When Paths Cross
by butterfly collective
Summary: Alexis goes to watch her mysterious cousin Milan Cassadine but does he harbor a secret and can she get out of that date w/ Julian? Takes place after "Winning Bid" and "Conference Call".
1. Chapter 1

Alexis noticed it from the moment she walked inside the posh dining room at the Port Charles Polo Club. Men and women all stylishly dressed looking at her, breaking their conversations as she passed them. She wore a silk flowery dress with heels and underneath it, some of the most expensive lingerie from her favorite boutique in the City.

At first she'd cried a bit when she realized that when the lake house had gone up in flames, it'd taken almost all of her wardrobe with her. The twin blue dresses that Julian had taken off. The belt he'd wrapped around his hand before drawing her closer to him. All that had been left was the clothes she wore and that last shirt on her back had been ripped apart by who else? Julian when he unwrapped her like a kid who couldn't wait until Christmas to open his favorite present.

The weekend jaunt to the City to rebuild her wardrobe had done her a world of good. She tossed aside her tired old conservative padded shoulder suits and replaced them with 21st Century brands. More leather jackets, leather skirts and silken blouses and dresses than she needed. Her new house came with a walk in closet with a whole back wall reserved for her new shoe collection. In a sense it'd been like being reborn. You had to take a tragic loss like that and turn it into something gained that was a lesson she learned early in life. Her brother Stefan had preached it to her and her own experiences filled in the areas between the lines.

Onlookers could only speculate about what she wore beneath her designer dress and she realized quickly enough that some of the men were doing that right in front of their wives and girlfriends. She ignored them for the most part keeping her eyes open for her nephew Nikolas and his son, Spencer. Nikolas had gone out and spent some of his fortune on a string of polo ponies and then eventually he'd bought himself an entire team and brought it to PC. More millions spent on renovating an abandoned athletic field into a top of the line stadium with a grassy area set aside for outdoor gatherings on the way to the stables.

What could she say? Last year it had been racing yachts and regattas, this year it was elegant ponies and polo matches.

She had ridden over in a limo and Nikolas had explained to her about the polo matches held there which doubled as the forum for brokering business deals among some of the wealthiest men in the world. Her eyes widened a bit now as she saw some movers and shakers including some of the other men who had been at the party last night at Wyndamere.

The night she'd met her distant cousin Milan Cassadine, ruthless businessman and one who excelled at many athletic pursuits including polo. He was handsome, dark hair with even darker eyes and a well-trimmed beard. After kissing both of her cheeks in greeting, they spoke briefly and he promised her a great performance at the match the following day.

Now, the horses were being brought out to be saddled before the match and she saw Milan dressed to play next to a chestnut gelding. He seemed at ease around horses and he talked to the groom tacking up his mount.

Nikolas saw Alexis and walked towards her, embracing his aunt in greeting. She gestured to Milan and asked him if how he managed to play professional polo while running a business empire.

"He was quite the player back in the day but now it's a hobby mostly," Nikolas said, "but he trained with the best in between the other adventures in his busy life. He'll definitely help my team today."

They walked up to the stands where Nikolas of course had his own private viewing box. Alexis saw a bored looking Britt sitting there fanning herself with the match program. She brightened when she saw her boyfriend.

"Oh Nikolas, I thought you'd never make it back. I was getting bored at the wine tasting so I thought I'd wait for you here."

He kissed her and then sat down next to her. Alexis wandered to the buffet set up in the VIP section of the stands where champagne poured off a fountain amid displays of various fruits and pastries not to mention eggs, smoked meats and a Belgian Waffle bar.

Her stomach didn't feel that hungry so she contented herself with a plate of fruit, a croissant and some champagne which a man in a uniform poured into a glass for her. Someone jostled against her and she glanced over to see a familiar sight. He looked too damn fine in dark slacks and his black polo shirt underneath a blazer.

"Julian…"

He smiled at her.

"Alexis, so nice to see you. Your outfit…it's stunning."

He served himself some eggs, ham and the champagne while she grabbed some marmalade for her croissant.

"What are you doing here?"

He adjusted his plate and glass.

"I'm here like you are, to watch the polo match."

She frowned.

"You like polo?"

He nodded.

"I went to some matches growing up," he said, "My newspaper published the story about your nephew buying the team here."

"Really…"

He smirked.

"Relax Alexis. I'm just here to enjoy the scenery and the excitement of athletic completion not to pester you as you call it about scheduling our date."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, so far our attempts to do that haven't led anywhere. Maybe we should just quit while we're ahead."

His brows furrowed.

"You mean not have the date?"

She nodded.

"I told you I can refund your winning bid in full."

He shook his head.

"I refuse to put you in the position of breaching your contract with me and I will sue you for breach if you don't go out with me."

She reared back.

"Excuse me? You didn't just say that Julian. You can't force me to go out with you."

He clearly enjoyed himself.

"Who said anything about forcing you," he said, "If I remember quickly I haven't forced you to do anything including while…discussing our date."

Her cheeks flushed then, remembering those attempts. Certain body parts tingled right now at the memories of those times. She had to get out of here.

"Excuse me I think the match is about to get started," she said, "I want to get back to my seat."

He nodded and they both left to go watch the match. Nikolas and Britt were making out in the box so Alexis tried not to notice and took a seat, putting her plate and glass down on a small table.

The horses with riders aboard began to warm up in front of where she sat watching. Most of the riders seemed very adept with their mounts, almost as if they were extensions of themselves and they practiced some volleys with balls on the field in preparation.

"Are you Alexis?"

She looked up to see a red headed woman dressed in blue standing there holding her champagne.

"Yes… who are you?"

"I'm Cecelia, Milan's sister," she said, "Nice to meet you. I couldn't make it to the party last night."

Alexis shook the woman's hand and the woman took a seat next to her after greeting Nikolas.

"I didn't know I had cousins in Italy. I had heard the Cassadine family had splintered off into different branches."

Cecelia laughed.

"All branches of the same poisoned tree though the Italian Cassadine branch is not as crazy as some of the others."

Alexis wondered about that. She had yet to meet a normal Cassadine…well except for Nikolas of course.

"I was married at one time for 20 years to a musician but he left me for a background singer," Cecelia said, "After the divorce, I bought a villa next to my brother's and opened up a winery."

"That's nice. So you and your brother are close?"

Cecelia paused then nodded.

"Not always. We were estranged during the final years of my marriage but we're close now," she said, "I never had any children and if Milan has any, he hasn't told me."

Alexis knew all about that from her own biography. In the Cassadine family, mistresses were hidden by their lovers or they had their throats slit. Helena's knife was etched by DNA besides that of her mother.

"So he lives alone?"

Cecelia shook her head.

"He's got a young man living with him. Someone he inherited and took into his household. He's now in his early thirties and has a career that takes him away for long periods and he doesn't talk about much."

Alexis digested that.

"Maximillian Cassadine is indeed a man of mystery."

Alexis sipped her champagne listening to her cousin.

"But he's got this whole other life…his business, it keeps him busy and like the others, he's got secrets."

Alexis kept her chin level.

"Everyone has secrets…"

Cecelia pursed her lips.

"Part and parcel of being a Cassadine, better than a paternity test."

Then the sound of footsteps and Alexis looked up to see Milan who walked up to them, carrying his helmet.

"Second chukka plus a horse threw a shoe," he said, "Thought I'd come up and say hi to my supporters."

Alexis and Cecelia both looked at each other as Nikolas fetched Milan a water bottle and threw it to him.

"Thanks Cousin…So what's going on here?"

Cecelia smiled at him.

"Oh Milan I was chatting up with our cousin here. Catching up on all the family times we've missed springing from two different branches of the family tree."

Milan nodded.

"I see. You look lovely. How are you enjoying the game?"

Cecelia looked at her glass.

"Look I got to get some more champagne before the match restarts," she said, "Milan go out there and win this game for Cousin Nick."

Alexis smiled at him.

"Thank you and I'm enjoying the game very much. I did the contracts for Nikolas' acquisition of the team earlier this year."

"You did very well," Milan said, "Both of you. The team's near the top of the League standings."

"Nikolas is pleased. But what about you? I would think that running your successful empire in Rome would keep you quite busy."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes very busy. Too much so for youthful pursuits. But I play enough to stay in shape."

She had to agree that he appeared very fit.

"I hope Cecelia didn't bore you too much with details about life in the Tuscany Valley," he said, "It's a nice place to get away from it all but a much slower pace than here."

She agreed.

"I loved spending time there with my brother Stefan when I wasn't busy with University."

"You went to Yale didn't you, for undergrad studies and their law school?"

She nodded again.

"It's a great institution. I wanted my daughter Kristina to attend but that didn't work out."

He smiled.

"You do have a very lovely family. I've seen photos. I can see they take after you."

She shrugged.

"I hope they inherited my better qualities than my flawed ones…"

He shook his head.

"You're an amazing woman Alexis Davis," he said, "to have survived inheriting such a legacy and becoming successful in spite of it."

She heard an odd inflection in his voice but then the signal for the next chukka sounded and he had to resume playing. But before he left he turned around and faced her.

"Meet me in the stables after the match. We have business to discuss…"

With that, he walked away heading back to his horse leaving Alexis puzzled and with a myriad of questions.

* * *

After the match had ended, she wondered about why he wanted to meet with her privately.. She had glanced over at Nikolas during the match but his attention remained focused on the action taking place on the field and he seemed unaware of anything else. He likely didn't know their cousin wanted to meet with her alone.

Nikolas walked over to her leaving Britt in her seat.

"So you ready for some lunch?"

She hedged.

"I might pass. Milan wanted to see me, maybe to introduce me to his horse."

He nodded.

"I'll order extra…the salmon and sautéed vegetables are very good here."

She smiled, ever the thoughtful nephew and then took off towards the stables where she figured Milan waited.

As Alexis walked to the stables, she kept asking herself why she was going there. Yes it was because Milan had asked to meet with her about business but she had no idea what kind of business and why it warranted discussion with her. After all, she'd just met her newly discovered cousin last night.

She looked behind her several times to make sure she wasn't being followed, or being watched as she slipped down the pathway towards where the polo ponies were kept. She didn't know why she did that, old habit perhaps?

As she left the grassy area towards the dirt pathway, she saw Julian talking with a couple of men including the owner of a major shipyard south of PC. She wondered if his interest involved his legitimate businesses or his illicit ones before reminding herself that the law abiding businessman Derek Wells had been as real as any one of his shell companies.

So back to Milan, and why he wanted to speak with her. She knew his empire umbrellaed hundreds of companies working in all kinds of industries throughout the world. Did he need her legal skills for some reason? Sam had done some research into the wee hours of the morning on the internet researching him and there were some accounts of a rumored acquisition of a pharmaceutical company by Milan's conglomerate. Maybe his request had to do with that.

After opening the door, she walked inside into the darkness, with a light shining in front of her near the bales. She saw bales of hay in front of her and tack including reins and metal bits lining the walls where they hung. And she saw a row where she heard noises which sounded like horses inside stalls, moving around and making soft nickering noises. She looked around her and didn't see anyone.

Then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. A man stood there looking at her and closed the barn door behind her.

Milan.

Her breath hitched as she looked at him.

"So we won't be disturbed."

She watched him closely as he left the door and approached her.

"I'm glad you showed up.

She arched a brow.

"Any reason why you thought I wouldn't?"

He smiled, but his eyes scrutinized her.

"Not really. But I surmise you're wondering what couldn't be discussed in a more public place."

She shrugged.

"I've had meetings like this before when the business involved is very…sensitive in nature."

He chuckled.

"Then this should feel very familiar to you."

She pursed her lips, after glancing around the spacious barn to make sure nothing would suddenly fly out of the darkness of the rafters at them.

"What business did you want to discuss?"

"We'll get to that in a minute," he said, "Alexis…I know that you are not what would be put less than delicately as a legitimate Cassadine…"

She didn't flinch.

"I am one by blood. Not by choice. But I do get your meaning."

He seemed to choose his words carefully not wanting to offend her.

"Your mother was the mistress of Mikkos Cassadine," he continued, "She bore him two daughters, of which you were the elder and his wife Helena had his mistress, your mother murdered."

"She did the deed herself actually," Alexis said, "Right in front of me when I was five. Is there a point to this?"

She heard what sounded like sympathy in his husky voice, but it was layered under something more intense.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're recognized under Cassadine code or not," he said, "You and your family are family to Cecelia and me."

She heard the warmth in his voice and knew he meant it. It puzzled her though because she had just met the two of them and besides Stefan and Nikolas, none of the other Cassadines had been nearly as welcoming.

"You are important to us."

Now that confused her.

"What…what do you mean?"

He sighed, still standing apart from her.

"It's a difficult and long story," he said, "going back many years."

She folded her arms, looking at him directly.

"How many years?"

"Back when you were somewhat younger," he said, "but that's not what this is about Alexis."

"Then what is it about?"

He chuckled.

"Ah very direct. I like that.

She rubbed her arms.

"I find that the direct approach is best in almost every situation."

He seemed to approve of that and glancing around the barn again, he continued. She wondered if he were expecting anyone.

If so whether that person would be welcome or not. Much about the man and his background she didn't understand.

"It's about the man I took in years ago," he said, "back when he had just turned 18. I had paid for his schooling years before that but never actually met him…except when he was a young boy."

She nodded.

"You mean Maximillian. Don't you?"

His face brightened.

"Ah I see Cecelia told you about him."

She wondered if he approved of that, not able to tell from the expression on his face.

"Not very much. Just that the two of you are quite close."

He nodded.

"Very close. I consider him my son though he's not by blood. He has got Cassadine roots but not mine."

"I see…Cecelia says that his work is secretive."

"He's an operative for a security organization known as the WSB."

Alexis had definitely heard a lot about them. She didn't know that they employed anyone from the Cassadine family since they'd dedicated so much energy and resources to hunting them down. Of course, her perception had been somewhat challenged by the knowledge that one of her uncles, Victor was now in charge of it.

"So what about him? Does he need a lawyer?"

His brow rose when she said that.

"Perhaps he might," he said, "If I could find him. He's deep in assignment in some classified location."

"So why did you want me here then," she said, "I've got nothing to do with the WSB and have no pull with any of them."

"But you do have other…contacts."

She didn't know what he was talking about, feeling confused.

"What contacts?"

He paused for a long moment.

"How I put this delicately? You have contacts…with organized crime."

She widened her eyes.

"You're talking about the mob aren't you?"

He nodded.

"I know you worked for Sonny Corinthos for years before you quit recently to set up your own firm."

She nodded carefully.

"I did and before I'm reminded, yes we share a daughter. And why we're on the topic, I also share a daughter with another mobster named Julian Jerome. His family ran the entire New York and New Jersey territories before they imploded. Julian's picked up where he left off after spending a couple of decades in witness protection under the WSB."

He seemed to digest that, an inscrutable look on his face.

"Before you ask, I don't have any useful contacts," she said, "I only lawyered Sonny's legitimate operations, mostly contracts and I don't associate any longer with Julian after he got my house blown up."

He sighed.

"I see…if I could give you further information…"

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Julian with the businessman he'd been talking with earlier. The one in charge of the shipping yard. Julian saw her there and his eyes widened slightly.

"Alexis…what a surprise."

She tilted her face.

"Julian…what are you doing here?"

He sized up the situation with her and Milan.

"I could ask the same thing," he said, "but Clyde Dawson here and were going to check in on his polo pony."

Milan smiled at Julian.

"You must be Julian…Jerome of the publishing business. I think I bought one of your companies a year ago when you were Derek Wells. A publishing house in London."

Julian nodded.

"Yes…"

"I think the name change suits you Mr. Jerome," Milan said, "I'm Milan Cassadine, a cousin of Alexis'."

They shook hands. Milan looked over at Clyde who looked somewhat agitated.

"Mr. Dawson…I was going to call your office," he said, "I have a fleet of yachts and looking for a place to park them."

Clyde smiled.

"I think I can help you with that…if you'll excuse us…"

Milan turned to Alexis.

"We'll catch up later," he said, "I'll get in touch."

She nodded as she watched the two men leave the barn and then turned towards Julian. Her arms folded, her legs in typical alpha female stance.

"All right Julian, what are you really doing here?"

He just smiled at her, that sly look on his face masked as innocence.

"Here…to see a polo pony of course," he said, "but now that I've got you alone in a more private setting. We can discuss scheduling that date…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not discussing anything. I'm leaving…"

She started to leave and then felt him grab her arm pulling her back. The way that Julian looked at her now excited and terrified her. Not that he'd ever hurt her but because he had done that despite all his intentions. The ability he had to twist her feelings in painful knots and then rip them asunder again scared her.

He released her quickly and she stood there, her legs a bit shaky staring at him.

"Julian, okay lunch at the MC while I'm not in court and you can pick up dessert to go."

He considered that.

"No…the only way we'll dine at the MC is if we order room service."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think you're allowed to book a suite there since your eviction," she said, "and it's not going on my card."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny Julian?"

He looked amused and that annoyed her. He had to understand that this date wasn't happening.

"Just that every time we plan this date, we wind up half dressed and making out so it's hard to believe you don't want to go on that date."

Her face turned pink, yes there was that. But it wasn't her fault. Her body had a mind of its own around him.

"Yeah that's a quandary, I'll have to bring that up in my counseling session with Dr. Collins next week!"

He looked at her dismayed.

"You're in therapy because we can't be in the same room without ripping each other's clothes off?"

She waved a hand.

"I'm kidding Julian. About that, not about this date."

His face grew serious.

"I'm not…"

He took a step towards her and she would have backed up but her legs bumped against a hay bale. One more step and she'd be lying on it, straw digging into her back. No, that wasn't going to happen. She refused to budge as he drew closer to her. His cologne and musk doing crazy things to her senses.

"Alexis…"

"What Julian?"

"Look at me…I want those eyes of yours on my face."

She sighed and lifted her face to look at him.

"Your eyes are beautiful but then so is the rest of you."

He reached over to touch her for the first time, with some fingers that nudged some of the hair off of her face. His gaze never failed to unnerve her.

"Why are you doing this? You know it'll never work."

"Says who? You know we can work this out."

He reached out with one hand and trailed his fingers over one of her breasts still sheathed in the silk of her dress. She felt it harden beneath his touch. She tried to ignore it. He was playing with her and she'd not let him get the better of her.

"Julian…"

"Yes Alexis?"

His smooth voice betrayed just a trace of jaggedness as he continued to tease her breast through her bra as he looked at her.

"We can't do this…it's so wrong."

His voice teased her.

"Why?"

Exasperation laced hers.

"You know damn well why."

He sighed patiently at her protests.

"If it's so wrong Alexis, then why are you still here?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his muscular body without wasting a moment.

She quivered beneath his embrace then she felt his mouth on hers, after he'd grabbed her hair with one of his hands. He kissed her softly, barely brushing her lips at first but that was enough to charge her body. Her muscles tensed and he must have felt it.

"Relax…Alexis…"

"I can't…I don't know why I'm doing this…"

"Yes you do," he cajoled, "You know exactly why you're doing this."

His lips traveled from her face across her neck, kissing it and every so often she'd feel the nip of his teeth and nearly jump. But she willed herself still, not wanting to think she was succumbing too easily.

"It's not going to work."

He nipped at her neck again, picking up a fold of her skin there and then releasing it again, teasing her. His hands began to move up to cup her breasts still sheathed by her bra. She felt the hardness in his groin even with the several layers of fabric that separated them. Her nipples hardened beneath his palms and started to tingle in a pleasurable way. She arched her body against his hands unable to stop herself.

"Oh you want it don't you," he said, "how much do you want it Alexis...?"

She could barely talk with what his hands did to her. He started rubbing the nipples of her breasts with his thumbs, the silky fabric rubbing against them. She tried to bite back her moan.

"No…I…I…"

"Don't deny it Alexis," he said, "I can feel how bad you want it beneath my hands and I know if I slipped one of my hands elsewhere I'd really feel it…and so would you."

She gulped knowing that if he slipped some fingers inside her panties, she'd feel how slick she was right now. Sliding one of his fingers inside of her would be like an ice pick slicing through butter.

No, she couldn't let it get that far. Something flashed in her head right then right through the pleasure flooding her body. Something sharp and vivid, a memory slipped out and shot to the surface.

She pushed him away from her suddenly. He looked at her dismayed and puzzled.

"Alexis? What did I do?"

She turned on him exasperated.

"No it's not you," she said, "I just thought of something…or maybe I remembered it."

He watched her face carefully.

"What?"

She looked at him for a long moment.

"Something in a file I read years ago," she said, "something very odd."

Julian looked more perplexed but she focused on that memory to grab hold of it before it slipped away again.

"I can't remember now," she said, feeling the frustration fill her, "It doesn't matter anyway."

He frowned.

"If it's important enough to you, it does matter Alexis. What did you see?"

She heard concern laced in his voice.

"It's gone now…but I think it had to do with Sam."

He drew closer to her.

"Sam? You mean our daughter?"

She smiled when she heard the emphasis in his voice. Even when he pissed her off she didn't question his love of their daughter and grandson.

"I think so. But now…I'm sure it's nothing. I think it's time to head back. I've got errands to run and you must have some…business to handle."

He interjected.

"Alexis…I do run legit companies including the local paper."

She conceded that.

"Yes but we both know that you're also the kingpin of a major drug operation on the seaboard."

Something crossed Julian's face that she didn't understand. She couldn't quite define it. Guilt maybe, at least he hoped.

"It's not what you think Alexis."

She sighed, some weariness in her voice.

"I guess that's for you to decide Julian…"

She turned to walk away from again when he interrupted her.

"One more thing, we're having dinner at the Floating Rib tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7."

She started to protest but he had already left the barn leaving her in total disbelief. Well this wasn't going to fly. She'd have to call him in the morning or text him setting him straight on a few things.

First she wanted to call Sam and ask her if she could put her PI skills to dig up some more information on Milan Cassadine.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis and her oldest daughter sat on the sofa at Sam's penthouse hovering over her laptop. Sam had agreed to utilize her PR skills to help her mother when she found out that she wanted to do some more background on Milan Cassadine.

So Alexis had brought over the Thai takeout and wine while Sam had set up her computer in the living room after putting down Danny for his nap. Then while eating a late lunch, they went straight to work.

"Mom, did he say anything about whether or not he'd invested in any wineries besides his sister's?"

Alexis shook her head.

"No, I just found a list of all the corporate names he had registered online and he's got a wide range of business interests. He just picked up a pharmaceutical company Pro-Enzymes last week, acing to the _Wall St. Journal_."

Sam frowned as she used her chop sticks on the curry chicken and vegetables while doing a real estate property search on him.

"Hmm…that's interesting. He owns a couple townhouses in London, Paris and Zurich but they don't seem to be investment properties. No tenant histories."

Alexis grimaced.

"Those houses are probably for the…girlfriends. Usually so the wives won't find them."

Sam nodded.

"You're right. But he's not currently married and I can't find any divorce trails. He might be too busy building his empire."

Alexis picked up a carton and dove into it.

"So no date with Patrick tonight."

Sam picked up her wine glass and sipped it thoughtfully.

"He's working double shifts and we're not really dating," she said, "We go out and have fun. I need a break….I just don't feel like another relationship right now."

It'd been a couple months since she and Silas had split. Since she'd walked in on him and Nina sprawled in the couch.

Alexis caressed her daughter's upper back.

"Nothing wrong with that sweetheart. You know you're going to be all right."

Sam turned to look at her mother leaning inward and nodding while her head rested against her mother's shoulder.

"Enough on me. What about you? We've seen less of each other since you and Molly moved out."

Alexis sighed, picking up her wine glass for a sip.

"The house is quiet now that Molly's off to that school in Zurich for her senior year. She was excited when I talked to her on the phone this morning."

Sam snuggled closer.

"I know you'll miss her…I'll miss her but this will be good for her…especially with TJ going to Harvard."

"I'll miss her so much but I think getting out of the town where her father was killed might do her good."

Sam sat up straight to focus on the computer again.

"So you and…Dad are still broken up?"

Alexis could tell it was a delicate subject for her daughter. It was one thing to listen to and give her daughter relationship advice but trickier territory to navigate when the situations were reversed. So she tried to pick her words carefully…tried.

"Yes but he's picking me up tomorrow night for a date."

Sam made one of her faces.

"Whaaaaaat?"

Alexis sighed.

"He threatened to sue me for breach of contract if I don't honor the conditions of the charity auction."

Sam's brows arched.

"Really…can he do that? I mean you're the lawyer."

Alexis shrugged slightly.

"He thinks so. So rather than tie up my time defending myself in a frivolous lawsuit which will take six months to get tossed out, I agreed to the date. It's just dinner after all."

Sam looked at her warily.

"Just…"

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah just…It's never going to work between the two of us as long as he's a mobster kingpin. I've got to think of my family first including you and Danny. If Danny hadn't had that tantrum that night…"

Now Sam caressed her mom's back.

"Everyone was safe. Look if Jason were alive…and still working for Sonny, being a mother now I don't know if could feel the same way I did before Danny was born."

Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"Motherhood does change perspective. It changes your whole life," she said, "I'm not the same person even after I had you."

They continued working and not much later, Sam sat up straighter. She looked at her mother puzzled.

"I found something interesting."

Alexis adjusted her reading glasses.

"What is it?"

Sam leaned closer to the screen.

"An account that was set up years ago for Maximillian Cassadine," she said, "Looks like a trust. I can't find a date for when it was opened but it's valued at $200 million just in equities alone."

Alexis frowned.

"He took Maximillian in when he was young," she said, "He's an operative for the WSB now."

Sam raised her brows.

"Really? I know the Cassadines are more involved in that agency than in the past but still…where is he based?"

"Milan wouldn't say. Anything else about him?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes he went to a top boarding school for boys and then later to George Washington University and then Harvard Business School."

Alexis digested that.

"What else?"

Sam sighed.

"Not much of a trail after that," she said, "Maybe the WSB recruited him out of grad school."

Alexis grew thoughtful.

"Maybe…"

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully for Alexis. She picked up her usual eggs and hash browns from Kelly's and headed to her office in the Brownstone to tackle the files on her desk. Maxie was already organizing her client lists and sorting through some of the files she'd transferred over from her old office.

She'd deleted voice mails on the phone from Sonny asking if she were ready to come back and work for him.

Maxie brought in some flowers in a vase. Gardenias naturally, sent by you know who.

"They're pretty," she said, "I'll put them by that bay window."

Alexis shrugged.

"Whatever…I have five new clients on referrals from Dianne," she said, "I'll set up meetings with them."

Maxie smiled.

"Sounds great…Look I might have to leave early today," she said, "I'll work through lunch to make up for it. Nathan…he got tickets to the musical playing tonight at the Metro for great seats."

Alexis nodded.

"That's fine. It's a slow work day. I'm mostly just getting everything organized in this new place."

Maxie put the vase of flowers by the bay window and then headed back to her office leaving Alexis with her client files.

Alexis pulled out of her driveway on her way to meet Julian at the Floating Rib. She'd cut a deal with him via text to not be picked up by him in his car. He hadn't protested that condition and so after putting on a pair of faded jeans with a couple of frayed holes in them. A black shirt and one of her favorite new necklaces purchased in Tribeca completed her look.

If Julian thought she'd come off a day at work and wear her best outfit to a roadhouse he was mistaken. She loved how the slinky fabric of her top caressed her skin and the fit of her jeans with her leather boots.

She parked and walked into the dive where Mac awaited, swabbing down the bar with a towel. The jukebox played jazz in the corner and she noticed the new pool table.

Mac smiled at her.

"You're usual tonight?"

She shook her head.

"Vodka on the Rocks," she said, "I'm meeting someone."

He poured her a glass and she took it gratefully. She might need a couple of them before having to deal with her date tonight. Keep it nice and simple, some of Mac's famous barbecue sandwiches and steak fries. A couple hours of polite conversation…about family before they'd go their separate ways.

Her obligation for this date would be over at that point. Damn, it sounded so easy when she repeated her game plan inside her head. But she knew it'd be much tougher, given the pull they had towards each other which usually led to them losing items of clothing. No, that wouldn't happen tonight, not in a public place.

"Hi Alexis…"

She looked over and saw a good looking guy with sandy blonde hair and a mustache standing next to her at the bar while Mac passed him a beer. She smiled at the off duty police detective.

"Hi Darryl…you're looking good."

He smiled back at her.

"You looking damn fine," he said, "You alone tonight?"

She looked apologetically at him.

"No, got a date. Shouldn't last too long."

He shook his head.

"Too bad. I was hoping we could catch up," he said, "You did break up with that guy you were dating didn't you?"

She bit her lip.

"Well yeah but he's my date tonight…it's not what you think. He scored the winning bid on me at the charity auction."

He looked puzzled and then nodded.

"If I hadn't spent my paycheck on the Porsche I would have bid it all on you sweetheart. You are one sexy woman."

Obviously he remembered the one timer in the men's stall at this place when Coleman ran it back in the day. She'd been doing tequila shots with him and one thing led to another. Raunchy, hot sex and she gave him her number but…he needed a lawyer more than he needed a steady lay in his upcoming fight over an on duty shooting so they wound up good friends.

"You flatter me but I'm done with the charity auction circuit."

He leaned against the counter.

"Can I buy you a drink at least?"

She lifted her glass.

"Got one already but thanks."

He was joined by Cal, the construction foreman of the new GH wing. Alexis had represented him during a divorce but they'd never gone out.

"Hi Alexis…What you been up to?"

She smiled at him.

"Busy with my new office on the waterfront," she said, "You still need a lawyer?"

Both men laughed. Cal shrugged.

"If the ex asks me to split the Mustang again…"

Alexis frowned.

"I thought she felt the condo in the City was a fair trade."

Cal sighed, sipping his beer.

"I thought so too…"

She was so busy talking to her friends she didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"Alexis…"

She turned around to face him.

"Julian…you're…right on time."

He appraised her like he always did and the two men surrounding her. She found herself unable to look away from him. He might be an unrepentant mafia don but damn he looked hot in jeans and his long sleeved black shirt.

Cal and Darryl turned around to face him. Darryl's face lit up.

"You're that mobster that Anna keeps busting our chops over," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Julian looked nonchalant.

"Here meeting my date."

Darryl sneered.

"I thought you'd be out arranging a hit or picking up a drug shipment."

Julian ordered a beer and then looked back at the cop.

"Even mobsters have business slowdowns. I'm sure the commissioner's told you that the shipments out of Mexico's pipeline are blocked by the feds."

Darryl didn't respond. Alexis just shot Julian a look, not interested in hearing him remind her he was involved in the drug trade. Darryl looked at Alexis.

"This guy giving you any trouble cause me and Cal can take him outside…"

She shook her head.

"No it's fine. He's with me. I don't mean _with_ me but it's a bit complicated to explain."

Julian stroked his jawline with a thumb.

"We're on a date."

Alexis looked at him but couldn't deny it.

"Something like that…"

Cal tipped his hat.

"Well call us if you need us darling," he said, "You got our numbers."

She watched them walk out of the bar after finishing their drinks then she turned to Julian.

"You're here. Let's get this date started because the sooner it's started, the sooner it's over."

Julian's mouth twitched.

"Why don't we start by playing some pool? I heard you're quite the local shark."

She shrugged.

"My reputation is greatly exaggerated."

They walked over to the pool table, one that Mac had just purchased to replace the old one.

"That's not what I heard," he said, "We can play a game of nine ball or two before dinner."

She shrugged and went to pick her pool cue.

"What are the stakes?"

He laughed.

"Not your usual Alexis."

She arched a brow.

"What's that…Oh you mean you heard about the strip pool?"

He rubbed his jawline, chuckling.

"Only that the men get stripped and you wind up with all their clothes."

She chalked her cue.

"A woman's got to have some marketable skills in case people stop needing lawyers."

He went to fetch the balls and set them up in the table, while Alexis watched, nursing her Vodka.

She won the first game naturally and set up the second while he fetched them some beers.

Handing her one, he opened the other and took a large gulp. She glanced around the room.

"Where's Mac?"

Julian paused.

"He's…on an errand."

She put her beer bottle down.

"Did you bribe him to go on _an errand_?"

He took another drink from his bottle before picking up his cue.

"Maybe…no Felicia called him about some emergency meeting at City Hall. She needed his expertise on…something."

Alexis frowned.

"That's strange. Well we can handle the place until he gets back."

Julian slapped more chalk on his cue.

"Oh that…the place is closed until Mac returns," he said, "We have it to ourselves."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Mac's okay with that?"

"Didn't have much of a choice. It must be some emergency…so let's get this game started."

He fired the first shot, a clean one spreading the balls across the table. Alexis saw some interesting possibilities lining up. She sized up the spread before angling her own move. One cue stroke and two balls went into opposite side pockets.

Julian simply stared at her. Then one by one, she finished the two more, until she sunk the nine in the corner pocket closest to his beer bottle. She spun around to face him, cue in hand.

"Guess we're done," she said, "I am assuming Mac's got some of his sandwiches and fries on heat."

Julian nodded.

"They'll be ready for us but we're not done here."

She pursed her lips.

"We're not? Well I am and I'm hungry."

He caught her eyes with her own and started really looking at her in a way that titillated even as it unnerved her. She knew he was envisioning what they had shared earlier and he probably knew that she knew.

That he was undressing her right now inside his head.

"So am I…"

Her mouth felt drier just then. Damn if he could shift the tide of a conversation or a date quickly. She'd have to be on her toes with him because she had no intentions of being seduced tonight.

"Come here…"

She looked up at him in question and he had put his cue aside, leaning against the table.

"Why…?"

"You know why."

Oh yeah, she did and she wasn't about to give him that kind of power over her. Even if she wanted him to take the lead…she didn't like the vulnerability that she felt.

"Look Julian…if I do…everything will change and I can't go back to that."

He smiled.

"When you knew I was in the mob we were still together," he said, "You wanted me then…just like you do now."

Damn the assured tone in his voice irritated her.

"I'm not going there with you again Julian."

He nodded.

"You can tell me that after moving one step closer."

It wasn't just irritation she was feeling right now. He always had the ability to reel her in if she wasn't careful. The irresistible pull between them, instinctual didn't begin to describe it.

"And if I do?"

He chuckled at her hesitation.

"Alexis…I'm not going to throw you on top of the pool table and have my way though I have thought about it a time…or two…lately."

Her face flushed at the thought of what it would be like to be lying on her back on the surface of the table with him on top, after he had peeled her clothing off, the layers of herself that were covered.

"Then what do you want?"

"Come closer…"

So she took one step.

"Okay…I'm here…"

He looked at her for a moment, taking her in with a glance and then he stepped closer to her, filling the gap between them.

"Julian…"

"Just relax…okay?"

She sighed impatiently.

"I am relaxed and I'm hungry…for food."

He placed his hands on her hips and moved in for a kiss before she could react. His lips were purposeful in their exploration of her mouth, probing so her own lips opened and she returned his intent.

Her hands moved up to his chest, and before she knew it, she found herself rubbing her hands against it trying to tug it out from his pants. He caught her lip gently in his teeth and the pressure…she felt it jolt through her body. His lips moved all around her mouth in between taking it again.

And before she knew it, her hands had slipped underneath his open shirt and began stroking his muscular chest. In response he rubbed his groin into her and she felt his hardness against her.

Then her mouth really went dry and she couldn't seem to think of anything else either. He whispered in her ear then and her eyes widened.

"Julian…I can't…."

"Sure you can…turnabout is fair play…remember."

She bit her lip thinking about it.

"We could shoot another game of pool over it."

She chuckled at that, and then looked away for a moment and he reached out to turn her back towards him by putting his fingers under her chin.

"We can set some different terms. I'm very flexible when it comes to getting what I want."

"I'm sure…but I'm not."

He heard the defensiveness in her voice. She knew what he was trying to do, take control of the situation and she had never been big on anyone doing that especially when someone did it to manipulate her.

"Come on…," he cajoled, moving closer to her reminding her how much he wanted her. She felt herself wanting him right back, her skin prickling from his closeness. From wanting to be so much closer even when she should be pulling away.

"

She still couldn't move, she realized that his intense stare paralyzed her even as it penetrated her. She saw him breathing, as hard as her and she watched as he took in everything about her. If she made a move she didn't want it to be the wrong one.

His hands settled on her torso above her waist and he began sliding them up, dragging her shirt up until a stripe of bare skin appeared above her waistline.

Damn she loved it when he did that…too much. He watched her carefully, his breathing hitched.

"Take your shirt off…"

She found her hands, traitorous really, moving hesitantly at first towards the bottom of her shirt and gripped it with her fingers. She pulled it up slowly, while watching to see a reaction.

He just watched her intently…the slight clenching of his hands the only sign that what she did affected him. She slowly drew her shirt over her head and dropped it on the pool table which left her standing in front of him in her black lacy bra and jeans.

"Do you want me to take off my bra?"

He moved towards her then, grabbing hold of her again.

Too late for words…she found as he started kissing her, gently at first and she acquiesced, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his hardness against her. He thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and she accepted it and him as he pushed her against the pool table. She felt the edge of it against the back of her and his lips left her mouth and brushed across her skin, her jaw line, her chin…and when he reached her neck, he nipped it and she felt his teeth, did he just bruise her skin?

Did she care…there was no time because his mouth reclaimed hers, and this time she thrust her tongue in his mouth first. He moaned when she did that and they played tongue tango until she pulled away because she'd forgotten to breathe.

"Julian…"

She bit her lip wondering if he was going to unsnap the clasp in front or whether she should do it for him, because she still wanted his hands on her bare skin and then his mouth suckling her breasts…relieving their ache.

He didn't do that, instead he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her on the pool table and pushed himself between her thighs. She felt the confidence, no the arrogance within him that seemed sure she'd come back to him.

But she could feel the need, the rawness of what he wanted deep inside of him and it thrilled her, to be the focus of what had been unleashed. And it scared her too because the only other time she experienced that with a man he'd proven to be a sociopathic terrorist. She just had this thing for really, really bad boys.

She pushed him away a moment to gasp for air. She needed some clarity, before her need got away from her.

"Julian we can't…"

Both of them heard a noise by the entrance and they froze. Someone was trying to get in. Alexis pushed him away from her and reached for her shirt so she could frantically slip it back on over her head.

She did but damn, it was backwards. Hopefully no one would notice. They both adjusted the rest of their clothing as the door opened and in walked Felicia. She saw them both and smiled.

"Hi there…Mac told me he'd left you to watch the place."

Julian cleared his throat.

"He said something about an emergency meeting."

Felicia waved her hand.

"Oh that…it was nothing," she said, "Anna's thinking she's going to get the 10 extra cops she's asked for…as if. This town's not rolling in money, not enough of it that's legit anyway."

Alexis glanced at Julian who put his hands in his back pocket.

"We were just leaving…"

Julian shook his head.

"Alexis…we haven't actually had dinner yet," he said, "We ordered some BBQ plates with steak fries. Mac said they were ready?"

Felicia brightened.

"Oh yeah…Mac mentioned that to me. I'll get them for you."

She walked back behind the bar into the kitchen area. Alexis pointed her finger at Julian.

"Dinner and then this date is over."

He chuckled.

"How about dessert?"

She glared at him.

"You pick it up to go at Kelly's."

His mouth curved upward in amusement.

"Your shirt's on inside out."

She rolled her eyes at him as Felicia brought them their food and placed it on a nearby table. It proved delicious but her company just kept looking at her in between bites.

"Julian what are you doing?"

He smiled.

"Alexis we're on a date. The least you can do is relax and enjoy it."

She leaned back in her chair looking back at him. The way he looked at her now, so earnest as if it really mattered to him. That she mattered but…he'd chosen being a mafia kingpin over a life with her.

Still maybe if she hadn't gone into this relationship with him with so many unrealistic expectations. Believing he could slip out of the business easily and seamlessly. That had been naïve and wishful thinking definitely on her part. She should have known better.

"The food's great," she said, "the company's not bad for a casual night out."

His face fell a bit.

"This isn't casual to me Alexis. It's never been casual."

She tilted her face looking at him.

"It started that way back in Hanover," she said, "With a hook up at a bar and getting it on in the backseat of your Camaro."

He frowned at her depiction of it. But though her own memory was sketchy, no doubt from having been plastered that night, she saw it pretty much as it happened. It's not like they'd seen each other again after that night.

"You know it's not that way between us."

She paused looking at the hurt that flashed through his features. That hadn't been her intention but she'd given her ultimatum, when she should have learned her lesson with Shawn. But the stakes had been higher.

She hadn't been in love with Shawn. Julian had been right about that.

"Yeah I know…but that won't change anything. You made your choice and it wasn't me. I can live with that."

"Alexis it's not like that."

She pressed her lips together.

"It's exactly like that Julian and I see my pattern of attracting men who do that hasn't been broken…yet."

He frowned.

"What do you mean…yet?"

She finished off her beer.

"Never know what the future might hold," she said, "Well this was fun but I've got an early morning tomorrow in court."

Alexis got her purse and got up to leave. Julian watched her go, his eyes following her. She knew that without looking back.

She walked towards the bar past a row of pictures hanging on the wall. An unofficial mosaic to the history of this town. Photos of Luke when he was mayor doing a ribbon cutting of a new school. She couldn't even imagine him in that role. Luke and Laura at their well-attended nuptials. Mac, with Robert and Anna Scorpio. Other people that she knew mostly in passing.

Mac and Robert in a photo taken in some jungle somewhere with a good looking younger man, in his early twenties perhaps with dark hair. Something about him looked…familiar. Maybe another brother or cousin of them only he didn't really look like either one of them. Felicia and Frisco together with a baby who looked like Maxie.

Then one photo caught her attention. It was a party in a swanky room, one that she'd seen in photos before, on Cassadine Island when she'd been there. She saw her father Mikkos in a tux obviously hosting one of his soirees he held while alive. There'd been times when she'd snuck out of her room to one of her hiding places where she could watch these parties unnoticed.

She saw her uncles, Tony and Victor next to her father, all looking younger. Tony would die as a result of her father's scheme to extort money by governments through threatening to unleash his weather machine. Victor would betray Mikkos and wind up in prison for years before being freed to go on to heading the WSB. The photo was clearly taken before all their plans for world domination had gone to hell.

Then another photo with her late brother Stefan, at Wyndamere at what looked like his engagement ball to the even later Katherine. God, she hadn't been able to stand that shrew. But she'd made her brother happy for a while.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she noticed someone standing in the background. Someone who looked a lot like Milan Cassadine.

"What…?"

So he'd been at a party once that she'd attended though she'd been too busy scheming with Luke to even notice most of the guests.

She didn't notice Julian walk up behind her until he brushed against her. She turned around to look at him.

"You leaving?"

He sighed.

"I'm making sure you make it safely to your car."

Her mouth quirked.

"You expect something to happen," she said, "I haven't had a house or car blow up in…at least two months."

He gave her a knowing look.

"It's late and it is a high crime area."

"You should know…"

She was sure he heard the edge in her voice and she didn't care. But he didn't budge. Saying no to his attempt at chivalry wasn't an option.

"I'm walking you to your car, that's final."

She threw up her hands.

"Okay let's go then…but I'm not inviting you into the back seat."

They walked towards the exit just when a loud explosion shook the building.


	3. Chapter 3

_They reached the apartment just after the rain did, and when the clouds opened up, they became drenched in a matter of seconds. Not that it mattered because the rain had fallen warmly on them and they were too much in a hurry to get back that they paid it no mind. The ground churned up muddy around their footsteps as they walked down the pathway leading to much more than just shelter._

_Alexis felt her heart beating inside her throat at what awaited them both inside the apartment. Julian had taken hold of her hand in his and squeezed it just then as if he knew what she'd been thinking._

_"We're almost there…"_

_She nodded at him and excitement crowded the terror out because she did want him so much. The water soaked her from top to bottom, her hair sticking to her face and her clothes molding to her body. But she felt warm inside. He made her feel that way beginning back at the bar. _

_They reached the front door and he released her hand to open it and they went inside just as lightning flashed and thundered rolled through the dark skies. She stood there looking at him in the living room, and he broke that distance between them, moving towards her, his arms ready to wrap around her bringing her closer to him. Even with soaked clothes, she felt his warmth, his steadiness as his arms slid around her waist and his lips brushed her mouth. They touched her mouth gently, teasingly and she smelled his aftershave and musk, relaxing her as his hands did when they stroked her lower back rubbing it softly._

_He broke his kiss and just looked at her. She looked back at him, her mouth tingling and her eyes held by his own._

_"We'd better get out of these clothes while we can."_

_She listened to the urgency that laced his voice and smiled._

_"Okay, that sounds really good."_

_They peeled off their own wet clothes, never taking their eyes off one another and cast them on the floor. Each layer removed, she felt revealed more of herself to him more than just physically. But the way he looked at her, she just felt aroused, its anticipation building inside of her not leaving much room for anything else. Finally only her bra and panties remained and for him, his briefs. She could tell by looking at how they sheathed his body, he wanted her right there and now, and she read that in his eyes as well. Her muscles tensed a bit from nervousness at that but excitement filled her as well. She knew what she wanted too and it was standing right in front of her._

_"Alexis…you look beautiful…"_

_She smiled at him and curled a strand of damp hair away from her face._

_"So do you…I mean you look sexy."_

_He growled and moved closer to her, his hands itching to touch her she knew and so she more than met him half way. Her body trembled just before they touched but from anticipation mostly. She trusted the man in front of her with her secrets, she knew she could with her body. But when his eyes drifted from her face to the rest of her, she felt a little self conscious. Enough for him to pick it up and reach out to touch her face gently like a whisper._

_"Alexis…you look damn sexy yourself," he said, "enough to take this man's breath away."_

_She curled her arms around him first and he responded by kissing her on the mouth like she wanted, gently at first but then intensifying it slowly…sending a sizzle through her mouth to other places. His hands resting on her hips, his fingers toying with the hem of her panties…just enough for her to know it._

_And she did, she wanted him to slip his fingers beneath the lace and feel them stroking her bare skin. Just the thought stole a breath from her as his mouth claimed her, his tongue gently slipping between her lips and stroking her own. The sensations that elicited intoxicated her as they always had and she moved her tongue to toy with his too. The groan she felt against her mouth made her smile, for she knew he liked that too._

_"Do you want me to stop," he asked, "or slow it down?"_

_She felt her heart beating against her chest as his mouth lowered on her again, more possessively this time. But she wanted that. She wanted them to remain like that…exploring each other slowly, while their bodies ached for more._

_"No…I just want you with me."_

* * *

Alexis woke with a start in her own bed, staring out into the darkness. She could hear the murmur of horns signaling the arrival of boats in the nearby harbor. The images of what must have been a dream lingered and she felt them slipping away before she could grab hold of them. She looked at her clock, and saw it was 3 am.

**Earlier that night…**

Damn she'd just slipped between the sheets a couple of hours ago. She'd just arrived home with Sam dropping her off after finishing her interview with Dante and Anna at the scene of the crime.

Her smoldering wreckage which had once been a Prius had been hauled off to some impound facility once the detectives and evidence technicians had been all over it. She'd watched them as they swarmed inside and out of it once the fire had been extinguished.

The explosion which had rocked the Floating Rib had been her car being blown sky high. When the ground finished rumbling, she and Julian had just looked at each other and ran out to the parking lot. Truth be told, neither had known which car had gone up in flames at first. Seriously it could be either one of them considering that neither of them were strangers to violence including the explosive kind.

Once the sea breeze blew enough of the smoke away, it was clear it was her Prius that was no more. God she hated that car but…it was the only survivor of the Lake House explosion.

Until now.

She immediately turned to Julian.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your business," she said, "Just what did you do now?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing…how do you know this has anything to do with my business?"

She sighed.

"Educated guess."

"You're taking this well…"

She gritted her teeth a bit.

"I've adjusted to a whole new reality since my house got blown up and all my clothes turned to ashes," she said, "All of which I'm sure have blown into the lake by now."

She felt some sadness at that. She missed her house despite its painful reminder of her train wreck of a marriage to Ric, because she'd raised her babies there. Now her two youngest were out of the house leaving her alone.

Julian rubbed her back soothingly.

"At least you're safe Alexis," he said, "If you hadn't stopped and looked at those photos."

She nodded reluctantly.

"I'd be…god too many close brushes with death lately since I got involved with you."

She tried to keep the accusatory attitude out of her voice but she couldn't help it. Damn him for bringing violence back into her life and damn her for wanting him anyway.

"So you are going to let the police handle it aren't you Julian?"

Apprehension filled her when she saw the anger and fear etched on his face. She'd seen that look before he's traded them in for icy determination. She'd understood that transformation because she'd been there herself when anyone hurt or took a life from her family.

He turned and rested his hands on her shoulders, looking into her troubled eyes.

"I'd kill for you Alexis. I'd kill to protect my family," he said, "but I don't know who did this. I'm not sure it has anything to do with my business."

Her forehead furrowed.

"How do you know?"

He cupped her chin with one of his hands.

"Just a feeling but it won't matter when I find out who tried to harm you…"

"Julian…"

Police sirens soon filled the air getting closer and two cars pulled up into the lot. Felicia had obviously called 911 and soon enough, Anna followed by Dante got out tailed by a couple of uniforms. After giving Julian the obligatory icy stare, Anna was all business.

"All right Mr. Jerome. Who did you piss off this time?"

Julian stared back at her, putting himself in front of Alexis.

"This might have nothing to do with me except that someone's going after my family."

Anna chuckled mirthlessly.

"Funny coming out of the mouth of an unrepentant mobster," she said, "It still matters more to you even after your family got hit."

Julian ignored her dig.

"This might have nothing to do with me or my line of work."

Anna smirked.

"It has everything to do with it," she said, "though I must admit the DEA and other feds shutting down the pipeline down south might have riled up some of your associates. With limited supply, pretty soon you'll be crabs in a barrel turning on each other."

She seemed somewhat gleeful about that, which pissed Alexis off because if Julian had put her and her family through his choices, Anna seemed downright unconcerned how her own actions impacted the people Alexis loved.

Looking at both of them, she just wanted to unleash a little of her darker side she kept hidden because someone had just tried to blow her up again.

"Excuse me," she said, "I need to call my daughter to come and pick me up."

Julian started to follow her.

"Alexis I'…"

She turned to face him, putting her palm out to stop him.

"No I can take care of myself. You and Anna…finish your talk. If I'm done here I just want to get home."

Anna nodded.

"Of course. I could get Dante to give you a lift."

Alexis shook her head.

"I'll be just fine.

She walked away to make her phone call as police uniformed and not scurried around her to do their work.

Julian watched her go to call their daughter for a ride home. Anna shook her head.

"All I can say is that at least she came to her senses and walked away from you before it got her killed."

He bristled at her statement. He couldn't deny his relationship with Alexis had brought violence into her life.

"I didn't know you cared so much about my family."

Anna shook her head.

"I do like I do all the law abiding citizens of Pt. Charles. They are much better off and certainly safer without you in their lives. I know that and you know it too."

Julian heard the bitterness in her voice that remained a part of her life since way back she and Duke and he and his family had last shared space in PC before his return. But some of her misinterpretation or reinvention of episodes of that history bordered on delusional. He hadn't robbed her and Duke of their child, his late dear sister Olivia had done that. Sometimes it seemed like his entire history had been rewritten here in his lengthy absence.

"What about Sonny? What about his illegal businesses? His enforcers are responsible for the death of hundreds of men. Well Jason Morgan anyway because he can hit his targets."

She folded her arms.

"What's your point Julian?"

He smiled, in his chillier fashion.

"You employ his son, Dante Falconeri and you do know Duke works for him?"

She paused, nibbling her lip.

"He's quit…and no don't tell me he hasn't because I know for sure this time he really did walk away. With a handshake not a bullet in his back. Besides he's not running drugs, cocaine and heroin."

Julian paused.

"There's no more heroin and thanks to the DEA and feds, the pipeline has been shut down."

"Temporarily, I'm sure you'll find a way around it," she said, "You always do when it comes to running an illegal business."

Julian sighed.

"And your business was always legit and on the up and up? I read somewhere you were a con artist and a jewel thief."

She swallowed, with some difficulty. She didn't like having the past thrown at her no better than he did.

"I made bad choices but I turned my life around which is much more than can be said about you. The DEA and feds will circle you like the Calvary and you and your cohorts will spend the rest of your lives in prison."

Julian rubbed his jawline with his thumb.

"The DEA? Half of them are crooks on the take. Especially the much rumored operative aspiring to be the kingpin of all drug trade in every place north of Patagonia. They call it The Cobra though it's not native to this part of the world."

Anna frowned.

"How do you know all this?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"How do you not?"

She grimaced and he could see the anger building up inside of her. But that wasn't his problem.

"You're…lying…"

He shrugged.

"Five police chiefs and commissioners were ambushed and taken out already, most likely when they had their backs turned on the wrong people. I saw it on CNN."

"I don't believe a word you say…"

Fury laced her face now, but he didn't care. He just had one last message for her.

"That's your problem isn't it," he said, "Mine is protecting my family and if any of them are targets you'd better stay the hell out of my way."

He turned around and walked away from her.

Sam pulled up with Patrick riding shotgun into the parking lot and got out running up to her mother embracing her tightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay…"

Alexis squeezed Sam back and then looked into her face.

"I'm fine. We were inside when it blew up."

Sam glanced over at her father, suspicion knitting her brow. Alexis knew what she was thinking because after all, Sam had been more skeptical that her father had been telling the truth when he'd said he left the mob.

Patrick got out of the car and he hugged Alexis too, after asking her how she was doing. She assured him that she was fine…but her Prius was history. Sam frowned, glancing at the techs removing evidence from the scorched vehicle.

"What happened? How did it explode? "

She glanced over at Julian who was on his cell phone.

"Did he have anything to do with it…like with Lucas' shooting and the house?"

Alexis sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. It's not like he's taken off and gone out to kill anyone yet. So maybe not…but if it isn't his business…"

Sam flipped her hair back.

"It could be Sonny's business."

"I quit…besides I think they'd target someone he actually cares about," she said, "and right now that's apparently Carly."

Sam tilted her face.

"Huh?"

Alexis nodded.

"They bonded over pizza. They're planning to get married again. Hopefully a small wedding miles away from any burial crypt. Sonny's lucky enough there aren't enough live Qs left to press charges."

Sam folded her arms.

"Okay mom if it's not…Dad or Sonny…then who would try to hurt you?"

Alexis shrugged.

"I don't know honey. I wouldn't know where to start looking."

Sam glanced at Patrick.

"Well then I'm going to start looking into it," she said, "I was looking into his car accident. You know the one caused by Rafe deliberately running him off the road and…there was a mysterious letter with an emblem that someone says might be connected to a Cassadine."

That didn't really shock Alexis.

"You know which one?"

Sam paused, working her lip.

"Victor."

Alexis furrowed her brow.

"Really…but he's in charge of the WSB now not that this agency has a very good reputation for upholding the law."

Sam shrugged.

"It lives by its own laws but it sure took down most of our family."

Alexis couldn't argue with that but she never liked that agency. She'd never forget the day a cadre of agents disembarked from speed boats and helicopters onto Cassadine Island to raid the place of any Cassadines that were missed when Luke and his merry band crashed the Ice Princess party.

Not one of her favorite experiences in her life. It'd delayed her departure to start her first year at Yale as an undergrad.

"They've lowered themselves to the level of the worst in our family to bring them into their own brand of justice system."

After all not all the Cassadines detained and manhandled by WSB agents had been guilty of any crime but being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Patrick spoke up.

"If this Victor Cassadine had anything to do with my baby's death," he said, "There will be no place on this earth he can hide."

Alexis looked puzzled.

"What did he have to do with you…Sabrina?"

Patrick and Sabrina looked at each other. Sam ran a hand through her hair.

"We don't know…but it might have something to do with Robin," she said, "We think now he's kidnapped her."

Alexis shook her head.

"But she was just returned from being declared dead in that explosion," she said, "and now she's been kidnapped?"

Sam's forehead creased.

"Yeah mom, but we need to focus on you and what's happened," she said, "So when are the police going to release their reports?"

Alexis honestly didn't know.

"I don't imagine it'll be right away," she said, "These things take time."

Sam kept focused on formulating strategy, something that came second nature to her.

"Okay I'll call Nathan tomorrow. I know he'll help us. He'll be more clearheaded about my father."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Anna's got her reasons for not liking Julian but maybe he's not involved with this explosion."

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe not…but if it's not him we're going to have to look elsewhere and I don't know where to start…"

Julian finished his phone call to have some men stake out Alexis' house and watch it for him. He knew it'd just upset her to explain that plan to her so he told them to be discreet. If it wasn't his boss that went after her, it could be other enemies that he'd attracted being a mobster.

He walked over to where she stood next to their daughter and Patrick Drake. He'd known that Sam had been spending time more and more time with the neurosurgeon on a case involving the car accident that cost Patrick his child. The one that had been caused by a teenager who'd been high on the speedball that he'd unwittingly bought from a dealer working with Julian.

Part of his deal with his boss had been no more mixing heroin with cocaine to speed up the addiction in customers. But now with the drug pipeline shut down…that point became moot.

Alexis saw him first and she tensed at first.

"Julian…"

Sam and Patrick looked up at him and Julian noticed the wary look on her face.

"Sam…"

She hesitated.

"Dad...tell me you had nothing to do with what happened to mom's car."

He studied his daughter's face, marked by concern but also suspicion and perhaps a desire to believe her father might be innocent this time.

He wanted to tell her it had nothing to do with him but he couldn't do that. At least not yet.

"I don't know Sam but I'm sure going to find out."

Guards could be posted to protect Sam and Danny at the penthouse and he'd do the same for Lucas now that he'd moved in with Brad.

Sam glanced over at the Prius.

"Was it another bomb? God if mom had been closer…or behind the wheel."

Alexis heard the frantic tone in her daughter's voice. There'd been too many close calls lately.

"Sam I'm okay," she said, "I was looking at Mac's photo displays on the walls inside the Rib when it happened."

Sam smiled, the tension on her face ebbing.

"I'll have to thank Mac for putting all those photos up."

Alexis' face grew thoughtful.

"I found a photo that was interesting," she said, "I'll tell you about it later. I just want to get home."

Sam nodded.

"Sure thing mom. Let's get going okay," she said, "Car's waiting. Danny's at Grandma Monica's tonight."

Julian looked at the two of them.

"I'll see you later. I'll do whatever I can to find out who tried to hurt your mother Sam."

She paused and then nodded.

"Okay so will I."

Alexis looked at the father and daughter knowing how much both of them cared about her in their own ways. She just found the methods of one of them easier to understand than to accept.

* * *

**3 A.M. **

The events of the night flooded back into her head, making it impossible to go back to sleep. So she got up, grabbed a robe and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. She loved her new kitchen with its shiny new microwave, instant coffee maker, instant latte machine, instant…well most people got the picture when they stepped inside of it.

She got a mug and filled it with water sticking it in the microwave while she fished out her favorite chamomile herbal tea bags. After the bell went off, she steeped a couple of bags in the heated water.

The windows in the kitchen betrayed little except the distant shimmer of some street lights.

The tea soothed her throat parched from breathing smoke and her nerves. Muscles relaxed as she sat down in her favorite chair in the sun room. She'd awoken from a dream that had been a counterpoint to the traumatic evening she'd drifted away from as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Images and sensations, pleasurable instead of painful and joyful instead of scary. She vaguely remembered the outline of context and setting but now…it had faded.

A few details, her and someone else inside an apartment she didn't recognize. They'd been kissing and holding onto each other and…the rest she couldn't entice from the recesses of her memory. But that's often how it was with dreams, vivid when in the moment but upon awakening, fragile in recall.

She didn't want to think about watching her car burn up so she thought about the photo on the wall from Stefan and Katherine's Bacchanalia.

Alexis had opposed the match never warming to Katherine but her focus had been on scheming with Luke against Helena. Tragedy, well some might consider it that, followed and had consumed what was to have been a celebratory occasion. Alexis had been too tied up with all that to notice most the guests.

She hadn't known that Milan had been there until she saw the photo of him on Mac's wall. That meant that Stefan had known about his existence at least and perhaps it went deeper than that.

If she hadn't been caught by that photo, she might have been closer or even in her car when it exploded. But when she'd been looking at it, she'd already had this strange feeling, one she'd had more than once in her life, though she didn't know the reason for it.

It was almost as if she hadn't been surprised to see him in the photo at all. She almost expected it and she didn't know why.

She needed answers to her questions and she knew where to start first.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis smiled as she saw Nikolas sitting at a corner booth at Kelly's Diner. She'd entered carefully to make sure Shawn wasn't working the counter or the kitchen. Ever since TJ had left for Harvard, he'd been on a bit of a bender. Alexis suspected it had something to do with TJ's mother. Not that she paid any attention to that, except for the fact that she'd been put in the position of looking after her daughter's boyfriend and that proved awkward at times. But the adults who were supposed to be invested in TJ's life were occupied elsewhere.

He'd hugged her so tightly when Molly and she had taken him to JFK in the City and they were the only ones seeing him off. But he was heading off to a brighter future and from the phone calls and emails she'd received from him so far, he was doing quite well in his studies.

Shawn was nowhere to be seen so she headed off to join her nephew. She'd called him for this meeting to discuss their family tree. Ever since she'd seen the photo of Milan at Nikolas and Katherine Bell's engagement ball, she'd wondered how about her newly discovered cousin.

Perhaps Nikolas as a legitimate family member could shed some light on Milan and his family. She knew that he'd been close to Stefan who'd been like a father to him because her half-brother sure as hell hadn't left her a list of invitees to his bacchanalia. Not surprising considering how she'd voiced her disapproval of his choice of brides. Stefan was dead now so she wouldn't find out anything from him. She still didn't know how to track Milan or his sister and besides she wanted more background on him before they met up again.

She embraced her nephew and then ordered a Tuna Melt and fries. Nikolas looked good. He'd gone back to dating Britta which had surprised Alexis because she'd been there at his own bacchanalia when all hell had broken loose with the reveal about Lulu's baby. Julian had advised her and his children to exit discreetly and so they had, before missing most of the showdown. But she didn't run Nikolas' social life. She'd tried that with her half-brother and wound up estranged from him. She didn't want that to happen with her nephew.

"Spencer's back at school which gives me more free time," Nikolas explained, "and Britt's on call today."

Alexis nodded.

"I'm sorry to call you away from your life. I know you've been busy with Cassadine Industries but I…I had a run in with Milan at the polo match."

Nikolas furrowed his brow.

"Yeah he mentioned that. He's been conducting some business in New York but he's due back tomorrow."

Alexis picked up a fry and dipped it in catsup.

"I did speak with him but he didn't say much about himself or what he's doing here," she said, "He talked more about his ward Maximillian Cassadine."

Nikolas frowned.

"Yeah I heard about him too," he said, "but only in passing. I gather the two were close and Milan paid for his education."

"Yeah he told me that. Maximillian went to Ivy League schools and got recruited at some point by the WSB. He's deep undercover somewhere right now I suspect."

Nikolas rubbed his brow.

"Don't you find it strange that one of our cousins is in bed with that agency?"

Alexis chuckled.

"I would have before I found out that Uncle Victor was running it."

Nikolas sighed.

"You have a point," he said, "I never thought I'd hear the day that development would play out. I mean all I heard growing up was about the evil WSB and how they were out to destroy our family."

Alexis sipped her drink.

"I was there when they raided the compound," she said, "before you were even born."

Nikolas nodded.

"I heard about it from Helena. They confiscated all the computers and filing cabinets and took everyone down to the chamber maid in for questioning."

Alexis paused.

"Yes they did…I was staying over before heading to Yale and god, they treated us like criminals…animals even. I mean I wasn't even there when Mikkos and his brothers tried to turn that crazy weather machine on the world."

Nikolas shook his head.

"It must have been rough…"

She nodded.

"I was dragged out of my quarters by two men, practically from my bed," she said, "they paraded us after they took us off the boat on the mainland. I was just in shock. They made a big show about how they'd brought down the Big Bad Cassadines."

He reached out with his hand to touch hers.

"That was after Sam was taken away from you wasn't it?"

She paused looking down at her glass a long moment before nodding.

"Yes. I was lying in my bed writing the letter to her that I'd send out that day," she said, "You know I used to write notes to her and put them inside sealed bottles from the wine cellar and throw them in the ocean."

Nikolas remained silent, not knowing what to say. She smiled at him.

"It's all right. I survived that and I did head off to Yale a few weeks late but I soon caught up."

Nikolas' face darkened.

"I think that's why my father kidnapped my mother," he said, "to get back at them for what they did to our family."

Alexis thought that might be true but her half-brother had a driving obsession for Laura Spencer that she knew about in passing. When she'd returned to the island after giving birth to Sam and then losing her, Stavros and his friends picked up where they left off when it came to terrorizing her.

She didn't fight it. She just found ways to escape it until she could leave the island again. When she came back, Stavros had his bride.

But enough of the past, she had to focus on the present. She leaned forward.

"So I noticed that when I was looking at the pictures at the Floating Rib, that Milan was in the background of a photo from Stefan's bacchanalia. Did you know he was there?"

Nikolas paused then nodded slowly.

"Stefan gave me a copy of the list," he said, "and I did see his name included. I didn't see him at the Ball. I was busy with Emily…that's when she had that crush on me and well…after what happened with Katherine…'

Alexis sighed.

"I know…believe me I'll never forget that but I am just curious whether he had a close relationship with Stefan."

Nikolas appeared to think about it.

"I don't know…I don't remember him ever mentioning him but he did invite him to the Ball."

Alexis picked up another French fry.

"Stefan's not around to ask…"

Nikolas leaned forward.

"Why is it so important to know the answer to that?"

Alexis leaned her head back.

"I don't know Nikolas but Milan's shown up and he wanted me to meet secretly with him at the polo match and all he did was talk about Maximillian."

Nikolas shook his head.

"That sounds odd. He hasn't mentioned him much to me," he said, "just about his own plans to expand across the eastern seaboard. He wanted to partner with Cassadine Industries in some areas."

Alexis felt confused.

"I don't understand why he's come forward after all this time."

Nikolas shrugged.

"He might want to try to merge with Cassadine Industries at some point but it won't come cheaply."

She smiled.

"I imagine not. He did say he'd get back in touch with me soon, so maybe there will be an answer to this mystery after all…"

* * *

Julian had woken up and after putting on some clothes, he'd taken off on a six mile run followed by some sparring with a weight bag at the gym. He hadn't lost any of his edge, his strength, speed and agility. Nothing for his enemies to exploit, no softness in him. He'd just been in a pissed off mood for over a month.

Afterward he headed back to the penthouse where he found Ava nibbling on fruit salad while reading a magazine on the couch in the living room. They shared a place but not smoothly. He'd accused her of leaving the place a mess since she lounged their day in and day out and she fired back that he should just go out and get laid already.

He knew that she'd tried to broker a deal with his boss and if that were true, it undermined his own arrangement which he'd made to keep his family safe from more violence.

Then Ava had to go and undermine that, thinking of herself first and foremost as usual. She watched him as he entered the penthouse.

"Dear brother I hope you got it out of your system."

He took off his sweaty shirt and reached for his towel.

"What?"

She smiled sweetly, after spooning more fruit in her mouth.

"This…tension you've had since you broke up with your beloved," she said, "or she broke up with you. However it turned out."

Julian frowned and didn't respond. He walked over to where there was a pitcher of ice cold water and some glasses. He poured himself one and gulped it down.

"Come on Julian, what was she to you all those years ago a one night stand that you hardly remembered until she reminded you of it…"

Julian put the glass down and reared back.

"Ava you know nothing about what happened."

She sneered.

"You didn't even know her name until she told you that story."

Julian frowned at her words because that had been the truth. It wasn't until Alexis mentioned the part in her account of Sam's conception about his friend knocking on the fogged up window that it'd all clicked for him. Before that, there'd been the gnawing feeling of familiarity in her story. Her mention of New Hampshire…of the name of her boarding school…an uneasy feeling had descended over him.

Until she'd mentioned the name of the man who'd sired her child and then he started remembering. He'd been about to tell her that but then Sonny's moll, Olivia had started shrieking from the other side of the lobby and the moment was lost.

By the time Alexis had discovered the truth at the gallery event, his hand had been forced by Sonny to reveal it at the worst possible moment. The look of shock, and pain on her face that no words would erase remained with him but he'd shielded himself from it with his own arrogant swagger.

He didn't know then how to face the truth.

Ava smirked at him.

"So how can you act as if someone night stand where both parties were too carried away or too stupid to protect themselves was some great love affair?"

He glared at his sister.

"It's none of your business Ava."

She shrugged.

"It's too late now. She left you after she find out about all your lies. She'll never forgive you for that."

His sister sounded so sure of herself.

"You don't understand everything Ava," he said, "It's more complicated than that."

She arched her brows.

"How so dear brother? You screwed her in the back seat of your car and then didn't look back. She was some poor teenager that got pregnant but where were you?"

He grimaced at her comment because he hadn't known after all.

"I did try to find her. I did after I finally dropped her off at the school," he said, "but no one answered back."

Ava's eyes widened because she hadn't expected that response.

"Oh then Julian you really are in trouble then aren't you?"

He couldn't respond.

"This is none of your business," he said, "You should focus on trying to stay alive after that baby's born."

She didn't look too concerned.

"I've taken care of things on my end. You do know that I'm in with your…our boss."

Julian sat down on the chair.

"That's your problem," he said, "Not mine. You're going to have to be careful in your dealings with him."

She looked up from her magazine.

"You sound concerned…"

He sighed.

"You are my sister even if we don't see eye to eye most of the time."

She smirked.

"You're my brother even your sentimental side gets in the way of doing business," she said, "and someday that's going to get you killed."

He sighed.

"This coming from someone who's being allowed to live until a baby's born. For your sake you'd better have a backup plan."

Ava paused for a long moment, her hands on her bulging belly.

"I think I do…"

Julian got up from the seat.

"So do I. I'm getting out…"

He walked out of the living room.

* * *

Alexis approached the man that had been watching her very carefully. He had been following her down the tree lined street on the way to her office from Kelly's. Nondescript really, muscular, dark hair, sun glasses and wearing a pin stripe suit. She'd been trying to keep an eye on him without being obvious but he seemed to try to stay out of her line of sight.

Fortunately she had a trick that Luke had taught her back in the days they'd been scheming together in one form of Cassadine intrigue or another.

So when she approached the nearest alley, the one behind some warehouses on the waterfront, she abruptly turned into it and hid behind a large industrial garbage container.

Sure enough the man walked past her and she pulled out behind him.

"You looking for me?"

He turned around and she knew he was reaching for a gun.

"What you going to shoot me in a semi-public place?"

He just stared at her, shaking his head.

"I'm just walking down the alley to get somewhere…"

She folded her arms.

"Likely story…why are you following me?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"I'm waiting…"

He sighed finally.

"I got my orders to keep you within my sight at all times."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Orders by who?"

"The boss…"

She didn't need to hear any more from him to know who had issued him his marching orders.

"You mean Julian Jerome right?"

The man nodded reluctantly.

"You weren't supposed to know I was there," he said, "He put me on this detail since the night of the explosion at the Floating Rib."

She nodded.

"I see…well that's very…thoughtful of him but I don't need nor do I want a security detail tailing me wherever I go. So you can leave now and tell your boss that this is really not necessary."

"But he won't like that. He's concerned about your safety."

She sighed.

"Well he should have thought about that back when my house got blown up," she said, "Really I don't need your services. I can do just fine."

The man shrugged.

"I can give him a call…"

She smiled.

"Oh don't bother. I'll deliver that message in person. I think I know where to find him."

Julian sat at his desk in the art gallery surrounded by the usual garish collection of paintings adorning the walls. Alexis always grimaced when she saw them, thinking for such a renowned art dealer, she had such hideous taste.

But he wasn't alone. Her eyes widened as she saw Milan standing there talking to him. She wondered what kind of business they could possibly be conducting. She walked right up to the desk. Both men looked at her. Milan smiled.

"Good morning Alexis," he said, "Nice to see you."

She returned his greeting and then looked at Julian.

"I'm going to need to have a word with you when you're finished here."

Julian smiled widely.

"Of course…shouldn't be too much longer then I'm all yours."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think you're going to find this very much fun," she said, "So Milan are you here to buy a painting?"

He smiled again.

"Something like that. I was looking to see who owned the waterfront slots after the death of Ric Lansing but I saw that they're in probate."

Alexis nodded.

"Yes but most likely they'll go to Skye Chandler if she ever turns up. He left most of his estate to Liz Webber of course."

Milan shook his head.

"He has a daughter with you. Molly, right?"

She nodded.

"She got his personal effects but nothing else. An afterthought in death like she was in his life."

Milan sighed.

"Alexis…I heard about what happened to your car," he said, "Fortunately you weren't harmed in any way."

She glanced at Julian.

"My car's a wreck but I wasn't close to it when it exploded."

Milan frowned.

"Do the police know who's responsible?"

Alexis and Julian looked at each other. She really didn't want to believe it had anything to do with him or his behavior with his business. She just didn't have any other suspects right now.

"No not yet…"

Milan paused.

"That's what I was here asking Mr. Jerome," he said, "If he and his…business had put a member of my family in danger."

She softened at the words and the undertone behind them. She could tell the news of her close brush with death had upset him. Someone she'd only just recently met.

Julian cleared his throat.

"I have taken steps to make sure my family is safe."

Alexis pursed her lips.

"That's what I need to talk to you about Julian," she said, "I just fired one of your guards you had tailing me."

He didn't look happy about that.

"Why Alexis?"

She leaned closer.

"You know why. I can take care of myself and my family including our daughter and grandchild just fine. Besides if this is all because of your business, it seems to me that if you really care about our safety, you'd take care of that business…"

Milan followed the conversation with interest. Alexis hadn't planned on airing this in front of him but damn she was pissed right now. Julian just looked determined.

"I know Alexis…but I take care of family too. Besides I'm not convinced what happened the other night has anything to do with me…or my business…"

She folded her arms.

"How so Julian?"

He paused and pulled out something from a drawer in his desk. It was a folder which he slid to her and she picked it up, looking at it.

"What's this?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"It's a report back on the explosive forensics," he said, "Not from the local PD, from a federal agency. Someone owed me a favor."

She sighed.

"Need I ask what for?"

"Just read it," he said, "You'll find that a trace element is traced back to a type of explosive used in Russia and other eastern European countries…the detonator used to be a type of recording device sold in Athens. The timer? A watch sold exclusively through a dealer in Lucerne, Switzerland."

Alexis frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Mafia. Unless your enemies have branched out into shopping online in Europe."

Julian shook his head.

"No…and I doubt any rivals have either."

Milan spoke up.

"Do the police know this information?"

Julian smirked.

"I'm sure they headed by their commissioner is trying very hard to pin it on me. They have no other suspects and there won't be any…which is why Alexis, I took steps to protect you and the rest of my family."

Alexis shook her head.

"We don't need your protection," she said, "Julian I've always done whatever it takes to protect my family…from anyone…any enemy. They're all still alive."

Milan furrowed his brow.

"This started when I arrived in town."

Both Julian and Alexis looked at him. Alexis tilted her face.

"What do you mean?"

Milan looked pensive not responding at first.

"Nothing…I believe our business is concluded Mr. Jerome," he said, "I hope my message got across."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes it did. Like you, I protect what's mine first and foremost. Anyone who comes after my family's going to have to deal with me."

Milan smiled.

"Then we have an understanding…Alexis I will talk to you later. I believe we still have some business to discuss as well."

She nodded.

"I look forward to it."

Both she and Julian watched as Milan left the gallery. Then she turned on Julian.

"So what's this about hiring security to follow me wherever I go?"

He just looked at her but not for long.

Before she could protest, his mouth had sealed hers, and he moved his body closer, sealing off her route of escape even further. His body hardened against hers, an immovable force, and his stubble tickled her, while his mouth explored hers, his lips sucking gently on the corners of her mouth and then returning to hit her full force, with an intensity that left her wanting more. He moved his hands down her dress, the fabric rubbing against her sensitized skin beneath it. She removed her hands from her sides and reached out to place them on his chest.

To push him away…not that this would work and she was fading fast in her desire to stop him.

Damn her and her lack of control around him. A couple minutes ago they'd been arguing about him having his goons tail her and he'd told her that if she fired his men, then he'd have to move into her house to make sure she stayed safe.

Oh, that really set her off. After all, she only had a new house because her other one had been blown sky high by a bomb in her mailbox because of him…her bedroom, her clothes…the orange rug well she didn't really care about that but then her car…there had to be limits.

She was about to tell him to go to hell and walk away from him again. She didn't need him looking out for him. She didn't need anyone.

But when she tried to leave, he grabbed her arm pulling her back. Two swift, fluid movements and he had her pinned against the wall, knocking an obviously LSD induced rip off of Edward Munch's the Scream off the wall.

Neither really noticed.

"What are you going to do," she whispered with all the breath he left her.

"I haven't decided…"

That sent flurries of apprehension layered with desire through her, knowing that he had pinned her against an elevator which had stopped in mid travel and no one else even knew they were inside it.

Then while kissing her, he began sliding his hands over her dress again, this time lifting it up.

"Julian…"

He kept his hands smoothing up her dress up her thigh high stockings…to the bare skin above them. She just remained pressed against the wall, breathing harder…her hands still on his chest.

"It's okay…sweetheart…remember what I told you…"

That broke her out of the spell she felt herself succumbing to and she pushed him off. He reacted.

"What now…?"

He seemed to expect her to tear into him but she just leaned her forehead brushing his to try to catch her breath.

"Why…why do you even care? You should just focus on your…business, the lifestyle you chose yourself and not worry about us."

He caught her jaw with one hand.

"Don't tell me not to worry about my family," he said, "It's not that simple."

She tried to move away but he still stood too close to her.

"It never is Julian. I know that being no stranger to the…business but that's why I keep my distance from Kristina's father."

Meaning Sonny, the man that Julian had returned to town to take down. She saw that flash of arrogance in Julian's eyes and his mouth twitched.

"So how's this keeping your distance from me working for you?"

She couldn't respond to that due to what they'd been doing a minute ago. But she couldn't help it, every time they were in the room, shared space together, this was where they wound up.

No, she couldn't go down this road with him again. Not until his choices stopped putting her family at risk.

"Julian I'm going to do what it takes to protect my family and being around you just makes that so damn difficult."

He sighed.

"That explosion at the Floating Rib. It had nothing to do with me. That report…this is something else and if you and Sam and Danny are caught up in it, then you just try to stop me from protecting all of you."

She felt exasperation fill her, some of which was related to the fact that when he talked like this, it turned her on all the more. Part of the craziness she'd inherited being born and raised into a family of people on the brink of insanity.

"Julian this just won't work…why can't you understand that? You made your choice and it wasn't me and it wasn't your family. It was the…business. It was importing and selling cocaine in this city. How am I supposed to feel knowing that no matter how much I…care about you, the drug trade is what you chose?"

Emotions churned on his face just then, most of which she recognize. She knew he didn't like her words but she'd never take them back. Her photo album of bad boy relationships would include a list of all the things that all of them chose over her. Criminal activities, younger women or something far more grandiose like poisoning a city's water supply to hold it for ransom.

At least there was a comfort, a safe feeling in not being chosen first even when it left her heart shattered in pieces. The one time she hadn't been second, or her mother in a man's heart, it had cost her mother her life. Alexis had a front row seat to the blowback that happened after being someone's first choice to love, all actions after all had their consequences.

"Alexis like I said it's much more complicated than that."

His voice sounded ragged now, as he reached out his hands to try to pin her against the wall again but she deftly maneuvered her way around them until she was free. He turned to look at her.

She felt that familiar sadness creep up on her and she pushed it back. There was time for that when she was alone.

"I know that. But it doesn't change anything."

He sighed again.

"What if it is someone else trying to harm you? What if this Milan Cassadine who's dropped into town suddenly knows more than he's telling?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, putting a hand on her hip.

"Why would you say that Julian? The violence against my family started before his arrival or have you forgotten?"

This time she kept the edge in her voice. If Julian noticed he didn't let on.

"Look Alexis…I'm going to find out who did this. I won't stop until I do."

She looked skeptical.

"What if it interferes with your…business?"

He just looked at her as if memorizing her features before she disappeared again. She couldn't help that. He'd made his choices like she made hers.

"It won't matter. I'm going to start by finding more about this Milan Cassadine and since he's in that photo at the Floating Rib, I think I'll start with Mac."

He started walking and she followed protesting the entire way. But once Julian got something inside his head to do, there was no stopping him.


	5. Chapter 5

Julian entered the Floating Rib with Alexis half a step behind him. He'd left the art gallery determined to head back to the restaurant to take another look at the photos on Mac's wall. The man's mosaic to the history of his own life including that spent in Pt. Charles.

Alexis had not been pleased to hear what he'd planned to do, and followed him into the parking lot. He gazed around the empty lot.

"Where's your car?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"You know what happened to it," she said, "I've got a rental that's being dropped off at my office later today. Why are you doing this? What's your interest in my cousin anyway?"

Julian smiled at her as they reached his Porsche.

"He wants to do business with me. That's enough of a reason."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Oh Julian cut the crap. Isn't his business resume enough," she said, "why are you going back into his past?"

Julian narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh so what's in that photo is part of his past," he said, "Is it part of yours as well Alexis?"

She didn't respond immediately.

"I take it that's a yes then? I recognized him in that photo taken with Stefan Cassadine at his engagement ball?"

She finally nodded.

"It's called a bacchanalia but yeah he was engaged to marry a Katherine Bell."

Julian studied her carefully.

"I seem to remember that she died at that ball," he said, "Something about falling off of a parapet which killed her. I seem to remember reading it wasn't an accident."

Alexis struggled to keep her composure. He looked like he was enjoying himself as he continued with his narrative.

"In fact, her fiancé was tried for the murder but was innocent."

"No Cassadine is innocent," she said, "We're all guilty of something."

He paused.

"What are you guilty of Alexis?"

She rolled her eyes at him, growing impatient with his recollection of an event that often seemed in another lifetime.

"Are you going to stand here all day or unlock your car?"

He did that and she climbed into the passenger side and he started up the engine before they headed off to the Floating Rib

* * *

Alexis rode over with Julian in his brand new Porsche. He had other cars but this seemed to be his favorite. They whipped by the scenery on a winding highway along the harbor towards the Floating Rib, which had been an institution in this town even before she'd arrived.

This hadn't even been the original Floating Rib. That had been a posh establishment, a five star restaurant in a three star town which had flourished during the 1980s. Edward Quartermaine had bought it as an anniversary gift for his bride Lila. She heard stories later on that her own family members had eaten there while plotting global domination. Her uncle Tony had courted Alexandra Quartermaine who had been Edward's unscrupulous niece. She'd persuaded her uncle to invest in synthetic diamonds and had sought to distract the Cassadines away from her quest. Only as news reports told it, she'd been in bed literally and otherwise with Tony.

Rumor had it that both Tony and Alex had last minute qualms about their involvement in the master plot to extort money out of governments by threatening to freeze them and Alexis' father Mikkos condemned them to death in his own ice machine.

That Floating Rib closed down some years later and Coleman late used the name as a replacement for a rundown roadhouse he owned called Jake's. The story went that Luke had bribed him with a ton of cash to change it to the Floating Rib instead.

Alexis didn't know how many of these legends and folk tales she actually believed. But she'd always liked the dive whatever name it went under. She'd downed some shots there with her friend Dianne, played strip pool with various marks and bumped into Julian for what turned out to be the second time.

She and Julian walked inside after he parked his car, not too far away from where the pavement still remain charred over her own car's mishap. Mac greeted them then went into the kitchen to perfect some buffalo wings for Liz and Cameron sitting at a nearby table.

It'd been a tough year for Liz what with Ric dying and Nikolas getting back together with Britt but she sat there smiling and chatting with her older son. Life went on, after all.

Julian paused at the photos studying them on the wall. Mac had many adventures during his life in and out of the WSB. Alexis focused her attention on the photo of the Bacchanalia. Stefan looked so regal in his formal outfit, betraying a hint of a smile underneath is stoic demeanor. He'd been a perfect host that evening, so proud of his upcoming wedding to Katherine…at least until she toppled off the parapet for the first time.

The elegant décor of Wyndamere was sheer perfection. Stefan would have expected no less for his bride. Alexis felt the sliver of envy over that but accepted it like she did all of her emotions when it came to her brother who had after all died over a decade earlier, a stranger to her.

She saw a much younger Nikolas in the background with Emily. Behind them was Milan standing by himself. She didn't know he'd been on the invite list or if he'd brought a date with him. In all her years with Stefan, her brother had never mentioned him. Julian looked at the photo.

"So how well did he know Stefan?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea. They would have been distant cousins. But I never heard any mention of any Italian Cassadines from him…or Helena for that matter."

"Yet he's in the photo."

She sighed.

"He could have been invited because he's a blood relative, legitimate no matter how distant."

Julian frowned.

"My family gatherings included distant cousins," he said, "but are you sure they didn't have a closer relationship?"

She leaned her head back exasperated. She really didn't like all these questions about her twisted family tree. Anyone outside of it couldn't possibly understand its dynamics, its unwritten rules.

"The Cassadines were royalty once weren't they?"

She nodded.

"They fled the Russian Revolution to Greece," she said, "and obviously other countries as well. But what does it matter whether the two men knew each other? They might have done business dealings over the years."

She grew frustrated because Stefan indeed had kept something else from her but then he'd harbored secrets just as he did which he told no one. They'd been so close…maybe too close but they'd ultimately been split apart forever. Death had interrupted any reconciliation between them. But this newly discovered Milan, he was a mystery indeed.

Her eyes traveled across the collage of memories preserved by their holder and her eyes narrowed on a photo of Edward Quartermaine, his wife Lila and a couple who looked like Tony and Alexandria. They were at a gala and in the background, Alexis spotted what looked like Robert Scorpio just standing there. He'd been drafted by the WSB to go after the Cassadines but the way Luke told the story, he appeared at first to be working both sides against each other.

Her memories of Robert were much, much different. He'd been one of the agents to descend out of the skies on Cassadine Island during the raid. But he hadn't been as callous and uncaring as many of the others.

She traced the photo with her finger talking mostly to herself, pointing out the key players in a drama she'd only heard or read about involving her family. Julian listened along not saying much.

"Tony was the youngest of the three brothers. The most impulsive one of the lot," she said, "He fell in with Alex very quickly but they hid their relationship from both families. I don't think he and Alex chose their loyalties until the very end."

Julian glanced at her.

"He looks familiar…but he did some business with organized crime families in the eastern seaboard so he could have crossed paths with my father."

She smiled.

"It's a small world isn't it? Ned told me much later it broke Edward's heart when his beloved Alexandra betrayed him and the family. If not for her, he would have never plugged his millions in synthetic diamonds."

"Where's Victor?"

She paused.

"He came to Pt. Charles posing as a businessman with some interest in sculpture," she said, "His girlfriend, Tiffany Hill, she's the sister of Lucas' mom Cheryl."

Julian knew that already. His research while living as Derek Wells had told him that his ex-girlfriend had an estranged relationship with Tiffany because of the custody battle over Lucas. It really was a small world after all.

She shook her head.

"I still can't believe he got out of prison and became head of the WSB but I'm sure there's a crazy story behind that."

Julian remained quiet. He didn't want to get into too much detail about the WSB.

"I'm sure it makes sense to those in charge."

She gave him a look.

"Nothing about the WSB has ever made sense to me…they went after my entire family," she said, "I know they had reason but a lot of innocent people got swept up in it along the way."

His face grew serious.

"Meaning…"

She brightened to change the subject. He didn't need to know any more about the earlier years of her life.

"Okay enough on my family…"

His gaze fell on another photo and he didn't seem to hear her. He kept staring at it. It was the photo with Robert and Mac with a man, all three of them dressed in fatigues in some jungle.

"What is it Julian?"

He didn't respond, just kept looking at it. She thought the man looked handsome. Muscular in frame, dark hair and the most intense eyes.

Julian finally spoke.

"Who is that guy?"

She glanced at the photo again.

"You mean the guy with Mac and Robert?"

He nodded almost absently.

"I don't know. I thought maybe another of the Scorpios," she said, "I have a feeling there's a few more out there in the world."

His face tightened.

"I don't think so," he said, "He looks a little like my older brother, Evan."

Alexis took a closer look.

"Really? But then I don't know what he looks like."

Julian pointed at the photo.

"Some of the same features," he said, "but it's clearly not him. I suppose it's not impossible that he could be related considering how many mistresses my father had in his collection."

Alexis wondered if it were possible.

"I suppose…being illegitimate myself. But that would be some coincidence don't you think?"

Julian paused and finally nodded.

"Most likely. Evan did deserve what he got," he said, "Most of my family did."

His remark left her curious. She knew he had issues with his father but he hadn't really talked much about his siblings…except Ava.

She brushed shoulders with him.

"Most of my family did too."

Mac came out of the kitchen and asked them if they wanted to try the new sauce for the Buffalo wings. Julian nodded.

"We'd like to try it out," he said, "and besides Alexis still owes me a date."

Mac's expression didn't look too pleasant but he went to fetch them their order. Alexis flashed Julian an exasperated look.

"We had our date. It was pleasant. The food was delicious. My Prius blew sky high."

Julian sank back in his chair.

"Alexis why are you fighting this?"

She just looked at him.

"What?"

"Us…this undeniable pull between us."

Alexis had been fidgeting with her napkin but tossed it on the table.

"There is no 'us' Julian. You made your choice and I've accepted that. It's not the first time a man's chosen his life of crime over me. I can handle that."

Julian's face darkened.

"It's not like that and you know it."

She tilted her face.

"Really Julian, then what's it like? We tried but you lied to me about leaving the business and god, this whole thing started with a drunken romp in the back seat of your car."

He looked surprised.

"You really believe that's all it was?"

She felt as if the footing beneath her had shifted.

"Well yeah… I was out to have a good time, I didn't handle my liquor well and I guess I was lucky I wound up with someone who didn't try to hurt me."

His voice softened.

"I wouldn't have ever done that."

She looked down at her hands.

"I know like I said it could have been worse…"

Julian straightened in his chair.

"I wonder if you know anything at all."

She tensed in response, feeling her defenses rising.

"What do you mean?"

He paused for a long moment.

"Nothing…."

* * *

_They sat in the swirling eddies of the sunken bathtub, as the rain ran down the nearby window. He had lit some candles that had a nice scent while he ran the warm water and put aloe bath oil inside it, with a hint of jasmine. When he had shown it to her, a smile lit up her face._

_"A good soak and you'll be ready to go…after we eat of course…"_

_She knew he had done it to try to relieve some of the pain he had caused her and she thanked him for that by kissing him once they had slid into the water and sat in the water._

_But it hadn't taken them long to start kissing, with his arms wrapped around her…as the water lapped against them and the jets…elicited some pleasurable sensations too. When she discovered that, she squealed and laughed._

_"Come here…closer…"_

_And of course she did, and she straddled him, wrapping her arms around him. He grew hard against her and she knew that he wanted her again. While he leaned back against the wall of the tub, she started caressing him where he liked it._

_"You like that?"_

_He nodded, smiling broadly._

_She continued stroking him, using both hands while looking straight at him…as if nothing was happening beneath the swirling waters._

_"God you're so…hard…I wish I could…"_

_"Could what Alexis?"_

_She paused._

"_I wish we could stay here forever like this with you," she said, "I wish I never had to go back."_

_They ate the pizza straight out of the oven on the bed and talked about everything and nothing…at ease with being naked in front of one another…she never thought she could be that comfortable showing that side of her to a guy. She'd been raised to be modest on the Island at all times. _

_But it wasn't just any guy, it was Julian._

_"You're eating more than your half," he said at some point._

_"I'm hungry…I might take that last piece too…"_

_"We'll split it…"_

_She nodded and that's what they did and after they finished and brushed off the crumbs, they started messing around again._

_He kissed her on the mouth, pulling her closer to him as they kneeled on the rug by the fireplace…where they had placed some more lit candles as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared outside their world. He stroked her bare skin on her waist pulling her even closer, as his mouth dropped towards her creamy breasts._

_She inhaled sharply as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently…again and again…oh my god…_

_She wanted to rake her nails into his back while he worshiped her chest. But he had other ideas._

_"Come here closer…"_

_"I am close," she said, in between moans as he suckled her breasts._

"_I don't mean that," he said, "You're just one big mystery to me. Why is that?"_

_She smiled at him, her eyes flashing as he moved closer to her. _

_"I'm not that mysterious at all," she said, "I'm nothing really…"_

_He took her in his arms and slid on top of her, and as she felt him move against her she knew she didn't want to be anywhere else but with him. _

_Afterwards, she nestled against him, the slickness of their bodies underneath the comforter. Her breathing still ragged, her heart still racing. His arms wrapped around her waist. His breath against the nape of her neck, warm and soothing. She felt herself close her eyes and start to drift off feeling safer than she'd felt since…she couldn't remember when. _

"_So who were those men Alexis?"_

_Her eyes blinked open suddenly. The muscles of her body twitched and she knew he could feel them. _

"_They were no one," she said, "Besides it was your friend who interrupted us."_

_He paused. _

"_That's not why you wanted to come here," he said, "Not really."_

_She closed her eyes again willing her breathing to slow down, but what he said brought up earlier events. _

"_Yes…well no… they were men sent by my uncle to keep an eye on me," she said, "I just didn't want them to see me. That's all."_

_Julian didn't respond and she knew from what he told her about his family…in some ways despite an ocean apart they weren't all that different from each other. After all his father had sent him away for reasons similar as to why her uncle had done that. _

"_I don't know them that well really," she said, "It's not like they were my brothers. They're my uncles I guess…"_

"_Why did they come all this way?"_

_She snuggled further into his warmth. He wrapped his hands tighter around her. _

"_I don't know. It might be for some other reason," she said, "and have nothing to do with me. I just wanted to have one…experience out in the world. Something that I could take with me wherever I went."_

_Julian kissed the nape of her neck and she smiled. _

"_Besides my roommate will cover for me," she said, "It'll all work out. My family can't control everything in my life…"_

_As they drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace, her mind worked on what they would do together next._

* * *

Alexis blinked her eyes as she returned to the present and looked straight across at Julian.

"What is it," he asked.

She looked back knowing she had no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

The luncheon turned out to be ordinary at first. The food was top of the line from one of the finest kitchens in New York City flown right in to PC before being ferried to Spoon Island. Nikolas was hosting a business meeting in his boardroom and afterward those in attendance would go outside to where plenty of food and drink awaited them.

Alexis hit the buffet filling her plate with a slice of filet mignon and a couple crab's legs that she'd break apart to get at the succulent meat. A couple glasses of white wine to go with the sautéed vegetables and roasted potatoes. She didn't care much for the business side of the occasion outside of protecting her nephew's interest but she couldn't deny the meal afterward almost made it worth it.

The dessert table standing nearby was enough to make her water. If she had any appetite after the lunch but she felt famished no doubt from her busy week catching up with her. Nikolas' accountant Ron Carron stayed with her while she ate and she found his banter about the usual juvenile topics. She was trying to figure out a way to lose him.

Sam was off with Spencer exploring his new tree house, tree palace actually.

"I was thinking of buying the whole CD collection of H.R. Pufnstuf. I already collect the action figures. What do you think?"

Alexis felt weary.

"Whatever you want to do," she said, "If you'll excuse me…"

She saw Cecelia with another distinguished looking man, with dark hair and a mustache. His eyes, the most amazing green, like polished emeralds. She recognized him as Kostas Ivanov who owned an importing company, one of the most successful in Eastern Europe.

He smiled when he saw her. She felt dubious in his presence. His reputation as a ruthless even unscrupulous businessman preceded him. His liaisons with famous women from A-list actresses to socialites who were heirs to great fortune were notorious.

He extended his hand and she took it. Cecelia begged off to get some of the delicious buffet Nikolas had his caterers lay out.

"Alexis Davis, it's been a long time," he said, "You were very impressive in the meeting today looking out for your nephew's interests."

She shrugged.

"That's why I'm there. Why are you here in town?"

Kostas smiled, not betraying any tension in his muscular frame. The man was an avid adventurer, who did everything from kayak through white water to rappel off of sheer rock hundreds of feet down into canyons.

"I'm here to pick up a couple more companies," he said, "to add to my growing collection. I'm meeting with Sonny Corinthoes tomorrow morning."

Alexis nearly choked on her wine.

"You ever met him before?"

Kostas flashed a look of amusement on his face.

"Several times though he insisted on bringing on his enforcer," he said, "the late Jason Morgan, though last time it was another man and I wasn't very impressed."

"You mean Shawn Butler. He took over as Sonny's…body guard after Jason died."

Kostas sipped his drink.

"No need to make it sound prettier than it was," he said, "I know Cesar Faison shot Jason and dumped him in the harbor. I don't deal with the unsavory side of the business but news does travel even to the more remote corners of the world."

Alexis watched him carefully, and how his eyes took in everything. He hadn't changed much since she'd first ran into him years ago. She'd have to watch her step around him, until the moment he left town again.

"So are you traveling alone?"

He put down his scotch.

"My partner is back in Zurich handling other…transactions there," he said, "We've both got our areas of specialty in business."

She nodded slowly.

"I can only imagine. I'll tell you that you'd better be careful when dealing Sonny," she said, "He's had bad experiences with some…Eastern Europeans so he's got going to hand anything over. Legitimate business or otherwise."

Kostas tilted his face, appraising her anew.

"You're somewhat removed from that young woman I met long ago," he said, "I've heard you developed a formidable reputation in the legal profession."

"Thanks for noticing but if you're here to put pressure on Sonny's businesses," she said, "He'll push back against you."

He chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning…"

Alexis felt irritation broil inside of her at his arrogance. Not that she cared a whit about Sonny's businesses legitimate or otherwise, but he was the father of one of her daughters. That meant sometimes protecting him from his own stupidity and volatile nature in hopes that he'd live long enough at least for Kristina to build a healthier relationship with him if she wanted to do so. Of course now that he was shacking up with Carly again, she'd declared a hands off policy because that was one train wreck she'd turned her back on forever.

"It's not a warning, it's a bit of advice from someone who owes you nothing."

He sipped his Scotch again.

"Is that bitterness in your voice?"

She looked at him a moment, then shook her head.

"No…just experience," she said, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

She walked away from him.

* * *

Julian sat at Kelly's which was pretty empty, with only a couple of tables filled with customers and a couple sitting at the bar. He'd walked in to pick up some lunch after getting off the phone with Carlos who was still somewhat bitter about his incarceration after being falsely accused of A.J. Quartermaine's murder. He'd finally been released for lack of actual evidence but had been hitching rides across the country to hitch a freighter back to Puerto Rico where he now resided.

Not that Julian could blame him. After all he'd sat in jail overnight as the primary suspect in that killing but he hoped Carlos would return. He could always use a good enforcer and beer drinking buddy.

He ordered up a burger platter with some beer and the waiter served it to him. He'd been working at the gallery actually coordinating some of his legal businesses, most notably his newspapers across the country. The sale of _Crimson_ had allowed him to pick up two online news sites last week. His boss' interest in them might be mostly to bleed dry to launder money into their illicit pursuits but he intended to make those purchases pay off in other ways.

His visit to the Floating Rib the other day had him thinking a lot too. He'd listened as Alexis had shared some of her history of being a Cassadine, whose brother had brought her into town to lawyer for him. He'd heard the whispers about what she and her brother had really been up to but he didn't care much except what insight it provided about her.

That he wanted her back went without saying but she'd been adamant in her determination to keep a wall built in between them…no matter how many times this irresistible pull between them did its thing.

The photo on the wall of Mac and Robert and the third unidentified man in the jungle nagged at him too. He wondered why it had born resemblance to his long deceased brother Evan. But then supposed it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that it could be a long, lost relative of his family knowing his father had been a collector of mistresses which meant of course there could be untold numbers of his progeny out across the world.

After all, Ava, his half-sister had shown up out of nowhere and had proven to be his father's daughter. Still, it would be the most amazing of coincidences. One his more logical side of his brain had difficulty grasping.

The bell rang and he glanced up to see Ned Ashton enter the restaurant. He was on his cellphone chatting cheerfully away. Julian wondered what he'd been up to lately, knowing he was more than just a friend to Alexis. The two had been serious at one time a couple decades ago and had nearly gotten married.

Alexis at some point had come to her senses and ditched the wedding leaving Ned standing there at the altar.

Ned saw him and walked on over, clicking off his phone. Julian looked up at him. He knew that Ned wasn't fond of him or his ilk. He knew that Alexis had even been defensive about her relationship with Julian when talking to Ned.

"So you taking a lunch break from…your business?"

Julian smiled up at Ned.

"Yes I am. How about you? You sealed any mergers today."

Ned nodded.

"A couple actually," he said, "Mind if I sit down?"

Julian gestured to a chair.

"Go right ahead," he said, "I'm enjoying some food after spending all morning setting up strategic plans for my three new publications."

Ned digested that.

"I've been working with our CEO Michael Corinthoes to acquire a couple companies attached to the musical industry."

"I see, that's your line of work isn't it?"

Ned leaned back in his chair.

"Usually unless a family crisis brings me back here," he said, "I've decided to stay at least long enough to get ELQ back on its feet and to reconnect with old friends."

Julian sipped his beer.

"I know what it's like to come back to a place you've been away from for a long time. Things change in your absence."

"Not everything…you see some things remain the same," Ned said, "and some people repeat old habits even ones that aren't good ones."

Julian sighed.

"I have a feeling there's a point to that."

Ned smiled.

"Yes there is. You see Alexis is a dear friend of mine. She's intelligent, resourceful but…she's got a weakness and that's bad boys. I keep telling her she needs to work on that…but she doesn't listen."

Julian pursed his lips.

"Maybe she doesn't want that part of her to change," he said, "Since as I recall her relationship with a so-called "good guy" led to her being a runaway bride."

Ned bristled.

"She just got nervous. It was the…pressure of a large scaled wedding…lots of publicity. I was a rock star after all…"

Julian stifled back some of his amusement.

"Yes I recall reading about your career while rising up through the ranks of the entertainment publication business."

Ned shrugged.

"That must have been the period of your life when you were Derek Wells…"

Julian nodded.

"Yes it was…and you were…Eddie Maine?"

Ned fell silent a moment.

"In my case I wasn't covering up being a mobster," he said, "I was adopting an image which befit my rock persona."

Julian chuckled.

"You didn't want your rich blooded old moneyed family to find out that you had a hobby that might cause disapproval among its older guard."

Ned just stared at him.

"I didn't choose my name," Julian said, "It was assigned to me along with a new family history, new childhood…even different Ivy League schools on my resume. My family was all dead and not around to approve or disapprove."

"But you chose to renounce your chance to have an honest life and go back to being a mobster in your old haunt."

Julian ate a French fry after dipping it in ketchup.

"It's not quite that simple."

Ned flashed some dimples.

"But you are a mobster aren't you," he said, "which of course is the attraction for Alexis."

Julian tilted his face studying the other man.

"Well, since you seem to consider yourself an expert on her," he said, "why did she leave you? She did flee the scene of her own wedding."

"She was under a lot of pressure," he said, "She couldn't handle all the media attention I'd attracted as a music star. I tried to make it easier for her but it didn't work out."

"Maybe she just didn't want to marry you."

Ned smirked.

"I wasn't a mobster, I wasn't out there doing illegal activities and taking lives to protect my business. Not like Sonny Corinthoes and not like you."

Julian dipped another fry in ketchup before eating it.

"Yet still she left you. So maybe she wants something else for herself."

Ned shook her head.

"She might think she does but she just keeps making the same mistake over and over."

Julian paused.

"You weren't entirely free of mob dealings yourself," he said, "You see, I knew Faith Roscoe before she came to Pt. Charles. She wanted me to front some of her…illegal business and I refused. She's too…unstable so she went elsewhere to find an easier mark…which I see at some point was you."

Ned tightened his jaw.

"Sonny had been responsible for my fiancée's death. I had to avenge it. 'Faith…she and I had a business arrangement. That's all…"

Julian shook his head.

"I'm not judging you for that," he said, "It's within your right to avenge the murder of a loved one."

Ned dropped his jaw.

"I didn't do that…Luis Alcazar killed Kristina and…I didn't kill him."

Julian sighed.

"No you didn't. You couldn't handle a vendetta signed in blood because you're not a mobster nor are you Cassadine."

Ned fell silent.

"You left it for a pregnant woman to avenge the death of her sister," Julian said, "and then you schemed with another woman, a Skye Chandler I believe to take her child away from her…all to get back at Sonny."

Ned flashed a defensive look.

"There were extenuating circumstances…"

"I bet…but it doesn't change that you let a pregnant woman do what you should have done."

Ned frowned.

"Done…you think my killing anyone would have changed anything? Alexis blamed the whole thing on Skye. She nearly went away for it."

Julian watched the emotions play over his face. Ned might be grey but he wasn't dark grey. He couldn't understand a woman who fell in that category any more than he could understand why he'd failed the woman he loved by not avenging her death. By leaving her sister to do that for her.

"You don't understand how the world really works for those of us born into families where blood vendettas are a cornerstone. So you'll really never understand Alexis."

"And you do?"

Julian paused.

"Yes that side of her I do very much. I would never have left to her to even face Luis in her condition. I would have done it myself and spared her that. I would have disposed of the body and kept her out of it."

"Well that's not how civilized and law abiding people handle tragedies like what happened to Kristina."

"I'm not civilized and I choose what laws to obey," he said, "I would have done whatever it took to help her keep her daughter, even if she weren't mine."

"But…."

"I never would have taken advantage of that moment of weakness," Julian continued, "to use a woman's child as leverage against an enemy."

Ned countered.

"Isn't that what you did with your own grandson?"

Julian traced the lip of his beer mug.

"I only did that to keep Sonny from killing me in a fit of range, which we both know he's prone to," Julian said, "He'd shoot me without thinking ahead to a year or so from now when my grandson might need my marrow to live."

Ned just sat there looking at him.

"Maybe sainthood is something you're familiar with…Ned," he said, "but I'm no saint. I'm just a man who'll do whatever it takes to protect my family and keep them safe if anyone decides to mess with them."

Ned coughed.

"I feel the same way about my own."

Julian smiled.

"Maybe…but you Quartermaines are like the Jeromes with your power struggles and infightings. I'm not innocent of that. I killed my own sister but decades spent deprived of family do shape your perspective on what you'll do to protect it."

Ned sighed.

"Alexis doesn't need you in her life," he said, "Nor does she appear to want you."

Julian sipped his beer.

"This isn't about whether or not she wants to be with me or with someone else," he said, "I want her to be happy…and safe. I just wanted that to be with me. But if not…her being alive is what matters most."

Ned leaned forward.

"Even if she wanted to go out with me?"

Julian smiled.

"I don't get jealous if that's what you're asking. I know how she feels about me and that's enough…"

"So if I ask her out and she accepts…"

Julian leaned back in her chair.

"If that's what she really wants, that's part of loving someone. The hardest part of all and I do want her to be happy. I'm just not thinking that's with someone like you who's sidestepped making some of life's most difficult choices."

* * *

Alexis wandered down the pathway past the gazebo and the stables toward the cliff that overlooked where the gentle swells of the lake caressed the rocky shores of Spoon Island. The sun shone brightly overhead and she basked in the warmth. Her conversation with Kostas had left her unsettled. How could it not, considering their history? She shivered even in the heat of the unseasonably warm day.

Nikolas had begged off of the luncheon after Britt pulled him inside the house for some private time while his board members and business associates milled outside in the patio bordered by rose bushes.

So she thought she might go take the next launch to the mainland soon enough. She hadn't had a chance to chat with Cecilia or Milan who were both at the meeting. Just Kostas who'd been a close associate of her brother Stavros when he'd been alive during the period of his life when he hadn't been so totally insane.

Just a run of the mill sociopath not exactly a rarity in the Cassadine family.

She looked out across the lake, partly shrouded by the obligatory fog bank that never seemed to lift even on the hottest days.

Footsteps sounded behind her.

"Alexis…"

She knew who it was without turning around.

"Kostas. I thought you'd be making a few more business deals before catching the launch back."

He stood beside her.

"No…other than Sonny Corinthoes there are no more deals to make."

She smirked.

"Like I said, good luck with that one."

He sighed.

"Alexis…can't you be more hopeful that I'll get what I want," he said, "After all we go quite a ways back."

She kept looking out into the sunlight shimmering on the water.

"No…you and Stavros go way back."

He chuckled mirthlessly.

"We did get along quite well as I recall."

Alexis shivered again but she stopped herself. She couldn't betray any signs of weakness around him.

"You recall differently than I do."

He reached out to stroke a tendril of hair off of her shoulder.

"I guess…I remember our times together more fondly," he said, "You were a beautiful girl. An even more beautiful woman."

She jerked away from him slightly and his hand dropped to his side.

"What do you want?"

He drew closer to her.

"I want to spend some time with you," he said, "like we did on the island."

She turned to face him.

"Are you sure about that," she said, "Stefan put you in your appropriate place."

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Stefan's no longer here. Last I heard he fell to his death after going on some sort of deranged bender."

Alexis bristled.

"I asked you what do you want."

He narrowed his eyes.

"To spend more time with you," he said, "It can be mutually beneficial to both of us Alexis."

She edged away from him.

"I'm not interested. I don't trust you," she said, "and I don't trust anyone who would partner with you."

He laughed.

"That might not be a bad idea," he said, "I don't think the two of you would see eye to eye if you met."

"I'll take your word for it but there's nothing else for us to discuss."

Kostas licked his lips.

"I know secrets about your family," he said, "Some so deeply buried they've almost been forgotten…almost."

Alexis shrugged.

"So what? What does that have to do with me?"

Kostas eyes turned calculated.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said, "What happened to you years ago when you were in that American school."

She just stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, "You know what happened to you while you were there."

She tried to rein in her breathing. How could he know? No one was supposed to know about what had happened. Her father had paid all involved parties off with wads of cash and donations to new buildings built on the campus of a certain boarding school.

"Like I said…"

He ignored her.

"You got pregnant while you were attending school and you gave birth in a clinic in a small town in Maine. Your father arranged for the baby girl to be put up for adoption even before she was born. You got to hold onto her for a few precious seconds…"

Alexis closed her eyes, the memories coming back to her in a flash. Memories she'd come to terms with and buried years ago. She shook her head.

"No one was supposed to know."

Kostas almost looked sympathetic. If only he were capable of that much…

"People did know. Stavros knew," he said, "He told me and that you were a tramp who'd give it to anyone."

Alexis glanced away, not wanting to remember what life had been like when she'd returned back to the island. The day she'd stepped off the Lear Jet onto familiar soil without her baby.

Kostas fetched them the scotch bottle and poured himself another glass. He extended it to her and she took it refilling her own glass. The alcohol burned her throat while drinking it. She turned to face him.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want?"

He smiled, sipping from his glass.

"I want you Alexis…oh I want my business more but I enjoyed you so why not have the best of both worlds?"

She wanted to recoil from him but she stood firm.

"I'm not interested in anything that has anything to do," she said, "What happened years ago, I couldn't do anything about but now…I don't want anything to do with you."

He hedged.

"Even if I know something you don't know," he said, "Something you'd want to know about the past?"

She narrowed her eyes not knowing what he was getting at with her. He shook his head.

"I'll see you later Alexis," he said, "and I'm sure by the time I do you'll be more willing."

"I don't think so Kostas."

Suddenly she felt it. The hand on her thigh caressing it, teasing her with leisurely strokes rubbing the silk of her dress against her skin….she froze at first and then she pulled away from his hands.

"Get your hands off of me right now."

And like that, he withdrew his hand and with one last look, walked away from her. At that moment, Milan walked up to her, nothing Kostas' exit.

"Interesting businessman don't you think?"

Alexis's heart was beginning to slow down. Costas had put his hands on her but she'd put that behind her.

"Same old businessman to me," she said, "Some people really don't change."

Milan grimaced.

"Kostas is crude in his dealings but a shrewd businessman and this partner of his is very good at what he does, pulling the strings from behind the scenes."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"He mentioned the partner but not a name. Do you have more information?"

Milan shook his head.

"Only that he's someone formidable, well organized and well-funded. But nothing more than that no matter how hard I've tried to find him."

Alexis looked at her glass.

"He claimed to know a secret about my past," she said, "I think that's how he tried to reel me in."

Milan sighed.

"You didn't listen to him. He's a very dangerous man and whoever's backing him is more so."

"I know. My history with Kostas isn't a good one," she said, "He was Stavros' closest friend after all."

Milan countered.

"Alexis…no matter what he promises to tell you, whatever secrets he claims to hold, and "he said, "there's always a price attached."

"I know…he brought up the birth of my daughter back in Maine. There's nothing there to mine and use against me. Besides my father paid everyone off."

Milan paused for a long moment.

"Stay away from him Alexis. He's up to no good and I think someone else is pulling his strings from a distance. Maybe a Cassadine."

Alexis frowned.

"Which one? Most of them are dead. Victor's busy making a name for himself heading the WSB. Who's left to cause problems among them?"

Milan looked puzzled.

"I don't know. That's why I kept Maximillian apart from all the Cassadine intrigue. I didn't want him to be part of it, to be hurt by it so I kept him away from his heritage."

Alexis pursed her lips.

"Did that work?"

Milan sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while. Of course he's deep under cover in the WSB but I believe he's not vulnerable."

Alexis smiled.

"Obviously he matters a lot to you."

Milan nodded.

"Yes he does…even though he's not my son. But what about you? Do you have anyone to keep you safe?"

Alexis shrugged.

"I can take care of myself," she said, "I can protect my family against any threats from or against the Cassadines."

"You sure about that?"

She paused and nodded.

"I've had plenty of practice over the years with Helena."

Milan didn't seem too sure.

"But if it's a formidable enemy…"

Alexis interjected.

"No one not even the worst of the Cassadines is ever coming between me and my family," she said, "That's a promise."

Milan nodded.

"Okay I will help you…but I need you to do something for me…."

"


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis went to find Sam before they headed to the dock to catch the next launch back to the mainland. She wanted to be as far away from Spoon Island as possible. Sam had been playing with Spencer at his tree house. She'd been tuckered out by the antics of Nikolas' son by the time Alexis found her.

They said goodbye to Nikolas and Spencer before heading down the stony path to the launching point. The weeping willows dripping with Spanish moss and wisteria gone wild blocked the sunlight making the pathway appear darkened.

"Mom, what's going on with you," Sam said, "All you did was hang out with these businessmen."

So like Sam to cut to the chase. Alexis took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Just the usual. Just trying to look out for your cousin's business interests as his attorney," she said, "I don't want anyone to take advantage of him."

Sam protested.

"Mom these weren't ordinary businessmen," she said, "Milan Cassadine sure isn't ordinary. He comes out of nowhere dropping into town to do business and that other guy? What was his name again?"

"Kostas Ivanov."

Sam looked puzzled.

"Who's he?"

Alexis paused.

"Just someone who's very successful in business like the rest of them," she said, "He's in town to pick up a couple companies. He'll probably get what's he after and what he wants."

She didn't mention who owned them. She just wanted to put the day behind her and head back to her office to get some file organization done. Her new digs for her business were shaping up but still needed more work before she really settled into interviewing her new clients.

Sam sighed as they reached the dock to wait for the launch. A breeze began blowing in from the lake offering some relief from the stifling heat.

"How will do you know him?"

Alexis hesitated.

"Since I was in high school. He was a friend of Stavros."

Sam grimaced.

"Oh…what does that say about him then?"

Alexis saw the boat approach, spraying water in its wake to reach them.

"Not very much but he's become a very powerful man since," she said, "He's working with someone else to wrap up his dominance in the Eastern European markets. I imagine he'll go after the Asian ones next."

Sam frowned, as the boat reached the dock and they stepped aboard.

"Isn't that where Nikolas is trying to expand some newer subsidiaries of Cassadine Enterprises?"

Alexis nodded as she took a seat in the boat just before it sped off across the lake. Sam pulled her hair back behind her.

"So aren't these men after the same thing? Maybe it's me but I didn't get a good feeling about this Kostas. I don't think his intentions are to help Nikolas with his companies' expansion."

"I don't either…but all I can do is advise him. It's up to him to make the decisions as CEO. That's the role he's been assigned by the order of succession in our family."

Sam tugged on her sleeves.

"Yeah, Nikolas through Stavros through your father right?"

Alexis nodded.

"That followed us into exile from Russia," she said, "though with most of the Cassadines dead now…"

"But this Milan…he just came out of nowhere," Sam said, "What is he after? What does get out of helping Nikolas?"

Alexis smiled at how protective Sam acted towards her cousin, towards all of her family actually.

"I don't think he's in town about Nikolas," she said, "He's here to reconnect with family though I'm not sure why. I've never felt welcomed or wanted by a Cassadine except for Stefan."

The boat sped through the always present fog bank and the world around them disappeared. This part of the ride always unnerved Alexis, until the boat pierced the outer wall of the mist and approached the harbor.

"Maybe he's far enough removed from the rest of them to feel differently," Sam said, "He does seem interested in our part of the family."

"Yeah he does….it's just strange. Like I said I've never experienced that before."

Alexis looked up and saw the dock ahead where people milled in front of the old antique store. Sam stood up.

"Well as long as he and his sister are in town, I think we should get to know them. Know more about them…and why they're really here."

Alexis couldn't disagree with that. But they needed to continue their recognizance to learn more about this recently discovered relative.

Sam stretched and climbed out of the boat, Alexis just behind her. They stood on the dock looking around.

"I don't see them…"

Alexis frowned.

"See what?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"This man was tailing me the past several days but I usually lose him at some point."

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah I had that too. It's Julian. Since the night my Prius went up, he's had people keeping close to all of us."

"Oh…but I thought he and his…business had nothing to do with that."

Alexis paused.

"I don't think he cares who's responsible," she said, "He just wants us to be safe…but I fired mine."

Sam recoiled.

"Mom! If someone is after you or trying to hurt you for some reason, you need protection. What if they try again?"

Alexis smiled.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need his or anyone's help. Besides we're no longer together."

Sam gave her a pointed look.

"Obviously that doesn't matter to him. You probably just "fired" the one that you knew about."

Alexis felt somewhat resigned.

"Yeah you're probably right…"

Sam caressed Alexis' arm.

"I got to go pick up Danny," she said, "I'll see you later."

The two women embraced tightly before Alexis watched Sam walking down the street before heading in the opposite direction.

Alexis walked back to her office and turning a corner she bumped into Julian. He grabbed her by her shoulders instinctively and she just looked up into his face.

"Julian…"

He hadn't shaved in a few days and the circles below his eyes had darkened a bit. His eyes blinked when he saw her.

"Alexis…what are you doing here?"

She snorted.

"Heading back to my office," she said, "I was out at Wyndamere at a very drawn out board meeting. I need to catch up on my workload."

She tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm. That irritated the hell out of her naturally. She tugged away from him.

"Julian let me go."

He did that never one to push her boundaries past what was comfortable for her. He might challenge her, might try to test them but he respected them. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Alexis. So you're back from your meeting?"

She sighed.

"Yes…it was the usual business. No different from any other except more representatives from firms interested in merging with some of Nikolas' companies."

Julian smiled.

"Another day at the office…I don't know your nephew very well but he seems able to handle himself in situations like this one."

Alexis remembered when Julian had first met Nikolas back of course when he'd been Derek Wells. It'd been at the hospital when they'd all been waiting on pins and needles for Silas to return with the test results which would decide whether Derek's marrow could be used to save Danny's life. Of course back then they hadn't known that Derek was actually Julian, Derek's grandfather.

Nikolas had even promised Derek a favor for saving his second cousin's life but Julian hadn't cashed it in so far.

Then when she'd taken Julian to Nikolas' bacchanalia has her date, Nikolas looked at her as if she were crazy.

Yeah she was crazy for ever thinking a man would give up La Vida Loca for her. She'd thought Julian was different until he told her that he was who he was, kind of an odd parallel to that anthem sung by Luke Spencer at the Nurse's Ball. What kind of fool had she been to tell him she was in love with him when he'd loved his lifestyle in the mob more than her?

So she said goodbye and yet their courses kept colliding. Not her fault, just fate being its usual cruel self by putting them where they'd be sure to bump into each other.

"Alexis…why are you concerned about Nikolas? Don't tell me you're not because I am very good at reading people."

She smirked.

"So you say Julian…I'm not worried about him," she said, "There were some interesting characters at this meeting. Milan…you know about. He was there with his sister…"

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"What did he want?"

She found herself softening at his question despite herself. She'd been ruminating over the meeting since it ended. Not quite sure why.

"Nothing…I mean he wants a business relationship with Nikolas' high tech firms but other than that he was more interested in Nikolas personally…and the rest of us."

Julian paused.

"He still wants to reconnect with you and Sam?"

She nodded.

"I just don't know why Julian. I've never had that with the Cassadines," she said, "I wasn't a welcome addition to the family tree. That makes me think he wants something from me but I don't know what."

"Did you ask him?"

She felt a bit taken aback.

"No…I want to know him better first. Know who he is and what he's about before I ask the really tough questions."

He conceded.

"Fair enough…as long as he doesn't make a move against you or Sam," he said, "Then that's fine by me."

She arched a brow.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission or my interactions with my own relatives needed your approval."

"As long as none of them harm you or our daughter," he said, "but if they do, all bets are off."

Alexis heard the vehemence in his voice and knew better to argue with him. So she changed the subject.

"So what about you? You really think that man in that photo with Mac and Robert might have something to do with your brother, Evan?"

Julian paused and she knew that he'd been thinking about this a lot since they'd been at the Floating Rib. Surely he knew that it had to be a coincidence. That man with the two Scorpio brothers captured on film so long ago couldn't be related to him. She knew where that kind of thinking could take you.

But he seemed thoughtful when she asked.

"I don't know Alexis…Like I said, my father had many mistresses and who knows he could have had nearly as many children."

She sighed.

"Julian…I'm sure it's just chance. Besides your brother ran your father's organization while you were in school. He died before you took over his role."

He nodded.

"My father groomed him and he pushed me away," he said, "Victor never wanted me in his business in the first place."

She reached out to touch his arm. The look on his face then, she recognized it. Their fathers had been so similar and they'd treated them both the same…and for the same reasons. Wanting to protect one's child from the family curse…or legacy was a gift in its own way.

"My father sent me away to protect me too," she said, "I think from himself…and everything he represented. I just didn't know then he was my father."

Julian glanced away.

"I just want answers…as soon as I saw that photo," he said, "I didn't know Evan well. He was older, my father's son and he wanted totally in the family business. But he died so young…my father had no one left to take over except for me."

She softened.

"Julian, that's all ancient history. It doesn't have to define who you are now and what you stand for," she said, "That's up to you. There are other choices."

He paused for a long moment and his eyes darkened as they always did when the subject arose.

"No, it's much more complicated than it looks. I'm just like my brother and I'll die like him thinking this is the best of all lives. A ride and die mobster."

She heard the wistfulness in his voice.

"You've got family Julian," she said, "It's up to you to decide whether you'll ever fully embrace that. I don't know this Evan but he made his own choices like you make yours."

He didn't respond right away but she didn't really know his family dynamics anymore than he knew hers.

"I'm not like him."

"I know. No more than I'm like my brothers," she said, "if you want to find out if there's any connection back to your brother, then you should do that."

She knew the price often exacted by such soul searching but if that's what he needed to do…

Julian didn't seem so assured.

"I don't see the point," he said, "My family's mostly dead and maybe for good reason. We never contributed anything good to the world."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap Julian," she said, "You have an amazing daughter and son…and a grandson who's an absolute sweet pea."

He had to concede that.

"Yeah I'm so damn lucky," he said, "I never thought I'd have a family of my own."

She smiled back at him. She did know he loved his family even when he infuriated her with his choices.

"But if this is what you want to do," she said, "if you have the time away from your…business.

He sighed.

"I have plenty of time…"

They both looked up at footsteps approaching them and it was Dante dressed in his usual plain clothed cop attire, including gun in holster. He looked a bit harried.

"Alexis…Maxie told me you were out of the office at a business meeting."

She nodded.

"I just got back from Spoon Island. What's up? Any developments about what happened with my car?"

Dante glanced at Julian.

"Mostly questions…if you have time to drop by the station tomorrow morning," he said, "Some of the preliminary forensic tests should be received by then."

She frowned.

"So more information about how might be responsible?"

Julian glared at Dante.

"You'll be able to go after those responsible. Because if the PD won't I will…"

Alexis threw him a look. Irritated but also in warning, the lawyer within her.

"I'll schedule some time tomorrow morning," she said, "I'll see you then and tell Anna I'll be ready."

Dante nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning."

She and Julian watched Dante walk down the street towards Kelly's. Julian shook his head.

"How PCPD hired the son of a mobster as a cop…"

She put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear about you and Sonny and your businesses," she said, "I'm free of all that and I've got a ton of work to do…"

Julian nodded.

"So do I and not involving "the business"…"

Just then the shots broke out, and he grabbed her in one fluid movement and dropped to the pavement.

* * *

When it came time for the break from hiking, Alexis and Julian grabbed their food and drink and headed to sit by the trees, within the tall thick grass after putting down a blanket. After eating, they sprawled on their backs looking up at the clouds floating across the intensely blue sky. The previous night's rain had swept the air clean, infusing it with flowers, grass and trees. They picked up some takeout from a local hangout and drove to a nature preserve that had been turned into a park with acres of wilderness and miles of trails. She'd packed a few clothes for her so-called weekend with a friend who didn't exist but the jeans she wore were new and the tee-shirt still had tags on it.

"I'm going to miss the days like this…minus the heat…and humidity."

He looked over at her hearing wistfulness in her voice.

"It's nearly autumn. It'll be cooling down soon enough," he said, "and then there's winter."

She nodded.

"Yeah…I never experienced an American winter…especially snow. Where I live we rarely seen any…"

He turned on his side and stroked her arm.

"Do you miss it?"

She paused and shook her head.

"I never miss it. I was so happy to finally get away from that place. I hated living in that island. Except for Stefan but he's off at university anyway."

"So you're cousins?"

She nodded.

"I don't have any sisters or brothers. I'm an only child."

He sighed.

"My brother Evan he works with our father," he said, "I wished my father would have let me work for him too but he insisted on me staying in school."

"That's not so bad. Maybe it's because he's older…"

"Maybe…but he's never wanted me to be involved in his business and it's a huge part of his life."

She frowned.

"I never knew my parents so I don't know what that's like. I just live in a household filled with crazy cousins."

"Not too crazy I hope."

She didn't want to talk about the Cassadines or the place she'd left anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, relish in finally having adventure and a taste of freedom in her life. Yeah looking back, she'd been a bit reckless but she wouldn't be anywhere else but where she was right now.

The time she spent outside her gilded cage would be fleeing…but she didn't want to think about that.

"Julian you are enjoying yourself aren't you? I mean I'm not…well this is all new to me. I'm not like the other girls you know am I?"

He chuckled.

"I'm the only one you've been with…and I'm not complaining."

She sighed.

"I can't get enough…I mean the more I do it…we do it…the more I want to do it…that make sense?"

He smiled, reaching out to stroke a tendril of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah it does…"

"How about now…here…?"

"Alexis…"

"No one can see us in the grass if we're careful and quiet…so we don't scare the animals…"

He sat up.

"Okay…but…"

"What…?"

He sighed.

"I don't have anything…any protection…"

She grinned.

"That's okay…because I do…it's in my bag, from when we stopped at the store earlier…I'll go get…"

He watched her go to search her bag for of all thing, condoms. She came back and handed him a packet. And then joined him on the ground...and leaned over to kiss him while he wrapped his arms around her.

He slipped his hands underneath her shirt while she unbuttoned her jeans and tried to work her way out of them…or at least get them down to her ankles.

"Damn Alexis…you look pretty amazing in those panties…"

She smiled.

"What about you …can I see yours?"

He grinned.

"I think that can be arranged…"

He unzipped his pants and soon enough all the clothing came off, and they were sprawled on the blanket.

"Come here…."

She moved over to straddle him, and he kissed her neck.

"Oh….wow…"

She wrapped her arms around him as she rocked over him…making slow, grinding movements that sped up his arousal level. She hoped and took that as a sign that he enjoyed being with her.

"I like these kind of breaks…"

He stroked her arm and couldn't agree with her more…as they moved in their own perfect rhythm together.

* * *

God, it was stuffy under the bed. Alexis tried to struggle to breathe and next thing she knew Stefan had slid underneath to join her as the door knob rattled. He whispered at her to just shut up and she kept her mouth closed but she knew her heart pounded.

Would they hear it when they walked in the room?

The door opened slowly and she heard men's voices. Two of them and she just willed herself to be still until they left the room. But they didn't seem to be in a hurry to do that. They just stood there by the doorway it sounded like.

"You think any of them came in here?"

One of them had said that and Alexis knew he had meant the two of them. Her stomach lurched and she bit her lip in fear. She saw a limited view of the floor near the bottom of the mattress. Two pairs of feet wearing leather boots. But she didn't recognize the voices. She wiggled a bit and felt Stefan's hand on her ass in reprimand.

She felt her nose itch, the skin on her face as it was obvious that any maids who had cleaned these rooms hadn't swept under the bed in a while. Oh god, what if she had to sneeze?

"You sneeze; we'll both be in a holding facility so fast, facing hours of interrogation and worse…These are not honorable men."

He'd whispered that so low she thought it was her own mind speaking to her. The men started moving again. They were part of an army that had descended on the island swarming off of ships that crowded the harbor and had fallen from the sky in parachutes, to hit the ground running. They wore uniforms but Alexis had no idea which kind. She'd been in the balcony that gave her a view of the Mediterranean Sea.

"Can't we just shoot them if we find them?"

Alexis heart froze in her throat and again, the squeeze of her hand reminding her to be quiet.

Another voice responded.

"I'm sorely tempted but no…everyone's to be brought in alive unless they resist."

"What if we don't find them in time?"

"We will find them," the other man said, "There's nowhere for them to go…no way off of the island…"

The other man sighed.

"Still got to find them," he said, "You sure the boss won't let us have any fun with any of the women?"

"Graham…you have to stop thinking with your dick," the first man said, "it's going to get you killed someday."

"Hey when I see some prime tail I get it."

A sigh in response.

"Not this time," the other man said, "This is to go strictly by the book."

The other man didn't respond and Alexis felt disgusted, sullied by his words. She didn't know that was possible.

"Thought I'd at least try," Graham said, "Yeah we've got a job to do ...and there'll be other whores for us."

Alexis's body tensed and she felt Stefan's hand squeeze hers again. She wanted to bolt, shoot from under the bed and go for the door. Stefan must have known her every instinct, her every thought because even without speaking, he knew how to keep her calm and centered.

"Check the closet?"

She heard more footsteps and another door opening.

"Nothing here…," he said, "Maybe they're not in here…damn shame I was hoping we'd get all of them."

Then more footsteps by the bed and Alexis's heart skipped a beat. Oh damn, she knew what would happen next. They'd look under the bed and find them both there. She glanced over at Stefan but he seemed entirely focused on the two men near the bed. One of them bent to kneel down and check when suddenly a rush of footsteps approached the bedroom door. One of them left to go talk to those men and then he turned to the other.

"They think they found the ringleaders."

"What…really…are they sure?"

"Yeah…let's go and see if we can get a piece of the action."

"You go…I want to check this out…to be sure…"

"Okay…catch up with us then at the south corridor on the wing."

The men left and now they were down to only one. Stefan lay closest to the other side of the bed which was nearest the closet. He had scrambled out of the bed and headed to the closet gesturing for Alexis to follow him.

They both knew what they had to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

One moment Alexis heard fire crackers going off close to her, the next someone pushing her down on the pavement, his own body sprawled on top of hers as the sounds continued.

Someone had started firing shots at them from somewhere and in a split second the tranquility of the late afternoon transformed into chaos. Other people around them took cover as the shots continued.

Alexis just closed her eyes waiting for it to stop and finally it did. She lifted up her face off the pavement as Julian began to move next to her though she still felt his arm across her back. All she could see were the feet and legs of other people coming out of their hiding places. No one seemed sure as to what just happened. Obviously someone had been shooting intentionally trying to kill at least one of them. She shifted herself to a sitting position facing Julian.

"What was that? Did you see anyone?"

Julian sighed.

"I thought I saw a blue sedan drive by and stop, then speed up after the shots were fired. I didn't get a license plate."

Alexis tried to get on her feet and Julian sprung up first, offering her his hand so she could stand up alongside him. They both brushed their clothes off.

"You okay?"

She looked at him, nodding.

"More or less thanks for the cover…"

"Anytime…"

They watched as people just stood in throngs around them discussing what had just happened. People on cell phones calling police no doubt. Alexis watched Julian brace himself for another round with Commissioner Anna and her detectives.

"Julian was this…"

He shook his head.

"I doubt it. I'm not the one whose car blew up the other night."

He had a point there. But if it wasn't someone associated with Julian or his…business then why had she became a target? Two attempts against her in less than a week? She wasn't even working for Sonny anymore but was handling her own law practice.

"I don't know who'd want to kill me," she said, "and why now…I haven't even taken on any new clients, just reviewing referrals right now. Mostly business and contract law, some intellectual property."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're not doing anything for Sonny?"

She shot him a pointed look back.

"Not that it's really any of your business…but no. I made a clean break. He's got one of his other attorneys handling his legit businesses."

Julian paused making out sirens in the distance closing in. A familiar mantra these days.

"I think the police are going to have some questions."

Alexis saw the cars arriving.

"I suppose they will. I've got nothing to say. I have no idea who's come after me. I haven't received any threats."

He sighed.

"That's because a threat is a warning to get you to stop doing something…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you being a mobster would know…"

He continued, as the police cars pulled up a short distance from them.

"This person's not interested in getting you to stop," he said, "They're interested in taking you out."

Alexis figured as much. She just didn't get the who and the why parts of that scenario. But she had to figure out before they tried again or went after her family. But she also knew the police would be too incompetent to help her and she knew Anna in particular would start in her diatribe against Julian as soon as she stepped out of her car.

Anna got out and followed by Dante headed straight to them. Dante looked a bit shocked but then he'd just been talking to them not long before the shooting started. Anna just looked pissed as usual.

"Well well well Mr. Jerome," she said, "I get a call of shots fired by the waterfront and surprise, surprise you're in the thick of it."

Julian frowned.

"I was just walking down the street in what's become a high crime area," he said, "and suddenly shots broke out. I took action to protect both Alexis and myself."

"Of course."

Dante cleared his throat.

"So do you have any idea who fired the shots?"

Julian folded his arms.

"It has nothing to do with me," he said, "not that you'll ever believe it."

"Any reason I should?"

She exhaled between her teeth clearly impatient.

"Mr. Jerome you and your organization are responsible for a lot of the criminal activity on the waterfront…and everywhere else. Why should I assume that doesn't include someone opening fire?"

"It wasn't my organization," he said, "How do you know it's not involved with the Corinthoes…coffee business?

Anna wagged a finger at him.

"Don't play smart with me. I am pretty confident that when we run ballistics on the slugs taken out of the walls of some of these businesses, they'll trace back to your people."

Julian shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, "I think the person who did this is targeting Alexis just like someone blew up her car the other night."

Dante interjected.

"We're still working on that," he said, "Like I told you earlier."

Julian stepped forward.

"You need to work harder," he said, "before who's responsible tries again. Of course if you keep putting me at the top of every investigation's list of suspects, you'll never find the people who did this."

Anna and Dante looked at each other while Julian just stood there waiting. Anna hissed.

"Do not tell us how to do our job Mr. Jerome," she said, "We will investigate who we see fit. If the trail leads to you, then I advise you to be prepared."

Alexis stepped between them.

"Look I know Anna will try to do her job the best she can," she said, "I can handle the rest…if it does have anything to do with me."

Anna sighed.

"Why don't you let the police handle it? We're working as hard as we can but there's evidence to process, witnesses to interview today."

"I'll let you do your job," Alexis said, "and I'll do mine. I've got a lot of case files that I have to get through."

Anna put a hand on her hip.

"I need to interview you about what happened," she said, "Surely that can wait."

Alexis sighed.

"I told Dante I have some time in the morning," she said, "I'll be at the police station then."

Anna scoffed.

"Why aren't you willing to cooperate in an investigation involving two alleged attempts on your life?"

Alexis smiled.

"You do your investigation. I'll take care of my family as I've always done. I'll see you tomorrow. You can talk to Mr. Jerome here."

She walked off leaving both of them as she headed back to her office, her mind already working on what to do next.

* * *

Julian walked into the penthouse suite from the elevator after the doors had opened and couldn't believe the sight that greeted him. A flurry of activity and over a dozen people, including most who weren't familiar to him milled around the living room.

He did see Ava who sat in his easy chair and had helped herself to some fruit juice housed in the wet bar. What the hell was going on her? The place was a circus and he wasn't in the mood for it. Anna had tried grilling him until he reminded her that if she had any questions to direct them to his attorney.

That shut her up for a while, enough for him to walk back to his car and drive back to the penthouse.

She sat in front of him looking like she didn't have a care in the world on while several attractive women fussed around her including one who patted makeup on his face.

"Just a little foundation Ava," the blonde said, "So you don't disappear underneath the bright light during the photo session."

Julian searched his mind to try to figure out what was going on here and couldn't come up with a damn bit of information which would help clarify the confusing situation unfolding in front of him. He approached his sister and crossed his arms.

"Ava, what the hell's going on here," he asked.

She smiled at him, putting her arms behind her head and looking up at him.

"Why Julian you remember that segment that was going to air on _P.C. This Morning_ on our business…"

"Business:"

"The art gallery of course," she said, "Isn't there an exhibit coming up this fall?"

He didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't been focusing on that side of their business.

"You remember the art gallery?"

He nodded, putting down his satchel in the only unoccupied chair he could find.

"Oh that…"

"Yes that," she said, "They wanted to film some footage before the exhibit arrives and they're doing a feature on its brilliant owner which is me."

Now that woman was looking at him very strangely as he sat in his chair with people scurrying around the office setting up cameras and lights focusing on his sister.

"If it's after your baby's born you'll be lucky to be alive to see it."

Ava froze for a split second and then forced a chuckle as activity stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Oh don't listen to my brother," she said, "He's got the most warped sense of humor."

He just stared at her.

"I'll be in my office," he said.

"Oh Julian, after they film this part of the segment, they'll be doing an interview out on the couch and they have some questions to ask you…"

He just continued on to where he could hole up inside his makeshift office to work and keep the madness where it belonged, outside of it.

* * *

Alexis' main office wasn't large but stylishly furnished with photographs on the walls, mostly of her and her friends, even including one of her ex, Julian. She sat back in her chair in front of a stack of files and her computer which had a list of her current client files on it. Her phone was probably buried under there somewhere and lost until the net time it buzzed or rang. Usually she kept her working surroundings neat and orderly but the past few weeks had been a tornado of activity what with moving into her new suite.

Speak of the devil, something started ringing in the room.

She realized that she could check one item off of her growing list, which had been trying to figure out where her phone went. She sorted through some papers and sure enough there it rested.

"Hello…Simone," she said, leaning back in her hair to discuss the woman's case with her.

Simone lived in a shack on the edge of the harbor just inside of the so-called redevelopment zone. She'd been harassed by code enforcement and now letters from City Hall stating that her home was being seized by eminent domain to be demolished so the land could be sold off to a developer. She'd hired Alexis to try to help her fight it and she told the woman she'd do her best. Phone calls to Felicia, the mayor had gone unanswered. A certified letter in legalese was her next step.

But she knew who was behind the developer who wanted Simone's property along with a dozen other parcels all with access to boat slips. The new regulations and shakedowns in the main harbor courtesy of City Hall and Corinthoes Coffee upped the value of the property and a newly formed corporation tied in with ELQ was trying to snap it up using eminent domain to purchase at below value.

Simone had chased away some process servers working for the city and for the Q's under their shadowy real estate firm but they'd both threatened police action to serve those papers. Alexis tried to reassure the frantic woman that she'd do what she could to help thwart their efforts without winding up in jail on a contempt of court charge.

Maxie walked into the office with more paperwork.

"What's up Alexis?"

Alexis looked at her paperwork.

"A huge workload and I got off the phone with Simone and she's really upset. So now I have to file an injunction on any more harassment from Felicia's office and ELQ against her."

Maxie sighed.

"That makes me just want to protest. Do a sit in…"

Alexis shook her head.

"You can't Maxie. You're on summary probation for the last time," she said, "You'll have to do the six months in jail."

Maxie fumed, shaking her head.

"This is just so wrong," she said, "I knew the Qs were snakes but I thought Michael at least had a heart."

Alexis had thought so too but ever since he'd hooked up with Kiki, he'd had stars in his eyes about building more combined use buildings, meaning restaurants and even bars underneath and swanky lofts on top. Alexis knew that the Simones of the world couldn't afford that type of housing.

"I'd hoped so too. I'm going to help Simone keep her house and anyone else who signs on. Maybe we can get enough for a class action."

Maxie looked excited.

"I hope so and I'll help you. I know the last thing Nathan wants to do is to throw people out of their homes."

Alexis smiled. Maxie's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"I guess there's a bunch of people filming at the penthouse upstairs from Nathan and I."

Alexis frowned.

"That's where Julian and Ava live."

Maxie shrugged.

"A film crew is parked out front and there's a lot of camera gear. Lulu thought it might be a murder but Dante told her there's a film crew for _PC This Morning_…"

Alexis wondered if it were about the shooting they avoided on the waterfront but then remembered this chatty talk show wasn't that deep.

She shrugged.

"Never a dull moment…"

That's when a familiar woman appeared in her doorway.

* * *

Julian looked up as a woman's head popped into his room clearly looking for him.

"What is it?"

She looked a bit harried.

"We need to mike you up for the interview," the woman said, then disappeared again.

Julian looked at his computer and shut down his skype session.

"Listen I'm being called for a damn interview session," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, now be good. You know how important your next move will be…"

Too late lid snapped down.

After doing so, Julian gritted his teeth, sorely tempted to not…be so good.

As soon as he sank on the couch, a team of people armed with power puffs and make up brushes descended on him, fixing him up for the filming session. Not that he didn't have enough makeup already on her face, but they layered more on top of that. Julian already sat on the couch, having changed into his jeans and polo shirt, shedding his beloved Italian boots. But now, they were fussing around him to pretty him up for some stupid talk show promoting his sister's gallery. Hopefully just the legit side of that business and not anything else.

Julian scowled as the makeup artist patted his face one last time and then the lights turned on, brightly in his face. The artist smiled happily at him.

"Ready for this?

Before he could retort something back, the host of the segment approached them with a smile on her face, despite having just engaged in a loud argument with her sound person that was mediated by a younger harried woman who looked like her personal assistant.

"Good morning, this is _P.C. This Morning_ and I'm here with the two names behind P.C.'s hottest art gallery Julian Jerome and his partner and sister Ava Jerome."

Both of them smiled graciously for the camera although Julian's mind scrambled for an escape route.

"And they've been quite busy lately since the unveiling of that um interesting collection by renowned artist and reformed serial killer Franco last year…"

Julian weathered most of the interview that had to do with the creation of their business and its upward trajectory into becoming the success it was today and avoided any potential minefields like his illegal activities. Namely the drug dealing side of that business. Judging by the calculated look on the host's face it was a matter of time.

But she hit their social lives first. Asking questions about the people they had dated since arriving in P.C. Understandably, Ava's answers to those questions were more complicated than Julian's.

Ava sighed and ran her hand through her hair, leading some hair stylist to rush up during the transitional break to touch up her style. Then they went back to filming the interview, with the woman sitting companionably between the two siblings as if she were almost family and this interview was taking place in a casual setting. What a crock of... Julian thought as Ava tried to come up with a sanitized version of her dating history, leaving out a few choice details like the father of her baby.

"So who's the best that you've ever had…"

Both of them looked at the host, barely hiding the shock on their faces. But the woman smiled at Julian which left Ava off the hook for a little while.

"Excuse me," Julian responded.

The host continued.

"Surely, a man of your rumored…dating habits has crossed paths with many if not most of PC's A-list beauties to provide an informed opinion."

"Actually I chose to keep my social life private," Julian explained, "Surely you can understand that."

Ava just looked at Julian, good answer but the correspondent recovered quickly enough.

"I see. Yes I can understand that considering that the last woman to date you watched her house blow up in Technicolor."

Julian sighed, not wanting to get into that.

He looked over at Ava but she just arched a brow at him. He tried to look like he was putting some thought into his answer.

"Well Cindy…"

"Crystal," the woman corrected.

"Crystal… I won't go into personal details of relationships but when I am interested in a woman, I look at the entire…package," he started, "I'm very much drawn to women that are…intelligent, well versed in what's going on with the world and can hold their own in that world."

Crystal just looked at him, nonplussed.

"Oh come off of it Julian, can I call you that, all the women who are photographed on your arm at events and…other venues are gorgeous, knock them dead looking women, well endowed…at least back when you were…oh Derek Wells?"

"Crystal," Julian interrupted, "I like attractive women like anyone else but if it's only skin deep then I'm really not interested and that's Julian talking"

"Oh sure you are. Just like you have an easy time keeping your aliases straight?"

His eyes hardened.

"My alias was part of my life in the witness protection program," he said, "It was revealed illegally by a mobster by the name of Sonny Corinthoes. You do know him don't you?"

Crystal blinked her lashes.

"Yes I do and he's been on our shows numerous times including at a ribbon cutting in a new playground for children. He's well known for his philanthropy."

"I'm sure he is…it's a tax write off for his legal income," he said, "and another means to launder what's less than legal."

Crystal shrugged.

"So those rumors that you were involved in the shooting of Mickey Diamond were not true…? I guess he was a mobster associate though he sounds more like a porn star."

Julian had decided enough was enough.

"I'm done here," he said, "I've answered all the questions I will answer. I'm sure my sister can help you with the rest of your interview."

He got off the couch and was on his way out the door.

Crystal turned her attention on Ava and started in with a different line of questioning.

"So is it true you tried to kill Sonny's ex moll, Olivia Falconeri?"

Julian left the penthouse while Ava tried to figure out an answer to that question.

* * *

Alexis greeted Cecelia and invited her into her office. She grabbed a water bottle and handed one to her guest.

"Sorry that's all the refreshment I have at the moment," she said, "Good to see you again…though I assume this isn't a social call."

Cecelia smiled.

"I enjoyed our talk last time but you're right this isn't a social visit. I know you have been talking with my brother Milan."

Alexis nodded.

"Yes I have…sit down and we can talk about it," she said, "I've not got much to say about it. He told me his history and that of his ward, Maximillian. I didn't know what to say. I don't often get met by other Cassadines with open arms."

Cecelia touched her hand across the desk.

"We're not like the others. Our father's father came from Russia into Rome, then settled in the Tuscany Valley. My father inherited my grandfather's vineyard. Made it prosperous. It's hard laborious work but there's something about life in the Valley that softens your rough edges."

Alexis smiled.

"I can only imagine. Growing up on an island off the coast of Greece didn't mellow my family members though parts of the landscape were beautiful."

Cecelia sipped her bottle.

"My winery's very prosperous. Milan's been a great help and Max too when he's not on assignment. It's enough for me even though I have no husband but Milan, he's still all Cassadine as all the men are, no land settled can remove that part of them."

Alexis agreed.

"I know. My mother tried very hard to tame Mikkos I think," she said, "but Helena didn't want him tamed. She's very much like Hera to his Zeus and it suited them both when it was about power and domination. My mother paid for that with her life."

"I'm sure Mikkos loved her as much as he could…and his children."

Alexis looked at her water bottle.

"I know. He hid my sister away to protect her and took me in…though I thought for a long time I was an orphaned cousin."

Cecelia sighed.

"They're all dead aren't they," she said, "You're the only one left."

Alexis shrugged.

"It's down to Nikolas' family and mine. We're all that's left."

Cecelia looked at her hands.

"On our side, it's Milan and I," she said, "Max came from different family but Milan took him in, paid for his education and raised him like his son. Max is a wonderful man, oh he's got his rough edges but Milan's very proud of him."

Alexis leaned forward fascinated.

"So where did Max come from? How did Milan wind up raising him?"

Cecelia paused.

"I don't know. Milan never talked much about that part of it so it's a mystery to me. Milan's good at keeping secrets."

Alexis mused on that. If he were a Cassadine he'd have to be good at that. But it intrigued her. Cassadines usually kept written records of their lineage like most royal families. Yes, they'd been essentially deposed or exiled during the Russian Revolution but old habits died hard.

The lack of any written record and the veil of secrecy around Maximillian told her one thing.

He was illegitimate.

Just like her and her sister Kristina and who knows how many others including the much rumored Valentin Cassadine, born of her own father and another mistress of his that predated her own mother. The mention of Valentin's name made her shiver. Even Helena had been afraid of him. So far he lurked like a bad memory in the shadows, maybe he really didn't exist except as a legend.

She looked back at Cecelia.

"If that's the case," she said, "then his father or mother is from the Cassadine family but the other parent isn't listed in any marital records."

Cecelia nodded.

"That might be the case. I don't press Milan on it because he won't answer. It's obviously a sensitive subject."

Alexis pursed her lips.

"Milan did ask me to possibly do some legal work involving Max," she said, "but nothing definite. He's embedded heavily in the WSB."

Cecelia curled her lip.

"I never liked them or what they stood for," she said, "but Max always followed his own path and well, now that a Cassadine heads it, maybe it's different."

Alexis knew about her uncle Victor not that the two crossed paths yet.

"Perhaps. I'm enjoying the irony of that anyway."

Cecelia nodded.

"So am I. The WSB is evil. All it cares about is wiping out our family," she said, "I heard what they did on the Island."

Alexis sipped her bottle suddenly wishing for something stronger.

"I lived it. I saw it all."

"That must have been so awful," Cecelia said, "They treated our family like animals even those that had nothing to do with Mikkos' insane plan."

Alexis paused.

"Yeah they did. But I will try to help Milan as much as I can," she said, "but Max will have to decide for himself what he'll accept."

"I agree. If you need any help, just ask and I do mean that…"

Maxie interrupted them and Alexis looked up and saw Julian standing there with her. As if this day couldn't get any worse…

Cecelia left soon after that embracing Alexis and politely greeting Julian who waited until she had left.

He then walked inside the office. Alexis stood there folding her arms at him.

"I heard about the ruckus at your place," she said, "I look forward to watching it on screen."

Julian waved his hand.

"I left to get away from that," he said, "That's Ava's show."

Alexis smirked.

"That's what you get for bunking with your sister."

Julian shot her a look and went to get himself a water bottle. She noticed he looked through the shades out the window. Irritation flashed through her as she watched him.

"What are you really doing here?"

He turned around to face her.

"That woman…"

"She's my cousin, Cecelia Cassadine," Alexis said, "She dropped by for a visit."

Julian popped open the lid of his bottle.

"Social call?"

Alexis hedged.

"Partly…her brother Milan wants to do business with me."

Julian frowned.

"What kind of business Alexis?"

She folded her arms.

"I don't see where that's any of your business," she said, "Just a little legal work."

He stepped closer.

"It's never a little legal work. It wasn't for Sonny and I doubt it is for this Milan Cassadine."

She sighed, holding her ground.

"It's involving his former ward Max," she said, "He's on assignment for his…job and Milan said he might need some legal advice."

Julian nodded.

"Okay but did he tell you more about this Max and what he needs from you?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Not yet but I haven't agreed yet. I don't know when he'd be back from his current assignment to talk with him."

He digested that.

"Just be careful."

She snorted at him.

"I'm always careful…"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not what I meant," he said, "Someone's taken two hits at you so far this week and it seems to me this all started when these Cassadines showed up."

She tilted her face.

"Oh really…so it's nothing to do with you and your business which got my house blown up."

He shook his head.

"It's something else. Whoever's coming after you is probably related to your two cousins that suddenly dropped into town to get reacquainted with you and our daughter Sam."

"You don't know that…"

He shrugged.

"I don't but I just find the timing suspicious," he said, "My…business is on lockdown because of the feds. There's no reason for anyone to come after you."

She shook her head.

"Don't tell me about your business. You're the kingpin of a drug trafficking business. As soon as Ric died…you took over…"

He sighed.

"It's not quite like that…"

She snapped back at him.

"Then what is it like? I know you're heavily tied in with your business," she said, "and what we had wasn't nearly as important to you…"

He took another step closer and she felt her body tense.

"You don't know anything. You don't know why I made that choice."

She rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter why? You made it. Being with you endangered my family and I can't have that."

He bowed his head looking down at his water bottle.

"Your family is safe…at least from me."

She felt so aggravated with his words when she knew the reality was different. Ever since she'd hooked up with him, her family had been in danger. His own son had been in danger. Yet he still chose the mob life over all of them. She'd ran out of patience for him.

"Julian you should just leave now."

He didn't budge and damn if that didn't anger her. She didn't need him standing in front of her trying to change her mind about him and his damn choices.

"Not until I do this…"

He stepped closer to her, taking her in his arms.

"Julian…"

When his lips captured hers, all thoughts of protest slipped away from her and her own arms found their way around him, drawing him closer to her. They held that pose for a long moment, forgetting about everything else around them but what was in front of them. Finally they separated, both waiting for their breathing to slow down, their heart rates to return to normal.

"I really enjoyed and missed that," he said, stroking her hair again, "I know you did too."

She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that Julian? Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"You know why Alexis…"

She just wanted him to stop playing with her feelings like this, after they'd broken up.

"It's over between us," she said, "Can't you understand that? You made your choice and it's not me.

He stood firm.

"That kiss we just shared shows me it's not over."

She sighed.

"A moment of weakness. That is all. It's never going to work. Your lifestyle…and my family…"

"Our family too."

She felt her heart waver when he put it that way but she had to remain strong. Her family included children by other daddies as well. Children only she could protect.

"Yes…but I have others to protect that you don't have to worry about," she said, "and I will protect them Julian even from you."

He heard the vehemence in her voice and maybe he also felt the heart ache that laced it, but she couldn't worry about that. Family was everything to her and protecting it paramount even above her own heart. Plenty of time to cry about it later if needed. He'd made his choice and she'd made hers.

"Alexis you don't have to…"

Multiple pairs of hard heeled shoes clicking against the tarmac surface. Then they heard a voice that sounded a bit ill at ease.

"Excuse me," a male voice said and something in it made both Julian and Alexis turn around.

Alexis recognized Kostas and she stiffened involuntarily.

"Who are you," Julian asked as the man approached.

"I'm Kostas Ivanov, an acquaintance of Alexis and I'm looking for an attorney and I know she's the best."

Alexis looked at Julian and then back at the man who stood waiting confident in her answer. She hated him for that. Not that she could reveal that, she had to be civil with him.

"I haven't decided after our…talk," she said, "I'll phone you when I've made my decision."

The man chuckled.

"Oh you will hire me. I'm confident of that."


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis drove up the winding road that led to the estate near the edge of the cliff. Huge trees loomed on both sides of the road stretching up into the sky and as she took the bends; they seemed to be closer than from where they stood.

It had been cool when she stepped into her car to head on up there but she knew when she got out at the top, the heat would rub against her face already. She hadn't heard from Julian but knowing him, he'd beaten her to the estate already and probably started talked his way into the front entrance.

That's the way it had always been with him since he'd arrived in town, one step of his opponents it seemed. Damn him for butting in on her business right now. Kostas had extended her an invitation and she'd accepted it for her own reasons. Julian had just invited himself to the meeting refusing to take no for an answer.

He had to lead, everyone had to follow or get out of the way but he'd always trusted her to know how to handle her own affairs. Even now, as annoying as he could be he knew he'd do his best to keep her safe. But be damn infuriating at the same time. She knew how to navigate through the minefields of her own family heritage and past and he had to understand that. He might think himself a big bad mobster but she hadn't met one yet who had anything on a Cassadine.

She had walked out of her office after her meeting with Kostas and sat in the car for a while trying to get herself together to head on back home. After getting inside the house, she just collapsed on her bed to rest and next thing she knew sunlight was streaming in her window and she had to rush out of bed and get into the shower. She had to slip into her clothing, grab a simple breakfast and head out the door.

At least there hadn't been any dreams, none that she remembered and the morning sun had shown from the other side of her on towards the harbor which shimmered like a mirror that morning with the low tides.

Now she had to head off to Kostas' estate and listen to his proposal, without being able to keep Julian out of it. She should have known he'd insist on being included after listening to her with Kostas.

She'd tried to channel her apprehension into resolve when speaking with him but she couldn't help herself. She didn't really want to deal with him. But Nikolas needed her help if he was going to merge a portion of Cassadine Industries with Kostas' own empire. She hadn't been in favor of it but Nikolas had seemed resolute. The merger would close the gaps that his own company had when it came to high tech industries. She just wished she didn't feel like he was making a deal with the devil.

So she'd agreed to meet with Kostas on his own turf and then Julian had interfered with his own plans. Not her idea at all, things could get…complicated with Kostas and she didn't need Julian's involvement or his interference.

But he made it clear after Kostas left, she wasn't doing this alone. She wondered if Julian harbored his own suspicions about the man but that wasn't her problem. If he got in her way she'd check him like she did her other baby daddies.

The gate loomed ahead, hard rod iron with elegant concrete walls, and she stopped in front of it and looked over at the monitor eye level with her car before punching in the code to activate the call box to identify herself and why she was here along with passing along some silly code word to prove her identity.

She heard the whirring of the gate opening and after it gave her plenty of berth, she drove in and went to park her car next to Julian' car. Up ahead, she saw him in his jeans and striped business shirt talking to some guy so she got out of her car and walked right up to them.

They stood in a grassy area that looked impressive in scope leading right to where the cliff ended. A pool and Jacuzzi were not too far away fenced in for privacy and boasting a waterfall spilling over the rocks and a cabana. The file of photos they had received had provided quite a bit of detail at least outside of the residence.

"Hey Alexis I see you made it here…"

She just shot a sharp look at Julian, masking it with a smile

"How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes…Andros here works here was just telling us that Mr. Ivanov will be outside shortly."

Andros nodded. Julian scanned the surroundings.

"This is very impressive," he said, "especially the landscaping."

She stood listening as Andros described a wonderland of different sectioned off areas of flora and other plants that would mirror different environments, including rain forest which they already had, tropic which would be more difficult and desert…that sounded nearly impossible without climate control measures. The property actually belonged to Kostas' business partner who still remained faceless.

Julian looked over at her.

"I told Andros that we were following up on some business that his boss proposed…"

She arched a brow.

"We?"

Julian's eyes remained focused on Andros who kept talking.

"The man I work for has a very specific plan for this estate," he said, "You see he's a bit of a world traveler and this was to be a very special retreat for him. A piece of many of the different places he's been."

"I see," Alexis said, "A lot of care must have gone into it because it looks very impressive and the view of the ocean must be breathtaking."

Andros nodded, pleased.

"Yes, my boss looked far and wide for this property," he said, "Not that he spends much time here with his busy schedule. He's closing a business deal in Belarus right now as you know, Mr. Ivanov is currently in residence with some business more locally."

Alexis and Julian looked at each other just as Kostas walked out dressed in a dark suit and talking on a cell phone which he clicked off before reaching them. He appraised them especially Julian clearly not expecting him. Julian assessed him as well. Nothing like watching two alpha males evaluate each other for strengths and weaknesses, not that Alexis wasn't used to that.

"Alexis…"

She shook his hand. His attention turned to Julian.

"Mr. Jerome, I've heard a lot about you," he said, "Quite an impressive turnaround from dying and then being resurrected."

"It wasn't quite like that but I'm back in town and I've heard a lot about you."

Kostas pressed his lips together.

"So Alexis felt she needed to bring someone with her?"

Julian smiled, watching Kostas carefully.

"I insisted. There's been a couple attempts against her life," he said, "in less than a week."

Kostas sighed.

"I heard about them," he said, "Have they caught the people responsible?"

Alexis shook her head. Kostas looked pensive then his face brightened again.

"Why you're here," he said, "Why don't I give you a tour of the grounds?"

The tour of the grounds had indeed been impressive. The acreage loomed widely and as they thought, ended at the jagged peaks of the cliff, creating an eye dropping view of the beaches below, and the waves that curled up. There had been an old tennis court, with cracked pavement and rusted fencing that would be ripped out and replaced by a facility more suited for martial arts and boxing than hitting a tennis ball back and forth over a net. It seemed that Kostas had been a fighter of Olympic caliber some years back and still punched a bag and sparred to keep fit.

The pool area would have its landscaping touched up to include a plethora of bright colors from tropical flowers that she thought with some coaxing and tender care might grow in the climate. But most of what looked almost like wilderness in some places would be untouched though Kostas had requested some manicured plots of roses surrounding a fountain.

Alexis took it all in during their walk.

"It's very nice," she said, "so your associate, does he plan on putting roots down here?"

Kostas smiled.

"He may at least partially. He's got family here. He just hasn't had time to tend to it. That could soon change."

Alexis furrowed her brow.

"It's not a bad place to live. Most of the time and I imagine being close to the shipping lines will help your business."

Kostas shot a look at Julian.

"Like it's done with his? Not that I'm judging you or your line of work. I'll leave that to others to do."

Julian tilted his head.

"Likewise…"

Kostas chuckled, clearly amused.

"Touché."

She watched the two men interact and size up against each other and rolled her eyes. She turned to Julian.

"I can handle this myself," she said, "and I need to talk to him privately."

Julian nodded.

"I'll continue this tour on my own then."

After he left them, Kostas turned his attention to Alexis.

"So you wanted to discuss my planned merger with the high tech firms owned by Cassadine Industries?"

She bit her lip.

"You're the one who wanted to discuss that," she said, "but it's really Nikolas' call. I just give him legal advice when he asks for it."

"And I imagine sometimes when he doesn't?"

She nodded.

"I look out for my family," she said, "and its interests including business. This could be a great business deal for Nikolas but it's also risky."

Kostas shrugged.

"Isn't everything in business risky and in other areas as well?"

She conceded that.

"I don't want him to get hurt and I won't allow it. So yes, I'm going to check out every line item, ever paragraph in your proposal, all 755 pages of it that you tried to ambush me with last night. I will set my own deadline of course."

His eyes twinkled. Damn clearly he wasn't too concerned.

"Then you know what I want."

She paused, swallowing.

"I think I do."

Kostas looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well I am aware that Milan Cassadine has surfaced in town as well and that can't be a coincidence."

She shrugged.

"He seems to have shown up mainly to connect with family."

He chuckled.

"You really think so? He's a Cassadine, a legitimate one not like you. He's got something planned."

"So what?"

I have no problem unless it interferes with my business. I'm sure he's asked for your help."

"It's none of your business if he did."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"It is if this deal with Cassadine Industries doesn't go through," he said, "Nikolas and you are the only ones left from Mikkos' branch of the family tree and one of you doesn't count. You can't afford to take any chances with a multi-billion dollar empire at stake."

She pulled away from him and he released her.

"You'd really plan to do a takeover? That's not very smart."

"Perhaps not, but I could do it," he said, "if it came to that."

She smirked.

"You sound desperate…"

"Hardly I'm not the one who has family to protect," he said, "and a newly discovered set of distant cousins coming out of the woodwork. By the way have the police told you who tried to blow you up not long ago?"

Alexis knew what he was trying to do. Plant seeds of doubt about Milan and his sister and perhaps link them however tenuously to the attempts on her life. From experience she knew if anyone was dangerous, it was the man alongside her. She knew before he'd left town and vanished into the world again she'd wind up having to make decisions to protect what was hers.

* * *

_**Some time ago….1982**_

Alexis overheard the conversation as she worked in the gardens which surrounded the main residence in the compound on the Island. She'd been hard at during the cooler periods of the summer months while in between attending schools far away. During the heat of the day she retreated to other places but earlier in the morning, when the sun had barely risen over the horizon across the ocean and later after sunset, she came outside to continue her project.

Most often alone, but sometimes Stefan would walk out to talk with her. Sometimes the mysterious lady named Lasha would come out with him on moonlit walks. She was married to evil Stavros but oddly seemed to spend much of her time with Stefan. Her arrival on the island, Alexis had missed as she'd been away at school but she'd seen her since. She was beautiful with long blonde hair but the saddest blue eyes and lately, she started wearing looser clothing. Stavros had announced to the family at one dinner in the courtyard that his Lasha was expecting his child just before the Christmas holidays. Alexis noticed that Stefan had slapped his napkin down on the table and walked off, suppressing more emotion than he would ever show.

Helena didn't seem unhappy about the pregnancy at all. Lasha wouldn't be killed for bearing a child, with Cassadine blood in its veins.

Alexis spent more time by herself in her garden while that drama played out her two brothers and Lasha. She still wrote her meaningless letters to her own baby she'd held for but a few seconds before someone had whisked her away. She knew Lasha would get to keep her baby and that didn't seem fair, but the world was pretty damn unfair most of the time. Stefan had been right about that.

This evening she worked planting some damn roses that Stefan had brought from the greenhouses he tended on the other side of the island. The thorns pricked her fingers but she paid them no mind. She wanted to plant the roses for her daughter, in all different colors, love, purity, warmth and friendship. No one else need know her secret and whenever she missed her…she'd have her spot in the garden. This night she heard voices on an adjacent path.

Stavros and his closest friend Kostas. They'd been on the mainland on a business trip. Lasha had almost seemed relieved her husband was gone and Alexis savored those moments when Stavros wasn't around to torment her.

Kostas spoke first when they were close enough to hear.

"That's a new player in the auction," he said, "He's going to bid high enough to end it."

Stavros smiled.

"You mean over $1.5 million?"

"Yes. He owns over 100 outlets for his electronics business throughout Europe and Asia," Rodrigo said, "but the patent on this invention, is worth millions more. I'm trying to partner up with him."

Stavros leaned against the archway, folding his thick arms.

"Will you be successful?"

Kostas smooth clipped voice responded again.

"I think so. It might take some time. He's somewhat…volatile."

Stavros laughed.

"So I've heard. My father didn't talk about him very much," he said, "but then that's what happens with betrayal."

Kostas sighed.

"Whatever happened…he's holding onto to millions of dollars of businesses that we want Stavros," he said, "I want those businesses. Don't you? Your wife is with child and that child will be your heir. Cassadine Industries took a huge hit after the WSB and various governments carved their shares out of it."

"I know…how can I forget the disgrace they have brought to my family? My father, caught up in one of his schemes. I think he was crazy at the end."

Alexis saw the outline of Kostas shrug.

"He grew weak and his brothers," he said, "They both wound up dead or in prison, Victor with a traitor sign on his back."

Stavros paused.

"Stefan visits him in prison but he's not alive to me any longer. Let him rot inside the worst jail. It's his due for getting into bed with the WSB."

Kostas sneered.

"It didn't do him much good did it? He'll die in that prison. You and I will become better and wealthier businessmen than any of them. But we need another partner."

Alexis saw Stavros' face emerge in a stream of moonlight. Her brother didn't seem too thrilled with the proposition offered up to him by Kostas but finally nodded.

"Okay you make sure it gets done…I must tend to Lasha. She's been in one of her…moods. I must make sure she forgets about him."

Kostas sighed.

"That might not be easy," he said, "You know she was married to him first."

Alexis' brow furrowed as it always did when she received hints of Lasha's past. The life she'd led before coming to Cassadine Island. The details got so confusing sometimes and even more rarely contradictory.

She heard Stavros stalk off back to the residence while Kostas remained behind. She started to move further into the garden but her foot stepped on a branch.

The crackle of it betrayed her presence and Kostas turned around, spotting her.

"Alexis, what are you doing out here? Come on out of there."

She got to her feet and stepped out onto the pathway brushing her pants and loose knit shirt. His hand reached out to her and she stiffened, but he simply pulled a twig out of her hair.

"Hello Mr. Ivanov."

He smiled.

"Call me Kostas, all my friends do."

She frowned.

"I'm not your friend.

He shifted his stance slightly. She watched the emotions change on his face but didn't trust any of them.

"And why is that?"

Her eyes hardened.

"Stavros is your friend not me," she said, "I don't have any friends and I choose to keep it that way. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He blocked her path so quickly she almost collided with him.

"No…don't leave on my account," he said, "We could be friends Alexis if you'd let me."

She scoffed at him.

"I know what kind of friendship you want," she said, "and I'm not interested."

He reached out to grasp a tendril of her hair.

"But we both know you were friendly with at least one other man don't we? Stavros told me you had that man's baby while you were in America."

She frowned, her heart pounding but she kept herself steady, not wanting this man to see her reaction.

"I don't know what you mean. Why would Stavros say such a thing?"

He took one step closer to her.

"Because he found out about it," Kostas said, "He wanted to know who would sire such an abomination although he knew you were weak."

She slapped him hard, not knowing where it came from inside her. He grabbed her hand after she'd done it. His face turned into stone, except his eyes.

"Don't do that. Those were his words not mine," he said, "You cannot be that defensive around him."

She felt her emotions ebb out of her.

"I know but all I have is two more months and I'm out of here again, far away."

She counted the weeks which would become days until she was off to start her new life at Yale University, paid for by her brother Stefan. He had offered to pay for all of her advanced education if she'd use it to help him when the occasion arrived. With Stefan, his love and protection were conditional but they were all she had while growing up. If not for him, she didn't know if she'd still live and so she owed him the life he'd given to her.

"I see. I assume you'll be back for the bacchanalia for my Analia during the Christmas holidays."

She nodded. Analia was another one of her distant cousins she'd heard about mostly from Stefan's stories while growing up.

"If your engagement's still on," she said, "No guarantee if she finds out the life you've been leading behind her back."

Irritation clouded his features.

"My life is my business. Besides she has plenty to keep her busy and I've got more than enough to improve her standard of living."

She looked down at her hands.

"That will be after Lasha has her baby," she said, "So Stavros will also have reason to celebrate."

Kostas nodded.

"Yes it will be a joyous holiday for all of the family…"

Alexis grew pensive.

"I'm sure…"

He reached with a hand and cupped her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.

"But in the meantime, there's a couple months of summer left before you head back to America," he said, "and I need a diversion."

She wrenched herself away from him.

"Then find it elsewhere…"

She walked quickly down the path towards the house, away from him and his directives.

* * *

Julian walked up to Alexis and Kostas when they finished their discussion. He didn't particularly like the businessman and later he'd be using the journalism skills he'd picked up at NYU to do research on him.

For now, he smiled as he saw her.

"Alexis…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Julian what are you still doing here?"

He answered easily enough.

"Waiting for you. I thought we might hit Kelly's when we get back to town."

She tilted her face at him.

"I'm heading back to the office," she said, "I've got a client who might get dragged out of her house because some developer wants her property and I need to file an injunction by morning."

Julian nodded.

"Ah, ELQ wants her parcel to add to its collection along the waterfront for its so-called urban renewal project."

Kostas took interest.

"I read about that in the newspaper," he said, "the waterfront property is going to be much more valuable in six months. You can't blame ELQ for wanting a piece of that pie."

Alexis glowered.

"It wants the entire pie and that's going to make quite a few people homeless."

Kostas shrugged.

"They'll be other places for them to live," he said, "One can't get too attached to one residence their entire lives."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I'll get back in touch with you in a few days with my answer."

Kostas' eyes flashed some cockiness.

"Oh I'm sure we both know what your answer will be," he said, "and it'll be the right one."

He left the two of them and headed back to the house. Julian glanced at Alexis.

"You're doing business with that guy?"

She glared at him.

"It's none of your business Julian and don't you have a drug shipment to meet," she said, "I notice it's been pretty quiet on that end."

They started walking to their cars.

"That's because a rogue DEA agent is controlling all the shipments out of South America," he said, "I tried to warn Anna but she didn't listen."

Alexis found her interest piqued.

"Why? Wouldn't you be more concerned about getting back in business? I mean that's what you chose to do Julian isn't it?"

His eyes clouded over with emotions but she wasn't in the mood to sort through them and suss which ones were real. He glanced at her car.

"Rental?"

She nodded.

"Until Jax ships me over that red Mustang of his from Sydney," she said, "I told him not to do that but he insisted so I'll have it appraised and send the money to him."

"Jasper Jacks I take it."

She smiled widely.

"The one and only. My favorite ex-husband. He always looks out for me."

Julian unlocked his car, turning to Alexis.

"So what about lunch at Kelly's?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry I can't. I've got to track down Ned and schedule a meeting about what ELQ's planning to do with the waterfront. Felicia's not answering my calls and I actually put one of her campaign signs in my yard."

Julian frowned.

"Ned might be cross with me."

She frowned.

"What did you say to him?"

Julian flashed an innocent look.

"Nothing…but the truth I assure you of that."

She shook her head as she got into her car to head back to the city. She was pretty sure she could talk reason into Ned when she found him. Then he could stop the rest of the rest of the stock holders in ELQ from following through on their redevelopment plans for the waterfront.

Ned would be much easier than dealing with the man she'd just walked away from again.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis caught up with Ned at the Floating Rib later that afternoon. He sat with a beer bottle beside him reading through what looked like some ELQ specs. She noticed Michael returning from the restroom looking at the photos on the wall before heading back to his seat.

Ned arched his brows.

"Alexis…what a nice surprise. Sit down and join us."

She did that as Michael did likewise, flipping through a folder on the table. He smiled up at her.

"Hi Alexis. Ned and I were just going through our list of proposed projects for the water front," he said, "We added a new nightclub for the university students and hardworking young professionals."

She put up her hand.

"Okay slow down here. You're getting a little ahead of yourselves. None of these proposals have been submitted in writing to the city planner."

Ned shrugged.

"It's just a formality. We've purchased about a half dozen parcels by now."

Alexis snorted.

"Yeah I noticed…"

Michael nodded with a smile.

"We've been doing very well on the purchasing end," he said, "Only a few holdouts so far."

Alexis took a deep breath, trying to hold onto her patience.

"Yeah one of which just happens to be my client," she said, "ELQ's real estate subsidiary filed legal papers for eminent domain on her property."

Michael nodded, tugging on his tie.

"We offered her and the others more than a fair price," he said, "When we took on this project, we avowed to make sure that everyone in the neighborhood was treated fairly."

Alexis willed herself to keep it together.

"By getting them evicted out of their homes onto the streets?"

Ned shook his head.

"You know how this works Alexis. They're not leaving empty handed. They'll get a hefty check which will allow them to find housing elsewhere."

She sighed, leaning forward.

"But not on your strip of waterfront. Oh no, that's going to be mixed use with lofts for urban professionals who make more in a month than some of these residents make in six."

Ned sighed.

"Alexis…the waterfront is run down, crime is up no thanks to your ex-boyfriend," he said, "and these folks that live there will benefit from moving someplace safer."

"So you say. But why do you need all the property? Seems to me you have two miles of coastline even outside the harbor that you could pick up instead of your eminent domain zone."

Michael piped up.

"It's more central to the harbor," he said, "Commerce and the shipping slots."

Alexis nodded.

"Quite a few of them are owned by Sonny for his businesses," she said, "and his restaurant that's never quite taken off will be close to the redevelopment area."

Michael shook his head.

"This isn't about my father," he said, "This is about revitalizing an important part of this city's economy and its history."

Alexis knew there was merit to that though most of the history hadn't been much to celebrate. Mostly a litany of violent crimes perpetrated by a laundry list of mobsters, terrorists and other criminals.

"So why the urgency again?"

Ned spoke up this time.

"We…we may have some competition on the buying end. Another entity has made moves to purchase some of the properties."

"Who?"

Ned shrugged.

"We don't know yet. Some corporation called Seneca Shipping though there's not much information on it. Except some connection to a company named Chimera Enterprises."

Alexis arched her brows.

"That's a catchy name."

"Have you heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"That doesn't necessarily mean much," she said, "There's so many companies I'm not familiar with out there."

Ned frowned.

"Well whoever is in charge of it has a lot of disposable income," he said, "They're offering higher than current market value."

Alexis smiled.

"Maybe my client should take their offer if it's at least five times higher than ELQ's."

Ned didn't seem too pleased.

"I don't trust them. Maybe they want to put up more factories and warehouses."

Michael blanched at the thought.

"God we need a neighborhood where young people can hang out," he said, "Hip bars and clubs…and Kiki said a street of boutiques with top of the line fashions."

Alexis wanted to roll her eyes. Michael needed to stop listening to Kiki who didn't have enough business sense to fit a thimble and ELQ needed to lose a round or two in the business arena to remain humble. But what caught her attention was Chimera Enterprises, coming into the picture. She'd have to do research on the company herself especially if it sent a representative to Simone with a purchase offer for her property.

Ned glanced at Alexis.

"This isn't about hurting people Alexis or putting them out on the streets," he said, "It's about bettering a blighted area of our city."

She shrugged.

"If you come after my client again," she said, "I'll see ELQ in court. In fact, something should be coming to your corporate headquarters first thing in the morning."

"What?"

She stood up.

"You'll see…tell Olivia I said hi."

Ned and Michael got up from their chairs, not too happy and headed to the doors no doubt wondering what she had up her sleeve. Not much mystery there, she had told them what she planned to do if they didn't leave Simone alone.

* * *

She headed to the bar while they exited the restaurant and headed out to their cars. Mac poured her a chardonnay and passed it to her.

"What's wrong with them?"

She sipped her wine.

"You can't please everyone all the time," she said, "I know they're trying to look out for ELQ's financial interests but I'm trying to look out for my client."

Mac nodded and sighed.

"The Waterfront Redevelopment Project…"

As soon as he said that, Alexis remembered.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have mentioned it," she said, "Felicia's been instrumental in pushing it forward."

"Yeah but I can see where it's going to cost some division," he said, "That's why I stay out of politics and stick to running a bar."

She took her wine glass and wandered over to the photo montage on the wall. Her finger traced through some of the photos. Luke at his inauguration being sworn in as the city's mayor. Robert with a woman named Holly sitting at a table at the Outback. A photo with a blonde woman with a man who looked almost like Luke. She had heard the stories of Luke's cousin Bill Eckert and his sister, Jenny who'd been married to Ned after all.

Then she reached the photo with Mac, Robert and the young man that Julian said resembled his deceased brother Evan. She looked over at Mac who was wiping the bar down.

"Hey Mac… I've got a question to ask you about this photo…"

He left the bar and walked over to her and she pointed it out to him. He looked at it for a moment and then glanced back at her.

"I remember that time period in my life…it was over 10 years ago when Robert and I did some special assignment for the WSB. I was freelance…and well Robert never really left that life."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I remember a young man, one of a half dozen assigned to our team," he said, "some of them very wet between the ears but this man…he seemed pretty savvy. He spoke with an accent."

"He didn't have a name?"

Mac paused.

"It wouldn't matter if he did," he said, "On that assignment no one used their real ones. At night when we used to relax...he did talk about having spent time here studying at universities. He got recruited out of his MBA program."

"I see…"

Mac's brow creased and Alexis could tell he was taking himself back to those times.

"He did say something about never knowing his parents," he said, "They died in a plane accident."

Alexis considered that. So he'd grown up without them, but then that was hardly surprising he'd go into the line of work that he'd chosen for himself. But that meant he couldn't be related to Julian's brother. Like almost all the Jeromes, he'd died a violent death.

"Those days…sometimes it seems like yesterday," Mac said, "and other days, it seems like a lifetime ago."

'Alexis sipped her wine watching him go back into the kitchen. One of his other bartenders Bruno showed up for work and began stacking the glasses.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up to see Julian standing there.

* * *

God she wanted to throw caution in the wind and just kiss him on the lips, but she wavered. Sure, she might have drunk some Vodka but it didn't mean she didn't know what she wanted from him. She wanted him to stroke the inside of her mouth thoroughly with his tongue while she tried to trap it with her own. His fingers strumming her body into a crescendo of want, right before he pushed her against the pool table and…

Alexis sighed instead as she watched him put a coin in the juke box machine and select the next song.

_She would never say where she came from_

_Yesterday don't matter if it's gone_

_While the sun is bright_

_Or in the darkest night_

_No one knows_

_She comes and goes_

It's been a Rolling Stones kind of evening so far. Bruno had kept their classes filled and they'd hit the pool table again. He'd set the game up for Eight Ball having learned his lesson when they'd played Nine. Still she was ever the pool shark in heels as Coleman used to call her.

They talked first. She'd told him what Mac had told her about the photo. Julian sipped his Scotch.

"Evan could have children out there just like I do," he said, "He did have a son with his wife and there could have been others."

Alexis knit her brow.

"This man lost his parents in a tragic plane crash. Perhaps he was adopted or grew up with relatives."

Julian looked into his glass.

"That's probably better for him," he said, "Evan was pretty toxic and his wife equally so. She was sent to Europe by my father and told never to return. I think she died of cancer a few years ago in Lausanne."

She nodded, understanding all about toxic families and the tendrils that threatened to pull back anyone who tried to escape.

"So Julian why are you here?"

He sighed.

"I thought I'd relax after having both Anna and Dante threaten me with more interrogations. They think I'm responsible for every crime in town."

"Well you can't blame them entirely. You being a mob kingpin and all. It goes with the territory."

"You learned that working for Sonny?"

She heard just a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Yeah I did. Just another reason to quit that job and do something else with my life."

Julian sipped his drink thoughtfully.

"Are you going to give Mr. Ivanov the answer he wants?"

She scrutinized him more carefully.

"What concern is it of yours? It's just business and if it helps Nikolas with Cassadine Industries…"

"I don't trust him…"

She harrumphed.

"Who cares Julian? I know how to handle him," she said, "I don't have to trust him to do that."

Julian put his drink down and leaned closer.

"How well do you know him?"

Alexis hedged.

"I've known him for years," she said, "He did business with my brothers."

Julian flashed her a skeptical look.

"That's hardly an endorsement."

She frowned.

"Hey Stavros was a crazy sadist but for most of his life, Stefan was the opposite. I wouldn't have made it as far as I have without him."

"I doubt that Alexis."

There, that hint of arrogance in his voice mixed with other emotions that knotted her up inside. She knew she had to keep on an even keel with him because he read her too damn well.

"It's true. Stavros tried to drown me as a child among other things."

He fell silent then and she didn't want to look at his face. No, she had to remain firm about her boundaries.

"Stefan made it bearable. He just couldn't keep it together at the end," she said, "So much happened and he went crazy. I never thought he could be so evil like Stavros but with parents like they had…at least I had a sane mother."

"My father was pretty crazy. My mother never stood up to him. She died when I was a teenager."

"So your father ran your life."

Julian sipped his drink again.

"Yeah something like that…let's play some pool. Only this time a different game."

So they played pool and Julian didn't prove to be much better at Eight Ball than at Nine, but Alexis went easier on him this time.

"So when does your episode of _PC This Morning_ air?"

He chuckled derisively.

"I don't know. I'll leave it to Ava to get excited about it. It's her deal not mine."

Alexis lined up a shot with her cue.

"I hated the last time I was on," she said, "They asked me all these questions about the terrorist attack on the water supply. Silly stuff. Not about people nearly dying because of the greed of one man but about why he'd chosen to spare me…'

She dropped a striped ball in the side pocket and moved onto to her next move, brushing past him as she did so.

"I…they're just more interested in sensationalism than what's really newsworthy."

"I can't argue with that," Julian said, "which is why I made my escape and came down here."

She missed her next shot and it was his turn.

"They think because I have children by three different fathers, all notorious that I'm fair game," she said, "and that's what I want to talk about…so I usually have my secretary tell them no thanks."

"Does it work?"

She shrugged.

"Sometimes…I think they're much more interested in you and Ava because you're the new game in town, relatively speaking and you've made quite a splash."

He missed his shot completely and then looked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She leaned against the pool table vodka still in hand.

"I just don't feel like apologizing for my choices," she said, "They were my choices and I have three wonderful daughters."

He put his pool cue down. She sipped her drink.

"For that reason alone, I'd do it all over again. I can't even imagine a world without them in it."

"I wouldn't either…involving our daughter and Lucas. I just wish I'd known…"

She sighed.

"Julian it took me nearly two decades to find my daughter," she said, "I never thought I'd ever see her again."

He sipped his own drink.

"If I had…"

She put her hand up.

"No, what happened couldn't be changed," she said, "Mikkos my father…told me he'd help me keep my baby and then he took her away."

Alexis never forgot that day years ago but she'd managed to wall it off and keep it separate from her most of her life. Like she had the murder of her mother.

"I know now that it was for the best," she said, "I was 16 and I didn't know the world. I could have never made it on my own out there. Raising a child when I was still one myself. I hated my…father for a long time but I don't think he took her away from me out of spite."

Julian sighed.

"Maybe not but I wish I'd been there…after what we shared."

Alexis frowned as she always did when Julian spoke of the night they'd spent in the back seat of his Camaro. He never made it seem cheap or meaningless. To him it seemed to mean something more…the man remembered she'd smelled of gardenias over 30 years later.

To her, so much of that night was missing. The bourbons she'd been drinking no doubt kept her from creating any memories of it in the first place.

She sipped her vodka, and flipped a tendril of her loose hair back. Bruno had left them pretty much by themselves busy in the kitchen.

"Julian we're just people who met at a bar and hooked up for a while in your car," she said, "We both walked away from it and we never saw each other again."

He paused.

"Is that how you really define it?"

She shrugged.

"Well yeah isn't that pretty much what happened? There's no reason you should have seen me again. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"It might have…"

She shook her head.

"You don't know my father…or his brothers," she said, "I hated giving her up but now…she's back in my life again as my daughter…and I…we have a grandson."

He nodded.

"Yeah I really got lucky when I certainly wasn't expecting it."

She softened.

"We might not have worked out," she said, "but you still have family…"

He leaned towards her.

"You're my family too. That's not going to change."

She bit her lip.

"Julian really this isn't going to work," she said, "I meant what I told you. I can't risk my family."

"I'm not the one who's a threat to them Alexis," he said, "Someone's targeting you and I'm not going to let them be successful."

She sipped her drink.

"I can take care of myself…and my family Julian. That's the way it's always been for me."

Julian looked frustrated.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I'll help you. I've got resources too. We'll find out who's responsible for those hits."

She glanced away from him.

"I don't know if I can handle that. I've never been much of a team player when it comes to my family. Truth is, most often it's my daughters' fathers that they need protection from…"

"Alexis they've tried twice, I don't want the third time to be successful."

She just felt so many emotions right now, frustration at the top of the list .He just couldn't be putting this on her right now. It was more than she could handle. She picked up her cue.

"I just want to finish this game…"

That's when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, the cue falling onto the floor forgotten.

What was the justice in that, he was sitting there not completely naked and she still felt incredibly turned on by him? He'd drawn her in for a kiss, a brushing of his mouth over hers at first but she knew better.

He'd coax more and more out of her, and the slow burn of their lips meeting would turn into an inferno. She couldn't let that happen could she? Still she didn't stop him even when he slid his tongue so deftly between her lips into her mouth. Damn she could never say no to him when he did that beginning the night at the art gallery. No even before that, the night they had met. Sometimes all those times felt all mixed up together, then there were the images of them together that surely couldn't be memories at all.

She broke away from him out of breath.

"Julian…we can't do this…it's the scotch speaking…"

His mouth curved into a smile.

"I'm not drunk."

She shook her head

"I'm not either but…I can't do this with you. I made my choice and it's my family…"

"We are family Alexis," he said, "and that's never going to change and no one can stop that…your father couldn't could he?"

He had a point there and was treading on dangerous ground. She wanted to pull away from him but her nipples pushed against her clothing and the rest of her body just wanted to be wrapped up intimately with his.

"Alexis you want this and you want me," he said, "It's been too long and we both know it."

The smooth timbre of his voice betrayed a trace of harshness which let her know how badly he wanted her right now. But she had to be in control. She didn't think she could go down this road again.

"Julian, I think we should call it a night. I've got a busy workday tomorrow."

His voice was raspy.

"So do I. But I don't think we can walk away from this."

She stood there, running her hands through her hair in front of him, letting it fall around her face. He definitely noticed that and maybe he imagined his own fingers touching the silky softness but she'd broken it off with him and her reasons. Nothing had changed between them. He was still a mob kingpin and she was still protecting her family.

"I can't. It just hurts too much. It's not that I don't love you, I just can't jeopardize my family for it. I spent so much of my life searching for family…and I built my own. I can't turn my back on that."

He nodded slightly as if he understood.

Part of her listened to what she said and didn't understand it. She'd harbored these thoughts inside her for so long, why were her lips saying them? She really had to stop talking before she slipped and said …like… No she wasn't saying those hard fought words again.

Julian finally relented.

"Alexis…maybe I should go," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

She folded her arms.

"I can't believe this," she said, "After I turned you away, you're worried about me?"

He just looked at her.

"Yeah I am…You're very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to you. But I'm not going to stop trying to find out who's coming after you."

She digested his words and knew he meant it. No negotiation between them would change that.

"Okay…but I still have to do what I have to do."

He narrowed his eyes.

"With the Cassadines, with Mr. Ivanov? I don't trust any of them. You weren't a target until right after they showed up."

Alexis didn't respond because she couldn't argue against him. Still, she had to navigate through the labyrinth of her own family. She would keep her own family safe no matter what.

"You can walk me out to my car…"

He did just that and made sure she wasn't alone in the darkness in the parking lot outside the Floating Rib. He kissed her on the lips softly as a friend saying goodbye while she let him.

Damn she wanted so much more but not at her family's expense.

* * *

Julian swam through the darkened ocean, each stroke deft and sure and his body sliced through the water cleanly. He'd done marathon swimming since college and it never wore him out to get a mile or two under his belt, in fact most often, he felt more invigorated.

But his mind appreciated the swimming more than his body because this exercise often cleared his head and allowed him to look at problems or situations from a different perspective. By the time he had hit the shore again, his feet firmly on dry land he often felt ready to return to the grind of the work day fully refreshed.

This time, however it wasn't business that filled his mind, it was Alexis and how she'd shared so much with him last night rather shamelessly. So unlike her to let her hair down like that and confide in him…and it had caught him by surprise. She'd been damn sexy in her outfit and the thought of unwrapping her, layer by layer made his pants tighten. He'd wanted to kiss that mouth of hers, to remember how it felt to taste her.

He wanted his hands to caress the clothes right off of her body and explore it. It had been all he could do to not pick her up in his arms and drop her on the pool tablet. The rush to do that which he kept at bay had shocked him with its suddenness and its intensity threatened to rattle his control.

She'd broken up with him and he'd tried to accept it and give her the space. He just failed miserably at it.

The buoy came up quickly enough and he swam around it, and then swam parallel to the coast for a while against the cross-tide.

He stroked harder with his arms to try to get his mind away from giving into wanting to lure her back into his bed. Not that it worked.

* * *

Alexis had woken up that morning hung over, not too badly but her mouth felt like she'd ingested cotton and her muscles ached. And she started remembering the previous night, not all at once but in bits and pieces as if she were watching a slide show with the snapshots out of sequence.

She hadn't been drunk, she knew that and she remembered all of her conversation with Julian. They'd gotten into their cars and drove off in different directions. She'd made it home and listened to her phone messages including one from Dante reminding her of her meeting at PCPD in the morning and one from Sam

Her daughter said there'd been a breakthrough in her research on Milan Cassadine and his family. Sam's voice had sound agitated on the voicemail and she hoped it wasn't something bad.

She wanted to believe that Milan and his sister truly wanted to connect with her and her family. Still she would have to wait and see what if any secrets her daughter had discovered.


	11. Chapter 11

The lake spanned in front of them as the three of them took a spin out in a boat that they'd rented near the beach a bit of a drive from Hanover. Julian's friend David and his girlfriend Deanna had offered up an invite on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Julian looked for any diversion from his studies and Alexis had been staying with him for the weekend so they both joined his friends.

So it had been David's idea to go out in the river and do some fishing. They had picked up some barbecue and beers at a local restaurant that did takeout and Julian and David took care of the fishing gear. After getting aboard, Julian steered the pocket yacht out to sea.

They found the perfect spot where the sunlight splashed on the gently moving water and put down anchor. David helped set up the fishing line and Deanna brought out some beers for them to start drinking while they showed off their fishing skills.

Alexis laughed, not all that sure they'd catch anything at all but as she leaned against the rail and looked out into the wide span of ocean all the way to the horizon, she was so glad to be outdoors and away from anything to do with her repressive boarding school. The ocean breeze felt hot and humid and the sounds of birds flying overhead like music. She had worn her tank top and cutoffs and some dock siders on her feet.

It felt so damn good to feel free for the first time in her life. Her memories spent surrounded by water hadn't been good ones. Yet now, she felt invigorated and relaxed at the same time.

Julian walked over to where she stood and slipped his arm around her waist, leaning in for the kiss. She smiled and turned to rest her hands on his hips while their lips brushed tentatively at first and then they intensified their contact. Brief but filled with promise… When they pulled apart, they looked at each other.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

She nodded, brushing her hair back to smile. They'd woken up to the sunlight spilling in their window of the bedroom where they'd slept after spending most of the night in each other's arms exploring this whatever they had going. It had been intensely sweet…but well, she hadn't been able to get enough of him before sleep took them both, as they lay together their hearts beating nearly in perfect rhythm.

"It is beautiful. I've never really been out fishing before on a lake."

Julian tipped her chin up.

"First time for everything…"

Alexis reached over to get herself a beer from the ice chest and flipped the top off the bottle. She'd realized she actually liked the taste, and the way it made her muscles relax from the first sip.

"I hope you guys catch something…"

David wondered on over with a bottle of beer in hand and a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"So Julian, you too engaged yet?"

Alexis just rolled her eyes and went off to join Deanna who had started putting out the spread for lunch on a table on deck. Julian watched her go. David noticed that and chuckled.

"So what she like?"

Julian knew what his friend meant and he wasn't talking. He just smiled and took another long sip of his beer. David whistled.

"That good…"

"That's between her and me…the details anyway. Now let's go get some lunch and you can tell me about this fish that's supposed to be hanging around out here waiting to get caught."

Later in the water, they swam together, keeping their heads above the surface watching each other as they circled. The sun shimmered on the water like diamonds and she thought she saw some ducks swimming nearby in formation.

"It's so great out here Julian," she said, while treading water, "I don't think I ever want to leave."

"Me neither," he said, "Maybe we can just quit school and charter a boat and take people fishing."

She gave him a strange look.

"Julian…you think you could handle being on a boat all day?"

"It sure beats hitting the books and final exams and papers at Dartmouth."

The water felt so damn good, her hair slick against her neck and shoulders as she watched him.

"Yeah me too. I'd do anything to change where I came from, my life," she said, "I don't think I've ever felt as good as I do right now."

"It can't be that bad…"

She thought about it, as much as she could while trying to keep her head above the shallow waves out near the boat.

"Maybe not…but I want more in my life…you know the usual things…family mostly. I never really felt like I had one."

Julian swam closer to her then keeping his eyes on her. She knew soon she'd feel his arms around her holding her close as the ocean would allow. Her body anticipated the feel of his own against her and she kissed him for a moment before releasing him.

"I think most people want those things...I know I do."

She smiled at him as they headed back to the boat. He got up first and helped her up and they headed to go towel off. David and Deanna had obviously headed to one of the cabins and he and Alexis went into the other.

Neither of them spoke as they slipped their hands on each other while their lips met. The water dripped from their hair as their mouths explored one another; she traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue before slipping it between his lips. Their hands frantically tugged at each other's suits until they were lying on the floor forgotten while he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him tightly while they moved onto the bed.

Fell onto it really as she lay on her back, feeling the softness of the mattress beneath her body and the coolness of the shadows against the cabin's walls. He lay on top of her, as she opened her thighs to bring him closer to her, while he propped himself up on his arms.

"Kiss me…"

He smiled before he did just that, his mustache tickling her skin as his mouth tasted hers, hungrily, the salt on her skin tantalizing him along with her musk. She pulled him closer, pressing her fingers into the skin of his back, the muscles flexing beneath them as his lips moved to her jaw line…tracing a path of sensation to her neck. She gripped his body with her knees as she felt him grow hard against her.

"God…I want you so much… and yet…"

So did he, as he felt her body yield to his and her knees tighten their hold on his slick body.

"I'm right here…"

Her eyes widened as she felt him join them together, the enormousness of their union leaving her speechless, left to communicate her feelings in other ways.

Afterward, he held her closely to him as she reached for the plush comforter to pull over them while the setting sun cast taller shadows through the slats of the window. She sighed, her face against his bare chest, his heart beating beneath her ear. Quickly at first, now it started to slow down like her own.

Tears stung her eyes and she didn't understand why. The pleasure of their bodies coming together like they had, had shaken her as it had since they first made love. She hadn't expected what had happened when more than their bodies had come together. It had both exhilarated and frightened her.

"How you feeling?"

She smiled at his question and snuggled against him. That she could do even though she found it hard to find the words to tell him. Fancy that, being at a loss for words but that's what he did to her when he made some of his…amorous advances.

"I'm good…more than that," she said, "You think David and Deanna miss us?"

"Nah…I think they're pretty busy themselves…as long as he's happy…"

She moved her face to look at him, her hair framing her face.

"I'm sure they are Julian," she said, "They seem happy together."

"What about you Alexis …you feeling less alone?"

She tilted her face.

"That's quite a question," she said, "We're together aren't we?"

He sighed, stroking her skin, his fingers feeling so damn good.

"Yeah…does that scare you?"

His question surprised her but she knew it mattered to him. Mattered as much as anything they shared. After all she had been resistant at first to the idea of them becoming lovers. He had to convince her through actions it wasn't a bad idea…and he had succeeded.

"A little Julian…it's so new being with you like this…together. But I like it a lot."

* * *

Alexis snapped herself awake, into darkness which surrounded her. She looked at her clock. 3 a.m. and damn if she'd be able to fall asleep again. Her dream clung to her like a cloak and yet it seemed so unbelievable. It'd been about her and Julian…on a boat out in a lake somewhere together which made so sense to her at all.

God how could it? She dreamt about something that never happened. She hadn't known Julian for more than several hours one night at McCoy's Bar. They'd met in the bar, done some drinking and talking and then hooked up in the back seat of his Camaro. He'd dropped her off at her school afterwards right?

Why was she having these dreams about him and why now?

She sank her head back on the pillow totally confused and yet the images of them together remained with her.

Maybe she needed to go back to talk to Dr. Kevin Collins. He'd helped her when she needed to remember something…anything about Sam's father to help find Danny a bone marrow donor to save his life. Kevin had gently reminded her that she'd remember more of that night when she needed to do so.

This just didn't make any sense at all. She didn't need these dreams right now after she'd broken it off with him. In her dream, she just felt with him…so different than she remembered. Not just the places and the people but the emotions…in her dream she felt something much stronger than just physical attraction towards some random stranger in a bar years ago.

Yes she had to go schedule a session with Kevin before her dreams started to drive her crazy.

But now she had to try to fall back asleep. She had the meeting with Anna on the drive by shooting and Sam had told her she had some news on Milan…so back to sleep she had to go to be able to deal with all that was on her plate once the sun rose again.

Anna looked so disapproving as she paced in front of Alexis. She was dressed sharply in a suit and beret. Alexis had just ran out of patience since she wanted to lay the whole situation at Julian's door.

So predictable and so old because she didn't think Julian was responsible for the attempts against her life. Or any of his enemies for that matter. It was something else and perhaps it did have to do with Milan's entrance into her life.

"You can't answer my questions Alexis," Anna said, "why do you protect him?"

Alexis counted to 10, it'd been that kind of morning.

"It's not about protecting him and it's not about blaming him. I don't think he's guilty this time."

Anna leaned closer.

"Why is that?"

Alexis sighed.

"I just don't think so. There are other things going on in my life. Other developments. Besides Julian and I broke up. No reason for his enemies to target me."

Anna shook her head as expected.

"It has to be him. He's responsible for the crime wave in PC. I'm sorry you're a target of it especially since you did break it off with him."

Alexis felt irritation inside of her. Anna was too blinded by her hate of Julian she couldn't see any other villains on canvas. This interview was a waste of her time.

"It's not him and since you're not interested in entertaining other suspects, I think I'll be leaving now."

Anna's eyes flashed.

"Other suspects?"

Alexis nodded.

"Several closer to home but that's not your business," she said, "I can handle it from this point out and I told Julian the same thing. So if you'll excuse me…"

Anna held up her hand.

"Wait…who are these other…suspects?"

Alexis shook her head.

"That's my business, not yours. Look I know you're mostly interested in protecting your boyfriend's on again off again boss. So I'll handle this myself."

Anna just studied her, with piercing eyes and crossed arms. Well, she wasn't here to please Anna or anyone. She wished she hadn't wasted her time at all.

"I think I'll go," Alexis said, "If you have any news on the investigations into the attempts against me, you know how to get in touch."

She walked away from Anna and out of the building.

* * *

Julian left the penthouse where Ava was doing prenatal yoga in anticipation of the birth of her child. His newspaper had been published on schedule and he had launched a new magazine about psychology. Then there were his less than legal activities which except for the closure of the drug pipeline were running smoothly enough. He'd pretty much written off written off most of his help as looking out for their own interests and figured that the Jordan chick who annoyed him with her incessant questions and come ons might be a narc. He just wanted to be free of the business and of his boss.

But mostly he worried about Alexis and the attempts to rub her out. He knew it had nothing to do with him and his internal strife with the boss. That concerned him more because there was no controlling whoever had decided to go after her.

The thought of losing her scared him especially since he didn't know the face of the enemy but he knew that she did and she wouldn't tell him.

Damn that made him angry. They shared a daughter and a grandson. But they'd shared much more than that together whether she'd admit it or not.

He knew about her family and its deadly legacy. He guessed that the person targeting her originated from somewhere inside her complicated family history.

"Julian…"

He looked up and saw Sam walking towards him on the main street. He greeted his daughter eagerly. Ever since she'd found out he was still in the mob, she'd kept her distance and he knew she felt protective of her mom. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiled at her.

"Sam…great to see you."

She stopped and flipped a strand of hair around her ear.

"I'm on my way to speak with my mother," she said, "I've been helping her with something."

Julian smiled.

"How's she doing?"

Sam's expression turned more guarded and he knew that she'd protect her mother at all costs.

"Sam I just am concerned. I know she had a meeting with Kostas Ivanov and she seemed a bit tense about it."

She furrowed her brow.

"That was to protect Nikolas' interests. He's facing challenges from some companies on some business deals and my mother's just looking out for him."

Julian paused.

"I'm just looking out for her," he said, "I know we're no longer together but she's still your mother."

Sam softened.

"Okay she's got a lot going on right now," she said, "with all this family showing up."

He nodded.

"I know about Milan Cassadine," he said, "Those attempts on her life started after his arrival in town."

Sam knit her brows and looked pensive.

"Well he and his sister Cecelia look more interested in family ties than business," she said, "They've been talking a lot about Maximillian."

Julian frowned.

"I've heard that name. He's Milan's ward isn't he?"

Sam paused then nodded.

"Yes…and that's why I need to find my mother."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Why…what did you find out about him?"

Sam bit her lip.

"I need to talk to her first…alone."

Julian conceded.

"Of course…I'm not trying to interfere. I just want to make sure she's safe. You're both my family and you'll always be no matter what."

Sam paused.

"Okay then but I need to find her and talk to her."

Julian saw the concern in his daughter's eyes and knew it was important.

"Did you try her new law offices?"

Sam nodded.

"She's not there. She spent the morning at PCPD being interrogated by Anna about the car bomb."

Julian sighed.

"Anna wants to blame it on me but it's not. Someone else is trying to harm your mother."

Sam nodded.

"I think so too…and I might know why but I have to find her."

Julian's mind started working.

"Maybe she's at Kelly's," he said, "I know she heads there for lunch sometimes when she's in court."

Sam tilted her head.

"How did you know? Oh never mind…"

* * *

Alexis sat at Kelly's eating her Tuna Melt and fries. She'd spent her time after leaving the PCPD filing motions in court including the injunction one against ELQ on Simone's behalf.

That wasn't going to make her many friends but it was the right thing to do. Why should Simone face eviction from the home where she'd lived most of her life and raised three children? Alexis had just lost her own home in an explosion and fire and she'd never felt so displaced. Yeah she had a new home now but still…it hadn't been her choice to leave her old one behind.

Shawn hadn't been around and she was thankful for that. He'd turned into such a lackey of Sonny, she didn't even recognize him. The cook made a great sandwich and she dove into it.

She hoped that the injunction she filed on behalf of Simone would be effective though she knew Felicia's office and ELQ would fight it. Damn they both had a lion share of resources, why did they need to go after one woman's property? It'd been a busy morning but she thought about making that appointment with Kevin to get to the bottom of her dreams.

"Mom…"

She looked up and saw Sam standing in front of her with Julian of all people. She closed her folder.

"Sam…Julian…why are you here?"

Cut to the chase, was her motto. Sam cleared her throat.

"I need to talk to you and I ran into Julian," she said, "He wouldn't let me alone until he knew you were fine."

Alexis smiled.

"I am fine. No need to worry."

Julian interjected.

"How did your interview with Anna go?"

Alexis sighed.

"It went. She wasn't open to my ideas of who might be responsible for the car bombing."

Julian snorted.

"Hardly surprising. She can't believe it could be anyone else but me."

Alexis bit into her melt.

"It's not you Julian," she said, "and I told her that. I also told her I'd handle it from this point onward."

Julian frowned.

"Not by yourself Alexis," he said, "I can help you."

She almost softened.

"It's my business. I'll handle it."

Sam and Julian looked at each other. Sam pulled her hair back.

"Mom…I've been doing research on Milan," she said, "I found something on him."

Alexis knit her brow.

"What?"

Sam hedged.

"He and your uncle…Victor Cassadine knew each other," she said, "Victor was in prison but they still had contact with each other."

Alexis frowned.

"Okay so they knew each other…what's the big deal about that?"

Sam paused.

"Victor wired money to Milan…and it was from the United States," she said, "In 1983…"

Alexis didn't know what to make of that information.

"I don't get it. What was it about?"

Sam bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. But money changed hands and it had to do with something that happened in Paris…"

Alexis realized where this was going.

"That's where you died Sam…in 1983," she said, "At least according to the affidavit in your adoption file."

Sam nodded.

"I know you tried to track down your daughter when Kristina got sick. You wanted to see if she'd be a donor match."

Julian interrupted.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sam…you were declared dead?"

Both Sam and Alexis looked at each other and nodded. Julian looked like he couldn't comprehend it. Alexis cleared her throat.

"I didn't know the records were falsified," she said, "to keep me from finding my…our daughter…"

Sam nodded.

"I supposedly died at three after getting hit by a car near the Arc de Triomphe in Paris."

Julian looked like he had trouble digesting the information.

"So why would anyone falsify your death if you'd been adopted?"

Alexis sighed.

"Because someone in my family didn't want me trying to find her," she said, "in case I regretted the adoption."

Sam nodded.

"Jason told me years ago. He tracked my birth to a clinic up in Maine," she said, "Two children were born that day, a boy and a girl. I was of course the girl."

Julian shook his head

"I had no idea. I just walked away from all this and went on with my life."

Sam shrugged.

"It wasn't me who died on that street," she said, "and I'm curious about Milan and why he met up with Victor about it. What is his angle?"

Alexis shrugged.

"I don't know. I'd like to know that too," she said, "I hope he didn't get involved with faking your death."

Sam rubbed her arms.

"I'm not sure he did. Maybe something else happened," she said, "Milan doesn't seem the type to get involved this way. He did sort of adopt a child of his own didn't he?"

Alexis nodded.

"Maximillian. Some Cassadine castoff that he took on himself," she said, "Financially supported him and raised him. No, that doesn't sound likes someone who'd fake a child's death."

Sam agreed.

"There's got to be some other explanation for it."

But despite that Alexis wondered…there were so many unanswered questions in her mind and only one person could answer them.


	12. Chapter 12

Victor Cassadine.

The middle brother of a trio of them who grew up in a small town a couple hours outside of Athens in Greece. Descendants of royalty who'd been exiled from Russia during the Revolution, fleeing the country under the cover of darkness to preserve their lineage and their very lives.

Alexis had heard the stories mostly from Stefan during their visits. If Helena had known what Stefan had done, she would have punished him severely in some creatively diabolical way. She had little use for a son she considered soft, and weak and spent all of her energy and time doting on older brother Stavros. The oldest son of the oldest brother, heir to the family fortune. Since the day of Stavros' birth all focus had to be on him just keeping him alive to produce another male heir, or the title would die with him. The family fortune splintered among the surviving relatives. That limited the vendettas that might exist between brothers but it kept Helena on her toes during most of Stavros' childhood given his reckless nature.

Sam's news about Milan's connections to Victor had surprised her. Milan hadn't really mentioned any ties with her uncle who was now out of prison and in charge of the WSB. He had dropped by PC to conduct business but his paths hadn't crossed with Alexis so far. He seemed more preoccupied with the town's more recent arrivals.

So Milan had been wired money by Victor in 1983…and it had to do with something in Paris which had to be Sam's supposed death then and there. It'd be too much of a coincidence otherwise and Alexis didn't much believe in them.

She sat in her empty office after Maxie had left to meet Nathan for an early dinner and a concert at the park. Alexis had stared at her stack of client files for a while. She'd taken care of Simone's case and the others…they still awaited their initial intake interviews. She'd hoped Maxie could help her with that.

Milan appeared to have left town on business overnight which meant no answers to her questions until he returned. She didn't know if he'd answer them.

It had never made sense to her how Sam's death could have been erroneously put in her adoption file. Obviously someone had staged it to look like she'd been killed but who? Her father had taken her baby away from her but he'd been dead for two years before what happened in Paris so it couldn't have been him. She'd assumed it was Helena's handiwork but now she wasn't so sure.

She just knew she had to find out.

Julian remained at Kelly's with Sam and Nikolas showed up and joined them. He explained that he was waiting for Britt to get off of her shift before heading back to Wyndamere. He'd been receiving texts all day from Spencer to come and fetch him from the military academy he was attending but he knew it'd only be a matter of time before his son would adjust and make friends.

Sam dipped a couple fries in ketchup obviously in deep thought. Nikolas glanced over at her.

"So you and Patrick? I thought you'd hit the concert tonight."

Sam shrugged.

"We might if Dr. O lets him off early," she said, "That's doubtful given that she's put him on probation."

"At least he has his job back," Nikolas said, "I remember when she did that to Liz."

Sam frowned.

"How on earth did she ever get picked to head the hospital?"

Nikolas' brow knit.

"Still trying to figure that out. So what's this about Victor?"

Sam glanced at Julian.

"He apparently was quite busy even when locked up in that prison for years."

Nikolas nodded.

"Yeah I'd say so if he worked his way up from prison inmate to head of the WSB," he said, "Not that I've ever trusted that agency."

Sam dug into her French fries obviously thinking.

"Victor wired money to Milan Cassadine about 30 years ago," she said, "and it might have something to do with my much rumored death in Paris."

Nikolas' eyes widened.

"The one where you were hit by a car as a child. Alexis told me about that some time ago. I thought maybe it was Helena…"

"I think she did too. But the timing…there has to be some connection."

Nikolas looked troubled.

"Victor's up to something. But I can't figure out what's on his agenda. He's keeping his distance from any Cassadine."

Julian interjected.

"The WSB's clearly changed if it put him in charge of it."

Sam nodded.

"I thought all they did was go after Cassadines," she said, "not that there's many of us left."

Nikolas sighed.

"I can't imagine what Milan would have to do with Victor years ago," he said, "I know he's here on business and he seems interested in connecting with family."

"Yeah I noticed," Sam said, "I know he's interested in doing business with Cassadine Industries."

Nikolas sipped his drink.

"He's made overtures but I've been busy dealing with another player, Kostas Ivanov."

Sam became animated.

"Yeah, Mom mentioned him," she said, "He's out of Russia and has a partner he won't talk much about. At least that's what I got out of her."

Julian frowned.

"I met this guy. He's renovating a very impressive piece of real estate just outside of town. It's owned by his partner but he's busy conducting business somewhere else."

Nikolas and Sam looked at each other.

"My aunt's looking out for my interests and that of the conglomerate," he said, "I don't think she trusts him."

Julian's brow knit.

"I wouldn't either. Until I found out who his partner was and why it seems to be such a secret."

Nikolas shook his head.

"I'm going to be careful doing any business with him," he said, "I think he's after something and I don't know what it is or what he wants."

Julian paused.

"He mentioned the revitalization project on the waterfront. The one being spearheaded by a subsidiary of ELQ through the mayor's office."

"I heard about that. I was interested in purchasing some of the parcels for Cassadine Industries but ELQ's pushing for eminent domain.

Sam shifted in her seat.

"Yeah Mom told me about that. In fact she filed something in court to prevent that from forcing a woman off of her property."

Julian nodded.

"She mentioned that."

Nikolas frowned.

"I'm just going to keep my eye on all of them," he said, "and I'm going to rethink any involvement with the waterfront revitalization. Something just isn't right…"

* * *

**November… 1982 **

Alexis waited for the driver to take her home from the night club. Her ears still burning from her conversation with the women in the lounge, after…she felt her skin burn as she remembered what she had done… Did Analia and her friends suspect anything?

Neither Stavros nor Lasha hadn't been at the auxiliary event until later because Lasha didn't feel comfortable leaving baby Nikolas with the nanny yet. Alexis had traveled by herself after ferrying off the Island as Stefan had chosen one of his string of women, Paulette as his date. Not that he'd seemed very excited about the gala at the club. But then he preferred a date with a good book by the fireplace and a brandy right next to him.

Kostas and his soon to be bride Analia were the guests of honor to the party tonight. Helena had planned on throwing the bacchanalia ball next month as was customary though she'd spent most of it regaling people with stories about Nikolas since his birth. Tonight's party was a coming out of sorts, an informal announcement of the planned union. Analia had wanted to break with tradition a little bit and Helena had warmed up to it, distracted by her first grandchild. a

Alexis had never seen the evil matriarch so wrapped up in anything that could possibly come from good. Nikolas might have inherited Stavros' dark looks but he received a generous share of Lasha's gentle spirit.

Alexis had been taken aback by how Analia had just laid out the lifestyle she'd lived while she'd been in Paris before she met Kostas. She was a pretty woman, a little worn from a life spent mostly partying but she ran a thriving business in the fashion industry in Paris before moving onto Rome with side trips to Moscow.

Kostas kept his own secrets from his fiancée and Alexis knew about some of them. She knew that he'd been working closely with Stavros to pick up a couple of new companies in Belarus and Ukraine in the past few months. The success of that had made him boisterous in anticipation of his upcoming nuptials. Stavros' attention outside his empire building had been of course the birth of his first son who would be heir to the Cassadine title and fortune.

At the party she'd been avoiding Kostas and when Stavros finally arrived with Lasha, him too. Stefan spent most of the party away from Paulette who'd cozied up to Analia. Alexis had been in the lounge when the two women were sipping on champagne from flutes and talking. They didn't seem to notice her but Alexis had perfected the art form of going through almost any setting unnoticed.

"So you're going through with it?"

Analia nodded at her friend.

"Of course. Helena's sent out the invitations. She's hosting the bacchanalia at the estate on the Island. All of upper society will be invited. It's really for the best of both of our families since my parents are dead."

Paulette sighed.

"You do have your businesses to keep you occupied because Kostas seemed married to his work…among other things."

Alexis saw Analia stiffen slightly. Her lips pressed together pinching her face.

"I try not to think about that," she said, "but he will not shame me after the marriage."

Paulette chuckled.

"Really…in these types of…marriages the wife often has to look the other way," she said, "and I think it's smart to know that going into it."

Analia tossed her hair back.

"Oh I know about that. I will not have it happen in front of me."

Paulette smirked.

"Perhaps Helena can give you some pointers on how to handle your husband's mistresses…"

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she'd heard stories that Helena had been less than tolerant of Mikkos' transgressions as the servants called them.

"I heard a rumor she killed one of his favorites," Paulette said, "Slit her throat and left her to bleed to death. Of course, it's just…rumor. The woman's ice cold in her veins so I could almost believe it."

Analia's eyes hardened.

"I could almost understand it…if Kostas did the same to me dishonoring me."

Alexis felt her body tense, her skin prickle. She'd seen the look on Analia's face and knew she meant her words.

It wasn't as if she'd really spent time with Kostas out of choice and she took pains to avoid him when he was on the Island.

The rest of the party was a blur. Analia rejoined her fiancé and made the rounds of the guests. Stefan resurfaced from making business calls and seemed preoccupied. She noticed Lasha standing a distance apart from her husband, looking distant as she did most of the time. Alexis knew there was a story behind her marriage to Stavros and she sensed that it wasn't a union based on love but then in her world people didn't marry for those reasons. Weddings were the culmination of months of careful business negotiations between both parties and their respective families.

She left the main room filled with party goers to get ready to head back to the Island. Lasha walked from the other direction and they nearly collided. Lasha bent her head down.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Alexis shrugged.

"I wasn't looking either, just looking for a way out of here."

Lasha almost smiled but her eyes, not much life in them.

"I wish I had that choice but I just stay with my husband."

"Choice?"

This time Lasha smiled.

"It's a nice party…I just wish I could be home with Nikolas. He's so young to leave with the nanny."

Alexis smiled back. She spent time with Nikolas whenever she could manage it. He was a gorgeous baby, pretty happy most of the time. She loved holding him and feeling his weight, the way his body molded to hers when she held him. The smell of baby powder, the warmth of his soft breaths.

All reminded her of her own baby, the one she'd held for but a few minutes. At least with Nikolas she could hold onto him a while longer.

"He's growing so fast already and when I come back next month on holiday he'll have grown even more."

Lasha nodded.

"I know. I never knew babies could grow so quickly. Well, I'd better find my husband…"

Alexis watched the older woman walk away back to the main room. She knew there was a story there. She just didn't know what it was, what was behind the look in Lasha's eyes.

Alexis stood up when she saw a black limo pull up in the drive. That must be her ride and surely enough, the uniformed man got out of the car to open the door for her. She marveled at the luxury as she slipped inside the car. Flowers waited for her and a bucket of champagne, plus a card attached. She smiled as she opened it up until she saw who had sent it.

Then she crumpled it in her hand.

Still, she uncorked the bottle of champagne and poured herself a glass. Expensive vintage more so than what had been served at the party. The liquor warmed a path down her throat. Her muscles relaxed right away and she settled back in the plush seat.

A phone rang and she looked around for it, finally locating it in front of her.

"Hello…"

"Hi Alexis…"

Kostas…on the other end. She felt her muscles tense again.

"Hi …"

"Did you get the flowers and the champagne?"

"Yes…and I'm drinking the champagne," she said carefully, "and the flowers are so lovely. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

Every word a potential landmine with a man like him. She poured more champagne in her glass.

He chuckled.

"Well after finally closing the deal with Stavros an hour ago I felt like a little celebration was in order," he said, "I've got a surprise for you when you return to the hotel."

Alexis frowned, shifting her body on the seat.

"I'm not going back to the hotel. I'm heading to the Island."

His tone turned dismissive.

"That can wait. I've just heard the great news and want to celebrate," he said, "This company's going to be an enormous boost to my empire…the stock will soar."

"And you'll have even more money," she said, "I'm happy for you Kostas."

He sighed.

"It's more the product I'm interested in," he said, "The seller's company comes in two pieces and the first will be operational on Monday."

"But why don't you celebrate that with your fiancée," she said, "I'm sure Analia will be very happy for you."

His voice darkened.

"Analia's busy with her friends at the gala Helena threw for us. She knows not to ask questions when it comes to my business."

Alexis felt anger and apprehension take hold of her body, her muscles reacted and she clutched the phone.

"And I'm business…"

He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "Analia and I have an understanding…we have parts of our lives we don't share with each other."

She put edge in her voice.

"Analia mentioned how Helena handled her husband's mistresses," she said, "using the sharp blade of a knife. I'd be really careful around her."

Kostas paused, and she knew she'd given him some food for thought. Alexis sipped from her glass.

"Just in case she decides to go after an appendage or two…"

He chuckled.

"She wouldn't dare. Analia needs an heir to hold onto her parents' considerable assets so I'm sure she cut a deal with Helena."

Alexis didn't doubt that. Helena brokered most of the deals involving Cassadine unions and such since Mikkos' death.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said, "We can celebrate then…"

He hung off his phone dismissing her. She put her phone back down.

She looked out the window and saw to her dismay she wasn't heading to the docks where a ferry would take her back to Cassadine Island.

Instead the driver turned the limo into the street leading to the hotel. She finished her champagne and prepared to get out. He stopped the car in front of the hotel and went to open the door for her. She noticed he looked like he could double as a bodyguard with dark curly hair and grey eyes. He smiled at her.

"Enjoy your day?"

She blinked and then nodded at him figuring he was just being polite.

"My boss is waiting for you in the suite."

She nodded and he headed back to the limo while she walked inside the entrance of the hotel. Riding the elevator up she wondered how this was going to work. She hadn't wanted to have anything to do with Kostas and yet here she was doing what he wanted.

She'd have to find a way to distract him. A way to convince him to focus on what laid ahead for him. Marriage to a Cassadine who needed a husband to hold onto what she had inherited from her dead parents.

The door opened when she tried it and she walked into the suite expecting Kostas to be there but she didn't see anyone. Then she saw a note by the bar which told her to go outside to the hot tub. She went out the French doors into what looked like a tropical paradise with vines intertwining weaving flowers all around the bubbling Jacuzzi. She saw Kostas sitting in there looking at her.

"Come in…"

"I…I don't have a suit."

He smiled at her.

"You don't need one," he said, "Just take off your clothes while I watch."

She sighed, and then started to do just that. Her skin prickled as she removed her dress after unzipping it. God, she'd just had removed it for her a while ago and it had slid off her body onto the ground while she just stood there in front of Stavros. She looked at Gunthor as she reached to unsnap her bra, her breasts springing loose. Then she slipped her panties off and the rest of her outfit a pile at her feet. He nodded at her nakedness.

"You look…different," he said, "Even more beautiful."

The back of her neck tingled and she looked at him, a puzzled smile on her face.

"What…what do you mean?"

He leaned back and appraised her in a way that caused the familiar apprehension in her body.

"Come in the water," he said, "I haven't seen you since the party…and I've been thinking about all the things I'm going to do."

Her heartbeat quickened. He looked at her as if he had been doing that and she hated it. She backed away.

"No…I won't. Analia is going to marry you and I'm not going to come between the two of you."

Kostas smiled.

"You're already between us," he said, "What happens between us will never make its way back to her."

Alexis wasn't so sure of that. She just wanted to keep herself distanced from him. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"I know you miss her," Kostas said, "but she's better off away from the Cassadines."

Alexis pushed a tendril of hair off her face.

"I don't know that. It wasn't my choice to make."

Kostas shrugged.

"No Mikkos made that choice and it's really time to put it all behind you. I can help you do that…if you'll let me."

Alexis bit her lip. He'd made it clear to her what he wanted but she'd wanted to be left alone. To do what Stefan had advised her to do, just focus on her studies and the future that awaited her. Leave the past behind.

Yes she wasn't to blame because he owned her and there were parts of her life she wanted to forget….

* * *

Alexis sat at her desk alone in her office thinking that both her past and future were set to collide. The memories of Kostas she didn't want to entertain. She'd pushed that back in to the recesses of her mind as part of her past.

But now he had returned with his expectations. Not knowing everything had changed…and that Julian had returned into her life unexpectantly. Life had gotten so complicated. She didn't know how she'd juggle it all. Milan had returned with secrets, she knew that and that made her vigilant.

She had to face all this intrigue by herself because he had family to protect. For once in her life, if she had an ally in that. Stefan had supported her but he'd exacted the price of loyalty without question in return. She'd fallen short at one point and he'd made that clear to her.

Her dreams troubled her as well and she knew she'd be making an appointment with Kevin to decipher them soon. She knew they were important, she just didn't understand them.

She needed some answers and she needed them soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**1983**

Alexis stood in front of the mirror inside her bedroom to bush the tangles out of her hair. She winced as the brush caught on some strands. The humidity of the ocean intermingling with the unusual spring heat often wreaked havoc with her hair. Not that she cared much because she wasn't dressing to impress. She had spent most of the day dressed in black and sitting in a small chapel on a bluff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. It'd been built not long after the first Cassadines had settled on the island. When they had fled Russia they had brought their religion with them.

Earlier on this morning, some of those family members had gathered to mourn Stavros Cassadine. They couldn't bury him because his body was caught up in all kinds of red tape back in a town called Pt. Charles. He had been killed by the same man who had killed his father. Luke Spencer, who had done so in defense of his wife, Laura Spencer or so the story went on that side of the ocean.

Alexis had known her for a brief time as Lasha, the wife of the Cassadine heir. She had fled the island the night of a bacchanalia and never looked back. Her son, Nikolas left behind as a baby to be raised by his uncle Stefan and a trio of nannies. Stavros had left Cassadine Island to haul her back. Obviously it hadn't ended well for him.

Alexis hadn't returned to the island for Stavros taking a few days off from her studies at Yale. She despised her cousin and certainly didn't mourn his passing. She had come back for Stefan, who had taken the loss of his brother hard. There'd been an intense love/hate relationship between the two men but they were still brothers. As for Helena, she'd been secluded for a couple weeks after hearing of the loss of her son but had made all the arrangements.

It hadn't been a big crowd but some dignitaries sprinkled across Europe had also sent their condolences.

Afterward, the congregation spilled out into the grassy area outside the church, interrupted by a stone crafted path that led to the parking lot and to the cemetery beyond where Cassadines were now buried. A plot awaited the arrival of Stavros' body whenever it was shipped.

They dispersed, many to head to the docks to be ferried back to Athens. Others stayed for the gathering later that night at the clubhouse adjacent to the mansion.

Alexis wore some dark slacks and a short sleeve knit sweater that matched her eyes to that party. A necklace that Stefan had given her when she'd left for Yale as a freshman accentuated the look.

The party was festive and music played. People ate from the sumptuous buffet tables and a bar made sure people liquored up quickly. She spotted Kostas with his fiancée Analia and noticed the tension between them. Rumors circulated that the wedding might never happen but Analia still wore the ring and his wandering eye wouldn't be enough to revoke what was after all, a business merger.

She kept her distance from Kostas since the night of the bacchanalia. She imagined she wasn't the only one who wanted to put that night behind her. After all, what had happened had served as catalyst for Stavros' own demise.

Analia sniped something at her fiancé and he abruptly left the room. Stefan had stayed for a little while before disappearing. She imagined he didn't feel like celebrating. Helena sat at her appropriate place at the head of a table taking visitors. Alexis noticed a regal looking woman with dark hair and piercing eyes seated next to her. She'd never seen the woman before but noticed the two women seemed quite close.

Someone walked up and stood beside her.

"That's Liesl Obrecht, a physician renowned for her research," he said, "I read an article her about her in a medical journal about some of her experiments."

Alexis turned to look at the handsome man with the dark hair and beard. He looked not much older than her.

"You know her?"

He shook his head.

"Not really. I wonder what Helena's interest is in her."

Alexis shrugged.

"Who knows? At least she seems to be in a better mood," she said, "considering she just buried her son."

He sighed.

"I didn't know Stavros well. He was a formidable businessman. I understand he's left behind a son."

Alexis smiled.

"Yes Nikolas, who's about six months old. Stefan's taking care of him now."

"That's good. It's going to be hard for that child to grow up without a father or a mother."

Alexis pursed her lips.

"I know but he's got other people in his life who love him. He'll be just fine."

The man nodded and then moved on towards the bar to refill his drink. Alexis decided she'd had enough of the party and decided to go check on Nikolas in the nursery. She left the clubhouse and headed down the walkway under the moonlit sky towards the mansion. Suddenly she heard some loud voices, including one that belonged to Stefan. She turned the corner and saw them near the rose garden that she'd planted last summer. They hadn't yet come into full bloom yet but soon enough there'd be a mosaic of bright colors.

Stefan looked concerned, the other man was the one she'd seen earlier at the party.

"You took a great risk coming here," he said, "especially…you weren't supposed to be miles within this place."

Those words and the urgency in Stefan's voice aroused Alexis' interest. She leaned against the wall, watching them.

The other man spoke.

"Look I just came here to pay my respects to a member of my family," he said, "I'll be leaving in the morning."

"What about the nanny?"

The man paused.

"I tell her only what I need to know," he said, "We'll be heading back to the estate and it'll be business as usual."

Stefan shook his head.

"If my mother ever suspected…"

"She won't. She's too busy mourning the loss of her first born..."

Stefan sighed.

"She's also relieved that he sired a son before Luke Spencer murdered him. You could be right. She could be…distracted but not for long."

"We'll be off the Island tomorrow…"

Alexis had to remember to breathe as she listened to the conversation. She didn't have any idea what they were talking about, probably some secretive business dealing. They left the garden and she continued onto the mansion and the nursery.

As she approached it, she heard crying. Damn Nikolas must have awoken from his sleep hungry or needing to be changed. She entered the dimly lit room and wondered where the nanny had gone. She went over to his crib and puzzlement filled her when she noticed him lying fast asleep. Yet she still heard a baby crying in another room, the door ajar. She walked inside it quietly and saw another crib with a baby inside obviously making the noise.

When she reached it, she looked inside it and saw an older child, past a year in age most likely sitting up in the crib. A male child with a shock of dark hair and darker eyes, wailing. She reached in for him and his hands reached upward so she picked him up, holding him against her.

"There, there…what's got you upset?"

She soothed him with her voice, feeling his gentle weight against her chest and he stopped crying. Holding onto him she swayed a bit talking softly to him. He was gorgeous like Nikolas and she held him away from her to get a better look. His eyes looked back at her.

"You're a beautiful baby…you know I had a baby once. I only got to hold her wrapped in a blanket for a little while…before they took her away."

The baby babbled.

"She was beautiful too. Perfect. I hope she's got a mother and father who love her since I can't."

"Da Da…Ba…"

She smiled at the baby's use of words. She wondered if somewhere her own daughter was starting to speak her first words.

"Ma ma…"

She felt her eyes sting and shook her head.

"I'm not your mama. She must be at the…"

Suddenly she heard two men enter with an apologetic nanny behind them. Stefan and the other man in the garden. The nanny took the baby from Alexis. She felt confused.

"I'm sorry…the baby was crying and I thought at first it was Nikolas…'

Stefan glanced at the other man then back at her. He smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No harm done. Is Nikolas still asleep?"

She nodded.

"I checked him first. I am sorry," she said, "He seemed upset and I just picked him up."

The other man smiled.

"That's all right. Like Stefan said, no harm done," he said, "He'll fall back to sleep."

Alexis just looked at the two men and at the nanny holding the baby and left the nursery. For a moment there while holding him, she'd thought of her own baby she'd never be able to hold. Still if she couldn't erase the past, she couldn't spend her whole life remembering it and trying to change it either. She had to try to move forward.

* * *

Alexis blinked her eyes. She was in her office and had been staring at the same page in the same file she'd opened an hour ago. She must have nodded off.

Maxie walked in the office with Sam behind her. She smiled at them.

"Hi…Maxie I thought you'd be gone by now."

Maxie shook her head.

"I wanted to finish the last of the files. I should be done in a half hour."

"Great…Sam what are you doing here?"

Her daughter smiled at her.

"I was going to tell you I'll be late at that pizza place tonight," she said, "I have to pick up Danny from Monica's."

Alexis closed her file.

"That'll work out just fine. I'm almost done here but I was going to check on the status of a client's motion of injunction."

Sam flipped her hair back.

"I've got some things to check too. Well, I'll see you in a bit…"

* * *

Julian entered the penthouse where as usual, Ava was sprawled out on the couch reading magazines and eating more ice cream. Calcium for the baby's bones, she called it in between bites. She looked up at her brother.

"Julian…bad day?"

He didn't respond immediately going straight to the wet bar and pouring himself a Scotch on the rocks.

"I had a good day," she said, "My doctor's appointment went well. The baby's doing just fine."

Julian sipped his drink.

"Small consolation if Sonny's going to ice you right after it's born."

Ava frowned.

"I'll find a way around that," she said, "I still got time."

He went to sit down on a nearby chair.

"What you don't have yet is a plan. You need to come up with one."

She sighed.

"Don't ruin my day Julian. I've got Kiki coming over tonight to help me…she wants to hold a baby shower."

Julian chuckled.

"Does she know what Sonny's got planned?"

Ava looked like she wanted to throw her water bottle at him.

"No I would never depress my daughter with that news," she said, "I don't want to upset her."

"That's going to be hard when she's at your funeral. Ava you need a plan and time's running out."

She bit her lip.

"The segment on the art gallery and me on that morning show did help," she said, "the producer wants to do a follow up real soon."

Julian smirked.

"It'll have to be really soon before…"

She raised her hand.

"Enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore Julian. When the times come, I'll know what to do. I always do. I can think real fast on my feet."

"I hope so…for your sake."

Ava sneered.

"Of course….but I've also been working on another business deal. There's some real estate up for sale on the waterfront for that revitalization project and I'm thinking of expanding the gallery into a cultural arts center."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously? You don't have that kind of capital," he said, "not by yourself."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't be by myself. I was coming back from my doctor's appointment and I had the bodyguards drive me to take a look. There's a lot of interest in those parcels."

"Yeah it's going to turn into a bidding war and then you'll be out priced quickly. What if Cassadine Enterprises and ELQ get involved if the Eminent Domain angle doesn't work out?"

"Eminent Domain?"

He nodded.

"Alexis has a client who owns property on the waterfront and was threatened with having it taken away from her via ELQ."

"Well if that doesn't work," Ava said, "then it's between those two and another company called Chimera Enterprises."

Julian frowned.

"I remember reading about them. My business editor on a magazine did some research. Didn't get very far but that was several years ago."

Ava sipped her water.

"That might be my best way in since I wasn't quite successful the last time I dealt with ELQ…"

"That's putting it mildly"

She glared at him.

"Well not all your plans are executed perfectly…anyway the Cassadines are very cautious about doing business with outsiders…so this Chimera Enterprises might be my best way in."

Julian shook his head.

"Real estate investment is risky even now. You could lose your shirt."

She smirked.

"I'll keep my shirt dear brother and I'll make a killing aside. I can think of plenty of uses for those parcels. I could control shipments…"

"Sonny will never let you. He's the one who's driving the prices so high to make that more difficult."

She harrumphed.

"Sonny will have no say in this anymore than he will in my baby…"

She got up off the couch and left presumably for her bedroom. He refilled his Scotch and settled back down.

It wasn't the first time Ava had decided to engage in some business scheme but they usually didn't end well. He and Carlos usually had to bail her out.

His phone buzzed and he got it out, seeing he'd been texted. He smiled putting the phone back away.

* * *

**1979**

.

"Oh good morning," Adela said, "Are you ready for something very special to do?"

Alexis looked at her a bit warily. She'd shown up to find out where they had assigned Theresa for her detention that she'd served when she got in trouble covering for Alexis. Her roommate told her she'd gotten eight hours of work detail and most likely she'd be serving it in the part of the campus which housed the botanical gardens. Alexis had only gotten two hours for a minor violation but she'd agreed to keep working with Theresa.

Alexis looked at Adela, warily.

"Like what?"

Adela smiled.

"Dredge the ponds out back," she said, "Where we grow the water plants and lily pads."

Alexis folded her arms.

"That involves getting wet doesn't it?"

"Yes it does…a little bit. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

Alexis paused then shook her head.

"Oh no, I just don't know if I'm dressed for it."

Adela shrugged.

"I got some old clothes and those rubber boots in the storage area," she said, "That should work. I've got Theresa and Clover helping you."

Alexis wondered how the two of them would feel about doing the messy job which would cover them up to their necks in muck. She went into the storage area to change into what turned out to be an old faded tee-shirt and a pair of denim overalls. The boots slid easily enough onto her feet and she walked to the ponds in the back of the nursery.

Waiting for her there were both Clover and Theresa who stood there talking and laughing over something. They looked up when she arrived.

"Hi Alexis you ready to get down and dirty," Clover said.

Alexis blew a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Sure am…doesn't look that bad."

Clover grinned.

"That's because you're standing upwind from it."

Alexis thought it looked a bit swampy, and green algae floated with the lily pads. Orange shapes moved around quickly under the surface,

"Do you think the fish will mind," she asked.

Clover shook her head.

"Oh they'll be fine," she said, "So will the tadpoles and crawfish."

Theresa looked over at her, amusement in her eyes.

"Oh come on Alexis, you can do this," she said, "It's really not that bad…less slime in there than with some of the guys I've dated. What about you?"

She bit her lip. No she wasn't going to bring up that. Theresa always poked fun at her for her sheltered existence. The fact that she really hadn't had much of a life in terms of enjoying the typical experiences of other teenage girls.

"Theresa…shut up," she said, "Why don't we do less talking and more working?"

Theresa and Clover looked at each other and the three of them slowly waded into the pond. Alexis one step behind them resisting the urge to push one of them in the water.

She didn't know how long that would last.

Alexis looked at Theresa as they waded out into the mucky pond and she didn't trust her. But then she didn't trust herself either. Clover smiled at Theresa and the two of them moved towards the lily pads.

She felt the fish moving against her legs beneath the water, damn some of them were good-sized, probably koi.

"We'll go look at the reeds too," Clover said, "Why don't you look at the water lilies?"

Alexis looked over where they were located and wondered how deep the water would be there. It's not like they could tell from where they stood. She asked herself again why she had taken this job. She should have asked to be assigned to kitchen duty.

Ah, because she had needed a place to hide out from just about everyone in the world. It'd been two weeks since her adventure in Hanover and she thought about Julian a lot since then.

She'd slipped away from his apartment early Monday morning to get back to school grounds before the morning bell. Theresa had covered for her the previous night.

Julian hadn't called her and though disappointed, it hadn't surprised her. He was a guy looking out for some fun at McCoy's and she fit the bill. Mikkos had warned her when he had her shipped over here that if she weren't careful she might fall prey to older more sophisticated men who might use her.

She sighed, and opened her eyes again to head, step by step to the lily pads. Mindful not to take the wrong step, to slip and sink beneath the surface in front of him.

Better to focus on keeping herself from getting dunked in the pond rather than on why some guy she'd slept with hadn't called her.

"Hey, look these aren't that bad," Clover said, "Adele might want to use these for a display."

"They might need another week or two to realize their full growth," Theresa said, "We had them where I grew up."

This had been some place where bodies of water broke up parched acreage of land that grew very little most of the time, one reason why Alexis had gravitated so quickly to an assignment in a botanical gardens. Some of the plants reminded her of where she'd come from which had enclaves of wilderness she could slip away to and hide for a while. Almost like paradise… Surrounded by ocean and been ruled by a man with an iron fist.

"Hey Alexis, you going to be standing there all day or you going to help out here?"

She blinked her eyes at Theresa and rolled her eyes at her before heading to the lily pads. One step at a time, very carefully, she had to remember that. Each footstep sunk into the thick mud which layered the bottom of the pond and she had to pull it out. She tensed a bit anticipating the bottom to drop deeper but it remained pretty level until she reached the plants, green stems sticking out of the water attached to pads and bright yellow flowers beginning to blossom in the heat.

Alexis reached her hand to touch the blossoms, delicate as they looked and her mind flashed to when Theresa had picked a blossom, a rosy pink flower with soft rounded petals and stuck it gently in her hair, behind her ear. Her hair had been flowing gently in curls over her shoulders after she had released it from its constrictive bun. Alexis had kept hers in a thick ponytail.

She remembered that last time with him.

Her hair had hung loosely when he'd kissed her then, behind the thick tree which stretched its branches over the back of his apartment, she felt herself melt into his arms. His fingers had stroked her mouth so gently first before his mouth possessed it. Each kiss he had given her had been more magical than the last, had left her more wanting for the next one. His hands had roamed over her back easing their way beneath her business-like where her breasts pressed against her lacy camisole.

When they had come together, it had been as sensual and as wild as the summer squalls which coated the coast with warm blankets of rain. The type that carried the scent of wild flowers, sweet and succulent, cooling their skin. It had been raining then even as the blue sky shone clearly now, and his handling of her, more gentle and leisurely

He had deftly unsnapped her bra beneath her blouse and she had sighed against him as he fondled her breasts, teasing them, at the mercy of his hands.

She shook that reverie away not wanting to think about that weekend knowing she had to put it behind her. She couldn't risk another outing, risk getting caught so word would be sent back to Mikkos.

"You daydreaming again Alexis? Man, you got to get with it."

Handling the lilies gently brought her focus back to the present and away from the memories that just left her wistful and her body tingling for what it couldn't have anymore.

She heard them laughing by the edge of the pond where they clearly saw something that amused them. Clover splashed at Theresa and she reacted, as Alexis watched. A chord tugging at her own heart because she remembered the impromptu water fight she and Julian had engaged in during their swim next to the yacht.

Then in the middle of that impromptu rain shower when they got back from their fishing trip.

One kiss, one touch away from him taking her into the privacy of the apartment to finish what one of them had started. She swallowed hard just then, pushing back yet another intrusive memory that did her little good here now that she was back in her new prison.

Theresa walked up to her.

"So this guy didn't call. They'll be others believe me but don't be hanging with college guys and hoping for more than some rolls in the hay."

Alexis frowned.

"I didn't…I knew he wouldn't call. Thanks for covering for me that weekend."

Theresa shrugged.

"No problem, you've done it for me. So what about next weekend? Blue Crab's having a raging party."

Alexis shook her head.

"You go…I think I'm going to stick to some quiet nights reading for a while. I had my adventure after all."

"Suit yourself."

Alexis watched her as she went back into the deeper section of the pond, fearlessly splashing water everywhere. Theresa always acted as if she didn't have a care in the world or feared anything.

Alexis envied her that.

* * *

Sam put Danny down in the play area of the pizza place where a harried employee watched over kids who clamored to play cowboy on a mechanical steed or slip behind the wheel of a toy car in a simulated race.

"Mommy and Grammy will be right here," she said, sitting at a nearby table. Alexis was handling the pizza orders including one with Canadian bacon and pineapple for Sam. She brought over a drink for Danny and a pitcher of beer for them.

Sam poured themselves both a glass of the frothy liquor. Alexis took a sip and her brow furrowed.

"It's been quite a day."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah it has…all this intrigue on the waterfront and Milan Cassadine."

Alexis looked into her mug.

"I don't think he's being entirely honest."

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean? Has he lied about anything?"

Alexis paused trying to find the words to explain something she didn't completely understand.

"This isn't the first time I've met him. At least I'm pretty sure of that."

Sam pressed her lips together.

"What do you mean?"

Alexis sipped her beer.

"I met him years ago on Cassadine Island…at Stavros' funeral service."

"Really. Did you talk to him?"

Alexis glanced at Danny playing with one of the racing cars happily enough.

"Mom…this must be something important if you're bringing it up. What is it?"

"I only talked to him for a few minutes," she said, "I don't think he mentioned his name, just that he knew Stavros. Later I saw him talking with Stefan who didn't seem too happy about him being there. Said there was risk involved."

Sam rubbed her neck.

"Okay maybe they did business together and didn't want other people to know about it?"

"Maybe…there was a baby in the nursery where Nikolas slept. I heard it crying that night and went to check on it. Then Stefan and Milan came in the room…and kept saying no harm was done."

Sam frowned.

"If it's Milan, then that baby might have been Maximillian. He did say he took him in and financially supported his education and care."

Alexis nodded.

"That'd make sense. I just…"

Another voice interrupted them. She looked up and saw Julian entering into the pizza parlor with his son Lucas.

"Hey there's Sam," Lucas said, "Where's Danny?"

At that moment, Danny sprinted over and headed straight to Julian who picked up his grandson.

"Well hello Danny, are you happy to see Grandpa?"

He grew animated as Julian took him over to where Alexis and Sam were sitting. Alexis shot him a look.

"What are you doing here?"

He put Danny down in a high chair and sat down next to her.

"Sam invited me," he said, "and asked me to invite Lucas. Is there a problem?"

Alexis shook her head.

"No problem. Plenty of pizza coming if you want to join in."

He smiled.

"Thanks…

Sam and Lucas went to go fetch the pizza and breadsticks. Alexis watched as he poured himself some beer in a glass.

"So how are things going?"

She glanced up at him.

"Just been busy at the office. I might have another client who wants to fight ELQ's attempt to take their property."

"In the revitalization zone…"

She nodded. He sighed.

"My sister wants a piece of that action," he said, "She told me today that she's planning on trying to go in with a newer player in the arena."

"What newer player?"

"A company named Chimera Enterprises…"

Alexis's eyes widened.

"Yes I've heard of them when I was talking with Ned. They're trying to start a bidding war on some parcels in the name of Seneca Shipping."

Julian looked thoughtful.

"Well Ava has it in her head she's going to benefit from partnering with them," he said, "I told her to be cautious. It's a risky business."

She agreed.

"I couldn't even find out whether Chimera Enterprises had a board of directors or who was really behind it. The information on Seneca Shipping is even sparser."

Sam and Lucas arrived with enough food to feed a small army. They began digging into it. Lucas discussed some job interviews he had coming up.

Alexis listened but she felt suddenly overwhelmed by all the memories that had revisited her lately. Memories or imagination, sometimes the lines between the two were blurred because a lot of what she dreamt couldn't be real.

She definitely needed to think about making an appointment with Kevin to get to the bottom of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis sat on the beach just south of the harbor, a beer bottle in hand. She'd left the pizza parlor after dinner and decided to drive down the road heading to her favorite spot near some sand dunes where she liked to come out and relax after the sun set over the ocean, basking it in a mosaic of colors. Dinner had been nice, spending time with her family. After dining on pizza, Lucas had taken his nephew to play some of the arcade games. Sam had talked with Julian catching him up in areas of her life, still guarded but not nearly as defensive as she'd been in the beginning.

Julian had glanced at her quite a bit but she'd kept her focus on the conversation just listening to father and daughter interaction. It always made her feel bittersweet to see the two of them together, Julian so interested and attentive to every word Sam spoke, ever movement of her hands as she told her stories. So much of Sam's life had been spent with an adoptive father who didn't give a damn about her except using her to work one scam after another.

Mikkos had told her at 16 that her daughter would be given to new parents who would love her as she deserved to be love. Sam would want for nothing when in reality she'd wanted for everything.

Alexis headed to the beach really to clear her head. All these strange dreams about Julian and memories returning about life in Cassadine Island, flooding her when she least expected them. She knew she needed to talk to someone about it so she'd make an appointment for time on Kevin's couch. He'd helped her a lot during that hypnosis session over a year ago that revealed Sam's father's name as Julian.

She sipped her beer looking out into the ocean. So much had happened in just a few months. Her house getting blown up, breaking up with Julian. Milan Cassadine and Kostas Ivanov and her car getting torched. She'd done some positive things like quit working for Sonny and starting a new law practice. Her new house near the harbor that she'd been redecorating.

Building a new life for herself from the ashes of her old one. .

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and saw Julian approach her wearing his faded jeans and a black tee-shirt that fit quite snugly. Not that she really noticed.

"It's a public beach.

He sat down next to her.

"Nice day to come out to the beach?"

She nodded, liking the way the heat of the sun stroked her skin and the memories of the day slipped away.

"I looked for you at the pizza place."

"I slipped out. I wanted to check out the sunset before heading home."

.He smiled.

"It's a beautiful evening," he said, "I used to spend time here when I needed time to think my last time in town."

She arched a brow.

"I thought you came back for the business," she said, "once a mobster, always a mobster."

He paused.

"I wasn't always a mobster. I spent more of my life trying to find another way to run my father's businesses then trying to do the legitimate side of that on my own."

Alexis sipped her beer.

"At least until Ric recruited you to build his mafia empire to go after Sonny's," she said, "then he was killed in police custody and you took charge."

Julian grew silent and looked away at the ocean for a long moment. She noticed he did that whenever Ric's name came up. Maybe a part of him felt at a loss because his boss was dead.

"Alexis…that's not all of who I am," he said, "You wanted me while I was in the mob. Even when you knew I had a boss."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you Julian. This isn't about what I want or who I want," she said, "This is about my keeping my family safe. If Danny hadn't acted out that night, we'd both be dead and Molly…"

She couldn't finish. That night still felt so raw inside her mind. She hadn't really begun to process it. Being busy with her work and dealing with newly discovered relatives surfacing in town had allowed her to keep it at bay. She really didn't know how she'd act if she truly faced her most recent losses. She didn't want to know…because it wouldn't help her as she'd already made her choices and one of them wasn't the man next to her.

"You're not dead Alexis…"

"That's not the point. That's only through chance," she said, "Part of my family was nearly annihilated and I just can't get past that. I run through that night over and over when I don't keep myself busy…I dream…"

No, she wasn't going to go down that path with him. She wasn't going to tell her about her dreams about the two of them that defied the few fragments of memories she had about the brief time they spent together years ago. Kevin would help her sort those out and why her imagination was working overtime to try to make her drunken one night stand with Julian meaningful. Almost like it'd been an actual romance rather than just two people indulging their mutual lust in the parking lot of an obscure bar in New Hampshire.

Julian pressed.

"What…?"

She shook her head dismissing him.

"No I'm not having this discussion. I'm really trying to move forward with my life and it's not just about you. I've got to decide what I want to do and who I want to be with."

Julian paused.

"You want to be with me Alexis," he said, "I know you do."

She felt irritation inside her at the obvious.

"Of course I do. It's just not possible, that's all. I have to think of my family first."

"You don't mean that."

Alexis countered him with a look.

"Oh yes I did. My family and its safety comes first. I told you that after we…"

Julian's voice was silky smooth.

"I know what we did," he said, "I haven't forgotten."

Alexis looked at her bottle.

"It's just not going to work for us and you need to accept that…"

He looked at her for a long moment.

"Can you?"

* * *

Alexis woke up the next morning bright and early, remembered the house was empty because Molly was away at school. She remembered she had to meet Nikolas at Wyndamere for a meeting.

She got ready and grabbed her things to head to the launch. After leaving Julian at the beach, she'd headed back home and rounded out the day with a glass of wine on the balcony of her new place. The harbor was filled with boats coming and out of it, some of which were probably carrying contraband of one sort or another though none had been blown up lately. Julian's final question to her had annoyed her. After all he's the one who made his choice to be a mobster kingpin over a relationship with her. He had to realize he couldn't have it both ways. After what had happened to her family from his business…no she couldn't go down that road. She'd already lost her only sister Kristina to mob violence years ago.

Not that life had been much safer since. First her Prius and then someone taking a shot at her near the docks. Julian insisted to her and to a skeptical Anna that it had nothing to do with him. She wasn't quite sure of that but she knew there might be other suspects including those who arrived recently in town…or perhaps someone upset with her for taking on Simone's fight against eminent domain.

The ride on the launch went uneventfully. She saw where Nikolas had added onto his horse stables. Part of his newly acquired interest in polo, she guessed.

He sat in his office when the butler led her to where he'd been working tirelessly all morning on some contracts for companies Cassadine Industries had recently acquired. High tech firms and an importing company that needed a slip in the harbor to do its shipments.

After helping herself to a Danish and some juice from his breakfast table, Alexis joined him.

"So what's going on with you trying to get in on the waterfront?"

Nikolas glanced up from his paperwork.

"I just need a couple slips for those companies I just picked up," he said, "though I heard the competition's getting fierce for the choice spots."

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah...the shipping lanes are going to include a new marina planned," she said, "Sonny's not too thrilled with sharing. That's why he tried to drive the values up so that no one could think they were worth the investment."

Nikolas sighed.

"I think he miscalculated. The opposite's happening. There's going to be a bidding war if ELQ doesn't succeed in achieving the Eminent Domain bid against some of the owners."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I filed a petition for my client," she said, "and Maxie's doing initial intake for two or three similar clients. ELQ's not getting what it wants this time."

Nikolas whistled.

"Then we'll have that bidding war…"

Alexis shrugged.

"My clients will get more money for their properties," she said, "and other perks in the contracts that ELQ has no plans at the moment to give them."

"I have the capital to bid on the ones I need," he said, "but Milan's got his eye on some parcels and this Chimera Enterprises is bringing in a lot of equity to snatch up the lion share of them."

Alexis frowned.

"Yeah I notice and that corporation is attracting investors. I heard that Ava Jerome is interested in partnering with it."

Nikolas paused.

"I thought about approaching who's running Chimera Enterprises but I don't know who that is," he said, "There's not much information provided about its infrastructure."

"I noticed that too. It just surfaced out of nowhere. It was like that with the purchase of that old warehouse. One of the ones owned by Ric. "

Alexis sighed.

"He left everything to Liz so her name should be on the deed unless it was to be put up for sale before Ric's death."

Nikolas rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could ask her about it. Things aren't that great between us. She broke off our friendship."

Alexis arched her brows.

"Why would she do that? What happened?"

Nikolas looked pained.

"It's a long story…but I'll still ask her because Cassadine Industries submitted an offer on that warehouse and it was sold out from under us."

"Who bought it?"

"Seneca Shipping."

She widened her eyes.

"That's a subsidiary of Chimera Enterprises. The plot thickens…"

Nikolas nodded.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Alexis.

She brushed a tendril of hair off of her face.

"I'm sure it's just the usual bidding war over choice properties in this town," she said, "The waterfront is being revitalized and that's going to attract a lot of attention and money from investors all wanting a piece of it."

Nikolas still looked troubled.

"Still…and then there's Kostas Ivanov who's got a silent partner. I still don't know why he showed up in PC. He keeps saying he's going to benefit Cassadine Industries but I…I just don't trust him."

Alexis didn't blame him for that. She had her own history with him but that was between them. So she smiled instead.

"He's a very wealthy man who used to work with your father," she said, "You know he's renovating an abandoned estate just outside of town. He's got a whole lot of cash he's spending fixing the place up like some tropical paradise."

"I noticed…"

"It's owned by his partner but he seems to be the one making the most use of it. I don't believe his visit here's going to be a short one."

There she got the words out. The ones she didn't want to accept. She hoped he'd do his bit of business in town and then leave as quickly as he'd arrived.

Nikolas furrowed his brows.

"A man of mystery…wouldn't be the first in this town," he said, "Sometimes people come here to lie low for a while."

"I know that…it seems like a nice place to get away from the rest of the world."

She didn't want Nikolas to worry after all until she was sure there was something to be worried about involving Kostas and Cassadine Industries.

He got up to refresh his plate at his breakfast buffet.

"Maybe I should spend more time with him outside of business. Get to know him."

She looked away from him, her eyes skimming across the photographs of mostly dead Cassadines on the walls. She saw a photo of Mikkos with the king of Spain at some royal dinner.

Then her eyes returned to focusing on her nephew.

"That's one course of action but if you do that, be careful Nikolas."

He snorted.

"Aren't I always? Stefan and my father had different ways of teaching me from the cradle not to expose my flanks so to speak."

She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Take what you've learned and use it," she said, "and don't turn your back on Kostas ever."

* * *

Julian traveled down to the docks where his warehouses lay silent ever since the drugs pipelines down south were shut down. The DEA had initiated it but had grown busier at trying to ferret out the traitors in its ranks including the drug cartel, The Cobra. Rumor had it that a DEA agent had gone rogue and headed up that criminal sect.

That didn't concern him. He found himself not caring if the drugs were shipping or not, it gave him more time to focus on other aspects of his business. He'd hired a skeleton crew to get his new fashion magazine up and running.

He'd come down here to meet with someone he'd worked in the past, a former fence by the name of Coleman Radcliffe or "The Rat" as he'd been called in the past. Obviously the man was running late as usual. Julian knew he managed the Floating Rib after selling it to Mac. So he waited for him, leaning against a railing looking out into the harbor.

A random memory popped into his head.

* * *

**1979**

Years ago, when he'd met Alexis while a student at Dartmouth. They'd spent a weekend together after meeting at McCoy's.

They'd gone to the restaurant in a neighboring town on their second night even though it had been raining. Just one of those squalls off of the lake that rose up in the afternoons. She'd just thrown on a summer dress which was bright with color and molded to her figure before she and Julian had left his apartment.

They'd gotten in the car and drove down the winding road that led past the river and through some low riding hills where there was lush forest and occasionally men leading cows across the road. There were quite a few farms and ranches interspersed with the towns. It'd been idyllic, the perfect way to spend a late afternoon. Alexis had been quiet on the drive, almost pensive.

"I hope they've gone back to Europe," she said suddenly.

Julian knew she was talking about the two men they'd seen that first night. The one's who'd shown up at the bar unexpectedly when she'd gone back to get her backpack.

"If they'd seen me," she said, "I know they didn't just show up by chance."

Julian glanced over at her, concerned.

"They didn't see you or us. They probably just left and if they contacted the school they think you're with a friend right?"

She nodded.

"I think so…I just don't know why they're here. They're brothers but Mikkos keeps them very busy with his…projects."

Julian really didn't have any answers. He still didn't know much about her family. Just that she'd been happy to leave the island that had raised her since she'd been orphaned by her parents' death at a young age. There'd been times he'd wanted to get away from his own family but he suspected the depth of her feelings exceeded his own.

She gazed outside the window at the scenery. Her silence must have attracted his attention.

"You are having second thoughts?"

She turned her face to look at him, her face lit up with concern. The same one that looked at her this morning upon opening his eyes when the stream of sunlight coming through the blinds reached the bed they shared.

"No…not at all. I'm just happy our paths didn't cross with theirs."

"Yeah that was lucky. They looked very intense. Almost like…"

He'd wanted to say like enforcers in his own family business but he kept quiet instead not wanting to upset her.

"They are very intense…just like Mikkos only more so in the months before I was sent away to school."

The leather seat of the car squeaked as she shifted his position.

"Things changed on the island over the summer," she said, "It just made me even more grateful to get away from there."

He heard the vehemence in her voice and knew there was a lifetime behind it.

If only he could erase that and make it something better. The two of them had spent hours last night in bed, running their hands over each other, letting their fingers memorize each other's planes, lines. His hardness matched her softness and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

"I just don't know Julian…these past few days…they've been the best ever."

He reached over to drift his fingers over the back of her neck, caressing the skin there which made her tingle inside.

"Yeah they've been great…"

* * *

Julian snapped into the present, his mind swimming. The memory had been so sharp, so vivid in its detail right down to the way he'd felt then. But it puzzled him because before now…he'd never thought about it. Yet he knew it'd been an actual memory of time they'd spent together. It puzzled him how Alexis seemed to continuously downplay the time they'd spent together in Hanover years ago.

Almost as if it hadn't meant nearly as much to her as to him, except he had begun to know better. It was just one of those mysteries that didn't necessarily have a resolution.

"Hey Julian…"

Coleman walked towards him dressed in his usual scruffy attire. He stood next to Julian leaning against the railing.

"You're late…"

Coleman looked unruffled.

"I was…detained. Dante and Anna are on me like a tick on a dog," he said, "They want to blame me for everything simply because Corinthoes sees me as some sort of villain."

Julian heard the pique in his voice and remembered reading that Coleman had done a weekend in the drunk tank because he'd been fingered in some con artistry whipped up

"So what did you find out?"

Coleman arched his shaggy brows.

"I'm not a snitch. Hell I hated being called "The Rat" back in the day because people thought it meant I dropped a dime on people all the time."

Julian didn't have much sympathy for him. He knew better that Coleman worked both sides of the fence, pun intended. But like most fences he had his ear to the ground and got in on all the good 411.

"Okay so you're not a snitch," he said, "but what did you find out?"

Coleman sighed.

"I was told by someone…second hand, I wasn't doing the fencing myself…I'm reformed after all…"

Julian found himself losing patience.

"Okay, okay got that but what did you hear about…second hand?"

Coleman paused.

"It has to do with some company called Seneca Shipping," he said, "They are the new kids on the block that got the old timers all riled up…ELQ for starters…even the Cassadines…"

"I heard of them. I heard they're going to start a bidding war on the waterfront," Julian said, "To pick up the choice slips in the waterfront. I know of one person who wants in on their action."

Coleman smirked.

"That'd be your sister Ava…look I ran into earlier and she was hitting me up for all kinds of info on them."

"What did you tell her?"

Coleman shrugged.

"Mostly to stay away from him. I've been on the waterfront for a long time and it's never been like this. Two bit mobsters fighting over turf sure…I mean no disrespect but these players are dangerous."

Julian paused.

"I've noticed more players surfacing."

Coleman nodded.

"You've got Cassadines. You've got Russians and you've got people pulling the strings behind the scenes. PC hasn't seen this kind of action in a long time."

Julian didn't know about that but the arrival of the likes of Milan Cassadine and this Kostas Ivanov gave him pause.

"Alexis knows both of them."

Coleman arched a brow.

"You talking about my Alexis? Pool shark in heels? You'd better not have any bad intentions behind those words."

Julian almost smiled at the fervor in the man's voice.

"No…it's just that since they both arrived, someone's been trying to kill her," he said, "First a car bomb and then a drive by shooting."

Coleman squinted his eyes.

"I heard something…not surprising since not all branches of the Cassadines get along with each other and Alexis…she's usually not noticed by most of them except occasionally Helena but that bitch got put on ice…I heard."

Julian had heard the rumors but you could never be sure with the Cassadines who had achieved legendary status at their ability to resurface even after they'd been reported dead.

"The police refuse to believe that anyone besides me is responsible for the attacks against her. Anna has a grudge against me that's clouding her judgment."

Coleman almost looked sympathetic.

"Yeah she gets like that. She tried to send me to prison for some trumped up nonsense but I'm still a freeman."

Julian looked past him and saw Alexis disembarking from a boat that had just docked at the launch. She must be returning from Spoon Island.

Seeing her there made his throat swell up as if he couldn't breathe for a moment. She dressed casual and her hair blew gently around her face from the harbor breezes. The most beautiful woman he'd known only he'd taken it for granted for so long until she walked away from him.

Her skin silky soft like her hair and her mouth intoxicating, burning his skin one moment and soothing it the next, driving him to distraction. What happened between him had been so intense that even their separation hadn't dimmed it. If anything, his feelings only intensified.

Even right now watching her from a distance, all he wanted to do was to sweep her into his arms, carry her to a secluded spot and peel that clothing off of her while his lips tasted her tangy skin. It'd be too easy to let everything else that had come between them slip away like the tides and make love to her as if the world hadn't collapsed around them that night at the penthouse.

Coleman followed his eyes and smiled knowingly.

"She's really something and not just with a pool cue. She's one hell of a lawyer too."

"I noticed…"

"If anyone's coming after her for any reason…well I want a piece on any action to kick their asses…"

Julian left him to head towards Alexis.

He swallowed hard as he approached her and she looked up at him. That mixture of too many emotions to separate out and define in her eyes, her body tensed and he didn't know if she'd stay or take off.

She got up when she saw him now and brushed her pants with her hands. Duke stood up too and looked at Julian.

"Hi there…"

Julian said hi and then looked over at Alexis who gave him a small smile while digging her hands in her pockets.

"I need to talk to you but if now's not a good time…"

Alexis sighed.

"I'm getting ready to head home," she said, "I got work waiting for me there."

Julian nodded and Alexis just looked back at him. Her face looking guarded and her posture still more rigid than he'd like but he knew he was partly responsible for that.

"Please just a few minutes…"

She just stood there watching him and then she folded her arms.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about Julian?"

He started to answer him then noticed that another man had approached them.

Kostas.


	15. Chapter 15

Kostas approached both Alexis and Julian, wearing dark slacks and a black silken blouse over his muscled frame. He smiled at both of them, his eyes calculating. Alexis recognized that look on his face and she bristled.

She had to stand there looking back unintimidated. Men like him preyed on the weak, she discovered and she'd moved past giving any of them an inch of turf. Wherever the playing field.

"Hello Kostas."

He seemed pleased by her addressing him. He also didn't seem too disturbed to see that she wasn't alone.

"Alexis…I was hoping I would find you," he said, "I've been waiting for you to give your answer to my business proposal."

She stared at him for a moment.

"You mean the one where you wanted me to help you with your attempts to…merge your business interests with Cassadine Industries. It's no secret. It was written up in the _Journal_ this morning."

"I must have missed it," he said, "but yes that proposal."

"It's up to Nikolas not me. I just advise him on legal matters but I think you know that."

Kostas glanced at Julian who was watching him carefully. He softened his voice.

"I'm of course aware of that. But you're his aunt and he respects you. You might be able to sway him by alleviating his…concerns."

She laughed.

"I just had a long talk with my nephew and he's interested in meeting with you. Getting to know you better first before making any business decisions. I cautioned him otherwise, but he seems determined."

Kostas' mouth twitched.

"Why would you discourage him? What would cause you to do that? This merger would be beneficial to Cassadine Industries as much as my own."

She pursed her lips.

"And what exactly are your interests Kostas? Who are you partnered with and why is it such a secret?"

He paused.

"It's sensitive information right now but he or she will come forward soon."

"So I thought…one less reason to trust you."

His eyes appraised her in a way that always made her uneasy..

"As for anything else, you know what my interests are Alexis.

She bit her lip, not answering. He had offered her two proposals after all and she hadn't answered the other one.

Julian interrupted.

"I believe she told you what her nephew wanted from you."

Kostas smirked.

"Oh and you are…I remember Julian Jerome, the mobster kingpin in this territory or you would be if you could ever defeat Sonny Corinthoes."

Julian shrugged.

"Sonny's been distracted lately,' he said, "Family issues."

Kostas smiled.

"I understand that your imports have been shut down by the feds," he said, "So your business hasn't been active either. At least you have a newspaper to keep you busy until business improves."

Alexis glanced at Julian who just looked back at Kostas. Two alpha males neither willing to step back from the other. Things could get complicated.

"My business is just fine," Julian said, "So no need for your concern. My interests are diverse unlike yours."

The edge in his voice belied his smile and caught Kostas' attention.

"I noticed that when you're not running your product, you're running a publishing empire," he said, "and you invest in real estate."

Julian smirked.

"I see you keep up with the trades."

Kostas curled his lip.

"I imagine picking up some of those harbor slips would greatly benefit your…less than legal operations…"

Julian shook his head.

"I'm not interested in picking up any of these parcels on the waterfront. I'll leave to everyone else."

Kostas folded his arms.

"I'm not sure I believe you but they won't be going cheaply," he said, "If Cassadine Industries won't work with me, I might strike out on my own."

Alexis shook her head.

"Just like I thought you would," she said, "I don't think this is about helping Nikolas at all. What if he doesn't agree to the merger, you're going to undermine him?"

Kostas pressed his lips together.

"I don't want to see it come to that. But I have people to answer to as well. Mine aren't nearly as patient as Nikolas."

Alexis gestured with her hands.

"Who…who do you answer to?"

He paused.

"It's not your business and it's not Nikolas'," he said, "It's nothing to concern yourself about Alexis."

She scrutinized him carefully.

"That's when I do concern myself…if it does impact any member of my family."

Julian stepped closer to Kostas.

"If it involves Alexis or any other member of my family, it's my concern as well."

Kostas glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Julian…this doesn't involve you at all. Now I need to Alexis a moment in private…"

Julian didn't seem to like the sound of that. Alexis could tell that he and Kostas weren't hitting it off. But Julian wasn't trying to push his way into the conversation or take it over in the guise of protecting her. He let her do the talking in her own business while standing close to her, letting her know he'd intervene if she needed it.

He moved forward but Alexis shook her head slightly.

"I can handle it," she said, "but this conversation isn't going to last very long…"

* * *

**1982**

Alexis sat in her room finishing up her daily studies which she'd taken upon herself to better prepare her for her first undergraduate year at Yale University. Stefan had advised her that she needed to spend hours working on her academic skills so she'd hit the ground running once she started university. He had high hopes for her success there and she didn't want to let him down since he was paying her way.

Four years of undergraduate study and three years of law school all expenses paid in exchange for her agreement to work for him once she graduated. She couldn't say no to that and besides she loved her cousin who'd looked out for her since she could remember.

Her writing skills were quite strong, so she spent a lot of time working on her mathematics. She wanted to be ready to take pre-Calculus in the fall term.

Stavros had arrived from finishing a work project for Cassadine Industries in Rome and he'd been joined by Kostas and both were holidaying on the Island. Alexis was wary of her cousin and loathe to cross paths with him so she did whatever she could to avoid him.

Kostas on the other hand, she seemed to bump into quite a lot. All over the island, whether she was walking on the beach or exploring the caves adjacent to the groves of olive and fig trees.

Different places in and around the main house. It made her curious about him, even as it unnerved her. After all he was Stavros' friend even if he hadn't been in the group that hung out with him when he tormented her.

She wasn't thinking about him though when she ventured out of her room to go to the library to look for a book on imaginary numbers. She heard the muffled voice of someone talking inside the room.

She knocked carefully on the door and heard him tell her to come inside. Kostas sat on the couch with a glass of what looked like Scotch next to him and the bottle. He clicked off his phone and put it on the coffee table.

She only glanced at that before she looked at him, definitely feeling the warmth inside her invoked by his casual smile. God, the man both attracted and repulsed her at the same time. Mostly he offered her a chance to escape…

"Sit down…I thought we could be a little less formal than it normally gets here."

She hesitated.

"I really don't think so. I'm here to look for books that will help my studying."

He gestured to the couch.

"Take a break. Stefan says you've been hitting the books nonstop which no doubt pleases him but you're entitled to some leisurely time."

She thought so too but she'd wanted to finish her current chapter in the lesson plan she'd created for herself.

She sat down finding the couch firm but comfortable. The library had a masculine simplicity to its décor, with a couple paintings of landscapes on the walls and photos of different people in different places. Family, perhaps well distant family to her. She did know many of the stories though that were passed on by the servants. The ones that perhaps Stefan didn't see fit to tell her during their talks.

Right now he sat next to her on the couch, and she waited for him to say something, like broach the subject he wanted to discuss with her.

"Would you like a glass of scotch?"

She looked at him a moment, unable to decide which response would be appropriate.

"It's okay, we're both off the clock. I'm taking a break from work and you from studying."

When he put it that way, it did make some sense so she nodded.

"Okay I'll take a glass."

He poured her a glass of scotch and she picked it up, sipping it while anticipating the burn. She still wasn't used to drinking hard liquor.

"Some time to relax from our busy schedules and spend time together."

That intrigued her but a sliver of nervousness passed through her.

"Okay…but I can't stay very long. I have two chapters left to review…"

He appraised her carefully and shook her head.

"That can wait Alexis. You've spent most of today studying right? It's time to take some time off and call it a day."

"But Stefan…"

He put his hand up.

"Let me worry about him. You're working way too hard Alexis. It's summer vacation, time to have some fun. A beautiful young woman like yourself should be out enjoying herself and having a good time."

She felt her face flush at his compliment, and the scotch had allowed her body to relax, a little headiness to fill her. He watched her as she took another long sip.

"I've spent some time in the mornings at the beach," she said, "Before the weather gets too hot Mr. Ivanov."

"Call me Kostas," he said, "Most of my friends do and so do most of my enemies."

She didn't know how to take that comment so she just nodded slowly.

"Okay…Kostas so what do people do during their time off?"

He leaned back on the couch and sipped his own drink.

"Well we could have a talk. Share things about ourselves."

She shrugged.

"I don't know what there is to share," she said, "I graduated from high school in the States and that's about it."

He frowned.

"That's not it at all is it? You finished at the top of your class and would have been valedictorian if you hadn't dropped out your junior year."

She bristled reaching for her Scotch.

"I'm not judging you. You were handed an obstacle and you overcame it and moved past it."

She sighed.

"Mikkos handled the problem as he called it. I only missed a semester and I made it up during the summer time."

"Still it couldn't have been easy to have a baby at 16 by a man who left you to deal with it on your own."

She shook her head.

"He didn't even know. I never saw him again."

She sipped her scotch thoughtfully before getting up and walking to the window overlooking the olive groves which stretched out to the beach. .

All of her attention focused on the sun heading towards the horizon of the Mediterranean Sea.

Until she felt him coming up behind her, close enough so the front of his body brushed against the back of hers.

"Alexis…you're so pretty," he said, "You should never be afraid of the past and what it's done."

Her attention remained focused on the window.

"I'm not afraid. I just miss her that's all. I miss my daughter."

He pressed against her even closer and she felt the hardness of his musculature shaped by an active lifestyle.

She felt an attraction to what he could do for her. He could offer her an escape from what she didn't want to revisit. She didn't really like him but that didn't matter. All that mattered to her when her mind wasn't busy with studying was finding an escape from her memories.

She sucked in her breath, her mind swimming.

Then she felt his arms slide around her and he pulled her closer to him, the scent of his aftershave overwhelming her.

"Don't move."

Her body had tensed in his embrace and he clearly sensed that but what was he doing to her? She felt caught between him and the window, not sure what to do next.

Then she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, shards of apprehension laced with a desire she didn't recognize filled her, piercing her resistance to him. His lips followed, and they caressed her neck gently, softly probing then retreating, but she realized soon enough, he blazed a trail that started with embers, but the flames awaited.

"Kostas…"

"At least you dropped the formality."

She didn't know how to respond to that, not when he had just trapped a fold of her neck in between his teeth and bit her gently. That send shockwaves all throughout her body.

Then his hands reached up to palm her breasts hidden beneath her blouse and she felt herself begin to melt, to soften her edges while surrounded by his warmth. Between his lips which had reached an earlobe to dote on it and his hands on her breasts, she felt herself slipping away. Powerless to even understand exactly what he did to her. Let alone why she suddenly needed it so much.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled again, the rumble in his chest coming from behind her.

"Something we both want."

Oh god, did he mean…oh yeah, she realized that when he started inching her skirt up her thighs while pressing the fabric against the skin, as it slid slowly upward. The tingling of her body meshed with the friction of her skirt against her inflamed skin, and then she knew where he'd put his hands next.

He caressed through her clothing, drawing circles around it while she just gasped and felt limpid against his strong body which kept her standing. But when he slipped the fingers of both hands beneath the elastic of her underwear and began sliding it down her legs, she whimpered. She palmed the smooth pane of glass in front of her as his fingers slid over that part of her, exploring every nuance, every rich nerve ending that could send her spinning. She tried to clutch at the glass but her fingers just slid across it.

.

"Be still…"

She tried to obey but damn if he kept this up, the slow, languorous movements, she would lose herself in ways she didn't want to imagine.

"You're very pretty," he said, "I can see how you wound up pregnant."

She tensed suddenly.

"I…that's not how it happened at all."

He continued stroking her. Doing all kinds of things to her that quickened her heartbeat in her chest and made it difficult to breathe.

She pressed against the glass this time as he continued his attack on her. She jolted when he did something unexpected with his fingers.

"What…?"

He whispered into her ear.

"Just enjoy it."

She felt her mind spin and her body began to vibrate as she tried to hold onto herself. But Kostas was relentless in his assault on her body; he dominated her even as he pleasured her.

She felt her body uncoil, and the rush of the tidal wave of the most intensely intimate feelings grab hold of her and refuse to let go.

After a moment when her heart beat began slowing again, he turned her to face her and she just looked at him, still lost in the experience he'd given her. She looked away from him.

"Oh god what just happened…"

He stroked her neck while watching her struggle for the right words.

"Intense wasn't it?"

She just nodded really unable to say anything back.

"I'd better get going. I've got to get back to my studies…"

She straightened out her disheveled clothes not looking at him. Now that it had happened, she didn't know how to respond to him or what he expected from her.

"I'll be gone most of tomorrow," he said, "but I'll be back later in the evening."

She nodded as she moved towards the doorway.

"I want to see you waiting for me when I return."

Her hand stopped before reaching the doorknob.

"And what if I don't?"

He chuckled.

"Alexis you and I will be spending a lot of time together this summer."

She froze then because she didn't know how she felt about that. Her body still hummed from what had just happened but…she didn't trust his intentions..,"

He was her despised cousin's close friend after all.

She turned around to face him.

"Why would that be?"

He smiled at her slowly looking as confident as he always did.

"It need not be here. I can book a suite in Athens," he said, "to spend the weekend together, getting to know each other better."

Her mouth grew dry.

"You did what but I thought…"

He looked at her waiting for her to finish but she just clamped her mouth shut.

"I don't know…I'm not sure I can do this."

He sighed as he watched her reaction.

"Well you have some time to think about it of course," he said, "We'll have dinner tomorrow and discuss it further."

"I really don't think…"

He continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Wear that black dress you wore at the party a couple weeks ago, you know the one."

Yes she did but…

"I'll see you tomorrow night…"

Just like that he had dismissed her.

* * *

Alexis looked at Kostas now, that he'd pulled her aside for a private discussion. She folded her arms.

"What is this about? We've discussed what needs to be discussed."

He smiled at her, appraising her body. The way that Julian did only it didn't make her feel cherished.

"There is the other…"

She shot him a deadly look.

'No and that is not negotiable."

He shrugged.

"I'm sure that it might change when I tell you of some circumstances that have arisen."

Her brow arched.

"And what might they be?"

Kostas paused.

"Your cousin Milan is not revealing everything about his own intentions and why he really came to town. How can you be sure you can trust him?"

She tilted her face looking at him carefully.

"I trust him more than I'll ever trust you. The company he keeps appears to be superior to that which you do and did."

His brow furrowed.

"How can you be so sure about that? Milan has associated and done business with some of the less…reputable members of your family."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"This sound rich coming from someone whose partner was Stavros."

He sighed.

"I know you didn't like your brother."

"I had good reason…the last time he was out loose he nearly killed his son."

Kostas shrugged.

"Yes he's gotten a bit more crazy which is why I distanced myself," he said, "I have a more…stable and reputable business partner now."

"Who you can't divulge of course…"

He looked at her as if his patience was ebbing.

"You're trusting the wrong person if you're siding with Milan Cassadine."

She snorted.

"I'm not siding with anyone," she said, "But I will side against anyone who harms my family including Nikolas and his son."

Kostas paused.

"That might be Milan. I think he didn't come back to get to know his newly discovered cousins. I think he came back to plot against them, to seize a large chunk of their heritage and power."

Alexis frowned.

"I don't believe you. I think you're the one who's after Cassadine Industries."

He chuckled.

"How can you be sure of that? Milan might be a Cassadine but he's a distant cousin."

Kostas nodded.

"To you and Nikolas, but what about his son?"

Alexis felt confusion fill her.

'Son what son? He didn't say anything about any children."

Kostas hissed as if losing patience with her. She knew the feeling as she wanted to walk away from him and his crazy talk. Some of her oldest brother must have rubbed off on him.

"He hasn't claimed any children but there's talk that the ward he inherited might really be his son."

"You mean Maximillian?"

"He paid for everything that child needed," he said, "Gave him everything. What if he gave him his name?"

"You mean he's not really a Cassadine?"

Kostas smirked.

"There's no proof of it just talk that he was orphaned from some cousin. A story I'm sure you're very familiar with yourself."

Alexis couldn't deny that.

"That's crazy. I doubt Maximillian is Milan's son and if he were, so what? He's got no claim to Cassadine Industries. It's the oldest son who passes it down to his oldest son…that followed them from Russia."

Kostas looked amused.

"That's the way it's always been…unless some codicil comes up to challenge it and well, there's rumors…"

Alexis put her hand up.

"Enough. I'm not interested in rumors. I'm interested in evidence in writing."

He nodded.

"Of course you're a lawyer by trade. I believe that Milan is the one you should be seeking such evidence from."

"I don't need it. This sounds ridiculous. Nikolas is the legal air to the family titles and its business empire. There's no way that can be challenged."

Kostas shook his head.

"I'm sure someone like Milan can find a way," he said, "What if he does use Maximillian to manipulate control away from Nikolas?"

Alexis rejected that.

"Unless you have proof that he can do that it's just supposition," she said, "You don't even have proof that he's willing."

Kostas paused, and she thought she might be right. He had an angle to play as always and she had to remember that.

"I think you're the one who's going to be caught off guard," he said, "when Milan plays his son like a chess piece to get control of everything."

She folded her arms.

"We don't know that Maximillian is his son and I don't see why it's concern of yours. You're not family."

He smiled slightly.

"I was close to Stavros even when he went dark at the end," he said, "You know that and you know that regardless of what he did, his instinct would have been to protect his father's legacy and make sure his son got his due."

Alexis shook her head again.

"Stavros tried to murder his son," she said, "Last year when he kidnapped Lulu Spencer as his bride. He doesn't give a damn about Nikolas and I suspect neither do you."

Kostas shrugged.

"Believe what you want Alexis but I know you care deeply for your nephew. The information I have could be used to destroy him to claim his birthright."

"Then tell me…"

Kostas hesitated.

"I can't here. If you'll meet with me in private, I can elaborate more."

She recoiled from him.

"I'm not going to bed with you to get this information. It's never going to happen again Kostas."

He smirked.

"Never say never…have Natasha and I have known you'll want to hear what I've got to tell you just to keep Nikolas safe. I know what family means to you and the price you paid to get there."

Alexis swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking that when she'd been younger, she'd opened up too much to him about her life.

A mistake she knew now she shouldn't have made.

"If you really know what family means to me you won't challenge or threaten me."

She turned away and he grabbed her arm. She glared at him and suddenly it wasn't just the two of them.

Julian had joined them, quietly with menace in his stance.

"Let her go."

Kostas looked at him and the two men stared at each other until Kostas released her arm. Alexis rubbed it, not liking being caught in a pissing match between two alpha males.

"Fine Alexis but if you want to help Nikolas and save Cassadine Industries you'll meet with me for a more private discussion."

Alexis glanced at both men.

"I know all I need to know," she said, "and I'll protect my family. That's all you need to know…Kostas."

He shook his head.

"You'll change your mind soon enough…but the offer is not past two days."

She shrugged.

"That's fine because I won't be seeking your information or your help."

He stepped forward but Julian stepped between them.

"I think you should go now," he said, "Alexis has said she's not interested."

Kostas backed off but smiled at both of them, his eyes hardening.

"I think that decision will be to her detriment," he said, "But don't say I didn't warn you Alexis…"

Both Julian and Alexis watched him walk away. Julian focused his attention on Alexis.

"Now what was that all about and don't tell me it was all about nothing…?"

She just stared at him not knowing how to respond.


	16. Chapter 16

Kostas walked away and Alexis watched him head down the street. She reeled from her conversation with him. Julian waited there for her to finish but she didn't want to be around him right now or anyone.

The man who had walked away from her left some unpleasant memories in his wake and now she had to experience them all over again. Of course that didn't stop Julian from walking over to her.

"What just happened there?"

Leave it to him to cut to the chase, through all of her feelings. She cleared her throat.

"It's just business Julian. That's all."

He looked doubtful.

"Somehow I don't believe that Alexis."

She threw him an irritated look.

"It's business just like there's times that you conduct your own business and don't share the details with me."

He sighed.

"That's different Alexis."

She turned on him quickly.

"How so?"

He just looked at her.

"It sounds like he believes that you have something he wants," he said, "He sounds like a very determined man."

She started walking away and he walked with her.

"How it's different Alexis," he said, "is that Mr. Ivanov seems to be making it personal."

She shot him a sideways look.

"That could concern you why Julian? I mean your business is the most important in your life so how's that not making it personal for you?"

He sighed.

"It's not the most important thing in my life," he said, "My family is more important."

She didn't want to listen to him. After all he'd made his choice and it'd been remaining a mobster. He'd taken off where Ric had left off when he'd been killed in the police station.

He'd made his choice and she'd made hers. She had to live with it.

"I mean it Alexis."

She snorted.

"Yeah I'm sure you do Julian," she said, "Now excuse me I have to get back to the office…"

They'd reached the parking lot where their cars were parked. Jax had followed through with his promise to deliver on the Mustang and she already adored it. It gave her sense of freedom and power she so needed right now.

"Alexis…what happened back there," he said, "What did he tell you?"

She looked at him for a long moment. She almost felt tempted to tell him but she just shook her head and got into her car to drive away.

* * *

Alexis finished her work in her office including phoning Simone and telling her she had submitted her motion and that more than likely both the city and ELQ would contest it. She wondered if Ned would direct his lawyer to file the rebuttal today or wait until tomorrow. God he pissed her off…most of the time. He was his mother's son though he'd be loath to admit it.

Sam met her at the Floating Rib for Buffalo wings boasting Mac's legendary special sauce. Her daughter had spent the day looking for answers behind the accident that had stolen the life of Patrick and Sabrina's baby. She looked worn out and sipped on her glass of chardonnay slowly.

"So you and Patrick. You think that you might have found out what happened?"

Sam shrugged.

"Mom I don't know but Patrick he's looking for answers with me and Sabrina, she's got her own theories and thinks Ava caused it all."

"Ava? Really?"

Sam sighed.

"Yeah really…I don't know what to think except she's still grieving."

Alexis rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's got to be difficult. You'd know that better than most people."

Sam paused.

"Yeah I do. But there's no evidence pointing to Rafe having any connection with Ava at all or Carlos Rivera for that matter."

Alexis sipped her wine.

"So what do you think?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I think she's wrong," she said, "I have my own run-ins with Ava but I don't see her fingerprints on this one."

Alexis didn't really understand what Ava would have to gain from it. Sam refilled her glass from the bottle.

"So Mom, what's the latest with you?"

Alexis didn't know where to start. She looked down at her glass for a long moment. Sam prompted her again.

"Mom I know something's up…"

"Yeah well, I ran into Kostas today and he's trying to convince me that Milan is after Cassadine Industries."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Where did that come from?"

Alexis shrugged slightly.

"I don't know…I know that a corporation named Chimera Industries has outbid Cassadine Industries on some properties but that's just part of business. Nikolas was concerned about it mostly because information on that company's limited."

Sam frowned.

"What about investment reports?"

"Not much there about who's in charge of it," Alexis said, "They just appeared on the scene from nowhere."

"A shell company?"

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't think so. Nikolas thinks it might tie in with Kostas' arrival in town someway but Kostas is trying to finger Milan as the guilty party."

Sam grabbed a buffalo wing from the basket.

"How much do you know about either one of them?"

Alexis sipped her wine thoughtfully before setting it back on the table.

"I've just met Milan. Kostas and I go back further," she said, "He was a close friend of Stavros from way back."

"That doesn't sound good."

Alexis grimaced.

"I know and he just reappears out of nowhere and makes all these claims about Milan Cassadine who also came out of the shadows for some reason…"

Sam's brows knit.

"So what did Kostas say?"

Alexis paused again.

"He's claiming that Maximillian is Milan's son," she said, "and not just a legal ward."

Sam looked incredulous.

"Huh, where did that come from?"

Alexis dipped her buffalo wing in honey mustard sauce.

"I don't know sweetheart. He just said that Milan was going to use his son to go after Cassadine Industries…not that it's possible even if it's true. Nikolas is the rightful heir under Cassadine law."

"So why would Milan do it? Even if Maximillian were his son…he has no claim on the conglomerate."

Alexis sighed again.

"I don't know…I saw Maximillian back on the Island. I was at a party and wanted to check on Nikolas. I heard a baby crying in the nursery only it wasn't him. It was a little boy in a crib in the next room."

"What did you do?"

"I picked him up in my arms to comfort him," she said, "and then Milan and Stefan walked in and I gave him back…but Milan never mentioned being the baby's father."

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe there was no reason," she said, "but why if that were so, would he claim he's just Maximillian's legal ward?"

Alexis didn't know how to answer that.

"I don't know. I've asked myself that and since he's out of town…I can't ask him directly until he returns. But I'm not convinced Kostas is telling the truth either. He might be the one who's really after Nikolas' company. He and his silent partner."

Sam sipped her wine again.

"Who is…"

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't know. It seems to be a secret at least for now. It must be someone important."

Alexis leaned closer.

"I don't know if that's wise right now," she said, "I need to find out what both men are up to with Cassadine Industries. There's a bidding war about to go down with the waterfront revitalization project that Felicia's started."

"So I heard. I don't want my cousin to get hurt," Sam said, "and I'm not going to let that happen. We will get to the bottom of all this to the truth…"

* * *

Julian paced the living room of the penthouse as Ava watched him in bemusement. She sipped from her mineral water as he finally sank on the couch.

"Exhausted dear brother? What's got you so worked up today?"

Julian flipped through a pregnancy manual before putting it down.

"You are reconsidering on hooking up with Chimera Enterprises aren't you?"

Ava flashed him a look of surprise.

"Why dear brother? It looks like a great business opportunity to me. I'm always looking for ways to expand my business…"

He got up and poured himself a Scotch sipping it thoughtfully.

"Don't do it."

Ava looked up at her brother.

"Don't do what? Partner with a company that's taken the lead on picking up those waterfront parcels? I'm surprised you're not getting in on it."

He sat down in a chair.

"I don't know anything about them," he said, "I'm not convinced they're even legit."

Ava gave him a piercing look.

"You mean you think it's a dummy corporation? That doesn't make sense…"

Julian sighed.

"It makes a lot of sense. Look Sis I can't tell you what to do or how to invest your capital but if I were you, I'd stay away from them."

Ava chuckled.

"Tell me how you really feel. What's going on here and don't tell me it's really about this shadowy business company…"

Julian paused for a long moment.

"It has to do with Kostas Ivanov and perhaps he does tie in with Chimera Enterprises."

Ava nodded.

"I've been trying to get in touch with him but he's proving difficult to track down."

Julian shook his head.

"Ava stay away from him. He's not the kind of person to be doing business with for any reason."

She shifted her position, which was getting more difficult in her condition.

"Really Julian, that's rich coming from a mobster like yourself who's involved in drug dealing," she said, "Surely Mr. Ivanov is not engaged in that questionable enterprise."

Julian looked into his glass.

"He's trying to get Alexis to help him," he said, "to work on getting her nephew to agree with a business merger between his interests and Cassadine Industries."

Ava arched her brows.

"Well that doesn't mean he's involved with Chimera Enterprises. He could be acting alone."

"He's got an unnamed business partner," Julian said, "Can't find out any information on him."

Ava snickered.

"Why should you care? It's got nothing to do with you or your enterprises."

Julian paused.

"Someone's tried to take out Alexis twice and it started when Mr. Ivanov showed up in town."

Ava frowned.

"That hardly means he's responsible."

"It hardly makes him innocent."

Ava got up to refresh her mineral water before returning back to the couch.

"I realize that Julian but I need to be practical here," she said, "Sonny threatened to kill me after this baby's born and I need some protection against him. I have no intention of letting him rub me out."

Julian understood that time was running out but she needed to be smart about it.

"Better the enemy you know Sis than the one you don't."

She narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know he's the enemy," she said, "So far he's not threatened to kill me unlike Sonny Corinthoes. That's one point in his favor already."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just don't do anything without telling me first," he said, "I wouldn't want you to do anything you regret."

She smiled.

"Are you getting softer in your old age?"

Julian shook his head.

"I don't want to see you…or your baby get hurt," he said, "Something tells me he's got the capability to hurt people who trust him first."

He knew that because he knew Alexis and he knew that about her relationship with Kostas just from watching them.

No matter how hard she tried to hide that from him.

* * *

**1982**

They slipped out the back way without having to say goodbye to anyone let alone the hosts of the strange party. Well, Alexis thought it was strange and she wondered how many similar soirees that Kostas had attended.

And she didn't think she wanted to know…she just wanted to forget so much else and being around him ensured she did that. This party had been an invite she had almost turned down until she remembered the date.

She'd be going back to Yale University soon to her studies and could put all this behind her. Until then…she'd try to do something she hadn't done a lot of her life and that was have fun.

Kostas could give that to her. Sometimes anyway when he wasn't so damn intense. He demanded so much from her in some ways and she gave it to him. He told her he'd make her forget and so far he'd delivered.

Almost always.

The memory of how he had done last night excited her…still. They had left the bonfire on the beach and walked down the cobblestone path past her rose garden. He had described in a soft whisper what he wanted to do with her. Words said that sent a chill through her body and she didn't know whether it was fear or something wilder that he unleashed inside of her. It couldn't be more ropes to tie her up because he had just done that…the previous night. She hoped it was nothing similar to the delicious torment she had experienced with the pearly orbs that had been placed inside of her to titillate her and nearly drive her to the edge the night before that. Just the thought…no she couldn't take one minute of that experience again. The edges of the memories hadn't dulled enough to avoid slicing into her heart.

Tonight he looked at her wearing that sexy smile while she wore a hell of a lot more than when she'd woken this morning, tangled in bed sheets surrounded by the scent of masculinity and spice. She had dressed up like a saloon girl for the party tonight, feeling a bit silly at first. She looked at him sideways as they made their way to the limo…still wondering where they were going and what awaited them.

Maybe a pair of handcuffs which he would deftly slip around her wrists before taking her on the limo seat…or any of a variety of toys that he had in his collection.

The party had been dull, mostly self-important businessmen and their mistresses while the wives stayed with their children in estates on other continents. They made the rounds, nibbled on the buffet and then made their exit.

The limo stood ahead with Hawk waiting outside of it for them in his uniform. She looked at the trusted employee of Kostas and wondered what he thought of all the times he'd seen her with his employer and she wondered if he gave it any thought at all. After all, if she thought she was the first woman that Kostas had taken on one of these wild weekends, she'd probably be wrong.

And also deluding herself…as well. But this wasn't serious anyway, hardly a lifelong commitment, this was her chance to forget.

Hawk smiled at them and opened the back door so that she could get into the limo and Kostas behind her before they would be leaving for the party. Alexis settled herself in the seat looking at Kostas warily as he flipped on the switch so some smooth jazz instrumentals would fill the compartment. He put up the partition between then and Hawk who was definitely used to that. The leather squeaked beneath them as they got comfortable as the limo pulled smoothly out of the parking lot.

"We're going back to the hotel?"

He looked at her smiling.

"You want to stop any place?"

Oh no…not really because she was what did you call it…whipped…all she wanted to do was sit in the bubbling waters of the hot tub out on the patio and then fall asleep in a nice soft bed…and she'd love it if he'd have his arms around her when she did. Not that she knew if he'd be into doing that because if they weren't having sex…what did he want with her?

Her eyes began to feel heavy and she found it hard to keep her lids open.

"You are falling asleep on me?"

She looked over to where he had poured himself a nightcap. He offered her one and she shook her head.

"No…I've just…had a long day."

He smiled at her, his eyes taking her all in the way that made her tingle…only she was too sleepy to do that. She really couldn't take anymore body shaking pleasure tonight…all she wanted to do was to relax and get some sleep. But as she looked at him, she still didn't know what he had in store.

As the limo traveled down the street, she gazed out the window and she didn't even notice Kostas moving closer to her until the leather creaked from his movement. She turned and looked at him warily.

"What are you up to now?"

He just smiled.

"I'm liking the view…"

"Well it's a beautiful city at night…"

"I'm not talking about the city."

Of course not, he was probably trying to figure out how to do her inside this limo but she couldn't take anymore seduction…just couldn't…but he still looked at her intently.

"Kostas…I can't…I'm wiped out…in a pleasurable way but still."

He sidled closer to her and put his arms around her, she tensed at first but then she finally relaxed.

"Come here…I just want to hold you…"

She looked at him warily. This wasn't like him, usually he didn't succumb to sentimental expressions of affection. Their relationship if it could be called that wasn't a romance after all.

She didn't know what to call it. But she nodded now.

"Okay…"

She settled in his arms and with them around her, they felt really good. Safe even, as she spread out in the seat and lay against him…as he stroked her arm. Only safe felt scarier than dangerous did so her muscles remained on reflex.

"I know I've been somewhat…relentless."

She suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah you might say that…"

But when she looked at his face, she didn't see arousal there as much as tenderness. That caused a different kind of tingle to rush through her body.

"It's been fun…," she added.

"I didn't push you too hard?"

She considered that, hearing a tinge of concern in his voice.

"No…it was exciting…it's been…different…I just think I'm wiped out…at least for a little while."

He chuckled.

"Fair enough…I'm feeling a bit tired too."

She snuggled closer to him as the limo rolled back towards the hotel. Bright lights whirling by but both of them had their minds on other things.

"I just don't know what you want from me…We work together, and yet there's this other side of it."

He made lazy circles on her skin with his fingers and it felt amazing. He wrapped one of his legs around hers pinning her to him even as he held her close already. It felt so good to be close to him like this…just relaxing together…the boundaries that had been between them gone…at least for now.

Emotional boundaries like walled fortresses around both of them. She realized that Kostas held his own secrets stemming back to his childhood. So much she still didn't know about him including his past.

She didn't trust him now any more than she did any other time except when he exerted his dominance over her in the bedroom.

"I've wanted this weekend for so long…"

She heard him say that and she felt shock fill her because he'd never said or indicated anything about that desire. But then again, she hadn't either…if anything she had kept him at arm's length.

"Yeah…me too…"

He gazed at her…at her vulnerability she usually hid so naked in her expression. Erotic in its own way as her body had been. The weekend had been going much better than she had anticipated and he seemed to be enjoying himself and her. She'd seen a side of him that hinted at something else. Yet she didn't stray from her decision to use him to escape her own painful memories.

She knew she was about to enter the most difficult part of his plan…the most critical moments lie ahead and she had to play his cards carefully.

The limo headed into the semicircle drive of the hotel and Hawk got out to help them out onto the carpet. Both Kostas and Alexis untangled themselves and he gave her a robe to put over her outfit while they walked to the elevator to take up to the suite.

She sank deeply into the bubbling water, hot as she could stand it as her muscles relaxed as she looked at the lush scenery around her and the stars lighting up the pitch black sky. They had left the limo and walked with dignity through the mostly deserted lobby and then they waited a few minutes for the elevator to arrive. Even considering her attire, no one gave them a second glance.

He had picked her up before they entered into the suite and then settled her gently down while he checked some messages and she moved to get out of the saloon girl outfit at last. She wore a silk robe to the Jacuzzi…and caught his gaze at her as she headed out the double doors to the patio.

Would he join her, she hoped so. Tonight had been nice, much different than she'd expected.

Just to share some peaceful moments together without any expectations of anything else. And she sensed more than heard him come out and as she looked, he had shed his own robe and her jaw nearly dropped at his physique because she could never get used to looking at it.

The man was perfectly fit, muscled in all the right places and his better parts…nothing wrong there at all. She smiled as he slipped into the Jacuzzi and sat himself right next to her. He looked at her and she slipped closer to him without asking…as their lips met and they kissed. Slowly…tantalizingly slow…but in a way that promised rather than teased.

She slipped her tongue inside her mouth and slid it in and out between his lips…when they broke for air, he shook his head.

"You're really something Alexis…"

"So are you…

His eyes were unreadable, so she stopped trying. Instead she slipped further into the water. Closing her eyes as the water eddied around her form. Her breasts were flushed as was her face. Beads of sweat formed on her body as the steam arising from the water surrounded them both...as they sat there enjoying a quiet interlude.

She lay her head against his chest where they lay in bed. After nearly falling asleep in the Jacuzzi, they had gone inside and showered together, soaping each other's bodies…making sure that no inch of skin was neglected. Then they held each other as the water cascaded over them.

He pressed her against the tiled wall and slipped deliciously inside her…making slow…leisure love to her…his chest flattening her breasts, his hips thrusting lazily in no hurry. She grabbed hold of his firm ass that powered his strokes and sighed, as the water splashed on them both.

Afterwards they just held each other as their breathing slowed down and then afterward, they towel dried each other before sliding into bed where he embraced her against him…and she wondered which one of them would drift off to sleep first. He appeared to be doing that, his eyelids fluttering and his grasp on her relaxing.

She lay against him, listening to his soothing heartbeat…thinking the words that she wanted to say…but could never say…too many complications lay between them still…but she still had what her heart had whispered to her as he fell asleep next to her.

That she loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

Alexis woke up with a start. Her heart thudding inside her chest. She felt smothered by her sheets so she kicked them away. The night had cooled down enough so she'd felt comforted by a breeze through her open windows. Yet the dreams that awoke her from her slumber remained with her.

Kostas.

Damn him. Damn him to a place more terrifying than Hell. She didn't want to think about him while awake so why was he invading her dreams. Why were her memories of her past with him replaying themselves the moments after she closed her eyes and slipped off into slumber?

The man had done such horrible things in his life. He had left her reeling in his wake after that bacchanalia with him and his future bride and then he had returned into her life.

He wanted her loyalty, her servitude but she wanted her freedom. She didn't trust him or his intentions. Now that he was dropping the bomb on her that Milan was the one not to trust, that Maximillian was not his ward but his son. Alexis didn't even know how to process that news. It couldn't be true. It had to be one of Kostas' schemes. God knew she had learned what he was capable of doing to get what he wanted.

Sleep was elusive so she got out of bed, reached for her robe and headed to her kitchen to prep some chamomile tea to help her relax. She knew she had to make that appointment with Kevin to help her sort through the fragments of her memories and the resurgence in her dreams yet she'd been putting it off. That hypnosis session with Kevin which had pushed her to remember Julian, it had scared her. If she hadn't needed the information so much to try to save her grandson…well she hadn't had time to be terrified.

Julian had pressed her for information but she kept it to herself. He'd chosen his business over a life with her so he wasn't privy to any part of her life.

The tea soothed her throat and her muscles relaxed, as she sat in her relatively new kitchen. She was alone in her new house since Molly had gone off to boarding school in Switzerland and that had taken some getting used to before she felt at home.

She glanced at the window where the light from the street lamps on the waterfront shined through. Sure, her new place wasn't like the one on the quiet lake that had blown up but she'd grown used to it.

Kevin was on her rolodex, yes she would call him in the morning after she figured some way to return to sleep. Reenter the world of her dreams without unleashing the unpleasant ones.

* * *

Julian got up early and served himself orange juice from the kitchen while putting a frozen egg muffin in the microwave. His sister still slept, judging from her bedroom door being closed.

Alexis had consumed his dreams as she had his thoughts. Images of their relationship before it had blown up consumed him. Fragments of his attempts to use sex to seduce her flashed through his mind. Her final goodbyes as she pulled the pieces of her torn shirt together before leaving the penthouse. How could she do that to him?

Ever since then, he'd tried to reel her back into a relationship with him yet she resisted. So he'd pulled back a bit and just tried to listen to her when she divulged anything about her complicated life. At least that way he could stay connected, while he thought up a much better strategy.

She kept her secrets close to her and away from him. He knew that Kostas was included in what she hid from everyone else. He didn't trust the businessman at all and suspected he was involved in some covert dealings involving the waterfront renovation plan. That's not what bothered him. The fact that he shared a past with Alexis rankled at him.

A past that he didn't understand but he knew haunted Alexis.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew Ava had woken up. He'd saved her some breakfast though she opted to reheat some pizza from the previous night.

"So what are your plans for the day? Any shipments coming in the harbor?"

He shook his head.

"You know that's all been shut down," he said, "though the DEA will have its own problems with The Cobra in its ranks."

She sighed.

"I heard about that. Anna better watch her step in case those dirty agents are lurking around here or she'll get taken out."

Julian shook his head.

"She's too busy blaming me for every crime in this city even the attacks against Alexis."

Ava sighed.

"You're twisted but you wouldn't harm your family," she reasoned, "Perhaps it has something to do with the Cassadines. I know most of them are supposed to be dead but that doesn't seem to be a permanent state."

Julian couldn't argue with that as he'd "died" at least twice and yet was still alive and mostly well except for not having Alexis in his life as much as he wanted.

"You do know about Victor don't you?"

'Julian nodded.

"I heard somewhere he heads the WSB now. Some behind the scenes shakeup obviously."

Ava paused.

"He's a very ruthless man," she said, "or so I heard. Do you think he could be trying to hide behind Chimera Enterprises?"

Julian shrugged.

"He's been keeping a low profile certainly while in town. But what does it matter? I told you not to get involved with that company."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"You know even though you're my brother, you still don't run my life. If I want to business…I will."

Julian sipped his juice.

"Okay then but don't say I didn't warn you," he said, "Remember when I warned you about getting involved with Fluke."

She huffed.

"This isn't the same thing," she said, "This might be a way to get a controlling interested in shipping traffic in this part of the seaboard."

Julian just shook his head again and walked out of the room. Since his sister was once again jumping headfirst potentially into trouble he'd just have to find out more information about Chimera Enterprises before she got in too deep.

* * *

Alexis sat in her office watching as Simone fidgeted in her chair. Her client had met her first thing at the office after leaving a message on her voice mail.

She'd been served with an eviction notice from her home that would be enforced in 60 days. Judge Hobbs had signed off on it and Alexis knew what that had meant. His pockets had once again been lined with Q money to influence a ruling. That's how the game was played in this town.

Now Simone was a wreck and didn't know what to do or where to go. Yes, she'd be getting a check signed by ELQ's board but below the true appraisal level.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she said, "if they take my house away from me."

Alexis walked over to fetch her a water bottle because it looked like the woman might hyperventilate from her upset. Simone took it and sipped it slowly, calming down.

"That's not going to happen," Alexis said, "We can fight this. I'm going to contest the order today and ask that it be suspended pending further investigation."

Simone shook her head.

"Those rich bastards bought the judge I know it," she said, "My neighbors warned me that would happen. That's why some of them will just take that dirty money…blood money."

Alexis didn't doubt that was true. Most people with means and money more limited than the likes of the Qs often just took what little money they could and didn't fight them. But Alexis would fight for her client.

"They won't get away with it. I'll start on it today. They're not going to get away with this, there's still time to fight it."

Simone did calm down and left so Alexis tackled the response to the judicial order that she'd be filing before the courts closed today.

* * *

Julian bumped into Anna while walking out of one of his organization's warehouses. She was talking with Dante who left the scene with another man. The commissioner shot him a disdainful look.

"Julian what a surprise to see you down here."

He smiled back.

"Hello Anna…I see you're still among the living. The Cobra hasn't struck you down yet."

Anna sneered.

"I'm sure the DEA is more than capable of handling any bad apples in its ranks," she said, "We don't have such problems down here."

Julian shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it but watch your back. When you get in the mud, you get dirty."

She snickered.

"You would know wouldn't you Derek Wells?"

Julian heard the edge in her voice but really she had bigger problems than him.

"So any breaks in the cases involving the attempts against Alexis?"

She paused.

"If there were I'd discuss that with her," she said, "but so far no suspects…outside of your business."

He sighed.

"It's not coming from my business this time. This is something else and it started when all this interest in waterfront property attracted some outsiders."

She arched a brow.

"You mean the Cassadines? There's no proof any of them are here let alone involved in the revitalization of the waterfront."

"You don't know about Milan Cassadine and his sister Cecelia?"

She frowned.

"They're just visiting. They're an offshoot off the main family. I believe they're out of Italy where the sister owns a vineyard."

Julian smirked.

"That's all you know about them? You do know more about a man named Kostas Ivanov?"

Anna shrugged.

"Another businessman interested in buying into the waterfront? He's well respected worldwide."

Anna definitely seemed less than interested in the arrival of these mysterious figures out of nowhere. Much less than she should be if she knew the history of Pt. Charles and the Cassadines. Mobsters were one thing including himself and his own family but the Cassadines were a new level of crazy and ruthless.

Mobsters couldn't nearly freeze the population of a city to death with the flip of a switch. But Anna seemed focused on petty criminals when she wasn't aiding and enabling the proliferation of Sonny's own criminal enterprises by turning a blind eye to them. That's when she wasn't working with Sonny to bring down his own competition. But then Anna through Duke and the PCPD through Dante were so intertwined with the Corinthoes operation it was downright incestuous.

"Whatever you say Anna," he said, "but when it comes to crimes, you might want to start broadening your list of suspects."

She pressed her lips together.

"I'll give that some thought but I think I'll stick to what's working."

She started to move away and Julian noticed a figure walk out of the shadows near a dead alley. Anna walked over to talk to him and he figured it was one of her snitches.

Shawn Butler, hardly surprising. He shook his head and walked back into his warehouse.

* * *

Alexis threw her hands up in the air. She'd just gotten off the phone with Ned to try to get him to get his lawyer to reconsider pushing for the seizure of Simone's home. He just fired back that it was just business, nothing personal.

"Nothing personal," she said, "Believe me it doesn't get more personal when you lose your home. I do know."

Ned sighed.

"Yes you do and you know why. Because you have lousy taste when it comes to men that you date."

She snorted.

"That includes you then doesn't it?"

He chuckled.

"I'm the exception," he said, "Back then you had better taste."

Alexis rolled her eyes. She hoped she was kidding but she never could quite be sure when he was and when he was serious.

"Back when I married Jax?"

Okay that might be harsh. He didn't respond to it.

"So how are you and Olivia doing?"

He paused.

"She's good company. But she still misses Sonny. Another woman with lousy taste in men."

"Ned, so that means your social life is again nonexistent?"

He groaned.

"Ouch, Alexis you know where to hit a man where it hurts."

She sure did, just ask Luis Alcazar for starters. But enough of this, she needed to try to find a way to help Simone save her house and if that meant trying to take the woman's case to Ned then that's what she would do.

"Okay Ned I need to talk to you about my Simone whose house you're trying to get seized under eminent domain."

He sighed.

"Alexis…it's not like she's not going to be compensated with more money than she's likely seen in years. More money than she would have gotten if she sold it in the past."

She felt herself losing patience.

"She'd get more money if she waited for the bidding war," she said, "the one you're trying to circumvent by using your family's connections to City Hall and Judge Hobbs to head that off."

"It's just business and the revitalization project will help so many more residents of this city, it'll boost the city's coffers from tax revenue and it'll cut down on the crime rate. I mean weren't you just shot at the other day?"

"Yeah but that wasn't part of the local crime wave," she said, "Ned when did you start turning into your grandfather?"

He protested.

"I'm not Edward, Alexis. I'm just trying to do what's best for ELQ. My family's taken some hard hits in the past several years."

She couldn't deny that.

"I know and I'm sorry Ned," she said, "but Michael's CEO not you and someone needs to start giving him advice."

"I am and he's completely pushing for the renovation of those brownstones we picked up at auction six months ago."

Alexis couldn't deny that Michael's promotion of renovating the abandoned buildings hadn't bore useful results. Her office suite was housed in one of the first ones completed.

"He's done well with them. Of course they were abandoned and he didn't have to kick anyone out of their homes."

"Alexis…"

"Don't chide or scold me Ned. It's exactly what ELQ is doing and you know it. This woman who was in my office is scared that she's losing the only real home she's ever know. Do you know what that feels like?"

He paused, then sighed.

"I'm not heartless Alexis. I'm not out to take anything away from anyone. She'll get more than enough money to buy a new place to live. A bigger grander place."

She lost what was left of her patience. Really he could be so obtuse.

"Forget it. This isn't working. So I'll save my persuasion for the courts," she said, "when I file a motion to get Judge Hobbs recused from the matter."

He reacted quickly.

"You can't…Hobbs made a fair decision, according to the law."

She sighed.

"I'm sure if I had my daughter look into what went on in closed chambers I'll know otherwise."

"You won't find any such thing."

"We'll see Ned," she said, "and if anything unethical happened then I'll have to report Judge Hobbs to the state board on judicial performance and get him thrown off the bench."

Ned paused a long moment.

"Alexis I know you're upset but we can discuss this over dinner," he said, "at the MC. I'll be dining there this evening around six…"

She clicked off her phone before he could finish.

* * *

Alexis left the office after faxing her response to the judicial order to the courts. She didn't pay much mind to the scenery around her while heading home. She just wanted to get back to her place, take her shower and then pour herself a Scotch before deciding what she wanted delivered from Kelly's.

She made it home safely though she nearly clipped a branch while turning onto the driveway. She parked her car and walked inside her house after collecting the mail.

After her shower, she stepped out and towel dried her hair, which had curled and she changed into a pair of faded jeans and a turtleneck so she looked like herself again and not the harried lawyer she'd been all day.

She poured herself that drink and sipped it down even before she left the kitchen, the liquid burning her throat at first but the warm numbness soon permeated her and she felt better. After heading to the front porch, she sat down on the chaise and just sipped her drink more slowly as she looked up at the sky began to blend in shades of orange, and pink with the blue sky in the horizon.

"I thought I'd find you here…"

She looked up to see where the familiar voice came from and saw Julian looking at her.

"Just got back from work…"

He frowned a bit.

"This late…must be some work assignment you're doing."

Alexis sighed and sipped her drink again…she didn't really want to talk about lawyering right now that she'd put that part of her day behind her.

"Can I join you?"

She looked at him warily.

"Why?"

"Because it's been a long day," he said, "and I'm not in a hurry to get back home."

"To your sister's…"

"It's my place too," he said, "Until I find something else…so you'll accept some company?"

She shrugged.

"I guess so…better than drinking alone…"

"I had two beers already…"

She smiled.

"I'm just catching up to you then…just relaxing after another hard day."

He sat down next to her on the chaise and the whiff of his cologne and his own musk reached her.

"So what's happened today?"

She sipped her drink.

"Just the usual. One of my clients is fighting to save her home from being taken because ELQ wants the property."

He leaned back, stretching his legs outwards.

"It seems that it's trying to offset a bidding war because other interested parties have stepped forward."

She nodded.

"Yes that. They don't want to pay more for the land than bargain basement value," she said, "even if it costs a woman her house."

"These other parties will certainly up the values of these properties," he said, "Cassadines and Mr. Ivanov showing up in town just in time to take advantage of it."

"Julian…I don't know that's why they're here. Milan's here to connect with Nikolas and Cassadine Industries…he seems to really be interested in his family."

"So he's going to pass on this riverfront business?"

"I don't know and I don't care," she said, "as long as he doesn't do anything to harm Nikolas or his son."

"Mr. Ivanov?"

She took another sip of her drink.

"I don't know why he's here."

They sat there under the night sky, the crickets chirping in the background and she felt him move closer to her.

"Julian…"

"Alexis…I just wanted to see you tonight…"

She just looked at him, and when he got that look in his eyes. She really should get up and back into her house. Push him off the chaise, do something except...

What she suddenly wanted to do.

But she couldn't…she had to remain firm in her decision to not get back together with him. Still his eyes following her every movement like they did now made that difficult.

She watched her as he drifted closer to her, the chaise creaking slightly and he brushed his mouth over hers and kissed her gently, almost as if to give her the choice of how to respond. But limiting her time to do that.

Whether to move away from her or to deepen the kiss….

She didn't move away, in fact she moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him as he thoroughly kissed her. Julian had a difficult time doing things half way.

She felt a pleasurable sensation flowing through her just from his mouth and she closed her eyes...feeling his tongue gently prod her lips open to receive it. She acquiesced and he slipped it inside of her and she tasted him.

And he groaned…which left her feeling heady inside…as it always had done.

He expertly skimmed the inside of her mouth with his tongue, tickling and tantalizing it as he possessed it.

She looked at him as he broke the kiss…his breathing had quickened and she guessed the rhythm of his heart matched her own.

"Julian…."

He grabbed her lower jaw and drew her towards his mouth again.

This time she slipped her tongue in first, darting its tip in and out of the warmth of his mouth, tasting it and wanting more. He didn't fall behind the pace that she set but met it, wrapping his arms around her as they positioned themselves on the narrow chaise. It creaked as he pulled her down on top of him and she felt against his hard body. He cushioned her with his own hands which gripped her as she continued her assault on his mouth.

She took charge which thrilled her and seem to intoxicate him. He skimmed his hands over her back and grabbed her ass. Her hair dangled and brushed against his face as she lifted up from her kiss, her eyes dancing over his face, the strong line of his jaw and his forehead, his slightly crooked nose and warm brown eyes.

Then the mouth that broke out into a sly smile...and her eye brows lifted.

"What are you thinking," she asked him.

He remained silent a long moment.

"You should know that just from being on top."

She maneuvered herself off of him and shifted back to where she'd been sitting.

"Julian…what…"

"You want to take this indoors?"

She stared at him a long moment, and then shook her head. Irritation filled her because once again he'd strummed her like an instrument with words, and seductive moves and she'd responded with familiar music.

"Julian I think you should go…"

He sighed.

"Why?"

She gave him a pointed look still recovering her breath.

"You know why…Julian I can't go down this road again," she said, "You chose to remain in the mob and take Ric's place at the top. I can't stay with you and live like that…"

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what it's like."

She leaned slightly forward.

"Okay then, what is it really like? What part of what you said and did to me did I not understand?"

"It's that…"

Suddenly they both heard footsteps approaching them from the sidewalk in front of her place.

Alexis looked up and saw Milan Cassadine.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you like this one! It's a bit more steamy!

* * *

Milan walked up the stairs to Alexis' front porch as she and Julian got to their feet to meet him. He smiled when he saw Alexis and saved his cool appraisal for Julian. She suspected that her cousin didn't trust him.

Julian did likewise, clearly not trusting Milan. Two alpha males facing off with each other. Nothing she hadn't been used to from as far as she could remember back into her childhood once she did remember the day she arrived on Cassadine Island.

"Alexis…"

She smiled back at him.

"Milan…you're back in town."

He nodded.

"Unexpected business took me away for a few days but it's been handled," he said, "I'm happy to be back."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"So you're here to business or is it just to reconnect with family?"

A shadow passed over Milan and he glanced at Alexis.

"Both…yes I do have interest in purchasing some land on the waterfront," he said, "but I'm mostly here to get to know my family."

Julian looked skeptical which irritated Alexis. This was her family after all and that was her business. His business…was the criminal organization he'd chosen over a life with her. So what was it with the questions?

But he kept at it.

"So you admit that you're trying to get in on the revitalization project?"

Milan's mouth curved in amusement as if he knew what Julian was getting at...and rather than annoy him like it did her, it didn't bother him at all. But then one of the Cassadine traits was to believe that 99% of the human race was inferior to one of them, so maybe Milan being a somewhat gentler version meant that percentage was just somewhat lower.

Julian didn't seem to care what Milan thought of him. His attention was focused on his business and his relationship with Alexis and Sam. Even though he hadn't chosen either one of them over being a mob kingpin.

Milan nodded at him.

"I heard you'd become quite the media mogul among other things. I am interested in helping my sister import her customized wines from her vineyard to sell in the United States. Pt. Charles appears to be an excellent test market."

Julian still looked skeptical.

"Why not a bigger market like New York City or Boston?"

Milan smiled.

"You'll have to ask my sister that," he said, "She made that decision. I'm just carrying out her instructions."

Alexis nodded.

"I think that sounds like a great strategy," she said, "I look forward to sampling some of her brand."

Milan grew more animated.

"She brought some of her top line of wines," he said, "Perhaps we can arrange it so you can try them out. It'd be an excuse to have a family reunion of sorts."

Alexis liked that idea as she warmed to both Milan and his sister. He clearly cared about his family however distant in Pt. Charles and she wanted to get to know them.

"I'd like that. Sam loves red wines," she said, "So I'm sure she'd love to sample your sister's brands."

He nodded.

"I'll talk to Cecelia about hosting a dinner party for family," he said, glancing at Julian, "and guests of your choosing of course."

Alexis smirked.

"Oh Julian was just leaving…"

He shot her a look, as if he didn't agree with that but then he clearly thought he'd scored some points with her pulling that seductive routine interrupted by Milan.

Thank God, her cousin had arrived just in time to prevent her from doing something stupid like getting back in Julian's bed.

But Milan shook his head.

"Don't leave on my account Mr. Jerome. I just dropped by to catch up with Alexis…"

She bit her lip. What she had to discuss with him was…private and with Julian standing there, she didn't want him to know about what Stavros had claimed against Milan when it came to Cassadine Enterprises.

After all this involved Maximillian, who may or may not be Milan's son. If what Kostas claimed were true, it shifted the arena involving both Milan and Kostas into a different light.

If that were the case, she didn't know which one to trust.

"So Alexis, I trust everything's been well since I left."

She hedged.

"Not exactly, but it's something we need to discuss alone."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Does this have to do with Kostas?"

Her eyes widened.

"Well yes but if you want to discuss it in private…"

Milan glanced at Julian and shook his head.

"I have no secrets that Kostas would know that are private," he said, "In fact, most of the time what he claims to know is conjecture and untrue."

Alexis drew a deep breath.

"I hope so…because he's claiming that Maximillian is really your son and you're using him to stake a claim on Cassadine Industries."

Milan paused a long moment as if digesting it.

"I'm sorry Milan. He came to me with that claim and I told him I didn't believe it," she said, "I think he's trying to make trouble for you and I won't be in the middle of it."

He nodded slowly.

"Yes I understand but rest assured, I'm only here to help Nikolas with the conglomerate not to try to take it away from him."

Alexis bit her lip.

"I don't believe you'd harm Nikolas but I have to look out for him and his interests."

Milan smiled.

"I know…he's very lucky to have you as his aunt and guardian. I wish to be that for Maximillian but he's not my son. He's just someone I hold dear as if he were mine."

Alexis heard the emotion in his voice and she believed him. Milan loved his ward fiercely and that didn't have to be based on biological ties.

Julian interjected.

"Why would Mr. Ivanov make that claim? It didn't just come out of nowhere."

Alexis shot Julian a sharp look but he just focused his attention on Milan for an answer. The man nodded.

"It's true…there's been rumor and speculation that Maximillian is actually my son but that's because of the circumstances of my assuming guardianship. The confidentiality of the terms that I can't breach. So rather than take my word at face value, people speculate for the reasons behind my silence."

Alexis smiled at her cousin.

"I can understand that.

Milan sighed and she saw something in his eyes that almost looked like regret or sadness.

"I wish more than anything I could tell you more than that but I can't," he said, "I made a promise long ago and if I hadn't…I don't know what would have happened to him."

Alexis glanced at Julian.

"No need to apologize. Believe me I understand having been raised among the Cassadines myself and as an outsider."

Milan smiled.

"I would do anything to protect a man I consider to be my son," he said, "from Kostas or anyone else for that matter."

Alexis believed him.

"I won't help Kostas use him as a shield to foster division in our family," she said, "I don't trust him."

No she didn't trust him at all.

* * *

**1982**

The way that Kostas looked at her now excited and terrified her.

She just looked back at him, as they stood inside the empty stables after the others had left them.

Just the two of them alone at last. It hadn't started that way. She'd been in the stables alone standing outside the stall of her favorite horse, stroking his neck and talking to him when the men had arrived.

She'd bristled when she'd heard the familiar voices of her cousin Stavros, his friend Kostas and another man she didn't know. They'd been discussing the latest round of meetings in Europe involving Cassadine Industries now in the hands of Stavros who had been installed as CEO after his father Mikkos has died in 1981. He'd been an MBA graduate from Harvard University and had done a fellowship at Cambridge University when his legacy as the eldest son of the eldest son had been thrust on him. Alexis didn't know how he'd handle it as Stavros hadn't been the most stable person in an unstable family.

"So Stavros you taking the ferry into Athens tonight with your bride?"

She heard him pause and knew why. Stavros never ventured off the Island with Lasha his wife. She was pregnant with their first child and stayed close to the main house. Like Alexis, she'd learned how to remain invisible most of the time.

"She's not feeling well," he said, "She's with child and it's been difficult on her."

Alexis had so many questions involving this Lasha including why she looked so distant and sad most of the time. But she didn't interfere in Stavros' business. In fact she didn't interfere with him at all. She stayed as far away from him as she could manage when he was on the Island.

The other man, an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"So you're staying on the Island?"

Stavros responded quickly.

"I didn't say that…and you shouldn't have even come here," he said, "You know how risky it is…what if my mother saw you?"

The man laughed.

"What could she do? I'm free to come and go as I please. She doesn't control my life…not like the rest of you."

Stavros bristled as Alexis knew he would do. Whoever this man was, he pushed Stavros' buttons skillfully.

"She doesn't control my life," he said, "but you need to be careful around her. You're not supposed to exist…"

Alexis listened wondering about that. The man seemed amused by Stavros' concerns.

"She's not even on the Island," he said, "She's in Madrid isn't she"

"Yes but she's due back anytime and she doesn't always announce her arrival."

Kostas interjected.

"We still have some time to finish the project and then he can take the ferry back to the mainland."

The man snorted.

"I'll have a helicopter pick me up later," he said, "I have to be in Frankfort by tomorrow night."

Their footsteps approached Alexis and she glanced up to see the three men looking at her. Stavros with his usual smirk, Kostas and a taller man with dark hair and a goatee. Kostas smiled at her.

"Hello Alexis…"

Her hand still on the horse's neck she nodded at him.

"Hello…"

Stavros shot her an evil look.

"What are you doing out here," he said, "I can't stand the sight of you."

She sighed.

"What else is new? I came out to visit the horses."

He shook his head.

"I should have drowned you when I had the chance."

Alexis swallowed hard.

"You tried…but I learned how to swim."

He sighed in exasperation.

"That was Stefan in a moment of weakness," he said, "There are still other ways to die. I think it's best you remember that."

The man with the goatee looked bored.

"Enough of this," he said, "Let's get moving. I have some ideas on how to expand the business."

Stavros nodded.

"Very well…"

He shot Alexis one last vile look and headed out of the stables with the other man. Kostas begged off saying he'd join them later. Stavros looked at him a moment then nodded.

That left her alone with Kostas.

"Alexis…"

She bit her lip watching him.

"Kostas…I was just leaving…"

She moved past him to the center of the stables where they stored the bales of alfalfa. He followed her.

"Don't go…"

She felt wariness.

"Why?"

He took a step towards her and she would have backed up but her legs bumped against a hay bale.

"I want you Alexis…and I know you want me too…"

Her mouth felt dry.

"Kostas you're mistaken. I don't…"

She knew next to nothing about him except what he'd told her in conversation. She knew he worked with Stavros to build up Cassadine Industries, that he was Stavros' equal in the business arena and that he was athletic. He worked and played hard, but what were his plans for her?

Now she felt uncertainty fill her and she found herself unable to look at him.

"Alexis…"

"What Kostas?"

"Look at me…I want those eyes of yours on my face."

She sighed and lifted her face to look at him.

"Why does it matter," she said, "You're not interested in me."

He smiled.

"You're wrong, I'm most interested in you," he said, "You must know that."

Oh she did, though she'd never admit it.

"So what do you want?"

His smile widened.

"For starters, I want you to remove your dress…see what's underneath."

She just stared at him.

"What…here? I can't…"

He moved forward.

"Take it off…"

"No…why don't you do it? If that's what you want."

He didn't leave much room for further discussion as he approached her. He tugged the zipper down slowly and the dress began to peel apart from her body. Kostas didn't say anything, but watched her intently while he slid it down her body to the ground. She reached down to step out of it carefully and then pick it up to put on the hay bale then she stood in front of him.

Peachy silk trimmed with the most elegant lace sheathed the two parts of her he most wanted from her. Her breasts were barely contained by the cups and the panties were high cut showing off her long legs.

"Take your hair down…I want to see it around your shoulders."

So she reached up and removed her clips from her coiffed bun and the cascade of curls dropped around her face. She looked at him then wondering what he wanted from her next. But he looked at her.

"It's a shame though," he said, "With your beauty and that body, you'd make an excellent whore."

Her eyes flashed at him angrily.

"I'm not a whore Kostas," she said, "And I'm not for sale."

He chuckled softly, clearly amused by her words.

"You had sex with a man and had his baby. Mikkos tried to cover it up but he wasn't entirely successful."

She pressed her lips together.

"That doesn't make me one…It wasn't like that," she said, "It was only one time."

He reached over to touch her with some fingers that nudged some of the hair off of her face. His gaze never failed to unnerve her.

"I don't give a damn. I'm not one to judge."

He reached out with one hand and trailed his fingers over one of her breasts still sheathed in silk. She felt it harden beneath his touch.

"You nervous…?"

She didn't want to nod but she did anyway.

"Don't be…There's nothing that's going to happen here except what I know you want." [ADULT FORUM]

She sighed, as he continued to tease her breast through her bra as he looked at her. Then she nodded again.

"Then turn around and face the bale."

"But…"

"Just do it Alexis…"

His tone didn't leave word for argument and she'd agreed to his terms so she turned around so that she faced the hay, her back to him.

"What…why?"

He sighed patiently.

"Because when a mare is about to be fucked by a stallion have you ever seen one look behind her?"

The image that he painted for her sent a tingle of excitement through her…that broke through her nervousness.

"So you're the stud?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his muscular body, without an ounce of softness on it.

"I'm going to fuck you like one…ever been taken from behind Alexis…not able to see what's happening to you…just feel it?"

She quivered beneath his hands, the way he described it…then she felt his mouth on the back of her neck, after her hair had been brushed aside by a hand. He kissed her softly, barely brushing her skin at first but that was enough to charge her body. Her muscles tensed and he must have felt it.

"Relax…Alexis…"

"I can't…I don't know why I'm doing this…"

"Yes you do," he cajoled, "You know exactly why you're doing this."

His lips traveled across her neck, kissing it and every so often she'd feel the nip of his teeth and nearly jump. But she willed herself still.

"Look straight ahead at the wall Alexis…no matter what."

A trace of fear cut through the desire pooling between her legs and everywhere else.

"What…why?"

"Because I've got something for you…and I need you to be still."

He nipped at her neck again, picking up a fold of her skin there and then releasing it again, teasing her. His hands began to move up to cup her breasts still sheathed by her bra. She felt the hardness of his groin even with the two layers of fabric that separated them. Her nipples hardened beneath his palms and started to tingle. She arched her body against his hands unable to stop herself.

"Oh you want it don't you," he said, "how much do you want it Alexis...?"

She could barely talk with what his hands did to her. He started rubbing the nipples of her breasts with his thumbs, the silky fabric rubbing against them. She tried to bite back her moan.

"No…I…I…"

"Don't deny it Alexis," he said, "I can feel how bad you want it beneath my hands and I dare say if I slipped one of my hands elsewhere I'd really feel it…and so would you."

She gulped knowing that if he slipped some fingers inside her panties, he'd know his effect on her. Sliding one of his fingers inside of her would be like a knife slicing through butter.

He moved away from her then and she heard the sound of his zipper releasing his pants and she knew he was removing his pants and then…

"What…?"

"Look ahead Alexis…"

She heard the rustle of clothing falling to the ground.

His hands slid around her waist as he pulled her closer and this time she felt it, the hardness of him against her backside. She felt her mouth water as he started kissing the back of her neck again as his hands gripped her abdomen. She gasped as he nipped at the skin at her neck and then where it met one of her shoulders.

"You like…of course you do…"

She

Alexis did but more importantly it helped her forget, to be with him eliciting all these sensations that masked her pain at least for a while.

She reminded herself of that as Kostas continued to nurse the nape of her neck with his mouth and tongue. Her skin prickled and she felt goose pimples, when he reached one of her earlobes, drawing it into his mouth and sucking it.

Then she felt his hands move again and oh god, this time they were sliding down her abdomen lower to her panties. He didn't need to tell her he wanted them off of her. She whimpered anyway in anticipation.

"You ready for me," he said, "I guess I'm going to find out."

Oh he would know in seconds as his fingers reached to peel off her panties. They traveled down her legs leaving her exposed to him. Her pussy, the rosiness of the petal like lips and the wetness of how much she wanted this…and she braced herself for his touch. His fingers began caressing her there and she closed her eyes, sucked in her breath.

"Like that?"

She couldn't answer at least not with words.

"You'll like what's coming even more."

He moved closer then and used his leg to nudge her thighs open wider and she nearly fell accommodating him. He grabbed hold of her to steady her then lifted her up partly on the bale.

"Stay still…"

"I'm trying…," she said between gasps.

Then he thrust a finger inside her, which made her cry out like a kitten. Her muscles tightened around it, squeezing him. He used a thumb to stroke her clit, which made her squirm despite his instruction.

"Oh god…what are you doing?"

He whispered to her.

"I'm getting you ready for me," he said, "I want you nice and wet for what I'm going to do…just relax and let it happen."

"No…no I can't…not here…"

"Yes right here."

His finger began thrusting slowly in and out of her as she squeezed him harder.

"I'm not a whore…I'm…oh god…"

"I know exactly what you are Alexis…you're mine...and I'm going to fuck you."

She gasped as his finger continued sliding in and out of her…the friction sending her spinning in ways beyond her control. Her legs buckled…but no…it was happening too fast for her.

"You're very nice and snug Alexis…I believe you when you said you've only been with one man."

She sighed.

"My cousins don't. I'm sure my uncle doesn't either."

She heaved as he continued thrusting with his finger, the desire coiling inside of her body. Then he slipped another finger inside to join the first one, stretching her further. She found herself still spinning and she cried out.

"Oh mmm…..mmm…."

She thought she might come from his fingers alone but just when she got so close to the edge, he pulled them out of her, the slickness coating them.

"What…?"

"I've got something better Alexis…much better…"

She felt it jutting against her ass. Hard, she ached to feel it inside of her. At least now she couldn't get pregnant. Stefan had made sure she'd been on the pill when she'd returned back to the Island. He told her she had her whole life ahead of her and didn't need to make the same mistakes jeopardizing it.

"Put your hands behind you on my hips…"

"What?"

She found her mind floating…nothing made sense except the sensations racking her body.

"Do it."

So she did and he slid one hand around her to cup one of her breasts rubbing the lace against the nipple. The other hand slid in between her legs again, the dampness drenching it. Then she felt him push her against the bail but his hand still covered her pussy stroking it…making it ache…with what she wanted so badly.

He pushed her up a bit higher on the bale.

Suddenly he bucked his hips and slammed his groin into her from behind, and his cock thrust inside of her, wrapped up like a glove. Her eyes widened and she groaned as its thickness stretched her walls, grinding against them even as slick as they were…the burn threatened to consume her. He stopped when he had her pinned to the bale with his own body.

"Did that hurt?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

She nodded silently and his hips pulled back, his cock sliding almost all the way out of her even as her body gripped it. Then he bucked against her again, pushing her against the bale and his body so pressed against hers. He repeated his thrusting and each stroke made her insides feel hotter. She threw her head back nearly hitting him as he pushed even harder inside of her, picking up his tempo.

She couldn't see him, but she could feel his chest against her back, hear his grunts with each thrust and in between her legs, feel his erection sliding in and out.

"Oh god…I…"

"It's about instinct…the need to fuck and not hold back," he said, "Not about anything else."

She felt the pressure inside of her build, as her body milked his cock hungrily and she felt as if she were flying, speeding up to a high altitude above the earth, the sky rushing towards her and the ground falling further away. She felt him pushing against her, thrusting deeper and opening her legs up more, and then she felt the pressure of his teeth once again on her neck, nipping at the nape. She found her body moving against his cock in anticipation of each penetration, her own hips moving to accept him.

Tingles rushed through her body with the tide threatening to overtake her. Her legs turning to rubber as he arched his back and kept thrusting, until…until she felt her orgasm rock her and her body melt into tears of flickering burn. He groaned loudly and she joined him, as he rocked against her while she felt the waves of pleasure fill her and then the warmth of him coming inside of her.

He collapsed against her, their sweat intermingling, their bodies stuck while he kept her pinned to the bale. Her eyes faced the wall still but she saw nothing, she only felt the ebbing of her climax and the warm breath of him against her skin. Kostas pulled her closer to him, his cock still inside of her and his palms on her breasts still encased in lace.

What had she just done? After she'd gone through her pregnancy, having her baby ripped out of her arms, she'd sworn she'd never do it again. Yet it offered her relief and release from that painful chapter of her life.

She tried to pull away from him but he held her in his grip.

"Where do you think you're going…"

"To get my clothes," she said, "I've got to get back to the house."

He wouldn't let her loose, holding her tightly against him.

"You can't leave…the afternoon's not over yet."

She felt flustered in his embrace in her protests.

"But…but this…what else is there to do? This shouldn't have happened…if Stavros knew…"

He chuckled.

"Oh Alexis I live my own life…we've just gotten started."

"What do you mean…started?"

He sighed.

"When I said I wanted your body it was for the afternoon," he said, "There's a bed for us in the groom's room. We'll be spending the rest of the afternoon there until I decide it's time for you to go back inside."

"But I…"

She reached to pull up her underwear but he made her leave her dress behind as he pulled her into the other room.

She sighed against him then knowing what she had to do and she knew until the sun set on the horizon, he'd be taking her over and over again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alexis…"

She blinked her eyes and looked up at Julian. She'd been caught daydreaming again about her past. Something that Milan had said triggered all kinds of memories of life on Cassadine Island.

Her own personal Hell on earth. She thought she'd escaped it twice and been wrong. The first time when Mikkos shipped her off to boarding school to protect her from Helena and the male Cassadines. The second when she'd taken off to pursue her studies at Yale University.

"What Julian?"

Milan had left which meant that she was alone with the man she'd broken it off with just two months earlier.

"You looked like you were someplace else."

She recovered quickly. It was much safer that way.

"Maybe I was…"

"Meaning?"

She blinked her eyes looking at him. Really seeing him for the first time again after falling prey to her memories.

"Nothing…"

He gave her one of his reproachful looks, the one she had a hard time resisting even when it pissed her off.

"Alexis…"

She rolled her eyes at him because something had just softened inside of her and she couldn't stay away if she allowed that to happen.

"Julian…just don't. Why even ask, why act like you care when your business matters more to you?"

He shook his head slightly.

"That's not true Alexis."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Isn't it? This has…nothing to do with you…or us or there not being an 'us'…"

He reached out and cupped her jaw, and damn the way his eyes focused on her and only her, the way one side of his mouth curved into a smile.

"What's going on here? Does it have to do with Milan Cassadine?"

She paused but when he looked at her like that…it was so damn difficult to deal with him. Julian the seducer she almost had a handle on, but Julian the man who wanted to listen to her was much harder to resist. No man ever cared enough to do that…except Jax…they all wanted her to hear and embrace their point of view on everything even the actions they did to hurt or destroy him. All of them found ways to shut her up when she tried to respond to them.

Julian had this way of just listening to her and not interrupting. To Alexis, that was the most dangerous type of seduction of all. She just couldn't…but right now she couldn't deny him that.

"Okay Julian…I trust Milan. I don't know why but I do," she said, "I don't think he's out to hurt Nikolas or me."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you Alexis."

She found herself tempted to smile at that but she didn't do that.

"Someone told me that he's actually Maximillian's father not just his legal ward," she said, "and that person…"

The words were so difficult to say out loud but Julian arched his brows to prompt her. He didn't look bored, distracted or pained but interested to hear her out. So she took that leap.

"I don't trust that he's telling me the truth," she said, "but if not, I don't understand the purpose of it except to pit Nikolas and me against Milan."

Julian sighed.

"Kostas Ivanov told you this information. I know that's what you mentioned to Milan."

She nodded.

"He did and he told me he wants to protect Nikolas from Milan using Maximillian to challenge him for Cassadine Industries…"

"But you don't believe him…"

She blinked her eyes in surprise that he didn't challenge her words that were based on something she couldn't define within herself.

Call it instinct.

"I don't…I just can't…like I told Milan," she said, "I don't believe Maxmillian is Milan's son so why create that lie? But to pit what's left of the Cassadine family against each other for some reason?"

Julian looked perplexed.

"Why would he try to claim that Maxmillian is Milan's son? To stake a claim for the Cassadine fortune?"

Alexis knew as most of the business world did that Cassadine Industries was worth billions now making it a lucrative target for all kinds of opportunists. That was one of the reasons why she served as her nephew's legal counsel.

She considered that and nodded. The way he looked and treated her now almost made her wish he'd try to seduce her again because the alternative just terrified her more than the arrogant Julian with the smooth moves. And yet…she responded anyway. The only men who cared about her thorny relationship with her biological family had been Jax and Luke. The latter had given her back her history and her legacy…at a price but her favorite ex-husband had been a safe venue for processing it all. She owed Jax a price for that which could never be repaid and surprise of surprises he didn't come bill collecting for his services.

"Julian I just don't…I know Kostas is lying," she said, "I know Maximillian isn't Milan's biological son though he loved him like a father."

"How so?"

She paused.

"Milan had associations with Victor Cassadine my uncle…and now head of the WSB."

Julian shook his head.

"I know I was shocked when I heard the news that he was in charge of it…but I never had good relations with them."

Alexis paused.

"Neither did I…I hated them for the longest time for making it their mission to wipe out my family," she said, "I'm not fond of most of them but still…they were so brutal too. Except for one of them…"

She stopped talking still steeped in her memories of the raid on Cassadine Island.

"I just can't…there's too many Cassadines associated with Milan years ago and Milan's not exactly being honest about that."

Julian paused.

"Alexis…what's really going on here," he said, "I know this isn't about retelling the Cassadine history."

She gave him a piercing look.

"It's not your problem," she said, "Don't you have a shipment to check on with TJ's mother?"

He paused.

"That's been shut down so that gives me time," he said, "Now tell me why you believe Milan over Kostas.'

She couldn't do that, certain things had to remain private and Kostas was one of them. So she just smiled at him.

"There's not much to tell…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that. Just answer my question."

She felt taken aback at his attitude. Why did he care anyway? Her family was her cross to bear most of the time outside her relationship with Nikolas and his son.

"It's because like I said, I don't believe Maximillian is Milan's son," she said, "He's probably the offspring of another Cassadine and Milan's trying to protect him."

Julian nodded.

"Okay, then what role does Kostas play in all this intrigue?"

She just stared at him.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

He growled.

"Liar…"

That arrogance again and it pissed her off. She just shook her head.

"Julian go back to running your mob business," she said, "That's what the most important thing to you is so go at it."

He didn't budge.

"I can't…and you're wrong Alexis."

She felt frustrated to the point of weariness at this point.

"Okay then prove me wrong…."

* * *

Alexis went to Kelly's to meet Sam for some dinner. Damn she was so pissed off at Julian for all his questions. Why ask them after the decision he'd made? She could handle her own messed up family tree and anyone plotting any harm against her family. After all she'd just started to let her guard down and told him what she was really thinking…and that might be dangerous.

She had to do more investigating first. Julian had headed to his car not much later without so much an attempt to hit on her. Not that it mattered because she was so on to him. His attempts to elicit information out of her about the latest Cassadine episode in lieu of caring about her…she wasn't going to fall for it.

Jax would listen to her talk about her twisted family tree back in the day. She'd tried to get Ned to help her to gate keep her family like she'd done his but he balked. No matter that she'd been as loyal to Ned as a cocker spaniel but the term quid pro quo had no meaning for him.

Sam deposited herself in a rush in a chair at Alexis' table with an apology.

"I'm sorry mom, Danny's in a new play group and I stayed after…"

Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"Don't apologize. I was late myself," she said, "I ran into your father."

Sam frowned.

"Okay I know things have been tense between you but what happened?"

Alexis paused.

"We had a run in with Milan," she said, "He's back in town again. Look there's some claims that are being made by various parties."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Drop the legalese mom, what's going on here? What happened? Please tell me."

Alexis took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay Kostas Ivanov claimed that Maximillian is Milan's son and that Milan is using his son to go after Cassadine Industries."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Is that true? Do you believe him?"

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't. I think that Kostas is the one going after Nikolas with this unnamed partner of his," she said, "the name of he still won't reveal."

Sam frowned.

"That sounds suspicious. So Kostas made that claim. Did he have proof?"

"No he didn't and I believe Milan. I really believe his story about Maximilian being his legal ward. I'm not sure I believe he's here to connect with Nikolas, me…and you but the rest of what he says seems the truth."

Sam's brow knit.

"I could do some investigating and see what I could find out," she said, "I tried to figure out who might be working with Kostas Ivanov but didn't have much luck."

Alexis shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough when Kostas makes a move…maybe on the waterfront properties."

Sam sighed.

"A lot of people interested if ELQ can't get them through eminent domain…which I hope they don't. I think you're doing a good thing by helping your client hold onto her house."

Alexis smiled at the emotion in her daughter's voice. Both of them loved fighting for the underdog, acting as giant killers to the Goliaths in the world preying on the weak.

"I'm doing my best on that but ELQ is fighting me. I wonder when Ned got so cold hearted again. He's definitely his mother's son."

Sam grew thoughtful.

"His family is dying off," she said, "Edward, Lila…and then AJ. Maybe those left are just fighting to hold onto what's left."

Alexis thought that might be true but she still didn't look forward to standing up against their old money and even older social status in Pt. Charles.

"That might be but Simone's going to lose everything she ever valued and for what? So they can build a night club or restaurant on the rubble of the house where she was born and raised?"

Sam paused and Alexis knew she understood what she was fighting and why she was doing it.

"I get it mom. I just don't understand why a corporation would be willing to throw a woman out of her home."

Alexis sighed.

"ELQ wants the parcels and shipping access," she said, "this strategy helps them avoid a bidding war."

Sam bit her lip.

"Mom how was Julian?"

Alexis made a face not wanting to discuss that topic.

"He was there when I spoke with Milan and in typical fashion he asked me about it afterward."

"So what did you tell him?"

Alexis sighed.

"Not much. He's just not very good at minding his own business but then he's never been good at that."

* * *

**1979**

He caressed the hair off of her face, as she looked at him.

"You're so damn beautiful," he said, "I don't know how you hung onto it for so damn long."

She sighed.

"It's mine to decide and it doesn't mean anything anyway. Nothing at all."

He chuckled at that, as he gazed down at the woman he had pinned against the leather seat of his Camaro.

"Alexis it meant something to me," he said, "It means a lot to me."

Despite the sensations he elicited in her, she felt fear at his words. She didn't want him to care about her at all. This was all about her having her adventure, about finally being free for the first time of her life. It wasn't about what he felt about what had just happened.

"Julian I'm sure you say that to all the women you sweet talk into the backseat," she said, "not that I mind. But this is just between the two of us and there's not more than that."

That made him frown and his muscles tense against her.

"I care about what happened. I would like to see you again."

She shook her head vehemently, though she didn't want to do it. Wrapped up in his embrace, as the rain fogged the windows of his car, she just wanted to stay there, warm and safe forever. A complete random stranger left her feeling like that more than her own family.

"Julian that can't happen," she said, "I can't see you again. It's just not possible."

He stroked her face.

"Why not?"

She paused looking up at his earnest expression. How could it be that he seemed to want to see her again? That couldn't be. Not in her world not even when she tried to escape it.

"It just can't happen. My life…it's so complicated. My family…they, they're not the kind of people you want to cross..."

He shot her a cocky look. The man most definitely had an arrogant side that somehow hadn't translated into his lovemaking.

"My family is formidable in its own right and it wouldn't have trouble with me seeing you again."

She just shook her head.

"My family's not like that. It's just…too complicated. My uncle, he's a very powerful man. He's the one who sent me here and his brothers…you don't want to cross any of them."

He looked skeptical and he looked at her in a way that made her heart skip beats.

"I'm not worried about them," he said, "I want to see you again."

She felt fear at his words because he was so cute with his hair and the leather jacket and he'd been so nice. Imagine a man nice to her, not something she encountered on Cassadine Island which had been her whole world as long as she remembered.

"That can't happen. My uncle…my family they wouldn't like it and they might…."

She just couldn't finish her statement. He frowned at her.

"They might what?"

"Never mind…I should be going soon…"

He stroked her face again, his fingers casually moving down the side of her neck.

"Back to school? I thought you had permission to be off campus for the weekend."

She hedged.

"I do but Julian…we can't. My family…they wouldn't like it. They might…hurt you."

He smiled.

"I'm not worried. I come from a powerful family myself."

She heard that but he really had no understanding what might happen to him if Mikkos found out about them. She didn't want him to pay the price for her impulsive choice to rebel against her repressive lifestyle.

"You just don't understand…"

He looked at her, his eyes widening slightly and she smiled.

"I just want to spend more time with you Alexis and figure out the rest later…don't worry about it. Live for the moment…"

He started kissing her again and damn it if she could resist. The leather seat squeaked as they shifted their bodies aching to get closer to one another.

He started stroking parts of her that made her blush even as she squirmed beneath him.

"I got you…Julian, I'm not some trembling virgin like you think…at least not anymore."

He cupped her chin in his hand, stroking her lips with his thumb.

"I know you're not Alexis," he said, "but I'm done talking now. "

He grabbed hold of her, she felt his lips do a slow burn on her mouth this time as he pressed her against the seat and nudged her legs open with his knee. She struggled at that and his grip tightened.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He interrupted his kiss enough to tell her.

"I'm making you mine…"

She pressed against him.

"What do you mean? We can't be anything. Didn't you just hear me?."

He pushed himself in between her thighs and she really felt him then. When he thrust inside of her again, she knew something had changed.

"You want me, I know you do," he said, "What are you afraid of?"

He grabbed hold of her then, and damn that pissed her off. She didn't atone to being dragged off into his arms so she tried to break free from his tight embrace, but he just held her tighter. He had to understand what could happen to him from the Cassadines. They didn't value her at all except as property but if he tried to make a claim…they'd retaliate.

"Stop it Alexis," he whispered at her, "Stop teasing me."

That made her see red because she was trying to protect him, but it wasn't just anger that drove her but something more primal than that. She'd always been a fighter, struggling to survive; it was her first language from the cradle.

Somehow he knew that.

"Don't you dare call me a tease or I'll…"

"Or you'll what," he said, "In a second, make a liar out of you…"

The anger boiled in her but so did something much more raw and powerful, something that made her body tremble in his embrace. Something much stronger than fear, or passion or any emotion she had ever known

"In your dreams Julian…"

He didn't seem fazed by her warning.

What she saw instead was a man of action, raw power that could strip a woman bare while not even touching her clothes. She sucked in her breath at the reality that he would show her all that power, the dominance of an alpha male towards its mate.

She felt a thrill penetrate the wall of defenses she had erected around herself, but no…hell no would she ever be dominated by any man let alone the one standing in front of her.

"Alexis you know you want me."

The deep timbre of his voice betrayed a softness and she felt her body wanting to relax…and she wanted the pleasure he could give desperately.

"I don't want to be hurt…"

He kissed her softly on the mouth and then looked down at her.

"You should know by now I would never hurt you."

She bristled in his embrace.

"I can't…I don't want to hurt."

He stroked her hair off her face just looking at her. She bit her lip.

"I don't want you to be hurt either…"

He seized her mouth just then to quiet her down and then she felt him nudge her thighs apart with his knee so he could slide between, his body wedged tightly in hers. Damn that felt so intimate, because she could feel both his roughness and smoothness, she could smell his damp musk and aftershave…and she knew she could taste him.

She loved to taste him.

Her knees nudged his hips and that felt strange, but being wide open, her pussy where he could mold against it, oh god…she felt embarrassed, nervous and oh yeah, aroused beyond belief too.

"I won't be hurt. I can take care of myself."

Alexis watched him, thinking if only he knew what he could face just for crossing paths with her.

She just watched him as he maneuvered himself even closer, spreading her thighs wider, so he could settle between them.

She really should push him away and get on out of there. It would be for his own good.

But instead she kissed him even more intensely on the mouth and she willingly opened her legs wider for him, and when she felt his hips flex with her knees, she closed her eyes.

When he thrust inside her, she didn't stop him. She just reveled in the thickness of him doing all kinds of pleasurable things. …

"Oh god…it…"

He sighed against her, holding onto her.

She felt the sharpness intensify and she tensed underneath him.

"I don't know…"

He smiled at her.

"Yes you do…"

She fought to keep her eyes from stinging, because his thrusts, though restrained pushed him through some pretty delicate tissue that had never been tested by a man's ardor until tonight.

So she focused instead on the strokes of pleasure threatening to overcome her.

"Julian…"

He kissed her then, lacing the inside of her mouth with his tongue as his body moved against her, damn he felt good against her.

"Alexis, just relax…."

"I…am…"

Yes, she started feeling the tension uncoil slowly inside from where the two of them were intimately joined. He stopped moving to give her a chance keep up, but he kept kissing at her, nipping her skin. She moved her hands, at some point he'd released them, sliding them over the slickness of his back which rippled beneath her hands when he made these slow, lazy and to her amazement, increasingly pleasurable movements against her.

It felt wonderful if unnerving to be physically connected to a man, let alone Julian. Their bodies were completely locked and she felt him pulsating inside of her. Her knees gripped his body and their sweat intermingled.

Then a noise interrupted them. Someone rapping on the window and yelling at Julian. Something about them taking off. Julian and Alexis both froze at that. She looked at him.

"Maybe I should…"

But he blocked her with another searing kiss that lasted until he brought them both home.

Alexis tugged her clothing back on. Julian had told her he would drive her back to the school. She'd come up with some story about why she wasn't spending the weekend with her roommate.

He instinctively moved his body to shield her and didn't respond and his friend wandered off and left him. She looked at him.

"Maybe you should drive me back…"

She started trying to fidget with her clothing and he did likewise. Neither looking at each other.

After getting her clothes back in order, they got out of the car to reenter in the front seats. Suddenly she remembered something.

"My backpack…it's in the bar I need to get it."

He nodded.

"I'll wait here for you."

She walked away from him towards the bar to retrieve her backpack and that's when he saw the two men lurking nearby.

He knew they had come for Alexis.


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis ran into Cecelia at Kelly's after she'd dropped off some legal briefs at the clerk's office at the courthouse. She ordered some Cobb salad from the front counter and then joined her at a booth in the corner.

Cecelia smiled up at her cousin.

"I've heard you were very busy," she said, "so what brings you down here?"

Alexis sipped some water that she poured from a pitcher.

"I had some briefs to file in court," she said, "but I thought I'd stop in for some lunch."

Cecelia nodded.

"I was sampling some local wines," she said, "after I checked out some of the parcels up for sale on the waterfront."

"So you're going to bid on some of them?"

Cecelia nodded.

"I just would like one or two," she said, "Access to shipping lanes for my wines from Tuscany Valley and a warehouse for storage. I'd like to expand my business as I said and this town seems like a good place to start."

Alexis looked up as the waiter brought her order to her. It looked delicious. High in number of calories but she was splurging today. Dianne had been in the clerk's office filing a brief in the battle to get Patrick Drake reinstated at GH. Alexis knew that Sam would be happy about that. The two had been spending time together since Sam broke it off with Silas.

That made her remember back to the glass of red vino that she'd shared with her daughter where both avowed to make fresh starts with new men. Only…Alexis found herself unable to do that. Instead she had Julian in her face trying to challenge the boundaries she'd once set around herself and damn it if he hadn't scored some rounds.

One second she was keeping him at bay, the next she was making out with him unable to rein herself in until the rational side of her mind caught up with her passionate side. But he hadn't made a move on her in a couple of days which made her nervous, instead he'd just been there listening to her. She just didn't know what to make of it. Still she wasn't going back to him and he had to understand that.

"So you have talked to my brother?"

Alexis bit into her salad. The dressing was just perfect.

"Yeah I did…I had some questions for him after a run in with Kostas…"

"Ah…"

Alexis rubbed her forehead.

"Kostas tried to sell me a story that Maximillian wasn't just Milan's ward he was his son."

Cecelia widened her eyes.

"That's not true. He should know better. Milan loves Maximillian but he's not his father…not by blood."

Alexis fiddled with her fork.

"I didn't think so but he seemed intent on me believing that," she said, "Milan did tell me the same thing that you did. I do believe him."

Cecelia shook her head.

"Milan…he took Maximillian in when he was asked to do so," she said, "He's done nothing but provide for him since. Max is a good strong man who loves his family and he's made his own way in life."

Alexis digested that still confused as to why Kostas would make the claims that he did but then again he wasn't exactly trust worthy. Cecelia sipped into her iced tea thoughtfully.

"It was hard you know. Milan was a young man himself when the call came," she said, "about this young boy, a baby really needing a home."

Alexis tilted her head.

"Who called him?"

Cecelia paused.

"A couple of men together," she said, "There were several conversations and they dropped the child over. One older man, tall and olive skinned and with dark hair and piercing eyes. He had an accent…the other a younger man, very handsome. They left the child with Milan."

Alexis frowned.

"Did they give their names?"

Cecelia looked as if she were trying to remember.

"I think they were like us. I think they were Cassadines but I don't remember who. My brother would know."

One older man, and a younger one. She wondered who they might be. She didn't know when this had happened. She mentally ran through the list of her deceased relatives. Her father, Mikkos dead in 1981, Uncle Tony, 1981, Uncle Victor…an interesting proposition as he fit the description of the older man but he'd been arrested and sent to prison by 1982. But it couldn't be any of these men could it? Perhaps a cousin, she now knew her father had several of them.

"What year was it?"

Cecelia paused.

"I don't remember exactly. Maybe 1981 or earlier?"

Alexis bit her lip. It was feasible that perhaps her father or one of her uncles had sired a son and had sent him to live with a distant relative for some reason. She did know Victor had dealings with Milan going way back. Had it been about a little boy?

Victor had resurfaced and as head of the WSB to boot but he hadn't approached her. This just didn't make a lot of sense. The pieces were there, but she didn't know how to fit them together. Cecelia bit into her sandwich.

"It was one night. I had stayed over to discuss opening the new vineyard with Milan and the two of them showed up with Max. He was a baby really and then they talked away and left him with us."

Alexis furrowed her brow.

"Did you hear what they said?"

Cecelia paused and then shook her head.

"Not really. Just that he needed a place to stay and for someone to raise him," she said, "Because his parents couldn't. So Milan agreed."

"Why? Why did he decide to take in Max?"

Cecelia sighed.

"Because he was asked. I don't know. Like I said, I didn't hear the whole conversation but whatever happened, Milan took Max into his home and never looked back. I never saw the men again."

Confusion filled Alexis as she tried to make sense of it.

"So Max was an orphan?"

Cecelia shrugged.

"I guess…or maybe he really was the son of one of the two men," she said, "and his father couldn't claim him. You know the Cassadines. I'd heard stories of Mikkos' widow Helena and all that she's done…"

Alexis didn't need to hear about that. She'd lived it.

"So what…"

A man walking up interrupted them. Alexis looked up at Ned who wore a wide smile on his face.

"Hi Alexis…"

He looked over at Cecelia.

"Good to see you again," he said, "You looked lovely last night at the charity dinner."

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she saw Cecelia stand up and greet Ned. She looked from one to the other.

"You two know each other?"

Both nodded back at her.

"Why yes…," Ned said, "Cecelia was telling me all about her winery last night and how she wants to expand her business to this country."

Cecelia nodded.

"Ned here said that he and his company can help me with setting up operations in Pt. Charles," she said, "and then the eastern seaboard."

Alexis just looked at them.

"How are you going to do that?"

Ned's dimples appeared.

"She needs some warehouse space and ELQ has plenty of that."

"I see…what else did you promise her?"

Ned sighed.

"Nothing…I'm still moving forward on those properties…"

Alexis pursed her lips.

"Including the ones involving my client," she said, "who just wants to keep her house."

Ned sighed.

"There's plenty of other housing," he said, "More spacious places in a neighborhood with less crime."

She smirked.

"You act like you're doing her a favor…"

His brows lifted.

"Aren't I? Best thing for her is to move out of the blemished waterfront and find someplace else to live."

"What if she disagrees Ned? What if she wants to stay in her house?"

Cecelia looked from one of them to the other quietly watching. Alexis just didn't feel like dealing with it. She pushed her plate up and got up to leave. Cecelia watched her.

"Wait Alexis I need to talk to you."

"I have to get back to my office," Alexis said, "Thank you for answering my questions about Milan and Max."

Cecelia nodded.

"We should meet up again if you have any more for me. Milan could answer them as well."

Alexis knit her brows.

"He doesn't seem to want to talk too much about it," she said, "and I don't really want to push him. It's enough to know that Kostas lied…"

Cecelia nodded.

"I wish I could have said more," she said, "but I have to answer to someone."

Alexis looked at her more closely but Cecelia just smiled at her and then at Ned and she knew the conversation had ended.

* * *

Julian bumped into Sam just outside of the courthouse and noticed his daughter looked to be in a hurry. He was always happy to see her.

"Hey Sam nice to run into you."

She looked harried.

"Hi Julian. I'm just here on a case," she said, "What are you doing here?"

He paused.

"Looking for your mother," he said, "I thought she might be here."

Sam scratched her head.

"She was at her office…"

"Someone in the office told me she was here…"

Sam shrugged.

"I haven't seen her," she said, "I know she ran into her cousin, Milan."

Julian nodded.

"I was with her. They were talking about his ward and claims made by Kostas Ivanov."

Sam nodded.

"I know…but mom insists that she believes that Max isn't his son. She thinks that Kostas is lying to her to foster dissent between her and Milan to use to his own advantage."

Julian sighed.

"Something about Ivanov, I don't trust him. I'm not going to let him hurt your mother."

Sam looked taken aback.

"What's all that about? What's going on here?"

He looked at the daughter who had his eyes and her mother's face.

"I don't know. But something's going on here between your mother and him," he said, "and the attempts against her life started when he arrived in town."

Sam pressed her lips together watching him.

"You can't protect her Julian," she said, "She won't let you do that. She's always looked out after herself especially when it comes to her family."

Julian paused.

"Her family is my family too…"

Sam stared at him not saying anything until she flipped a strand of her hair back.

"I don't know how that'll work. I mean Molly's away at school but she hates your guts still," she said, "and Kristina is Sonny's daughter…"

"I know…"

"They're my sisters," Sam said, "I don't want to see either of them hurt."

He smiled at the fierceness on her face which matched her voice.

"I wouldn't do that. I know Molly's upset with me," he said, "but that doesn't change the way I feel."

Sam shrugged.

"I can understand why she's angry," she said, "I was no fan of Ric's but she loved him."

Julian almost flinched anytime the man's name was mentioned. He'd made a difficult decision that impacted the lives of innocent people and that'd always haunt him.

"Yeah…well…I understand that..."

"Do you? This whole thing has been hard on mom you know. She's trying to deal with Molly's grief over her father's death and her anger at you."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, she sent her away to finish her last year of high school far away."

Sam smiled.

"Molly wanted to get away…for many reasons and it'll be good for her. She's always had a bit of an adventurous spirit and she felt stifled here."

His face softened.

"So did her mother at her age…We spent…"

Suddenly both looked up and saw Patrick heading towards them. Julian noticed how Sam's face erupted into a huge grin as she went to embrace them. Clearly it was getting serious between the two of them. Julian did like Patrick but knew he was going to keep a close eye on him.

Nothing but the best for his daughter…and her mother.

* * *

**1982 Near Athens **

Alexis showed up at the party which was held on a yacht at the marina on an island off the coast of Athens. The impressive ship was moored out in the harbor and a water taxi ferried them from the marina to the yacht where they stepped aboard. A young woman with red highlights in her blond hair greeted them and Alexis recognized her as Shelia, an old classmate and friend of Stefan. Her father was a very powerful importer of antiques and used his considerable earnings to turn this rocky island into a masterpiece.

"Welcome aboard," Sheila said.

Alexis smiled while Shelia released her from his embrace and went across the deck where the party was being held. She had decided to wear a royal blue dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of new heels. The weather was the usual hot and humid, so she wore her thick hair up in a bun and her favorite pair of earrings.

Sheila had told her where the food and drink could be found and whispered in her ear that there was some eligible men hanging out near the wet bar. Alexis just rolled her eyes. She wasn't into any of that, she had been studying hard this morning as she had done every day since her vacation started and she just wanted some time away from her books to kick up her heels a bit. Stefan had given her permission to take a short break. She knew he was around here somewhere but hadn't seen him yet. Stavros and Lasha were near the buffet table. Her cousin piled her plate up with food but she didn't look all that hungry. But then again Lasha didn't even look present most of the time. Alexis wondered where she really was and whether it was her mind or heart that took her there.

Sheila returned to her.

"Honey, don't just stand there…mill around, meet people…there's a lot of interesting but powerful people here, not exactly nice but you know what I mean."

Yeah Alexis did, as the Cassadines didn't hang around nice people. She hoped at some point this party didn't get out of control.

"Excuse me…"

She looked up and saw a young woman with dark hair and pierced ears, dressed in a lacy top and a shimmery skirt that barely covered her mid thigh. She wore what looked like a choker laced with pearls around her neck, and bracelets just like it.

"What is it," Alexis asked, curious.

The woman looked at her with luminescent eyes accentuated by makeup.

"Do you need anything?"

Alexis shook her head.

"You work on this boat?"

The woman shrugged and the look in her eyes shifted…she almost looked lost in thought but she covered it with a smile.

"No, I'm a guest just like you.I'm Irina Cassadine."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I've heard of you…you're Helena and Mikkos' daughter?"

Irina smirked.

"So I'm told but I've heard otherwise about my father. Dear old mother wasn't exactly faithful."

Alexis didn't know how to respond to that news. It certainly didn't seem to faze Irina at all. A waiter came around with a plate of champagne poured into crystal flutes. Irina grabbed two and handed one to Alexis.

"Looks like you need this," she said, "It'll tide over until you can hit the really hard stuff."

Alexis sipped her glass slowly.

"So…are you from around here?"

Irina waved one of her hands.

"Oh here and there…mother likes to keep me busy moving around so she doesn't have to be reminded that like Mikkos she has her weaknesses."

Alexis' brow knit.

"You mean they both cheated on each other?"

Irina nodded.

"No one's supposed to talk about it and I wouldn't to Mother unless you want to incur her deadly wrath. Mikkos turned a blind eye to much of what his wife did but she not so much."

Alexis sipped her drink again, listening to Irina's words. She certainly was an animated woman but she definitely had an edge to her.

"What do you mean her deadly wrath?"

Alexis had heard stories about Helena from the staff at the estate and she'd certainly experienced her nastiness first hand when she wasn't quick enough to hide from her presence. She just mostly tried to keep her distance.

"Oh that, well…legend has it she iced one of her husband's mistresses with a knife that had been in the Cassadine family for a long time."

Alexis reared back. She hadn't expected that. Putting the fear into everyone around her was one thing but murder that was another.

"Really, is that true?"

Irina gulped down the rest of her champagne and shrugged.

"I don't know for sure but I was at Cassadine estate when she returned one night. She….she looked happy and smug when she came back from wherever and I heard the chambermaid buzzing that there was blood in her clothes when she went through the laundry."

"That doesn't mean she killed anyone certainly."

Irina nodded.

"You could be right but I snooped around. I'm fascinated with any type of Cassadine lore, the gorier the better and one servant told me that Mikkos had a young woman he kept in a house…and she had daughters that may or may not have been his and that's why Mother paid her a call when Mikkos was away on business…"

Alexis shook her head.

"How awful. I mean I know Helena was ruthless but a murderer?"

Irina shrugged.

"Probably wouldn't be the first time," she said, "I'm sure she's killed a servant or two for wrinkling her clothing or missing a spot when they dust the furniture."

Alexis digested all this information.

"So if this…woman of Mikkos had children what happened to them?"

Irina shrugged again.

"I don't know. Maybe they were killed too and they just never found the bodies."

Irina said all this so casually but Alexis reeled with it. The other woman shot her a sympathetic look.

"You've got to understand, it wasn't just the cheating. It's that my mother can't stand any impurity to exist in the Cassadine line. Anything that might harm the existence of what is indeed pure, and that's her sons especially her firstborn Stavros. It's been tradition in the family to kill any child that results that is less than…pure so Mother's just doing what has always been done."

Alexis was nearly speechless. Irina sipped her champagne.

"It's said that Mikkos had another son. His first born but not with his wife. It's said that Helena saved the very worst of her wrath for him…"

"What son?"

Irina smiled without mirth.

"The one that's called Valentin."

A while later, Alexis stood in the far side of the yacht with a glass of wine looking out into the Mediterranean Sea. Though the moist heat of the day cloaked the yacht like a blanket, the sky was a brilliant blue, to match that of the water.

She felt someone come up behind her, a man, muscular and tall, with his hair groomed above the collar of his shirt. He wore dark pants and a silk shirt, his eyes gazing at her in amusement.

Kostas Ivanov.

"Don't worry about her," he said softly, "Irina's a bright woman but she does have a flair for the dramatic. What stories did she enthrall you with?"

She just looked at where the woman had gone, not believing what she had heard. But then again, why should anything surprise her at this point? The Cassadines were their own breed of the incredible that could easily shatter anyone's view of reality.

"She was talking about her mother," she said, "how important Helena thinks it is to keep the family line pure."

Kostas chuckled.

"Ah, so she shared with you her mother's propensity for violence. Well you need to understand Irina suffers from her own deep seated issues involving her questionable parentage."

"She did mention Mikkos might not be her father."

Kostas shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not but Helena will protect her daughter," he said, "Better than Mikkos could protect his."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You know the story. You know that he had a mistress with daughters that might have been his and that they're all dead now."

Kostas' face darkened.

"I wouldn't get caught up in such tragedies that can't be changed," he said, "when you're getting over a loss of your own."

She pressed her lips together, as the familiar sadness threatened to take hold of her.

"That's not something to get over. I'll never get over losing my child."

He paused.

"I didn't mean it that way or to trivialize it but how could you have raised a baby on your own? You know you would have been cast adrift if you'd done that."

"Yes I know that. Mikkos told me I'd be all alone, no one would help me or even acknowledge my existence. But he didn't tell me that until after he took her away from me."

"Would it have mattered?"

She had thought about it a lot for a long time.

"I don't know. I never got to make that choice…."

He softened.

"Alexis, most women your age never face that type of decision or have to learn to move onto it. They usually only have to worry about trivial matters like what to wear to school or who to go with to some silly dance."

"As opposed to someone like me who gets knocked up by some man I barely know?"

He smiled and he exuded confidence and something else, more powerful than that. His hands appeared strongly muscled with fingers that tapered, capable of great reach…and if he settled them on her hips, she'd feel that….but then what was she thinking?

She'd been drawn to him since he reappeared on the Island when she'd first arrived there this summer and she'd seen him with Stavros.

"You're very pretty Alexis…"

And just like that he slipped his hands around her waist drawing her slowly towards him, her softness pressing against his hard muscled build…but when he lowered his mouth on her own…softly at first and then more insistent…she gasped at his tongue curling around her lips, stroking them, urging them to open up to him.

Damn he was forward, almost pushy, but her body responded to him, before her rational side could order it to stop.

She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slip inside her, lacing her mouth with a hint of mint mixed with vodka, while his hand moved from her waist even lower, pushing up the fabric of her dress a couple of tantalizing inches.

Alexis pulled away sharply in shock, her lips swollen from his kiss and her dress sliding back down over her legs.

"We…can't…"

He still kept hold of her and reached out to stroke his face.

"Why not? You're not seeing anyone are you?"

She felt her voice break.

"No…but I don't want to see anyone. I just want to be by myself."

He brushed a strand of loose hair off her face.

"I know you're grieving Alexis…I know that you miss your child," he said, "I realize that's something that's difficult to move past let alone forget."

Anger flashed through her, tensing up her body.

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget that I had a baby girl and she was taken away from me and given to someone else. I'll never stop missing her and I'll never stop remembering her, the way she felt in my arms that brief instant that I held her. That she was mine…"

He tilted her chin up with his fingers.

"I know that. Nothing will ever made you forget but wouldn't it be nice to be able to be distracted from those painful memories."

Her mouth quirked.

"And you're the distraction? Really I don't need that in my life. So find someone else to warm your bed."

She started to walk away but he pulled on her arm. She yanked it away from him.

"You know nothing about me Kostas," she said, "besides what would Stavros think?"

He moved closer to her, and she stepped backward until her back felt the railing of the yacht.

"He wouldn't have to know Alexis. What I do with my private time is none of his business."

She looked up at his face.

"I don't want this. I just want to be left alone…"

He chuckled, stroking the side of her neck with his fingers. Her skin tingled even though she didn't want that. She couldn't deny he had an effect on her but she'd fight it.

"That's not going to happen Alexis," he said, "Not with all the time I'll be spending on the Island this summer. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

He leaned over to brand her with one of his searing kisses as she tried to ignore it. She felt an ache in her pelvis, her heart flutter in spite of her will and she knew he was right.

* * *

**1982 New York City **

The young man walked into the café to meet with his older brother who'd flown into the city after he finished working a shift at their father's restaurant in upstate New York.

Julian Jerome knew that wasn't what his brother or father for that matter, did to earn all of the money that afforded them all a higher standard of living than most people. All his life Julian hadn't ever wanted for anything.

Material items anyway. A horse in the stables when he turned 11, a hot Camaro when he turned 16 and a trip to Europe as a graduation present when he finished his last year at a preparatory high school in Connecticut.

His father, Victor, had given him everything he could ever need or want except what he wanted most. He wanted his father to be proud of him and in that one area, he always knew he fell short.

Oh he got straight As in high school. He lettered in both football and baseball and was accepted by the finest universities opting to head off to Dartmouth in New Hampshire for his undergrad. Now he was studying business and journalism at New York State University and shared a flat with two other students including his current girlfriend Cheryl.

She'd flown back to her hometown for the summer and was working for a local newspaper covering local government meetings and city events. Julian stayed in the City and was doing an internship at the _New York Examiner_ covering local sports. He rather enjoyed it as he enjoyed living here.

His older brother Evan had been doing what Julian really wanted to do, which was work closely with their father. Julian had asked if he could work closer with them during the summer but Victor per usual had vetoed it.

Julian knew his father wanted him to keep his distance from the family business but he didn't know why.

He walked into the outside seating area and already saw Evan sitting there, reading the newspaper. He sat down across from his brother who looked at him, scrutinizing him as he always did.

But it was a Jerome family trait to size up a person when encountering them. He did it himself almost unconsciously at this point.

"Evan what brings you to town?"

His brother put the newspaper down.

"Does there always have to be a reason? I'm here to see my younger brother."

Julian threw him a pointed look.

"With you there's always a reason…is something wrong with Dad?"

Evan shook his head.

"No, I'm here to tell you that he's being unreasonable," he said, "I have some ideas for the business to improve our…returns and he won't even listen to me."

Julian knew that his brother and father often argued with each other and then his brother would take off in a huff and disappear for sometimes months on end. But he always returned back into the fold.

"I'm sure he means well," he said, "At least he doesn't keep you at a distance all the time."

The waitress took the order for their lunch. Evan had ordered a Scotch and gulped most of it down.

"He's just doing that for your own good," he said, "He wants something better for you than to follow in his shoes."

"What about what I want?"

Evan chuckled.

"You want to be a mobster Julian? Because you know by now that what's really paying those bills isn't the restaurant."

Julian did know that. He knew more than Evan thought about their father. But he didn't care. He just wanted to spend more time with him and know that he'd gained his father's approval.

"So how are things with Cheryl?"

Julian shrugged.

"They're great. She's great. She's just away for the summer."

Evan nodded and then picked up his newspaper, opening it up to another page. His eyes widened.

"Man…that guy was crazy…Looks like his brother's going away for life."

Julian frowned.

"Who's crazy?"

Evan spread out the newspaper.

"Yeah remember that crazy dude who created a machine to freeze the world," he said, "Nearly turned some town named Pt. Charles to ice. Most of those lunatics died except for Victor Cassadine. He cut a deal and is going to prison."

Julian looked at the full page spread of the whole saga complete with photos. Three brothers standing together at some party toasting with champagne. Mikkos, Tony and Victor Cassadine. Photos of a besieged emergency room at some hospital with people wrapped in blankets and medical personnel looking frantic. Probably in Pt. Charles, the town that Mikkos had chosen to test his new technology.

A dark haired man wearing orange and shackled inside a courtroom with his lawyer probably awaiting sentencing. Victor Cassadine, just before being led to the prison cell that would hold him.

Then photos of some raid taking place at a palatial estate. Men in uniforms bearing insignias he didn't recognize it. Photos of them leading people out of the house. An older women with dark hair who looked irate. Two younger men, dressed in silken pajamas.

Then his eyes fell on a photo at the bottom of the article. A young woman looking frightened, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders. A tall man with a grimace on his face held onto her arm.

He narrowed his face studying her features and then suddenly he remembered…


	21. Chapter 21

Alexis stopped by the hospital on the way back to her office. She walked past the nurse's desk to the elevator to take it the floor where her destination was located.

Dr. Kevin Collins, psychiatrist and close friend might be just the person to help her struggle to understand her most recent dreams.

He'd helped her through hypnosis over a year ago when she'd been so determined to remember more about Sam's father. She and her daughter had been working tirelessly to find a bone marrow match for Danny and Sam had pushed her to seek out the man who sired her as a possible candidate.

Either him or perhaps a member of his family could provide a winning match and save her grandson's life.

Yeah hypnosis had worked all right. It helped her remember the first name of Sam's father which was Julian. But not long after as a result of a marrow drive, they'd found a donor named Derek Wells.

Life got a whole lot more complicated after that.

Kevin's receptionist sat at the desk after Alexis walked inside his office. The woman smiled at her as she walked up to her.

"You here to see Dr. Collins."

Alexis took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"I need to make an appointment with him for a session," she said, "Is he here now?"

The woman smiled and shook her head.

"He's at a seminar in Boston but he'll be back in town in a couple of days," she said, "Can it wait?"

Alexis paused, then nodded.

"I guess I'll call him when I get back and schedule an appointment."

The woman nodded.

"That should work. He's got some openings later this week and into the next," she said, "So it should be pretty flexible."

Alexis thanked her and left the office heading back to the elevator. As she did she saw Dr. O berating her daughter who dated Nikolas again.

Liz watched from the entrance in an exam room and Alexis knew she still had feelings for her nephew. She loved Nikolas but she definitely stayed out of his love life, especially when it got complicated.

She'd hoped Kevin would be able to schedule her for an appointment sooner than next week. These dreams which haunted her sleep permeated her waking hours as well. Images of events with Julian that could never have happened and yet they were so vivid, like watching a movie on a screen.

Only when watching movies, you didn't experience every sensation, ever scent and flavor.

She'd only known the younger version of Julian for several hours' right? So where were these dreams of times spent together coming from, if not her imagination? It couldn't be real, otherwise she'd remember them.

Kevin had to help her get to the bottom of them just like he'd helped her remember Julian's name. She remembered what he'd told her that day, that the hypnosis session could be the starting point for the release of more memories from that night.

Memories that her mind would allow her to access at the right time or when it became necessary.

It all frustrated her but nothing she could do about it until she returned.

* * *

The elevator took her to the lobby and she walked out to her car. After getting inside of it, she headed back to her office. Maxie was working on some case files sorting them out. Alexis had started her intake interviews in between sessions in court arguing various case motions.

She and Dianne were due to spar in a case in the morning over a motion to dismiss involving a contract dispute involving one of the employees at the marina. She'd already done most of the preparation and after that, she'd check the status of the response she'd filed in response to ELQ's counter response to the original motion filed to block its seizure of Simone's property.

God that sounded convoluted already but she didn't want Simone to lose her home to a group of greedy developers hired by a corporation that thought it owned this town.

"Are you ready to get the next stack of files?"

Alexis looked up and smiled at Maxie.

"Sure…you going to the concert at the park with Nathan?"

Maxie nodded, her face lighting up.

"He's got a hearing with Anna but that affidavit you filed for him should help."

"Happy to do it," Alexis said, "there's something rotten about his suspension. If Ric grabbed his gun, that's on Ric if it got him killed."

Maxie frowned.

"I don't know why they were so hard on him for that. He feels badly enough."

Alexis knit her brow.

"I don't know either. I think she'll put him back on duty soon enough. There's no reason to keep him sidelined."

"I hope so. He misses his job a lot."

She left the room to deal with more files and Alexis turned to her phone. She had messages including one from Nikolas about another challenge to one of his subsidiaries and Sam saying she'd bring the Chinese takeout if Alexis would hear her and Patrick out on some information.

She returned the one from Kostas. He answered after a couple rings.

"Alexis…it's not an emergency," he said, "I was wondering if you had an answer for me yet…"

She sighed in exasperation.

"I told you this isn't going to happen Kostas," she said, "Let's just keep what happened between us in the past where it belongs."

He protested.

"Alexis…that's not very smart," Kostas said, "Remember what I told you about Milan."

She pressed her lips together.

"Yes I do and I don't believe you," she said, "Maximilian is not his son. He's his ward and his father is one of the Cassadines. I just don't know which one's his father."

Kostas chuckled.

"Alexis, Alexis…I'm telling you the truth," he said, "Why would Milan raise a boy that's not his own child? He hardly seems the type. He's pretty ruthless in most areas of his life. You just haven't seen them yet."

Now she got angry.

"I don't know that. He's been nothing but civil to me and my family since he arrived…unlike some men. I don't have a past with him like I do with you."

"No you don't…and however you feel about me," he said, "I'm a known entity, what do you really know about Milan Cassadine? You tell me…"

Alexis paused.

"I know he's not Max's father. It must be one of the Cassadines from Greece," she said, "Tony or Victor perhaps or my own father…God knows it wouldn't be the first time he fathered an illegitimate child."

"No it wouldn't Alexis but if it were someone like Mikkos, he'd have to hide him from the others not the least of which is Helena."

"Exactly…and maybe that's what he did," she said, "Maybe that's what kept Max alive and safe was to hand him off to a distant cousin to raise…pass him off like my father did with my sister and me."

Costas sneered.

"You can't believe that," he said, "I'm telling you that Milan is going to use his son to go after Cassadine Industries. I want to help you and Nikolas stop him."

"I don't believe you. I don't know what you're up to or why you even care about us. Why you'd involve yourself after…"

He cut her off.

"I do care Alexis. I do care about you no matter what you think," he said, "and that's why I want to help you."

She shivered, and felt her body tense. Damn him for trying the same tactics he'd used on her when she'd been younger.

"I don't trust you…so no, I'm not going to help you," she said, "especially since you won't reveal your silent business partner…"

"I can't right now…if I could…"

The determination of his voice, the wistfulness couldn't cut through his calculated tone. No, she couldn't trust him.

"I won't help you then," she said, "Perhaps if you told me who you were working with I might consider it. But obviously you don't want me to know and that gives me pause…"\

"If we could talk in person Alexis, I could tell you more to get you to change your mind especially with Cassadine Industries at stake. I know someone made a move against it and Nikolas again today…"

Her eyes widened.

"How do you know that? He just told me. See, you could be behind that along with your silent partner."

He sighed.

"It's got nothing to do with me," he said, "I heard about it from another source."

She was growing exasperated.

"Who you can't reveal to me," she said, "This conversation is over and no, I won't help you and no I won't fall back into bed with you. That chapter of our lives is certainly over."

He chuckled.

"I hardly think so Alexis. We're definitely not done yet."

She gritted her teeth growing inpatient.

"Yes we are…and I want you to stay away from me," she said, "I'm going to get some answers wherever I can find them and have already taken steps…"

"Like what?"

She hedged.

"That's my business not yours. But I'm going to find out who's really after Cassadine Industries and which Cassadine really fathered Maximillian."

The tone of his voice changed.

"You can't do that…"

She leaned back in her chair.

"Yes I can and I will," she said, "if he's in any way a threat to Nikolas or any member of my family I need to find that out myself and I will find out…"

She clicked off the phone before he could say anything else.

* * *

Julian finished supervising the publication of the Pt. Charles Press and then headed out to do some errands before heading back to the penthouse. Ava still had it in her foolish head that she was going to throw her lot in with Chimera Enterprises without knowing anything about it.

He'd tried to use his resources at the Press to do more research but came back empty handed for the most part. That made him suspect that it might be yet another shell company for the real enterprise, which told him it looked more than shady.

More than likely illegal business was involved. He should know, he'd done the same himself for his own boss.

He'd hit a dead end but he'd try harder because he didn't want anything to happen to his little sister especially as she was in enough trouble pregnant with either Sonny's child or his grandchild. Either way, Sonny had plans to execute her after the baby's birth. Julian wouldn't let that happen which is why he'd assigned guards to her at the penthouse.

The whole waterfront turf battle intrigued him. Different players had arrived in PC all at once for a piece of the action. Cassadines, Ivanov and ELQ preparing to fight it out…unless ELQ's eminent domain scheme was successful. Julian doubted it, not with Alexis in Simone's corner. He smiled as he thought about the probable outcome.

No ELQ would be forced to bid in competition for the choice parcels with the other corporate interests.

He hadn't seen her but she'd been busy and keeping her distance. He meant it when he told their daughter that nothing would happen to Alexis. He didn't trust Kostas at all and knew he was up to something.

If that involved Alexis, Julian definitely wanted to find out his plan. Asking Alexis about her past with him didn't seem much of an option as she had her past pretty much closed off. Even Sam said her mother didn't talk about it very much.

His mind flashed to the photo he'd seen of her in the newspaper when she'd been much younger like he had been. Back to a time in his life when he'd been learning the trade of journalism back in grad school.

She'd been involved in the raid on the Cassadines, the most notorious criminal family perhaps in the world. She'd hinted at her background during the time they'd spent together in Hanover but he knew she held most of it back.

He did know that she'd been so excited to be far away from the land that raised her and its diabolical family. So many questions needed answering but if she didn't provide them he needed to look elsewhere.

Milan might hold the answers to some of them and he'd seemed friendly enough. Julian did sense he cared for Alexis and her family. He didn't understand why.

He headed down the tree lined street towards the brownstone which housed Alexis' legal offices. More than likely she'd still be there working and if he offered her dinner at the Floating Rib, maybe she'd accept.

"Julian…"

He looked up and saw Dante of all people heading towards him.

"What?"

Dante looked uneasy.

"I need to talk with you. Anna's been investigating the attacks against Alexis."

Julian folded his arms.

"So have I. I doubt the PD has paid it the attention it deserves unless they can nail me as the number one suspect."

Dante hedged as they walked down the street together.

"Look I don't necessarily always agree with her. But there's no other evidence pointing to anyone else."

Julian sighed in exasperation.

"Of course there is if she gave a damn to actually look for it. This all happened after two men arrived in town. Milan Cassadine and Kostas Ivanov. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Dante nodded.

"We are checking them out but so far both look on the up and up…"

"I'm not finished. That's just the starting point. You need to look into all the corporate entities interested in buying up that lucrative waterfront property. Starting with ELQ."

Dante blinked his eyes. Clearly he wasn't liking that idea. Tough, thought Julian, he'd kill anyone who dare harm Alexis or any member of their or her family.

"I don't get it. ELQ wouldn't resort to targeting anyone with violence over a piece of property," he said, "They are very respected in this town, the few that are left anyway."

Julian rubbed his forehead.

"I'm just giving you a list of other suspects besides myself. I suggest you investigate them and find out who's responsible for trying to hurt Alexis before I track them down."

Dante frowned.

"Are you threatening someone Mr. Jerome?"

Julian looked back at him.

"Damn straight I am and that will translate to action if that's what it takes. I look after my own, you and the rest of the PCPD better remember that."

Dante sighed.

"We're doing the best…"

He lost Julian because just then, he saw Alexis walking down the steps of the Brownstone. She seemed preoccupied on her cellphone as she headed down the walkway.

Just then he saw a car rolling down the street slowly alongside her. He saw two men inside of it and then he reacted.

He left Dante sprinting down the street.

"Alexis…."

She looked at him just as the car pulled up alongside her and Julian saw the reflection of a gun emerging outside the window.

He ran harder and as Alexis turned to the gun, reached her just as the shots rang out around them.

* * *

Julian must have drifted off somehow in his less than comfortable position in the chair beside the hospital bed where Alexis slept. He had been thinking of all the questions that had remained in his mind as he started drifting off. Ever since he'd rolled off of where his body had landed on top of hers and saw the blood on her blouse.

While he had slept, his mind turned towards dreaming and he found himself filled with unfolding visions of himself with her in gentler times. Kissing that full soft mouth of hers or stroking her body with his hands. Alive to him, were the sounds of her murmuring and his words as well as the intoxicating scents and flavors of her skin. He dreamt about her often even though they'd been broken up and apart from one another The living world was frenetic, often dangerous and filled with odors and sounds that often overwhelmed; him and so that's when he remembered her, that young girl with the long wavy brown hair a few shades darker than ripened wheat from so long ago. Sometimes the vision of her would slip into his thoughts even though he barely remembered her name during those dark years in witness protection.

A piece of his past which had never really left him.

Now in more peaceful times, he still sought her out while asleep because he missed her so much and what they had shared together before life had gotten confusing enough and highly charged as it had kept them still separated from one another. His intention being that their time apart not be permanent.

"I missed you," she'd inadvertently whisper in his ears as he hugged her tight, before they kissed after reuniting from time apart. To him nothing tasted better on his mouth than her own and when she slipped her hands underneath his shirt to feel his bare skin, he sucked in his breath.

No better place in the world to be, whether it was for real or just a dream. He sat up straighter in his chair feeling his cramped muscles rebel watching her sleeping underneath the crisp sheets of the bed. An IV bag tethered to an arm and a heart monitor recording each beat.

Sam had been there earlier but Patrick had taken her home to tend to Danny. She'd embraced Julian like the frightened child he never knew and made him swear he'd call her immediately if anything changed.

Julian would not leave her not for one moment until she opened her eyes and came back to them.

Alexis went searching through the fog which enveloped around her for him. She had been wandering through a garden filled with succulent blossoms, their nectar heavy in the air around her just like it had finished raining. She knew that the garden loomed large with rows and rows of flowers and vines in a plethora of colors that would mess themselves up in a tangle soon enough if untended. The sky had looked as blue as a robin's egg, with no tufts of white marring it. She knew the sun shone brightly but it still felt pleasantly cool, her favorite part of a summer morning.

She had thought she caught sight of him several times. Or maybe it was just that she sensed he was there waiting. The giddiness that filled her of when she found him propelled her through the flowers.

"Julian," she had called him but from inside of her. Still she knew he could hear her if he were in the garden.

Then the light around her went away, gradually and darkness replaced it…but then a thick fog fell around her like a shroud. She felt it smother her breath before it could leave her. She could no longer see the flowers but could feel them crunch beneath her feet, the vines trying to grab her almost as if they were aware of her.

She couldn't see anything but the fog and then suddenly the visions slipped in between, flooding her, almost physically as icy water would if she fell into a river and got swept away in its current.

Then she was back there again, the dimly lit surroundings, the scent of a man's cologne and stale breath laced with vodka. Someone whose face she couldn't see had pushed her against the freshly pressed sheets covering the mattress, as he removed his own clothes. At that point she didn't keep count of how long it would take for him to finish with her in his anger. She just looked past him up to the ceiling of the room, not really seeing them. His grunts filled her air as she felt her bruised body pressed hard against the springs of the mattress, her neck burned with any movement so she lay still not wanting to breathe.

She wondered if the woman with the sad eyes had gotten away.

"I can't believe you chose that scheming woman who abandoned her own child and her husband to run away," the man muttered as he bucked his hips and thrust inside her. She spit out the words.

"She was kidnapped. She didn't belong here," she said, "She just wants to say goodbye."

He pushed against her harder. Her mind swum with the contradiction of it from the man she thought she knew.

"She's run off. She obviously planned to do this. Were you helping her this whole time?"

She shook her head as he bruised her wrists with his grip and her body with his anger. Yet she couldn't fight him, she wouldn't fight him. She deserved her punishment that had been given her. She'd betrayed a member of her own family and this was the price she'd pay.

The hours had passed slowly, but for her time had stood still. She could hear the laughter and the talking a distance away and then her mind left again.

Another man lingered in the background…and the room darkened, maybe his shadow had blocked out the light. But she felt his stare on her.

"I should have drowned her when she was smaller and couldn't fight back…I did try but my brother stopped me."

The other familiar voice. .

"She could have been helping her all along. She won't tell me of course but your wife got a head start. She's definitely cross the borders…"

"I know where she's going," the other man said, "I'll go there and wait for her to show herself. Betray her presence and then I'll bring her back home."

Then the other man spoke.

"I'll take care of her while you leave to bring your wayward wife back," he said, "I doubt she'll betray you or the family again."

She just lay there, not hearing either of them really even as she registered their words.

"Oh I will bring her back…and I'll punish her by keeping her away from our son…"\

Alexis tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fight her way back into the fog because at that point anything would be better than that place. But every time she tried to move…she felt pinned down…and then the darkness descended and she felt herself drowning again.

Julian woke up because he heard a woman crying and when he looked over at Alexis on the bed, she had been twitching at first and then her hands moved, her head turned. Her body tensed from where it had been relaxed earlier and he watched her struggling with someone he didn't see.

"Get away…just go away. Let me go…Don't try to find her…"

Her voice began low and almost like a whisper but then he heard her voice grow louder, more emotional and he got up out of his chair as she suddenly sat up, terror defining her facial features. And then he did something so quickly he didn't put any thought into it, just acted on pure instinct. He went to the bed and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Alexis…it's okay…I'm right here…"

God, he thought she might fight him like she fought in her dream…and he had to be ready to let ago but for now…she needed him.

"No….I can't go back there…."

She seemed more focused in where she had gone in the dream world than on him, so he tightened his hold on her and felt the warmth of her against his body. Her body shook and then it calmed as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He didn't know what else to do because it tore him up seeing her this way.

"Let me go…."

At first he had thought she meant him but she didn't even really seem to see him. Her face pressed against him and he knew that the only way she'd know him was by the scent of his aftershave.

"Alexis…"

Then she started to press against him and snuggle closer and he let her. They remained that for a moment, with him feeling her heart that had been racing against his chest gradually begin to slow down. Then she moved in his embrace and brought her face up to look at him.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?"

She looked at him befuddled surprised to realize she was in his embrace.

He smiled.

"You got shot on the waterfront but the bullet just grazed you but I tackled you and you hit your head on the pavement so you got a mild concussion."

She looked around her and then back at him.

"Who shot me?"

He looked into her face.

"No one knows…the car took off quickly. I couldn't even grab a plate but Dante was there and saw it so now there's an investigation."

She sighed.

"I don't know why anyone would do it. I don't remember anything. I must have been dreaming."

"I'd say so…sounded like a nightmare…like you were trying to escape something."

Alexis's mind felt muddled at that point, from where she had just been to the reality that she had woken up with Julian's arms around her. Her body didn't know how to respond to his touch, she thought she might have pulled away from him sharply but she hadn't, she still remained in his embrace.

She didn't feel like going anywhere else, she noticed.

"I don't remember…I was just glad when I woke up."

He sighed loosening his hold on her a bit.

"You feel like going back to sleep?"

She thought about it, looking around at the shadows looming on the walls of the hospital room and hearing the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

"I'll fall back asleep eventually," she said, "Julian don't look at me like that. I'm used to it. I'm quite the dreamer."

His brow furrowed.

"When we slept together in Hanover and here, you didn't have these nightmares."

She felt a lump in her throat because she remembered how it had been, falling asleep in his arms after some loving and feeling secure and warm against him. No better place in the world to be or she'd rather be than with him. But that was when they reconnected in PC, she didn't remember anything about doing that back when they'd first met. He must be confused on dates. Still she liked it when he put his arms around her, wrapping her with his warmth.

She wanted that for at least a little while rather than surrendering to her fear.

"This is nice…"

He agreed and he stretched himself out on the bed pulling her closer to him. She lay against him, her weight pleasantly resting on him.

"It sure is..."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax again.

"I wish I could feel like this all the time."

"Me too Alexis…"

A pause and then she moved a little bit, he reflexively tightened his hold again and she settled down.

"The time we spent together it mattered a lot to me," she said, "You showed me what it could be like to be cherished and…I never felt so alive."

He smiled, remembering what it had been like because he knew what she said had been true about him as well. There hadn't ever been a woman on earth that had been like the one he held onto now. All those years they had spent apart only to find each other again.

"I'd never hurt you…You do know that don't you?"

He felt her nod against him.

"But not all men are like you Julian."

He heard her voice change and the tinge of resignation again and he took a deep breath feeling his way down a tricky path. He thought he had known her so well like he did himself but in some ways, she had become a stranger…though his body definitely recognized hers right now.

"Who hurt you Alexis…because someone clearly did in your dream?"

She tensed in his embrace but this time he responded by rubbing her skin with his fingers.

"You can tell me and I'll never judge you for it. I just want to help.."

She closed her eyes against him and he felt the struggle inside of her and didn't know what side of her was winning.

"Did a guy do something to you that he shouldn't?"

She stilled then and so did the war inside of her and he felt her nodding against him…and he felt coldness shoot through him…so deep it almost paralyzed him and he couldn't let it.

"What happened, what made you like this Alexis…where you're so afraid?"

She paused for a moment and then he heard her voice so quiet became more resolved.

"I don't know…why he did it. I didn't betray him, I betrayed my brother."

She said those words she had held deeply inside her for so long, she felt the release of what she had carried everywhere she went and she hadn't known the weight she'd born until she felt it gone. She'd pushed it so deeply inside of her for so long, she'd nearly forgotten.

Then she braced herself, she tensed again awaiting his reaction as her heart thud against her chest.

She didn't know how he'd respond. Ned would say the right things but silently blame her through the tone of his voice. Sonny wouldn't care unless it suited him. Ric would respond by banging the nearest woman in Sonny's harem he could find…Jerry…she didn't even want to think about how he'd respond given he'd tried to poison an entire town. But she wondered about Julian…

She saw none of that she'd experienced in her own past…his face softened in a way she hadn't seen before, and his embrace pulled her closer to his chest.

"Oh God Alexis…I'm so sorry…"

He didn't ask her who had done it or for details and she knew he must be burning inside with questions but for now, he focused on her. His fingers rubbed her back and she closed her eyes, feeling some moisture squeeze out and drip onto his shirt. She lifted up her head, not wanting to dampen his shirt.

"I don't know what there's to be sorry about, I did something…now I think I shouldn't have…I cost my nephew time with his mother..."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about…I just wish I'd been there…"

She shook her head.

"Don't say that. You were off living your own life. We shared a few hours together Julian you hardly owed me anything..."

He frowned then and she wondered what she'd said.

"Julian what is it…"

He stroked her hair back and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing Alexis…just relax and get some sleep…you need it and I'll stay right here with you."

She nodded.

"Okay…really Julian it's in the past whatever happened. Sometimes it just slips back into my dreams to remind me that I didn't make the right choices."

He felt her voice choke and his own eyes stung because the visions that filled him right now of her being punished for something she'd done…they stirred all kinds of emotions in him. Rage…sadness…and a protective feeling towards him that dominated all of them. He shouldn't have walked away from her back in Hanover those years ago. He felt puzzled at how she'd reduced what they'd shared together to a one night stand. It wasn't some epic love story but he'd been left with fond memories of their time together.

She tensed against him and his thoughts returned to what she needed now.

Right now that meant holding onto her tight.

"Okay…I'm really glad you told me. As much as you did..."

She nodded again against him.

"Why don't we both get some sleep and we'll figure things out in the morning…"

"Julian…"

"Alexis…I'm going to be there for you because I love you and that's that. Now close those eyes of yours and get back to sleep and know I'll be here if you have some more bad dreams."

She sighed against him and he knew she had just closed her eyes and likely would soon drift back to sleep out of exhaustion. As he felt her body calm and her breath become more even, he lay on the bed, feeling his own slumber eluding him.

He had to find out more of her secrets including the one that nearly got her killed.

:


	22. Chapter 22

Alexis hated being in hospitals. She hated wearing the backless gowns and lying in bed tethered to all kinds of machines. The beds were too hard, the mattress too narrow and she hated being woken up regularly to get her vitals checked and to make sure she didn't slip into a coma.

Her arm had been bandaged but it was just a flesh wound, one unlikely even to leave a scar. The bullet had just whizzed by her rather than striking its target. If it hadn't been for Julian, it would have pierced her skin and likely killed her. She didn't remember what had happened exactly.

A sedan had pulled up alongside her and when she turned to look at it, a gun had appeared out the window and shots were fired. Next thing she knew, some man had tackled her to the ground and landed right on top of her.

Her head had smacked the pavement hence the mild concussion that had hospitalized her overnight. Now that it was morning she wanted to change into something less revealing and check on out of here.

She wanted to go home.

Liz walked in just then and smiled at her.

"How you feeling? You have a good night?"

Alexis grimaced.

"Yes Epiphany had someone wake me every hour to make sure I was still alive."

Liz shrugged.

"That's the protocol for patients who suffer concussions," she said, "to make sure it's not actually a slow bleed or a subdural hematoma."

Alexis pushed the sheets off of her.

"Fine enough but I'm not in a coma and I feel much better and I'm ready to go home."

Liz glanced at her chart.

"We'll get the doctor in to examine you and see if we can get you released this morning."

Alexis watched Liz leave and fidgeted in her bed. She didn't remember much of the previous night really…just bits and pieces, it seemed so foggy to her. She frowned, remembering a man lying beside her at some point…but that couldn't have really happened.

No she must have dreamt it because she'd woken up alone. Her head still hurt but not so much and she didn't feel dizzy.

"Alexis Davis…"

She glanced at the door and saw Anna standing there with a notepad. She rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with her this morning. She knew something had happened, she remembered being fired at and Julian shielding her but she didn't know who had targeted her for death.

What was that three attempts against her now?

"I need to speak to you about what happened yesterday."

Alexis gestured for the commissioner to join her. Anna did pulling up a chair beside her bed.

"Okay start with your questions," Alexis said, "and finish them quickly because I want to get out of here."

Anna nodded.

"Someone took a shot at you yesterday…firing from a dark colored Sedan according to witnesses."

"That sounds right…I don't remember much except Julian saved my life," she said, "If he hadn't…well I wouldn't be here right now."

Anna snarled.

"Maybe he had something to do with it."

Alexis shook her head.

"Maybe these attempts on my life have nothing to do with him or his…business. Maybe someone else is responsible."

Anna bit her lip grudgingly.

"I'm not sure about that but for the sake of argument who else might be a suspect?"

Alexis paused.

"I don't know…but I'm representing a woman who's fighting to keep her home," she said, "ELQ is fighting me on it."

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"So you think that someone from that company was responsible?"

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't…but it might have something to do with that," she said, "Someone who might be in the bidding war if ELQ loses on its Eminent Domain attempt."

Anna scoffed.

"That seems farfetched. These are companies that have been doing business for years in this city. The idea of them trying to kill someone…I just don't see it."

Alexis sighed, deciding she'd had enough.

"Fine then…I'm done here with your questions. You can just draft a report pulling information out of your ass then."

Anna bristled.

"Why won't you cooperate with me? Someone tried to kill you."

"I know and you're not really interested in who did that unless you can pin it on Julian and I'm not going to help you do that."

Anna stood up.

"He's a very dangerous man. I know that better than anyone," she said, "You're better off staying away from him."

Alexis just looked at Anna.

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Maybe you're the one who needs to change your attitude because it's clouding your judgment. He's not guilty of what happened to me. Since you're interested in finding the real culprit, I'll do that myself."

"What? You can't do that…"

Alexis pressed her lips together.

"Oh yes I can. Whoever did this is part of my world and no one can handle them better than I can…"

* * *

Julian paced the waiting area near the nurse's station. Sam stood there with him as she waited for news on when her mother could be released.

"She's going to be okay. I just want to get her out of here and get her home."

He stopped walking.

"So do I Sam. I just want to make sure she's safe there so I'm going back to the penthouse and getting some of my things."

Sam held a hand up.

"Whoa…Dad you can't do that. She's not going to like that and she'll push back hard. Just let me handle it."

He shook his head.

"I can't…someone tried to kill her again and I was there. I didn't think I could run fast enough and get to her in time. I can't take any chances of not being there if someone tries again."

Sam softened.

"Okay but you should talk about it with her first. Let her set the parameters or you'll regret it."

Julian paused a long moment.

"I'll talk to her. But she's not staying by herself while there's a killer running around loose."

Sam smiled.

"I'll leave that for the two of you to work out. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Julian frowned.

"This all started when both Milan Cassadine and Kostas Ivanov came to town."

Sam knit her brow.

"Yeah I noticed. You know she told me she met Milan years ago back on Cassadine Island at her brother's memorial service"

"I thought they'd just met."

Sam shook her head.

"She mentioned overhearing Milan talking with her brother Stefan and she didn't really talk much about what they said. She went to the nursery to check on Nikolas and she found another baby there instead."

Julian digested that.

"What else did she say?"

Sam paused.

"She held the baby to ease its crying and then Milan walked in with Stefan and took the baby from her. She didn't say much else."

Julian rubbed his jaw.

"That baby was Maximillian Cassadine wasn't it?"

Sam blinked her eyes.

"I think so. But that's how they actually met. She just didn't really remember it until now."

Julian grew thoughtful.

"Maximillian was his ward since he was a baby?"

Sam nodded.

"That's what mom says though I think this Kostas Ivanov claimed that Max is actually Milan's son and that Milan was after Cassadine Industries because of that."

Julian shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. He's not claiming him as his son. Where's the public declaration?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't think that what Kostas said is true," she said, "I do know that my mother's not comfortable around him. They have some history together that she doesn't want to remember so I don't push her on it."

Julian knew that already. He remembered the way Alexis had grabbed hold of him fresh out of a nightmare. He knew Kostas played a role in it, he just didn't know the truth. Sam sighed.

"She wants to find out who Max's parents are," she said, "and she wants to protect Nikolas and Cassadine Industries from some kind of takeover and I think one of these is what's making her a target."

"I agree…"

She widened her eyes.

"You do? God, I'm just worried and I want to make sure nothing happens to her."

Julian smiled at his daughter.

"Your mother will be safe. I'll make sure of that."

A promise he fully intended to keep.

Alexis settled back at home after Sam drove her home and Julian went to pack some of his things to bring over to her house. Alexis hadn't been keen on him staying with her but after Sam expressed her concern, she realized she was being team tagged and agreed to it. Until she came up with a game plan to evict him of course.

She didn't need any man to take care of her after all. Sam settled her on the couch with a comforter while she ordered takeout from her favorite Chinese takeout place.

"Really I don't need…"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Mom, the doctor told you that you need to get plenty of rest," she said, "You have a concussion and everything else is just going to have to wait."

Alexis fidgeted underneath the comforter.

"This isn't easy for me. I hate lying around doing nothing."

Sam smirked.

"Just consider it a vacation. You earned one and if you want you can take a nap before Dad arrives with dinner."

Alexis wanted to throw her pillow.

"I don't need him here watching over me," she said, "I can do just fine on my own like always."

"Mom you don't have to do this on your own. He seems very concerned about you so why can't you let him feel useful?"

Alexis cast a wary glance at her daughter wondering when she'd become so Team Julian.

"I don't need him. I don't need anyone. But if I can humor him for a day or two…maybe he'll have enough."

Sam chuckled.

"Mom I don't think that's going to happen. He's just worried about you."

Alexis watched her daughter's voice grow serious.

"Mom so am I…if anything happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen sweetheart. I promise you that. I'm going to find out who's behind this and I'm going to deal with it."

Sam didn't look so sure. Alexis smiled at her.

"I promise…"

* * *

**1979**

Julian looked down at her as she slept in his embrace, her body relaxed and her face soft, wearing none of what she carried with her since he'd first met her. He hadn't wrapped his arms around her when he'd been awake so that must have happened when he had fallen asleep not long after her.

While he knew he should extricate himself from holding onto her, he just couldn't because for one thing he might awaken her. For another, he loved the way she felt against him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She had cuddled against him, her face still against his chest, her hair spilling over and one of her calves tucked between two of his own. They had slept like this at night since the weekend had started and he'd enjoyed it. Only the world they both lived in and the one which they would both leave soon enough, had been so different, from this current one that held them both in its grip. During the times when she had been awake, she had at times been tense around him and he sensed her fear when she didn't want to show it.

But then again, she could never hide her feelings. He knew it had to do with those two men they'd narrowly avoided at McCoy's Bar two days ago.

He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to come from her world, to be paralyzed with fear in an instant. One moment, they'd been cuddling in the backseat of his car, the next she'd wanted to run away. She'd gone to get her backpack from inside the bar and she'd found something else.

He knew that she hadn't been a woman who gave a man access to both her body and her soul easily. Yet she'd given herself quite freely to him and it hadn't been from the alcohol.

She moved in his embrace, and she settled against him again. He tightened his hold on her without thinking. The morning light had just begun to stream through the slits in the window.

She should be leaving soon, to go back to her boarding school where she belonged but he hadn't wanted to rush the morning's arrival. No, he wanted to stay right here with her while she slept.

But then she began to move again and this time she raised her head to look at him, her hair mussed.

"Did I fall asleep…is it morning yet?"

He smiled, stroking her arm.

"Just about…you sleep all right?"

She considered that for a moment and then she nodded.

"Yeah I did…but soon enough I'm going to have to leave and head back to school before they notice I'm missing."

He sat up while she disentangled herself from him but at least she hadn't been startled or afraid when she woke up, lying with him. She didn't seem to notice that as she got up and stretched.

"You want some breakfast," she asked.

"Only if I help…"

She shrugged and headed to the kitchen to hit the frig to find some eggs to scramble up with some toasted bread and maybe if they were lucky, some slabs of bacon to go with it. Julian headed to the coffee machine to get that brewing for them.

"There's some instant in the cupboard…not my favorite but it's good in a pinch."

He grabbed some and got the contraption to do its thing while she whisked up some eggs after cracking them into a bowl and handed him some bacon to fry. He liked working alongside her in a kitchen even though not many words passed between them. He wouldn't mind doing it more regularly but he didn't say anything about that.

He didn't say much of anything at all, just wanting to savor the moment before saying goodbye.

* * *

**1982**

"I don't understand this at all."

Alexis sat on the bed inside the darkened room where she had met Kostas when he had summoned for her. She had been given directions to head to what had looked like a ferry dock near the harbor.

Only there had been no boats waiting to take her anywhere or anyone else for that matter. Not until she looked out into the mist which shrouded the waters and suddenly saw a small cruiser appear. The man that drove it appeared to be alone. He moored the boat when it landed, leaving it to bob in the waves while he got off of it and approached her.

"Alexis…."

She looked at the tall man with sharp eyes, which contrasted with his dark hair. His muscular frame rippled like an animal's but she couldn't decide which one.

All she could do was nod and he gestured for her to join him on the boat and after he untied it from the dock, they rode off into the mist.

They had reached the rocky cove of a strange island with throngs of thick wooded trees hugging the shorelines, and after they had traveled on a footpath they had reached a stately house. Kostas had been waiting for her there and as soon as the door closed behind them, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Not one word exchanged between them.

Not when he let her alone and started peeling her clothing off of her while tasting her mouth with his own, sending her senses spinning. His clothes came off too and that magnificent body of his, from his strong shoulders to his muscled legs and everything in between. She licked her lips, how could she not while she stood there naked while he lathed her from her mouth to the hollow of her throat, to her breasts to the rest of her which felt wet even before his mouth found it, suckling her while his hands gripped her, and his warm breath on that part of her that welcomed it. She bit her lip without thinking when he circled his tongue around it.

She screamed when she finally felt her body clench and then burst from some form of primal joy from what he'd done. He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as they fell onto the bed, the mattress giving from their weight as they squirmed and intertwined their bodies further. Her knees gripping his hips so she felt their movement even before he thrust inside where she felt it rub her, sending jolts of excitement through her. She gripped him, as his chest collided with her breasts as his thrusting increased in tempo, rocking the bed. She heard the springs rattle over and over as he pushed deeper inside of her. Until…she closed her eyes and felt his warmth inside of her, peeling any last resistance to the intensity of climax. But as she came down, feeling his heat inside of her and the dampness in between their bodies, she still didn't understand.

And he didn't seem eager to explain it to her as she dressed in a silky robe he had handed her.

"What's this all about," she asked, "Why am I with you?"

After all, she was supposed to be at home doing what Stefan wanted her to do which was to study to prepare for her courses at Yale.

Yet here she was with Kostas while he marked her, what did that make her?

She sighed and he stroked her hair off of her face almost gently.

"It must be confusing."

She shot him a look.

"You think so?"

He looked at her as if her attempt at being flippant was almost lost on him.

"Look I just…I just want to forget the last year of my life," she said, "I don't want to think let alone remember everything I've lost."

"Alexis I can help you do that. I can help you forget that it ever happened. That you ever had a child and had to give her away."

She frowned, as nothing could ever make her do that at least completely.

"I will make you forget…and you will be mine in all ways."

She nodded because anything was better than facing her own painful memories.

"I don't remember much of it anyway," she said, "I had a baby girl for a moment and then she was taken away from me."

Kostas looked pensive.

"Is that all you remember about it?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean is that all I remember? Isn't that enough?"

Kostas just gazed at her before getting up and pulling her to her feet next to him.

"Come on…we need to get something to eat. Forget what I asked you."

She didn't move but folded her arms.

"I can't forget what I know and I can't remember anything else. I don't know why that is…but is there something I am missing here?"

Kostas shook his head.

"I just asked," he said, "I thought you might remember more. You were in a clinic in Maine when you gave birth to your daughter. You weren't the only woman who gave birth to a child that day."

She sighed.

"I don't remember anyone else being there but I wasn't paying attention. God I was only 16, I didn't even know what was happening to me. I didn't even know I was pregnant until some months along."

He just looked at her, impossibly virile which elicited those stirrings inside of her. She wanted to forget what they were talking about and escape again.

"So you don't remember anyone else there with you?"

She shook her head bewildered.

"No I don't…it was me, some nurse and the doctor," she said, "and then later Mikkos Cassadine when they took my baby away."

He just stared at her and she didn't know what he was thinking. She sighed.

"Do we really have to talk about this? I'd rather not."

He shook his head.

"I just was curious…to see what you did remember."

She closed her eyes trying to push the memories away once again. Remembering what she'd been through during that period of her life did her no good.

"Why do you ask? What is to you?"

He stroked her hair off her face.

"No reason…no reason at all."

Somehow she didn't believe him. He avoided her eyes just then even as he stroked the side of her neck.

"There must be a reason. These questions of yours didn't come from nowhere," she said, "Just tell me what you want to know."

He sighed looking into her eyes in a probing way that unnerved her.

"This man you met. The one who got you pregnant," he said, "He never tried to contact you, or find you."

She felt the familiar knot in her throat as she shook her head.

"Not at all. I didn't expect him to do that. We just hooked up in some bar for a couple of hours and then we never saw each other again."

Kostas leaned closer to her.

"You don't even know his name at all, or anything about him?"

Alexis felt a chill inside her at that moment. She shook her head.

"Nothing. He's just some guy I met in a bar. I don't even know his name. It wasn't anything serious."

He gazed at her a long time and she just started back at him, her heart thudding. She didn't know why but she didn't like his questions.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded.

"There's nothing about him you or anyone else needs to know," she said, "Like I said, I don't remember much about him."

She had said that to so many people already when they've interrogated her on the man who got her pregnant. She didn't reveal his name, if she could only make herself forget it altogether…

No man should pay the price simply for crossing her path for a few hours.

"Why do you care anyway? That part of life is over. I'm moving on…"

He countered.

"Are you Alexis?"

She nodded.

"I'm trying…can we talk about something else?"

He stared at her and nodded. She watched as he got off the bed and went to the wet bar to pour them both glasses of Vodka. He returned handing her one of them and she gulped it down fast, burning her throat in the process.

Her eyes tearing for another reason besides grief.

He drank his liquor too and then reached for her and she succumbed. The Vodka relaxed her muscles and she felt her emotions ebbing away. He took both of their glasses and set them down.

She felt him move closer to her, the mattress springs squeaking. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her on top of him as they both fell on the bed. She felt drawn to him almost like some kind of drug, or primal instinct that pulsated through her body. She didn't care which right now, she was just eager for him to claim her body again.

As he looked into her eyes, she felt her mouth grow dry and her heart beat more quickly.

"I can't take it what you do to me…"

She straddled him, so that he could join the two of them together, then she rocked against him in their familiar rhythm.

"Alexis, I know what you need…"

She sighed.

"How do you know that?"

Kostas looked at her.

"Because I know you…"

She didn't know how to respond to that so she rocked against him until she earned her release.

He pulled her next to him as they both recovered afterward. She curled against him and this time he let her.

"Sometimes I think I remember more of that day," she said, "when my daughter was born…like a piece is missing…"

"What do you mean?"

She heard the charge in his voice and she felt she'd said too much.

"Oh nothing…It's just that I don't remember what happened after my daughter was born," she said, "I mean I remember holding her, having her taken away from me but…something's not right."

His body tensed.

"What's not right?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know…but sometimes I wonder if that's all there is to it. I'm just not so sure."

He sighed.

"Alexis, you birthed a girl and you gave her up and she's been adopted by two parents who I'm sure love her and can give her a better life than you could do. You were a kid yourself, what would you have to offer for a baby?"

She bit her lip.

"I know I was too young. I could never raise her on my own and Mikkos wasn't going to help me. I had no one to help me and Stefan told me it's for the best. I couldn't let it ruin my life."

He poured her more Vodka and she accepted it.

"He's right. You have your whole life in front of you and what happened…it's really for the best for all involved."

She nodded unable to deny that.

"I know but there's more to what happened that day than I remember. I know it. If only I could remember…"

He cut her off.

"What good would it do Alexis? It's best you listen to your cousin's advice and put it behind you, move on to something better."

She knew he was right just as Stefan had been but his attitude suddenly bothered her. The way he belittled her concerns and tried to get her to forget them.

She put her glass down and taking a look at him, stood up.

"I got to get some fresh air…"

And before he could stop her, she strode quickly away. Kostas thought about following her and stopping her but decided to delay his response.

Until she discovered for herself, the danger in pushing too hard against the boundaries. Some secrets were meant to be kept after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Alexis woke up from her nap wrapped up in a comforter on the couch in her living room. Even before opening her eyes she knew she wasn't alone. She knew he was there with her.

Julian.

She opened her eyes and saw him sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Her movement caught his attention. He had razor fine instincts she noticed and when he looked at her he smiled.

"Alexis you're awake."

She nodded, sitting up and gathering the comforter around her.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep."

He brightened.

"Yes you did and Sam picked up some food from Noodle Buddha on her way here. You hungry?"

She nodded again. She was looking forward to something else besides hospital food. Julian watched her try to get up and shook his head.

"I'll get you a plate."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of serving myself thank you," she said, "I don't need anyone's help."

He sighed.

"Alexis you just got out of the hospital and the doctor says you need to rest. I'll get you your food."

Sam walked out.

"I ordered a bit of everything," she said, "It's busy over tonight. Not sure why."

Julian went into the kitchen and soon enough brought her a plate with a bit of everything and she felt her appetite return in a rush. He handed it to her with a napkin and she dove into it.

He ate from his own plate. Sam sat on the floor cross legged focusing on her curry dish. Alexis found herself relaxing as the three of them, a family of sorts against all odds enjoyed dinner.

Sam had her laptop with her and had been browsing while she ate.

"This is interesting."

Alexis and Julian both glanced at their daughter.

"What is," Julian asked, "what are you looking at?"

Sam looked up at him.

"Maximillian Cassadine. He went to George Washington University and then got his MBA at Harvard. He graduated near the top of both classes and he earned a fellowship to Cambridge after Harvard."

Alexis arched her brows.

"That's pretty impressive. But he didn't pursue it did he?"

Sam shook her head.

"He was recruited by the WSB at that time," she said, "I'm just guessing because the paper trail drops off on him not long after he earned his MBA in 2005."

Julian frowned.

"That's strange isn't it for him to be recruited? If they knew he was a Cassadine."

'Alexis nodded.

"Yeah because this is way before Victor Cassadine wound up heading the agency," she said, "Back in those days they hunted down members of my family to the corners of the earth. They wiped most of them out or had them exiled. They did what the Russian pheasants couldn't do."

Sam knit her brow.

"Okay then the WSB wants him and recruits him," she said, "Don't you think they might have wanted his help in taking on that mission? Who better to hunt down a Cassadine than a Cassadine?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Obvious this Maximillian had no trouble taking on that role if that's what the WSB wanted from him."

Sam sighed.

"That doesn't make much sense," she said, "By the time he got signed up who was left?"

Alexis paused.

"Victor was in prison, Helena hadn't really gotten started yet with her mayhem," she said, "There were my two brothers. Stavros tangled up with Luke Spencer over Laura and Stefan…he was under their radar. He was raising Nikolas even before Stavros died."

Sam knit her brows.

"Any others?"

Alexis pressed her lips together in thought.

"Irina…she was Helena's daughter at least," she said, "Maybe Mikkos too but she wasn't sure about that. She's deceased. Helena tried to turn her into her killing machine but in the end Irina rebelled and that cost her life."

Julian processed that with a pensive look on his face.

"That's some family. Course I killed my own sister," he said, "Mine wasn't any less crazy or toxic than yours."

Alexis glanced at him. She knew that they both shared that, both were survivors from two extraordinarily crazy and sociopathic families. Sometimes she thought that was what had attracted them to each other without knowing it, not that it made any sense at all. A few hours with a random handsome stranger couldn't teach her all that.

Sam frowned.

"Anyone else?"

Alexis paused for a long moment.

"There is one more possibility," she said, "But I'm not sure…it's a longshot. I'm not sure this Cassadine even exists though I had heard about him."

"Who Mom?"

Alexis took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Valentin Cassadine…."

Sam ran his name through her computer search as if he were an actual person, not a character who'd been woven into Cassadine folklore.

She looked up at her mom.

"Not much here…just that there was someone by that name when the Cassadines were reigning in Russia two centuries ago. That can't be the right one."

Alexis shook her head.

"Irina told me a story a long time ago about him and how Helena saved her most fierce wrath for him but spared me the details."

Sam rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay then Helena was upset with someone by that name," she said, "Who were his family?"

Alexis grew thoughtful.

"I don't know…I know he was Mikkos' son but likely not from Helena. Maybe another one of his mistresses he kept. I'm still not convinced he even exists."

Sam clicked a few keys on her computer.

"There's someone by that name who studied in Moscow," she said, "but he didn't finish his studies. He dropped out of sight."

Alexis shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know anything. If he was an illegitimate son of Mikkos, Helena would have killed him and his mother. She let me live…but only because I was a girl and thus worthless in a patriarchal family."

"So she might have killed him."

"Maybe…maybe not. Maybe Maximillian was recruited to help the WSB go after him," Alexis said, "Unless we talk to him, we'll never know the answers."

Julian interjected.

"So this Valentin Cassadine, he would try to protect himself by striking against his enemies," he said, "which would include the Cassadines?"

Alexis' brow furrowed.

"I suppose so. But no one's really left to go after."

Julian's eyes darkened.

"I disagree. There's you and Sam and Danny, not to mention Nikolas and his son…and this Maximillian."

Alexis sighed.

"You're right…but it's all conjecture because we don't know if this Valentin ever existed at all."

Julian conceded.

"No we don't but what if he's behind the attacks against you Alexis?"

She paused.

"I don't see how that'd make sense," she said, "I won't until I'm sure he exists."

Sam looked at both her parents.

"I'll see what I can find out about him," she said, "and whether or not Maximillian's hiring by the WSB ties into that."

Alexis nodded.

"You do that…"

Julian looked at the both of them.

"In the meantime, I'll make sure no one has a chance to harm either one of you or Danny," he said, "I'm going to protect you no matter who's targeting you."

Alexis thought about challenging his words but decided not to fight it. She knew she had to do some research on her own to find out who had come out of the shadows after her and her family.

* * *

**November 1982**

She lay in his bed, the sheet wrapped around her and her eyes were closed. Even though she couldn't see him, she followed the sound of his footsteps and his voice waiting for the moment when she heard neither and she would be alone again. Unless he had his men escort her to the where a driver waited. Sometimes though, she had been left in his room and when he was gone, had looked through the room for anything that would help her find out why Kostas was really interested in her.

He'd been asking a lot of questions lately about the man who'd gotten her pregnant since she'd flown into the island on fall break. She begged off of them, claiming she didn't want to remember. She thought if she tried hard enough to forget what happened in Hanover Kostas would stop asking. Was he simply curious or was he acting on behalf of someone else like Stavros?

She couldn't fathom why her hated cousin would give a damn that she'd knocked herself up at 16 half a world away. She couldn't trust Kostas even though she'd been carrying on with him since summer. After all he was engaged to Analia Cassadine and their engagement bacchanalia was scheduled for just after Christmas.

He climbed on the bed again next to her.

"Who is he Alexis? Why won't you tell me his name?"

She just looked at him so close to her.

"I…I don't remember," she said, "We met at a bar and then we hooked up in the backseat of his car. That was it. It meant nothing."

That part of her story pained her because for some reason it felt wrong. Something nagged at her when she insisted to him that it'd been a one night stand and nothing more. She barely remembered more than the sketchy details of the encounter at this point, losing one more detail about them with each passing day. She didn't fight it, as she knew it was safer that way.

For at least one of them.

"He's not coming to find you," the man said, "You can protect him but he can't protect you."

Alexis heard his words and knew it was his way of reminding her that if she didn't do as he wanted, that no one let alone the man who had sired her lost daughter would even know about it. She was truly on her own after all as she'd been most of her life. Yes she had Stefan to counter the cruelty of Stavros, but she didn't tell him everything because he was Helena's son after all.

She was just some wayward orphan of some distant cousin cast onto Cassadine by severe misfortune in her own family.

"Of course he's not interesting in finding me," she said, "He barely knew me and I'm sure he's forgotten me by now."

Kostas tossed a photograph at her on the bed, which struck her on her forehead. She didn't reach for it.

"You deny this is him? That's him sitting in a café in SoHo with another man," he said, "He's been studying in grad school there for the past year."

She picked up the photo then and gazed at it. The familiar looking man with the dark hair sat at an outdoor table in a crowded restaurant with another man who looked similar to him that she didn't recognize. In the photo, he looked happy, his hair was cut shorter and he looked animated talking to his companion.

"It could be as simple as a car bomb or a sniper in one of those buildings," Kostas said, "There are many places to hide and many opportunities to kill in New York City and no one would ever know who did it or why."

Alexis didn't doubt him. She didn't doubt that of the Cassadines certainly and Kostas was tied in closely with Stavros. She looked at the man in the photo, who'd moved on from whatever he'd shared with her. He looked happy, like his own life was giving him what he wanted. She didn't want him to lose all that simply for crossing paths with her. After all he'd been so nice to her during the brief hours she'd spent with him. Hours that were becoming more and more difficult to remember.

"I've been doing…what you want," she said, "Besides I don't know who that is but I certainly haven't spent time with him. You must be mistaken…"

She had been focused on the photo again. Whoever he was he didn't deserve to die because of her.

"You're lying Alexis," he said, "I'm not the enemy here. But your family…Helena, Stavros and others you're better off not knowing might think otherwise and decide to hunt him down and take care of him."

Alexis said nothing.

"Of course, he has no idea of the wrath that he's caused half a world away," Andre said, "That's clear from the photos. I imagine you don't want him enlightened of his sins against the Cassadine family and to pay for that."

She sat up, her muscles rebelling, pulling the sheet closer around her.

"Why would he," she said, "Like I said, I don't know who he is and I've never seen him before in my life. The man who got me…pregnant it's not him. It's someone else and I'll never tell."

Kostas examined her closely.

"I don't know why he would leave a lovely creature like you and walk away like nothing ever happened," he said, "Surely he must know how you feel about him."

"There's nothing to know," she countered, "I spent a few hours with a man and it wasn't him."

He sat on the edge of the bed and she had to fight to keep from shrinking away from him.

"Ah Alexis you're not a very good liar are you," he said, "Not that I mind because it gives me that much more power over you."

"In your own head," she said, "He's an innocent party in all this. I don't want him hurt because of that or anyone else. Like I said, it wasn't him. It doesn't really even look like him."

He shook his head.

"I don't know why you want to protect him so much after he preyed on your innocence, used you and tossed you aside when he was done," Kostas said, "That's the problem about caring about someone that deeply, it makes a person weak. You're weak Alexis and you allowed a man to make you that way who fucked you and then walked away without looking back."

She felt anger inside of her pushing aside her fear.

"You're the weak one. You know Stavros would kill you if he knew you were with me right now," she said, "He'd call you weak and he'd call you a traitor."

He started to say something but then just shook his head slightly. The door opened and pair of his men walked in.

"It's time for you to go," he said, "But I'll be back tonight. Elena my assistant will bring something for you later that I want you to wear for me."

He tossed her a robe and she put it on, before getting up to leave with the guards.

Alexis looked up again and saw that one of them, Roberto was looking at her.

"Are you all right," he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, "Let's keep moving. I'm done here."

She kept walking while the others led her outside of Kostas' bungalow. The jungle grew thicker, and at the same time, the gates that wove their way through it became clearer. They still had to find a way inside and Alexis could see several men walking perimeter.

"Are you okay," Roberto asked, "Did he say anything that upset you?"

She shrugged.

"No…and if he did what it is to you?"

Roberto paused.

"I remember you from the day of the raid," he said, "I don't really work for Kostas Ivanov and I know you don't really want to be with him."

She bristled.

"You don't know anything about me at all. I'm here of my free will."

Roberto countered.

"No…you're here to protect someone else," he said, "Someone else who doesn't remember you exist but you don't want him to suffer for the time he spent with you."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"What do you know about me? Nothing, and who are you anyway," she said, "I think we've met but I don't know where."

He chuckled and suddenly she knew.

"Surely we've met," he said, "I'm Robert Scorpio, I work with the WSB and I want to help you."

* * *

**1980**

Alexis woke up in a sweat, her hands instinctively palming her swollen abdomen. Darkness and the snores of Phil, one of the guards sleeping in a chair beside her brought her back to reality. She'd been dreaming…her or her baby…it was getting harder to tell the difference…the two fusing into one.

Damn the man for invading her sleep…she'd thought about him enough while awake. She slid the covers off of her careful not to wake Phil and walked into the kitchen to make some of the tea that the midwife had given her. It'd ease the disruption when the vivid dreams that were part of these pregnancies clashed with the world outside of them. Alexis found the tea soothing but her dream world never faded away entirely.

Shelly the midwife and she had sat in the living room talking not long ago.

_"They'll never go away entirely but you can keep them in a safe place."_

_Alexis frowned._

_"They're so disturbing…all about some man I only knew a short time and…sometimes I think it's the baby."_

_Shelly smiled._

_"It doesn't really matter. This is your life Alexis. You will have this baby and they'll take it. Someone, maybe a man you fall in love with when you're older and ready, maybe this man will give you another."_

_Alexis recoiled._

_"No…they can't do that. I've got a life…growing inside of me. I'll never turn my back on it. I'll never forget this baby, my baby exists."_

_Shelly shrugged._

_"You don't have a choice Alexis. What is, is for now on. It'll get easier as time goes on."_

_"No I don't accept it. I can't make that choice to forget what's happened," Alexis said, "How could you expect me to do it?"_

_Shelly's eyes flashed some emotion that looked almost wistful that belied her smile._

_"It wasn't a choice just like it's not your choice. It's simply what must be. I don't think you'll want to remember them after they're born or it'll just make you crazy. You need to just accept that your lives will diverge and just move on…"_

_"It seems like you want me to forget most of my life..."_

_Shelly protested._

_"Oh not all of your life… Just not those parts of it. It's better that way. Like they've said there's no place for your babies in this world that raised you."_

_"Why not?"_

_Shelly paused._

_"There just isn't…they're apart from you already. You are a Cassadine and they don't take kindly to descendants born apart from the legitimate bloodlines. You know what will happen…once anyone in that crazy family knows you've given birth. They might not drown them anymore but they will kill them. Mikkos knows that. He's offering a way out of this dilemma."_

_Yeah Alexis knew but her baby wasn't a freak. It was a part of her and someone else and she wanted to raise it…but no one would let her do it let alone help her. _

_"Alexis you'll have a good life. You have a real future, you have a beautiful life ahead of you and you'll want for nothing…you can do whatever you want and it's better for them too."_

_She looked down at her hands._

_"When will they not need me…and in between it won't be my life anymore…if I lose my child…"_

Alexis thought about that now sipping her tea which caused her muscles to relax, her mind to stop racing. None of that did her or her baby any good.

When her baby was born, she'd find a way. Somehow, for them to remain together as a family.

Alexis woke up on the couch and stared into the darkness. Someone had tucked the comforter around her and she saw that her food had been cleared away. She looked around the room and saw Julian asleep in one of the chairs. He'd done what he promised and had stayed with her.

He said he would protect her and keep her safe and he was putting his words into action. She looked over at him and smiled. Yes she'd tell him in the morning that his actions weren't necessary, that she could protect herself.

But for now, she just relished in the fact that someone cared enough about her to look after her as she slept.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexis decided on the third day of enforced bed rest that she'd had enough already. Her head had ceased aching and the dizzy spells had abated. Sam dropped some takeout hotcakes and sausage in front of her from Kelly's and she ate every bite on her plate.

Proof positive, she was on the mend.

She'd gotten a phone call from Dante to come down to the station to answer more questions about what had just happened. The latest attempt on her life. She refused to do that because she knew that Anna had it in her head that Julian was responsible for it. Either someone he worked for or someone who was his enemy, it all came down to Julian according to Anna.

Alexis had her own issues with him not to mention the fact that he'd broken her heart with his choices but she knew that whoever was responsible for coming after her, it had nothing to do with him. He'd been a constant presence around her since she'd been home from the hospital and she'd finally relented to him setting himself up in the guest room.

He'd gone to get a bag or two packed at Ava's and brought them over. Sam had been by a lot sometimes bringing Danny with her and usually they'd order every possible cuisine sold in Pt. Charles by takeout or delivery.

Julian left to tend to whatever work he did and Alexis opted out of too many questions. She knew that he hadn't quit the business. It hadn't been so bad having him around and he hadn't taken advantage of their close proximity.

Her mouth twitched. Not so much anyway. She had gotten dressed this morning after a shower but he'd already been gone. She planned to do some work at home and then head to her office.

Cabin fever had hit her hard and she needed to go get some fresh air. A cup of java made her feel more alive and she was set to start some homework when the doorbell rang.

She cautiously looked in the peephole and saw it was Cecelia, so she opened the door and let her inside. They both sat on the sofa.

"I hope I'm not too early but I heard you were feeling better."

Alexis nodded.

"Come on…I'm feeling a lot better, a little stir crazy but the headaches are gone."

"That's good," Cecelia said, "Milan was worried when he found out what happened to you. Who would do such a thing?"

Alexis shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. The police…they're no help because they want to nail Julian Jerome for it but I know it's not him."

"Well, wasn't he responsible for your house blowing up? I read about that online."

Alexis grimaced.

"Yes for that but this is different," she said, "This started when you and your brother came to town."

Cecelia put her hand on her chest while shaking her head.

"Surely you don't believe he and I are responsible," she said, "We'd never hurt you or anyone in your family. You are family to us after all."

Alexis smiled slowly.

"No I don't think it's either one of you but it might be related to your arrival or perhaps my handling of a case in connection with one of the holdouts in the waterfront revitalization project."

Cecelia frowned.

"The one who's being sued by ELQ to vacate her property?"

Alexis widened her eyes slightly.

"You know about that?"

Cecelia nodded.

"Oh yes Ned told me," she said, "He's really a very nice man when you get to know him."

"Yeah…I was engaged to him. We had some good times and some not so great times. I'd hoped he'd come to his senses on his action against my client."

Cecelia's brows knit.

"He said he offered her more than the appraised value of the property."

Alexis sighed.

"This isn't just about money," she said, "This is about being forced to leave her home and besides, ELQ's only doing this to prevent a bidding war with other well moneyed interests."

"I know. Milan and I just want those few parcels and slips on the harbor for the expansion of the winery but they're not the most lucrative properties."

Alexis bit her lip.

"I know, the port authority wants to build a marina and commerce hub," she said, "That's where most of the valuable properties lie including the one owned by my client."

Cecelia looked dismayed.

"Oh the dilemma. This could get very complicated," she said, "I imagine Kostas Ivanov wants a piece of the action."

Alexis tilted her face pensively.

"Kostas wants a lot of things. He wants to 'help' Nikolas with Cassadine Industries yet he won't reveal the name of his partner."

She didn't feel like elaborating on what else Kostas wanted. Cecelia pursed her lips.

"I don't trust him to help anyone except himself," she said, "Kostas is loyal to very few people and most of them are dead."

Alexis knew he'd been loyal to Stavros certainly and maybe other Cassadines now deceased.

"I'll make sure he doesn't try to harm my nephew or jeopardize the company. I'll do anything to protect my family."

Cecelia nodded.

"I believe you will. I feel the same about mine. I never had children of my own but I'm very close to my brother and Max."

Alexis picked that up in her voice. She had questions arising from Sam's research on a variety of topics.

"Yeah I can see how devoted Milan is to the child he raised as his own son. He must have made some sacrifices to give him everything he needed to grow up into a man."

Cecelia's face grew serious.

"Yes he is…he didn't know Max when he literally arrived at his door," she said, "It was one of those situations you just act on because it's what must be done for one's family."

Alexis rubbed her forehead.

"So Max, I heard his parents died in a plane accident," she said, "That must have been tragic."

"It was…very unfortunate. We didn't know much about them," Cecelia said, "Two men brought him to us and just told him he needed some place to live where he'd be safe."

"Safe from what?"

Cecelia paused.

"I don't…the men weren't specific," she said, "but if he's a Cassadine, I can see why there would be some concern. It can be a very bloodthirsty and ruthless family including to its own."

Alexis certainly knew that and she knew what it was like to try to escape that. She also knew everything she'd been told about her own parents and their demise under similar circumstances had been a lie.

That made her wonder about Max and his own past. She wondered if his origins might mirror her own. But if that were true, that'd make him the illegitimate offspring of some Cassadine male. She knew a list of candidates including her own biological father, his two brothers, perhaps even Stavros or even though she didn't want to think about it, Stefan.

Maybe he was better off not knowing if his own bio was a lie. Sometimes she wished she'd never known the truth about her own heritage.

"I know just how ruthless. It took me years to remember who I really was and what had really happened with my parents."

Cecelia looked sympathetic.

"Ah yes, your mother was killed by your father's wife," she said, "Helena Cassadine, I imagine she took more than one life."

Alexis glanced away a moment.

"Yes…it was hard for me to come to terms with," she said, "At least Max is spared a similar history…"

Cecelia hedged.

"I'm not so sure about that. I wonder if Milan and I were told the entire truth about him. I just don't know how I feel about that and Milan…he won't talk about it."

Alexis' brow furrowed.

"You think something else happened?"

Cecelia paused and looked conflicted.

"I don't know…god I hope not but nothing is ever simple in the Cassadine family and there are few happy endings. I just hoped he's the exception that's all."

Alexis smiled knowing the woman obviously cared about Max.

"If you want, my daughter's a PI and she could find out the truth," she said, "I'm sure it'll probably turn out to be what you were told."

Inwardly Alexis felt less than sure of that but she didn't want to worry the woman. But Cecelia looked skeptical anyway.

"Okay…but if you…she does that could you keep it between us? I don't want Milan to know I harbor any doubts."

Alexis didn't feel too comfortable about that arrangement but when she saw the expression on Cecelia's face she nodded.

"I'll tell her to do some digging and if she finds anything…we'll report it back to you."

Cecelia nodded.

"I'd appreciate that…"

* * *

Julian stopped by the Floating Rib, to pick up some of Mac's award winning Buffalo wings to take back to Alexis workplace. He knew she was antsy staying at home and would be heading out to her office to catch up on her workload.

He had no intention of letting her be a target to whoever was trying to kill her. She might not like it but he looked out for and took care of his family.

Coleman tended bar because Mac had been out visiting his brother in Wisconsin. He rubbed the counter with a rag while smiling at Julian.

"Long time no see, what can I do for you?"

Julian gave him his order and Coleman instructed one of the employees to cook it up for him.

"Would you like any spirits to go with that?"

Julian paused.

"A bottle of bourbon and one of your best chardonnay vintage from the cellar."

Coleman nodded.

"Ah you've been spending time with our Alexis since she got out of the hospital," he said, "If I could get my hands on the dirt bag who tried to take her out I'd send him to his grave."

"You and me both because the PCPD certainly isn't going to lift a finger to find who's responsible."

Coleman grimaced.

"Don't I know it? I don't think that agency ever solved a crime during its entire history. Don't know why they'd break that streak now."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Have you heard anything about it?"

Coleman looked taken aback.

"Dude if I did I'd handle it myself. Alexis is one classy broad and I'd never let anyone get away with harming her."

Julian stared directly at him.

"Do you know who might be responsible?"

Coleman looked insulted.

"Like I said, if I knew I'd take care of it myself," he said, "but you can't deny there are some seriously messed up players showing up in town at the right time."

Julian knew he meant that the waterfront properties had attracted a lot of outside interest.

"I know there's more Cassadines in town than it's seen for a while," he said, "And something called Chimera Enterprises."

Coleman's eyes widened.

"I know and I don't trust them. I know a shell company when I see one and that's one. I got curious but I couldn't find anything about them."

Neither could Julian. Coleman smirked at him.

"You think there's a reason for all the secrecy," he said, "and they're going to make dead aim at the most lucrative properties. I bet they have a ton of capital to spend."

Julian didn't doubt that but he didn't care. He just wondered if what had happened to Alexis had anything to do with what was playing out on the waterfront. He knew she was representing a client who owned property there and didn't want to sell. Coleman saw the look on his face.

"Dude you going to go after the lowlifes who tried to hurt Alexis," he said, "If so I want a piece of that action…"

Julian just shot him a look.

"I'll go after anyone who tries to harm her or her family…my family…"

Coleman nodded.

"I could go for that…your wings should be up soon…"

Julian left the bar and headed towards Mac's collage of photos on the wall. He found himself drawn back to the photo of Robert, Mac and the other man out in the rain forest. Robert, now he could go to hell as far as Julian was concerned but Mac had treated him decently and the man in the photo…he'd reminded him of his own older brother who'd died too soon.

Not that he didn't earn his demise but when Julian thought of Evan he thought of the fate he narrowly avoided by his own "death".

Coleman walked over from behind the counter.

"Those photos are bitching aren't they? Mac's history and that of this crazy assed town."

Julian noted that the photos included many of the illustrious and in some cases notorious residents. Frank Smith and his daughter Jennifer at her wedding that never happened. Luke at his inauguration as mayor elect. Stefan and Alexis standing together with Ned Ashton and some blonde woman at a party.

Jasper Jacks, the corporate raider and…who else but his brother Jerry Jacks. Julian knew more about that mercenary for hire than he needed to know.

"Cool isn't it? See that photo it's of me playing pool with Alexis and that other ball busting lawyer Dianne."

Julian's brows arched when he saw a shirtless Coleman with Dianne who wore a bustier and garters, while Alexis stood with a pool cue wearing a stylish dress smiling at the other two.

"Yeah she's a ringer for sure," Coleman said, "She got most of our clothes off until Mac broke it up."

Julian could only imagine that. Then his eyes fell on another photo he hadn't noticed before and his eyes arched up in surprise.

* * *

**1982**

She stood in a study, decorated with antique furniture including a desk made out of polished oak. A desk she now searched, looking through its drawers, including one that was locked. That didn't matter because she had the key. She looked around the room every once in a while to make sure no one was there especially him. Not many people stepped inside this office which remained just as it was now, untouched since the day that Mikkos Cassadine had been locked up in his own death chamber by someone by the name of Luke Spencer.

Even the WSB raids on Cassadine Island that ensued hadn't disclosed everything in the abandoned office. She had crept in here while the rest of the house slept searching for something, anything that would provide answers. She tried to do as she was instructed by her contact.

She had these nagging doubts inside her that wouldn't go away. A secret that had been kept from her. Something that haunted her even in her dreams. Someone told her she might find her answers here so while the rest of the house slept she wandered through the hallways with purpose.

Until she reached Mikkos' old office right next to the library where she'd spent hours studying with Stefan.

She sifted through the desk drawers finding nothing so she reached into her pocket for the key to the final drawer. It fit seamlessly into the lock and she turned it, causing it to open for her.

She saw it on the bottom of that drawer and grabbed it. It was a disk that might provide the answers to her questions.

"What are you doing there," a man said.

Alexis spun around and saw Stefan standing in the doorway. She slipped the disk into her pocket, shut the drawer and crept out from behind the desk.

"Nothing…I couldn't sleep and just went for a walk. That's all."

Her cousin looked skeptical.

"Alexis, you know better than to be wondering this house after dark," he said, "It's not safe. My brother…he'd rather you not exist at all."

She took a deep breath feeling her heart thud against her chest. Her hand in her pocket holding onto the disk.

"I know…I'm being careful. Honest. I just couldn't sleep, that's all," she said, "I was on my way to the library to pick out a good book to read but somehow…I stopped here."

Stefan walked the room, stroking the furniture thoughtfully.

"This was my father's room. I know mother ordered the servants not to change or remove anything in it after his unfortunate passing."

He said that so dispassionately it unnerved her but then neither Stavros nor Stefan seemed to harbor much sentiment for their father.

"I told you not to come in here," Stefan said, walking into the room, "But you wouldn't listen."

"I'm not doing anything. I couldn't sleep," she said, "Why are you up here so late?"

"I need to talk to my brother about something, but he's out with his friends tonight."

She saw that Stefan looked both disappointed and relieved.

"Good riddance," she said, "I don't trust him or any of his friends."

Stefan smiled though his eyes were guarded.

"I know that Kostas Ivanov is interested in you and you've been spending time with him," he said, "I can't stop you but I think you should be very careful with him."

"I am."

Stefan seemed to digest that and then reached out to lift her chin up with several fingers.

"His interest in you might not be what it seems. It could be my brother's doing so be careful and don't do anything foolish. In some ways, you're still a child."

She pushed him away in anger and stepped backward.

"Oh just stop it," she said, "I'm sure Stavros doesn't know about it and I'm not a child. Your father made sure of that when he took my daughter away from me and gave her to strangers."

He grabbed her wrist.

"You can't afford to think that way. Father did what was best in a very delicate and somewhat dangerous situation," Stefan said, "You need to survive on the Island and I can't protect you from everything."

She pulled her wrist away.

"Stefan I can more than take care of myself," she said, "Kostas wants something from me and I don't know why I interest him so. His friend, your brother tried to drown me more than once after all. But maybe I want something from him too. Maybe I'm using him.

Stefan softened.

"I know that Stavros thinks ill of you and you're not to blame for that," Stefan said, "but if you're going to develop feelings for Kostas just make sure they don't weaken your position."

"What I feel for him is none of your business and I do know what I'm doing."

He nodded slightly and pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she looked at him.

"I do hope so Alexis. I can't protect you all the time and Stavros will eliminate you when he has the chance so at least make sure you get what you need in return."

That sobered Alexis up because she knew he spoke the truth. An unpleasant truth she could tell from looking him but Stefan had never been one to mince words.

"Well now that I have your blessing, I think I'll go find a book from the library to read until I fall asleep."

Stefan sighed and she looked at him. All she wanted was to get to her room with the disk. Her meeting with the man was tomorrow in Athens and she would do as he asked in exchange for what he promised.

"Alexis what happened to you in that American school," he said, "There are some who say you shamed the Cassadines, having that baby out of wedlock. That's not why my father sent you there."

Irritation overrode her apprehension at least for now.

"I still don't know why Mikkos sent me there," she said, "I was so happy to be off the island but really, I was trading one prison for another."

He caressed her face.

"Alexis you don't mean that…"

She nodded.

"Oh but I do. All I wanted was for a short while to be someone else," she said, "Someone who was free, someone with options. Something I never had when I grew up on Cassadine Island."

"You never wanted for anything Alexis," he said, "Imagine what could have happened to you if my parents hadn't taken you in after your own died."

"You'd say that even knowing what every day here was like for me?"

"I looked out for you the best I could," Stefan said, "There are a lot of opportunities and privileges growing up here. The best schooling, universities, everything that money can buy."

She just looked back at him.

"Then you'd better enjoy it now while you can," she said, staring him in the eye, "You never know when it might end."

Stavros walked into the room wearing his silken robe and a look of consternation.

"What's going on here?"

Both turned to look at him.

* * *

Julian and Alexis returned to her house soaked from the rain. He flipped on the light switch and she went into the kitchen to make some tea. She poured some water in the kettle and put it on to boil. Tea usually settled her down before she went to sleep but she wondered if tonight it could shake the uneasiness which had taken hold of her.

She went to change out of her wet clothes and put on some sweats and a long sleeved shirt, which clung to her body. She combed her hair which curled when it rained and brushed it back over her shoulders so it could dry that way. She looked in the mirror and saw that at least she looked presentable and then left the room when she heard the kettle calling.

She poured water into her mug and steeped her tea. Julian had changed his clothes also and had gotten himself a beer.

"Are you hungry," he asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Maybe later," she said as they walked back in the living room and plopped on the couch together. Their shoulders rubbing, despite what she felt about him, she enjoyed his closeness. They stayed that way for a while, comfortable in their silence.

She closed her eyes feeling secure in his embrace.

"Julian…"

"Yeah?"

She shifted on the couch to look at him.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Asking Sam to look into Max's background for Cecelia?"

He paused, knowing that she had been in deep thought since they'd both ran into each other outside her office. She waited quietly for his answer.

"If that's what you want to do," he said, "But is Cecelia doing this on her own without telling her brother about it?"

She nodded at his response.

"I'm not so sure how he's going to react if he found out," she said, "He knows more than he's told us and maybe more than he's told her."

"There's probably a reason why he's keeping a lot of it to himself," he said, slowly, "Maybe it's to keep him safe as part of raising him like he promised to do."

She stroked his arm, knowing that just by asking, she had reminded him of a painful episode in his life.

"That's how I was raised on Cassadine Island after Helena murdered my mother," she said, "I think it was my father's way of keeping me alive. As long as my past was buried along with my mother I would be safe even in enemy territory."

"It worked didn't it?"

"It did but for most of my life, my childhood before the Island was a blank slate until Luke filled in the gaps and gave me back my identity."

"Most of my life in Witness Protection became a blank slate," he said, "I lost everything when I made that decision but then most of it was already gone."

She nodded.

"I just don't know if Max's parents really died in an accident and if Cecelia wants Sam to investigate, she must have her own doubts about that account."

"So if his backstory's not true, then he's the illegitimate child of a Cassadine that was hidden away?"

She nodded slowly.

"I think so and I don't know but I think I'll start with my own father and his brothers," she said, "I'm not sure the trail will lead to them but it's a starting point."

* * *

**1991**

Robert looked over at the man next to him, his brows raised as he watched him put the pack on his back. The one that he'd added weights inside until they bulged outward.

"You serious about this…?"

The other man shot him a look.

"I'm just doing what they call here, working out. I spent enough time getting over being gut shot. I want to get back into shape. I need to if I'm going to have a new life."

He then leaned over whether from the weight Robert couldn't tell and then he exploded into a sprint running towards the eight foot brick wall in front of him. When he reached it, a series of actions happened to fast to capture as his hands grabbed a hold and his body exploded up and over the wall. That split second where it looked like he might just crash through it passed and Robert nearly reacted. But he knew how his charge had mastered every skill he'd ever tried and physically, no one else could surpass him…yet. The man had an amazing recuperation from his nearly fatal clash with an old enemy now that he had something to live for, a new life ahead of him. A new identity, a new face and a new opportunity to rise from the ashes of his old life.

As he watched the man reappear over the immense wall looking as focused as he'd ever seen him, and then heard the brush of footfall as he landed on the ground, his muscular frame giving just slightly before he ran the remaining distance.

He'd do that at least a dozen times before moving on to the rope climb, the crevasse crossing and the deep water swimming while towing a floater that weighed as much as a grown man behind him. He was fiercely determined to get his body back working again at top form.

But Robert remembered what he had promised him and what he'd receive in return. He also remembered the promise he'd made years ago to someone else in return for information that had broken a perplexing and personally heartbreaking case wide open. A case he should have never taken on but for the fact that his best friend had turned into an empty shell of his former self and Robert wanted to give him his vitality back.

That seemed to be his business in terms of promising one favor to cash in another but so far it had paid off nicely. And like a Ponzi scheme it mushroomed and so far that inevitable crash built into like a design flaw hadn't materialized.

He didn't want that to be this time.

The man returned and put the pack down, his muscles rippling from the exercise but he didn't look tired. His endurance seemed almost endless, but Robert knew the deeply embedded fear inside this man that he'd remain trapped between the tragedy of his old life and the uncertainty of his next one. Robert handed him a fresh towel to mop himself off.

"You feeling better," Robert asked dryly.

The man rubbed his neck where sweat glistened.

"Much…I'd been getting soft since I wound up bedridden for god knows how long."

Robert chuckled.

"You'd never know by looking at you now…"

The man seemed satisfied with that and went to get some fresh water to drink. Robert watched him do that and sobered up. Yes, the man had rebuilt his strength back and no longer looked like the living dead. But a pitfall remained, in that he and his bosses had kept secrets from their charge. The man must know that he was all that remained of the notorious branch of his family tree but he didn't know all that he'd lost. Robert had become an expert on his life since his death and the details weren't pretty. He didn't know how that would impact the man's recovery if he learned the truth.

There was a secret or two he would never tell the man. It wasn't just the man's willingness to grasp at any lifeline extended to him that bought his new life. It had been a promise that Robert had made long ago.

The man couldn't know about that either.

Robert always chose his words carefully with him. He'd been working with the man for over a year now but you had to tread carefully with him as ordered by those above you in the hierarchy including the director of the WSB.

Julian Jerome just looked at him, his eyes unreadable as he put on the pack and started on with the next phase of his workout.

To remain agile and adaptable, strong and fast at all times and yet remain ignorant of some unpleasant truths lingering out there like land mines in some enemy territory. The road that the man would navigate in his new life as Derek Wells would sorely test him but he had to excel at that or he'd be truly lost forever in some abyss that might be comparable to purgatory.

Robert knew that he didn't want to think of the alternative.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexis sat on the sofa at her daughter's house as both of them pored over Sam's laptop. She'd gone over there bright and early the next morning bringing plenty of bagels with all kinds of toppings and some strong coffee.

Sam had been alone because Danny had spent the night with Grandma Monica and she'd kissed Patrick last night because he had to do double shifts because he had a young surgeon flown in from Paris to shadow him on some crash course internship.

Sam and Alexis snacked as they started researching the various Cassadine men who might be considering candidates for siring a male child thirty some years ago.

"We don't even have an exact age for him do we," Sam said, "Why don't we start with a block of time, say 1978 to 1983?"

Alexis shook her head.

"No the baby was a toddler by 1983, around the time of Kostas' memorial."

Sam flipped her hair back and nodded.

"Okay mom, we'll have the outer parameter be set at 1982 okay?"

Alexis bit into her bagel.

"That'll work. I don't why there's not much information online about him," she said,  
"Besides a scant resume."

Sam sighed.

"Well mom he was recruited for the WSB after he got his MBA. That's why. It's the life of a covert operative."

Alexis nodded because she did understand that.

"I know but Cecelia doesn't seem to think his parents really died," she said, "and for some reason she doesn't want to discuss this with her brother."

Sam shrugged.

"It might be a very sensitive topic," she said, "If his backstory's not true, it might have been done for the right reasons, to protect and keep him safe, because you know better than I do how that family treats outsiders."

Alexis nodded.

"I do. I've been there myself but I had repressed memories of my mother's murder, the loss of my sister and so I never knew to challenge what I'd been told about my parents. With Max, he might just have been younger than me when he lost his parents so he might just not have the memories."

Sam brightened.

"That's what we'll find out mom," she said, "I'll do some digging and that includes Mikkos and his brothers. Then I'll move on to your two half-brothers…"

Alexis sighed.

"I have a third half-brother though I'm still not sure he exists at all."

Sam frowned.

"You mean Valentin don't you?"

Alexis paused feeling the familiar chill then nodded.

"I do. I've just heard stories about him. He's a legend of sorts in the family but I've never even seen photos of him."

Sam nodded.

"Okay I'll add him to the list but there wasn't much about him. So I'll get started."

Alexis sipped her coffee.

"Most of these men are dead," she said, "and I haven't seen Victor in years so I don't even know where he is right now."

Sam didn't seem concerned.

"I can find out enough information to start with," she said, "He has court records for when he wound up doing time in prison."

Alexis nodded.

"I'm sure he does though I think he took a deal," she said, "and somehow he parlayed that into being appointed director of the WSB. The irony behind that…it'd be funny if Victor weren't so ruthless."

Sam leaned forward.

"Did you know him?"

Alexis thought back to life growing up on the island surrounded by ruthless, yet borderline crazy alpha males. Of course Victor and his brother Tony were more beta males though that hadn't made them less dangerous. It just made them buy into Mikkos' insane plan so much easily and quickly.

She felt a memory try to push its way into the forefront of her mind. Something about Victor and Tony…two shadowy figures that loomed in the night, barely illuminated by the moon shining through a window between storm clouds. She tried to remember…but it eluded her.

Kevin might be able to help her rein in some of her more elusive memories if he ever returned to town.

"Mom…are you okay?"

Alexis blinked her eyes.

"I'm fine…I was just thinking about something I…don't know…a long time ago."

Sam smiled.

"It sounds like Maximillian at least is loved by the people who raised him," she said, "no matter who his parents turn out to be."

Alexis considered that. She often wondered what her own life would have been like if she'd been raised in a family that hadn't viewed her as among the lowest life forms on the planet. Acceptance and love within a family was utterly foreign to her until she built one of her own.

"I think he was. It could have wound up far worse for him," she said, "but for Milan and Cecelia taking him in as their own."

Sam hedged.

"But Cecelia has doubts and she wants us to look into them," she said, "so if we can help her with them."

Alexis felt apprehension as she did when she remembered life under the Cassadines.

"I think we might be able to do that…"

* * *

Julian walked into Kelly's to pick up some lunch after several hours of supervising the staffing of his new publications. Ava and a couple bodyguards followed him into the eatery.

He'd checked on Ava to make sure he was still alive and so he and she along with some guards were dining at Kelly's. Shawn manned the counter and just shook his head when he saw them sit at a table and pick up the menus. He sent one of his waitresses to handle it.

Ava had been hormonal all the way over trying Julian's patience but she'd said she had hesitated to partner up with Chimera Industries which provided him some relief. She said she was still wanting in on the action involving the bidding for the choice parcels on the waterfront. If not with Chimera Industries she'd find someone else. She wanted to develop more than a healthy nest egg for her baby.

Julian reminded her that she had to survive the experience of birthing her child and avoid being taken out by Sonny. Ava said she had a couple cards left to play and she'd take care of it. Julian remained unconvinced but didn't push the issue further.

She ordered a salad and a bottled water and he stuck with the burger plate special. He noticed that Ned and Olivia were dining at a nearby table. Ava put her napkin in her lap.

"Really Julian I'm more than capable of looking after myself," she said, "I'm not worried about Sonny."

He glanced over at her.

"You should be. He plans to execute you the moment either his son or grandson is born."

Ava shrugged.

"He can try but I'm sure I'll come up with a plan to stop that. But thanks for at least acting concerned about what happens to me."

He leaned forward.

"I do care about you and my future niece or nephew," he said, "That's why I advised you to keep a low profile when it comes to him and his goons like Shawn and to stay away from Chimera Industries."

She pouted.

"Oh Julian, that doesn't leave me much to do does it?"

He wondered if Ava knew how serious it had become in terms of her future. The baby's would be secured but she'd be expendable. He couldn't believe she didn't have a plan. He saw Shawn at the counter wiping it down but keeping a close eye on Ava. They were literally in enemy territory and yet Ava carried on as if nothing would touch her.

But then his other sister Olivia might have had more sense, but she'd wound up dead just the same.

He saw Milan enter the eatery through the front door and walk over to the counter to place his order with Shawn. Ava followed his gaze.

"Why are you looking at him," she said, "Honestly Julian he's just another Cassadine and not even from the interesting side of that family."

Julian kept his eye on Milan.

"He's trying to convince Alexis and our daughter that he's on their side," he said, "that he just wants to reacquaint himself with what family's left."

She smirked.

"And you don't believe him. You don't know him and besides it's up to Alexis and Sam to decide whether or not to have a relationship with their own family."

Julian shot Ava a look.

"What do you care? You've never been interested in either one of them."

Ava shrugged as the waitress brought their food.

"I'm just trying to give you advice older brother," she said, "Don't stick your nose where it might not be welcome."

Julian sighed as he put catsup on his fries.

"Alexis has barely survived numerous attempts on her life since he came to town," he said, "I'm not about to let anything happen to her or my family."

Ava's eyes flashed in amusement.

"That sounds so…noble but what does Alexis have to say about that? She's not the kind to be led around by some man."

Julian knew that.

"Milan is harboring secrets," he said, "I have no problem with that unless it impacts either one of them."

Ava chuckled.

"Julian this doesn't concern you. From what you told me, he's here to do business on the waterfront and he's got a grown son."

"It's not his son, it's his legal ward. There's a difference."

"To you but maybe not to him," Ava said, "If he's raised this ward as his own son, he'll likely view him that way regardless of his parentage."

"Maybe…"

She shook her head.

"No maybes Julian. I grew up in a foster family and I used to pretend that they gave a damn about me," she said, "but all I was to them was a monthly check they got from the government to take care of me."

Julian knew his younger sister's childhood had been much different from his own and that her biological mother hadn't proved to be anything but a disappointment.

"I don't think that's the case with Milan and Maximillian," he said, "but that doesn't mean that there's not questions about his background."

Ava dove a fork into her salad.

"Really Julian that's hardly your concern," she said, "You shouldn't get too involved in the messy family dynamics of other people. You have enough on your own plate."

Julian knew he had his own business to deal with but to ask him to turn his back on Alexis and their family together wasn't going to happen. He'd seen the impact that Milan's arrival had on Alexis and he knew it wasn't just about the Cassadines. There was no way he was staying out of it.

"It's not your business Ava," he said, "It's mine so no more editorializing on what I should or shouldn't do."

She threw up her hands.

"Whatever but don't say I didn't warn you then…"

Milan walked up to both of them. Julian put his burger down and glanced up at him while Ava just sat there, bemused.

"Hello Mr. Jerome."

Julian remained polite but guarded.

"Hello Mr. Cassadine…"

Milan smiled at him.

"I know you're close to my cousin Alexis and I appreciate that," he said, "I think she's been through some difficult times in her life."

Julian nodded.

"She's the mother of my daughter and grandmother to our grandson," he said, "She's family and nothing will ever change that."

"That's good. I can appreciate how you look out for her and Sam because there's someone in town that can cause harm to both of them."

Julian paused.

"Kostas Ivanov is that you mean?"

Milan nodded slightly.

"He's no friend to either one of them," he said, "and I don't want to see my family hurt."

Julian glanced at Ava who seemed more interested in her salad.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt anyone in my family."

Milan smiled.

"That's good. I feel the same way so I'm relieved we're on the same page."

Julian hedged.

"Not quite…see Kostas Ivanov told Alexis that you're really the father of Maximillian and not just this legal guardian."

Milan sighed.

"I see. I should have suspected as much but I assure you he's not speaking the truth," he said, "I wish that I were really Max's father but I'm not. I was entrusted by his care and I've raised him into a fine adult."

Julian's brow knit.

"Why then would Mr. Ivanov say such a thing? I know that he might have been trying to get an edge over you in business but why else?"

Milan paused.

"I don't know…but it's not true," he said, "I'm not Max's father. I can't elaborate more on that because I made a promise years ago not to compromise his safety. I intend to keep that promise."

Julian pursed his lips.

"Okay but why is Kostas telling Alexis that?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons. One I suspect is to try to pit my family against me so that he can carry through with his plans."

Ava spoke up.

"Really how do you know this isn't more about something that exists between him and Alexis?"

Both men looked at her and she shook her head.

"Really would be that so surprising? Excuse me, my bladder's calling me."

She got up to go to the bathroom. Julian turned his attention back to Milan.

"So you adopted him then?"

"It's not quite that simple," Milan said, "if he were my biological son, I'd claim him but since he's not my role was to make sure he grew up healthy and safe away from anyone who might have designs on harming him."

"You mean any living Cassadines?"

Milan nodded.

"Not that there's many of them left and they're scattered all over the world but you just never know about the Cassadines and their inability to stay dead."

Julian knew that so far that had been true about individuals outside the Cassadine family as well.

* * *

**1982**

Alexis slipped her clothing back on over her body afterward. Her dress appeared slightly wrinkled but she smoothed it out with her hands. She had to leave to head off to meet the man that Robert had sent. This arrangement with someone in the agency she despised left her feeling all kinds of doubts but she'd set the terms and he'd agreed to abide by them.

She had told Kostas while he fucked her that she didn't belong to him or anyone but he didn't pay her any mind. After all, she had followed him to the club house behind the main house, knowing what he wanted of her there.

Earlier they'd been in the main house where Stavros had been discussing plans with Kostas about his engagement with Analia Cassadine. Helena had been busy making all the arrangements including the customary Bacchanalia during the winter holidays between Christmas and New Year's Eve.

Lasha hovered in the background, looking as if she wanted to be invisible. Nikolas was in the nursery napping. Alexis had smiled at her but the other woman hadn't smiled back. She just looked as if she were many miles away most of the time. The only time she looked animated was when she held her baby or talked about him.

Alexis knew now her heart remained with someone else and that she hadn't wanted to marry Stavros. That maybe that man was dead.

She'd thought about that more often lately including now as she crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Her skin burned where Kostas' hands had touched it, and she still felt unclean even after she had cleaned herself up in the small bathroom. Did his scent still cling to her? She couldn't tell, if it had imprinted on her like everything else. She glanced at him sideways and saw him getting dressed. He slipped so effortlessly back into the businessman ready to head out to a meeting and not just like he'd taken a woman into his bed.

A woman that wasn't the one he planned to marry. She walked out to get dressed.

"I have to go…Stavros and Stefan are waiting for me in Athens."

Kostas slipped his shirt back on over his chest. The one that she had caressed with her fingertips, enjoying how his muscles twitched as she stroked him there before her hands slipped lower. A moment later, she'd been riding him shamelessly, undulating her body against him as he slid in and out of her. He'd cupped her ass to help control her rhythm and she'd leaned over enough so her breasts were near his face.

They'd been quite busy in the past hour or so, he'd been demanding of her, dominating her in ways that she needed. The thrill of his control over her and surrendering to his need to possess her had caught her in a tidal wave of pleasure and something bordering on fear.

"You'll go when I leave and you won't speak of this."

Meaning to her cousins notably Stefan…who did know but Alexis hadn't passed that information to Kostas.

She nodded because that could be the only way it would ever work. If Stefan knew why she'd been spending time with Kostas lately...but she was keeping all kinds of secrets.

"I spoke with him…"

Kostas didn't react; he sat on the bed and put his shoes back on his feet.

"He seemed quite upset and I'm not sure why," she said, "I think it has to do with Stavros and Lasha."

Kostas shook his head.

"Stefan's way too interested in her," Kostas said, "If I didn't know better I'd think he was in love with her."

Alexis frowned.

"I don't think that. I think she's just lonely because Stavros travels on business a lot…"

He shook his head.

"I think Stavros has something to be worried about with his younger brother," he said, "I've seen him spending a lot of time with her including before Nikolas was born."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"What's that about? Surely you're not saying or even thinking that Stefan would pursue his brother's wife for himself."

Kostas paused. She studied his face which was inscrutable most of the time but not now.

"You do think there's something going on between the two of them."

He smiled.

"Alexis…come on tell me you haven't thought about it yourself," he cajoled, "I know you're closer to Stefan than you are to Stavros…"

"That's certainly true but I know him and though he and Stavros argue a lot and seem at odds he does love him."

Kostas looked doubtful.

"That may be but Stavros might want to do a DNA test to prove that Nikolas is his son since he's heir to a great family fortune."

Alexis knew the rules of lineage and inheritance in the Cassadine family but what Kostas was saying was just not possible.

"I don't think that's necessary."

He smiled, his eyes studying hers. The way he did that, as if she were merchandise to be appraised by a buyer…or seller unnerved her. She sometimes felt as if she loved him but more often that didn't seem to be the appropriate words for what she felt. Since she wasn't even sure she was capable of love having grown up in its absence.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stavros didn't have his own suspicions already."

Kostas left her soon after that and she knew he had headed to the launch to take a boat back to the mainland to meet Stavros and Stefan at a business meeting. She waited patiently after pouring a glass of Scotch from the wet bar. She sipped it slowly felting it relax her body, which had tensed up during the conversation about doubts that Stavros fathered Nikolas. Alexis felt that assumption to be preposterous on its face. Stefan might harbor feelings but he'd never act on them. He had too much honor for the Cassadine name to sully it.

She wondered if Kostas were playing an angle. Though she felt strongly about him she never entirely trusted him. She looked at her watch. She still had 30 minutes to go to the meeting point on the other side of the island.

A knock sounded on the door and she looked through the window to see Robert standing there. She opened the door quickly ushered him inside, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You can't let anyone see you here," she said, "You've taken a risk just by being on the island. Why are you here?"

Robert looked nonchalant as he often did.

"Is anyone else around?"

"Just the servants. Helena's still in Paris and Stavros and his brother are conducting business in Athens."

"What about…Lasha?"

"She's tending to Nikolas most likely. She's always got people around her when she's here alone without Stavros or Stefan."

"That makes things complicated."

Alexis' eyes sharpened.

"Who is she really? I know that she's not in love with my cousin."

Robert paused.

"I can't tell you who she is or where she really came from," he said, "It might jeopardize her safety."

Alexis frowned.

"From who? Stavros? He hasn't done anything to harm her as far as I can tell. He dotes on her and their son."

Robert's eyes wandered to the wet bar.

"I'll take some Scotch. Want me to refresh your glass?"

She looked at it and shook her head.

"I'm fine."

She watched as he poured his own glass and walked back towards her. She sipped from hers and relaxed as its warmth slid down her throat. Still she felt on edge as she always did around Robert.

"So why did you risk coming on the island to tell me?"

She sipped her Scotch watching him. He seemed a bit on edge himself.

"I need to find a way to get Lasha off of the island and back home"

She felt taken aback.

"Stavros won't let you do that nor will Helena."

He nodded slightly.

"I still need to figure out a way and I'm going to need your help."

Alexis recoiled. What did he expect from her? She'd given him the information he'd asked her putting herself at risk. Now he wanted to plan an escape for Lasha, assuming the woman was even willing.

"I can't help you. It's too dangerous. I risked enough just to give you the information you wanted."

"I know and it's proven very valuable."

She put her glass on the table and looked at him.

"We made a deal and I've delivered on my end but what about you? Any news yet on who has my baby girl?"

He paused.

"Alexis…what you want it's going to take time. Mikkos covered his tracks well when he gave your baby away and now that he's dead…"

"No thanks to you and this Luke Spencer you talk about…"

He sighed.

"I can still find information on her and her whereabouts. It's just going to take time."

She folded her arms.

"It's been over two years since I lost her. I've missed so much of her life already, her first steps, her first words. Somewhere out there she's calling someone else her mama."

The familiar pain filled her chest threatening to squeeze her throat. She was long past tears at this point but the aching for what she'd lost never went away.

"I just want to know if she's okay and she's happy," she said, "I know I'll never be able to see her again and I can live with that but not the uncertainty."

Robert just looked at her.

"I'm doing the best I can but I need your help here. I don't think Lasha's here by choice and she has a husband and family who hasn't seen her in over a year now."

Alexis wouldn't be surprised to see Stavros resort to such actions. The man was crazy and ruthless after all like almost everyone else in his family.

"I don't know what I can do. I've done enough and seeing as if you can't produce results on your end…"

She got up to leave and he stood up to block her path.

"Wait…okay I'll renew my efforts to find your daughter if you'll do me one favor."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Robert reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like a faded newspaper, the Pt. Charles Herald and handed it to her.

"I need you to slip this to her. There's something in it she'll find most interesting and it's going to change everything."

"What?"

"Just give it to her."

Alexis shot a look back at him.

"I will and you will continue your search…"

"I will I promise."

She sighed.

"But before you go, I have one more term that you must agree to before I'll give this to her."

"What? I told you I'll continue the search."

She shook her head.

"It doesn't involve my daughter, it involves someone else….You do as I ask and I'll help you…"

* * *

Alexis left her office and walked down the steps towards her car. The streets were quiet and there weren't many people around. She smiled as she saw the Mustang and decided she could really get used to it.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Kostas approached her and she knew what he wanted from her.

An answer to his proposition. She didn't even want to remember the past let alone relive it in the present.

"Alexis…"

She folded her arms.

"What do you want?"

"I want an answer from you on my proposition."

She pressed her lips together in a fine line and shook her head.

"So that's your answer? I could help you if you're interested in finding out the truth about Maximillian Cassadine."

She gave him a pointed look.

"You told me he was Milan's biological son and I don't believe you so why would I trust you about anything?"

He looked her a long moment and she almost stepped backward. She didn't because she gave him an inch, he'd take more.

"I'm sure after you hear what I'll have to say, you'll change your mind…"

She doubted that.

"Really, what could you say that could possibly change my mind?"

Kostas smiled.

"You want to find out the truth about Maximillian's background, I can do that for you…at a price."

She folded her arms defiantly.

"And might that be?"

He appraised her carefully and thoroughly.

"We'll come up with something," he said, "After all, he could still pose a threat to your family."

"How?"

"I can't tell you here. We can meet later some place private and I can tell you then."

She shook her ground.

"You can tell me now or I'll walk away. I'm not interested in any private meeting."

He smirked.

"That would be a mistake," he said, "and you'll know that when you hear what I have to say and to show you."

She heard the cunning in his voice and yet he did know something…if it involved her family….

No, she had no reason to suspect that Milan or Max Cassadine were threats to her family.

"I'm not interested…you can keep your information to yourself," she said, "I'm not your whore. Not anymore."

She turned to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"I'm giving you one last chance…"

She started back at him, as footsteps approached from the distance.


	26. Chapter 26

Alexis and Kostas turned around when they heard the footsteps approach them.

Julian, not looking too happy. He had his eyes focused on Kostas and his hand near where he must be packing a gun. Alexis tensed and Kostas took notice, and with one fluid movement she realized that he was armed as well. She glanced between the two men both staring at each other like a pair of alpha males staring each other off.

She knew she was the prize and damn it but she didn't want that. After all, she was formidable in her own right, being a Cassadine. Though illegitimate, the curve on her just to survive to adulthood had been quite steep. The two men looked like they might circle each other and that was just too much.

Julian had that look on him that told her he meant business but Kostas matched it and she stood in between them.

She pulled away from Kostas' grip and held her hands up.

"Hold it…if you're going to shoot each other don't do it around me."

Julian still kept on the balls of his feet she noticed and Kostas knew where his gun was kept. Julian stared at his adversary icily.

"Don't touch her or I swear I'll shoot you and walk away."

Kostas didn't seem impressed by that pronouncement. He let his stance relax slightly.

"She and I were talking business. It's really none of your affair. So you should just leave and not look back."

Julian of course refused to budge. Damn he could be stubborn when it came to her but he'd walked into a situation he knew nothing about, between her and Kostas. He'd offered a trade and though it repulsed her, she did want the information he offered up just not at that price.

"Julian really this is between him and me," she said, "I don't need your interference."

He pursed his lips, his hand still near where his gun must be.

"I'm not going anywhere Alexis," he said, "until you tell me what this is all about."

She hedged.

"It's between him and me."

Julian shook his head.

"It's got to do with this ward of Milan Cassadine's doesn't it? What's going on here? Why does this matter so much?"

She felt exasperation towards him.

"It's none of your business Julian," she said, "It involves a potential threat to my nephew and his corporation."

"You don't believe his version of events," he said, "I just ran into Milan and he insists that he's not the father of Maximillian."

"I know that which is why I'm going to find out the truth for myself. In case it means I have to move to protect Nikolas or anyone else in my family."

He still refused to budge.

"I can help you Alexis…"

Now anger replaced exasperation.

"Don't promises that you can't keep," she said, "the last person who promised that he'd help me 'gate keep' my family never could follow through."

"Alexis…"

She snapped back.

"No it takes a Cassadine to handle another Cassadine…minus a couple exceptions. Luke Spencer for one but he's not around these days."

Julian closed his eyes then and didn't respond. Kostas took a step closer.

"Alexis you don't need anyone from the outside to help…if you do what I ask," he said, "I have the answers you need not some random stranger…or sperm donor."

Julian's hands clenched into fists but he kept them at his sides. Alexis saw that but focused on Kostas.

"I'm going to find my own answers," she said, "I'm not agreeing to your terms. I don't need to go down that road again."

Kostas sighed.

"Alexis…I can give you the answers you need to protect your family from a viable threat that exists out there."

She shook her head.

"I'm not whoring myself out to you to get them. I'll find them on my own. I already know Milan's not his father so you lied about that. If it's another Cassadine, I'll cross that bridge when it comes but most of the candidates are dead."

Kostas countered.

"Alexis… if you'd agree to my terms, I could eliminate all the guesswork and help you protect Nikolas and Cassadine Industries."

She so wanted to believe in him but couldn't trust him. After all their relationship hadn't ended well years ago and he still had his own secrets.

She shook her head.

"No I can't…and you know why," she said, "I need to find my own answers my own way."

"But Alexis…"

Julian stepped in between them.

"You heard what she said," he said, "Don't push the issue."

She turned on him.

"Julian I don't need your help or your interference either. Sam and I are handling this on our own," she said, "The two of you just need to back off and let us deal with it."

Both men looked at each other.

"I'm serious. Neither of you are helping in this situation,' she said, "I need to look out for my family."

Kostas shook his head.

"Alexis, you're making a mistake by not accepting my offer."

She heard the warning tone in his voice but there was no way she could give him what he wanted from her.

"If that's so it won't be the first mistake I've made."

The edge in her voice should make it clear to him what she meant but he didn't react. Julian kept in between the two of them.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

Kostas stood his ground.

"I'll leave when I choose to leave and I'm not done here."

"Oh yes you are done," Julian said, "You should just leave now."

Kostas chuckled.

"Oh Mr. Jerome, you amuse me. I will leave when I decide to leave and this isn't over at all. It's just getting started."

Alexis shook her head.

"I'm done here. If the two of you want to butt horns by all means continue…I've got work to do."

Kostas didn't let her pass.

"Alexis…be careful of what you're looking forward, the truth might be far worse than you suspect."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that some kind of threat because it's not going to stop me from doing what I have to do?"

He shook his head.

"It's not a threat. Believe it or not, I'm concerned about you. This could get dangerous."

Julian growled.

"It's already getting dangerous. Someone's trying to kill her."

Kostas nodded.

"I noticed…but I assure you it's not me.

Julian folded his arms.

"We're supposed to believe that because you say so? The attempts on her life started not long you showed up."

"I had nothing to do with it," Kostas said, "I heard that it was you the police were investigating."

Julian just stared at him then glanced at Alexis.

"You ready to go?"

She shook her head.

"I have some errands to run," she said, "I'll see you later but I'm not talking about this anymore."

He paused then nodded.

"Okay I'll see you then. I'll walk you back to your car. I'm not leaving you alone with this guy."

Kostas watched them turn to walk away.

"Alexis remember what I said…in case you change your mind," he said, "But the window of opportunity will be a brief one."

She glanced back at him.

"I'll remember that but I've made my mind up. I'm not for sale Kostas. I'll find the answers I need to on my own."

She knew he didn't like her answer but he didn't try to stop her as Julian walked with her back to her car.

* * *

**1993**

Julian had looked out over the ocean on one beautiful morning when the sun had arisen and sprinkled it with droplets of intense light, which glistened in the aqua-blue ocean like diamonds. He had hiked over the mountain just to see the view before the sun had climbed too high above him. It had been his first real exercise since recovering from his run in with the stingray that had nearly taken his life.

Other times he had come to the edge between the living and the dead, when struck by bullets, smacked around in fights including by someone highly skilled in martial arts. But never by a sting ray, a creature that had appeared so insignificant that it could only be seen by stumbling over it, its presence felt by being ripped by the barb of its tail.

The pain had hit him faster than a bullet. It had raced through his body through his traitorous blood vessels within seconds of the venom breaking his skin. The shimmering view of ocean meeting sky, the sounds of the birds calling to each other faded quickly as he felt paralysis replace the agony and he stumbled on the sand.

He didn't know how long he lay there unconscious before someone found him. A group of fishermen returning from their daily forage to the sea who hadn't really been members of that profession which dominated the local industry of this group of islands. In reality, they had been mercenaries and Julian discovered just how small the world was when he discovered they had been close friends with an old mercenary named Rusty who lived just off the beach.

That had seemed to be as much of a miracle to him as the one that saved his life. Only his name hadn't really been Rusty. Just like Derek Wells wasn't his real name either.

For the past six months, he had wandered, traveled around the earth hitting different spots but never a single place for very long. When he had first left the compound where he'd spent over a year of his life, he had felt immense relief, a load lifted off the same shoulders that now carried the weight of his backpack. On the road, he was just another man who didn't need a name. During his life, his had carried a great weight of expectation greater than his wealth and the family business, he had wanted to put as much distance between that person and what he stood for as possible. On his travels, he had met many people and made a few friends in passing. He had helped build shelter and harvest food and on occasion, he had saved lives. He had adventures were he went that left him little time to think and great stretches in between where his thoughts consumed him of his old life.

He had also fallen back into ways he wasn't proud of but the old life still tugged at him. Old habits really did die hard.

And in recent months and days, he had a lot to remember about that old life.

But now months and many experiences later, standing on the top of an island looking out at an endless ocean, he felt his sense of destination return. He knew it had been time to find his way and figure out what to do once Robert and the WSB had essentially cut him loose. He had done as they had mandated, and was free to live out the rest of his life as someone else.

His run in with the stingray had impacted his life in ways not expected. He really thought that each breath would be his last, that he'd slip off into a coma and never see the light again. But one morning he'd opened his eyes, and the hazy view of the world around him met him. After a couple days, he thought he might just make it.

That's why he climbed this mountain each morning to greet the rising sun. Each day feeling more of his strength return after having awoken inside someone's bungalow feeling as weak as a kitten after nearly three days of slumber. One woman had stood out as the constant by his bedside and he later learned about Serena and her story. He had told her about his own life as fragments of it returned to him while he recovered.

She had been the first one to hear about the family he had lost. The mother who died when he was young. The father who died choking on a necklace meant for the object of an obsession. The brother who died at an old enemy's hand. The sister who died at his own hand.

The woman he nearly married who'd died in a car accident. She wasn't his lost love because she hadn't loved him the way he wanted but she was another part of past severed from him forever. He had woken one early morning with Serena sponging the perspiration off his face.

"Your dreams were of a woman. Someone from your past?"

He had sighed.

"It must be my ex-fiancée Cheryl Stanford but she was in love with someone else before she died."

But Serena had shaken her head.

"No Mr. Wells," she had told him, "It was someone else. Someone you met a long time ago. Her name was Alice or Alex…"

He looked at her quizzically. His mind hadn't been working on all four cylinders yet.

"I don't know who you're talking about…I don't remember anyone by that name."

He didn't understand that at all but didn't question her sincerity. After all, he would know what Serena had felt like in his embrace, her mouth beneath his own when they had kissed in the moonlight. They had looked at each other and inside, had seen someone else. She, her beloved husband who had died at sea in the midst of a sudden squall and he, another woman he didn't seem to even remember at all but who haunted him anyway. It was all confusing to him but he assumed the intense fever from the stingray had muddled up his brain and that his memories would be restored soon. He hoped for some clarity so he could move forward with his life in a much more promising world.

The one he saw in the sunrise right now.

He remembered what it'd been like when he returned from the mission with the mercenaries that'd been hired by the WSB, his heart had darkened with the ugliness he had witnessed, the ruthlessness of the traffickers who bought and sold children mostly from impoverished families. He had heard that the trafficking of adult women had thrived as well throughout the world but he had never seen that side. They had infiltrated one of the compounds to free over two dozen children in holding until their sale as soldiers for civil uprisings and wars throughout the region but no one in its chain of leadership had been there.

A source had alerted their team that the man in charge had flown to a compound in the north-western corner of the United States and Julian had drawn his breath in sharply at the thought of such evil within the boundaries of the county that born and raised him. But it had made their mission somewhat easier to accomplish and they led the dazed children through miles of jungle to safety and to representatives from organizations to help them rebuild their lives if not as children.

They had gathered and discussed destroying the compound with explosives that were stashed back on their island but decided to leave that for another day. Before they had left the island to fly back on a decrypted Cessna aircraft, Julian had seen the kingpin behind the operation. A tall, muscular man with tanned skin and jet black hair matched only by his eyes. He had been dressed in Armani suits like Julian had filled his closets with at home when he'd been living a whole different life. Julian hadn't caught his name but what he had heard sickened him. But not enough to bring him out of the shadows where he listened.

Julian heard the tone in his voice and he hated the man even more than he had thought possible. He'd been a mobster who had done some terrible things to further his father's business but he hadn't even scratched the surface of the real evil in the world. Evil like the man who sat just several yards away from him. When he'd promised Robert and the WSB two years of his life in exchange for his new one, he hadn't known it'd be like this out on assignments.

The chapters he could fill in were difficult enough. When the WSB cut him loose, he'd been on his own with his new name, new face and a severance package to start his new life. But he's still lacked an ability to rebuild his life and he'd traveled the world to find it

Serena had helped him survive more than just his run in with the stingray she'd helped him realize he didn't want to spend his life being powerless in the shadows, living in anonymity from who and what he used to be. He wanted to be wealthy again, he wanted to be powerful among his friends and rivals and he wanted to be respected and feared again.

He didn't know if that meant rebuilding his empire as a mob kingpin or if it meant channeling those urges that drove him in a different direction. He had some focus in his life but he still felt adrift.

What still mystified him was this mention of a woman in his life he no longer remembered. But she would forever remain a mystery even if she'd brought him from the brink of death

. Now as he stood on top of the mountain overlooking the ocean he saw another man hiking up the switchbacks on the worn out trail.

The man smiled when he reached him and stretched out.

"So Derek Wells is what you call yourself now…"

Julian looked back at him warily.

"You still call yourself Jerry Jacks?"

The man nodded, smiling widely as they shook hands.

Thinking back, he had realized that there would be no accomplices in his rejection of life, but he would try to find new ones while he struggled to embrace it again.

And he had found his way.

* * *

**1982**

Alexis sat on the beach after a particularly hard hike across the island. She trailed her fingers through the sand as she thought about what lie ahead. She felt guilty for even agreeing to meet with Robert Scorpio. She knew it meant going against the Cassadine family but after all she'd been through did she really owe them any loyalty?

She'd been abused and terrorized since she could remember, likely to when she first set foot on the island as a child. Mikkos had been distant at best even when he sent her to way at school. Helena had threatened her many times saying that no one would miss the 'mouse' if it suddenly ceased to be. Stavros and his friends…she closed her eyes not wanting to remember.

The loss of her daughter.

She kept that memory so far in the back of her mind, back with everything else she had crammed back there that she didn't want to acknowledge as part of her history. For a long time, she had assumed that was the safest way to live in hostile territory. Now, she was left with more unanswered questions and the realization that not knowing the truth could do one of two things, save your life or get you killed. And at this point, Alexis didn't know which it would be.

As she took a worn stick and dug a hole in the sand, she struggled with fragments of memories tied with that night she'd conceived her daughter. Not much really, the image of a nice good looking man in a leather jacket. The cologne he wore. The sound of his clipped voice. Anything else about him, she had no memory of that she could retrieve for further examination.

She knew there had to be more but it had vanished.

"So there you are," a voice said.

She looked up and saw Robert heading towards her. She stood up to greet him, brushing the sand off her clothes.

"You missed lunch," he said, sitting beside her with a bag.

"What did I miss," she asked, looking at him.

"Some sandwiches," he said, "and almond cookies."

She took a sandwich from him and unwrapped it. She knew that was part of some script she must follow. He wore a disguise which included the uniform worn by Helena's employees.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was out hiking and then I decided to just sit and relax a while. Maybe it would help me remember what I need to."

Robert looked at her then with something resembling sympathy.

"Alexis, I don't want you to be sitting with your memories by yourself. Did you remember anything?"

She looked at him and saw the concern etched on his face.

"You shouldn't worry," she said, "Besides, I couldn't remember anything, not about my past anyway. Whatever happened is still elusive to me but we're not here to talk about me. It's about Lasha right?"

"If you were intoxicated," he said, "Those memories might not be coming back."

"You're right," she said, "Anyway, enough on me. I assume you want the latest news on my cousin's wife…since I slipped her the newspaper."

Robert nodded.

"What happened when you gave it to her? When she read it?"

Alexis looked at him pointedly.

"You mean when she learned her husband, this Luke Spencer was not dead at all but very much alive?"

Robert nodded.

"She locked herself in her room for two straight days," Alexis said, "She refused even to eat or see anyone including Stavros. They really did lie to her after all didn't they?"

"They did. It was all a hoax. There was a period when Luke was believed dead but he's very much alive and he's back in Pt. Charles rebuilding his life."

Alexis digested that.

"Good for him. I'd wish him more than that but between what he did and the WSB, I can't afford more than that."

Robert sighed.

"I understand Alexis but I need your help because I need to get her out of there and off the island."

She recoiled.

"I don't know if I can do that," she said, "My own position here is precarious. If it weren't for Stefan my fate would have been much worse. I don't know if I can risk the wrath of Stavros if I betray him. The price of betrayal in the Cassadine family is death."

Robert nodded.

"I understand but the plan won't put you in any danger," he said, "I promise you that. Once I have it strategized I'll contact you again."

She folded her arms.

"What about what you promised?"

He smiled.

"I'm working on it. Mikkos really covered his tracks well not surprisingly," he said, "He must have paid everyone off at the school you attended, the bar and the clinic that delivered the baby."

She figured as much. It'd been a longshot but she wanted some answers.

"So you got nothing?"

He paused.

"The clinic's records showed two births that day, one male, the other female who must be your daughter. The rest didn't reveal very much."

She sat down on the sand again.

"I guess I'll never find out whether she's okay," Alexis said, "That's all I wanted to know is whether she's with people who love her."

Robert softened.

"I know…I'm still trying. I won't give up on this and as for the other…"

She leaned forward to listen.

"Did you find out anything?"

Robert shook his head.

"Just that he was a student at Dartmouth and by now I'm sure he's graduated and moved on with his life."

She figured as much. They'd spent a few hours together and then he'd driven her back to her school. After that they'd never met up again.

"I just wanted to be sure my family didn't find him and harm him in some way."

Robert tilted his face.

"There's nothing I found that indicates that this is the case," he said, "but I won't stop looking to make sure. A promise is a promise."

She felt better. She'd laid awake at night hoping that whoever he was, he was safe. They weren't meant to be more than two people who spent a brief time together but she didn't want him to pay the price for knowing her.

After all he had been nice to her. There'd been a scarcity of men in her life who'd treated her like that.

She wanted this one at least not to pay the price for being the exception.

Alexis drove back to pick up some dinner at Kelly's to take back to her and Julian. She knew he'd be camped out when she arrived home. Damn stubborn when it came to keeping a close eye on her after all that had happened and she didn't feel like fighting him.

Their relationship might be kaput but they still shared a daughter and a grandson so they had to be civil.

Shawn glanced up as she made her order and she braced herself knowing he'd walk on over and give her the usual hard time.

"Alexis…I'm surprised to see you here."

She smiled at him.

"Shawn, nice to see you," she said, "I heard from TJ that he's really enjoying Harvard."

He did smile at that.

"Indeed he is…I see he's still keeping in touch with you."

She shrugged.

"I'm happy, I guess I played some role in his life," she said, "besides breaking him and Molly up when they were trying to have sex."

Shawn's smile faded.

"Alexis…they were being responsible," he said, "and you should talk getting yourself knocked up at 16."

She didn't bristle as he hoped she might. He wasn't scoring any points on this round of rehashing why their relationship had failed. Why she'd walked away from him for his profession and then had hooked up with Julian Jerome, mob kingpin.

"Alexis…I can't believe you'd shack up with the likes of Julian…"

She put her hand up.

"Not that it's any of your business but I broke it off with him," she said, "Besides what about you and Sonny plotting to kill his sister after her baby's born?"

Shawn fell silent.

"That's what I thought. You see you criticize me for choosing a killer over you but you neglect to mention how many lives you've taken working for Sonny. God, I thought we'd been down this road with him with Claudia…"

"That was different."

She shook her head.

"Not really…his baby mama from a round of hate sex is a blonde this time," she said, "but other than that it's the same.

Shawn grumbled.

"Sonny's with in his right…"

She rolled her eyes.

"He's always within his rights just by saying so," she said, "but if he kills Ava, I won't be defending him on murder charges."

Shawn shook his head.

"You really have drank that man's Kool-Aid. You would really leave Sonny stranded like that?"

She leaned forward.

"Yeah I would…I don't work for him anymore," she said, "and he could never afford my retainer fee."

"You're worse than Dianne."

She smiled.

"Now I take that as a compliment," she said, "I'll be here when my food's ready."

He scowled but left her to return to the kitchen. She walked around the historic eatery and saw a collection of photos on the wall. Mostly of Luke, Laura, Bobbie and Spencer matriarch Ruby…though she saw a few of Paddy Kelly and his wife Rose along with Paddy's son Joe Kelly.

"Alexis…"

She turned around and she saw Duke Lavery approaching her.

"What is it?"

He paused.

"I need to speak with you about something. It's very important…"

.


	27. Chapter 27

Alexis smiled as she saw Duke approach her. She liked him very much since they'd become acquainted over a year ago. She'd been dropping by to see the man she knew as Derek Wells to ask him about the man who she suspected might have fathered Sam. The joke had been on her because the main contender on that paternity list was the late and notorious Julian Jerome.

At the time she hadn't known that Derek and Julian were one and the same. How could she have ever suspected? She'd just been on the trail of the Julian who had been in Hanover in early autumn of 1979 at a bar named McCoy's. Julian naturally had played along not wanting her to know the truth for his own reasons but Duke had stepped forward and said he could answer her questions.

He'd helped her greatly at Kelly's by telling her about Julian's biological son named Lucas who'd been adopted by Tony and Bobbie Jones and was a secret from Julian. Derek had been too preoccupied with charming Carly to notice that Alexis was off busy on the trail of Julian Jerome the mobster. She remembered the sting she felt when she saw Carly meeting her date at the MC and it was Derek….Julian it got so confusing. She'd gotten over it and kept on with her investigation determined to rule out the mobster as Sam's daddy.

Instead her hands had shook as she'd read the test results to Sam matching her to Lucas as her brother and to Julian Jerome as her father. Life got only more complicated after that revelation.

She hadn't seen Duke since though she heard he'd worked with Sonny behind the scenes for a while before trying to find other work.

"Hi Duke," she said, "How are things with you?"

He smiled.

"Fine…Anna's been very busy but we had a late dinner last night."

"That's nice…so what did you want to talk to me about? You said it was important?"

He sighed, looking slightly uneasy. He gestured her over to a table and they both sat down.

"I heard that you had some long lost relatives that just arrived in town and you've been the target of attacks."

She shrugged.

"I have a cousin and his sister who are conducting business here," she said, "They're not responsible for what's been happening to me."

Duke didn't seem so certain.

"I hope they mean you no harm. But Milan Cassadine is well known in the intelligence community at least the contacts I know have had some dealings with him."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean? He's a businessmen as far as I know. His sister owns a winery."

Duke paused.

"It's been said that he's been an informant for several agencies including the WSB," he said, "As a member of the Cassadine family he does have some value for the information he could provide."

Alexis looked at him in disbelief.

"I…well you sure he worked with the WSB? Are you sure you're not talking about his ward Maximillian Cassadine?"

Duke pursed his lips.

"I know of Maximillian, he's usually in deep cover assignments," he said, "but Milan while not an operative has provided information for several assignments."

"On other Cassadines?"

"Not just Cassadines," Duke said, "other people of interest as well. That might be why he's here right now."

Alexis frowned.

"If this is true, why are you telling me? I'm sure the WSB wouldn't want this sensitive information to get out especially not to a Cassadine."

"I just thought you might need to know," he said, "I have no loyalty to the WSB and neither does Anna or Robert Scorpio since Victor Cassadine took it over."

Alexis shook her head.

"I still can't believe that," she said, "That a Cassadine would ever lead that agency."

Duke nodded.

"They're not sure how it happened," he said, "but fewer and fewer operatives are loyal to this Cassadine director."

"So what does this have to do with Milan? What would the WSB have to gain by sending him here?"

A waiter came by the table and delivered Alexis' takeout to her and she tipped him. Then focused back on Duke who didn't seem to have an easy answer.

"I don't know. He might be here to dig up intelligence on someone else," he said, "though I'm not sure who that might be. I also don't know who's issuing him his orders, whether it's Victor or not. If I did that might help identify the person of interest."

Alexis' eyes widened.

"I might know…"

Duke leaned closer.

"Who?"

She just looked at him from across the table.

"I have an idea but I need to find out more information on my own first," she said, "Then I might want to run it across you if that's okay."

He nodded.

"That'll be just fine. Just be careful in case this person's dangerous."

Alexis sighed.

"Oh I think I know what this individual's capable of already."

* * *

**Late 1982**

The first noise she heard when she awoke sounded like an angel singing.

Even before she had opened her eyes, she thought that she had arrived in heaven. It'd be a lovely place of endless rows of flowers growing wildly like they did on the island, until they met up with the shores facing the shimmering blue water of the Mediterrean Sea. A herd of wild horses in all shades would thunder down the beach in a herd, as she stood barefoot watching them.

Only the few she'd loved would be with her. Her parents who'd died when she was too young to remember them.

She didn't hear the horses thundering across into the horizon now just the singing. A clear voice that resonated like bells inside a church and which sounded like it belonged to a woman who had lived a full life, embracing everything it had to offer. Alexis heard the song and tried to move towards it but ahead of her, the fog threatened to shroud her in its tight embrace and render her unable to see anything at all. Even him, the men of her nightmares who had turned out to be real after all.

"She hasn't woken up yet," a man's voice said coming from somewhere.

"I think she's coming around," a woman said in what sounded like reproach, "We have to give it some more time."

"We needed more of a statement from her," the man said, "If she dies without saying anything, whoever does this wins."

"Stop acting like a law enforcement officer," the woman scolded, "You don't have to hide your feelings behind your badge."

She heard them talking about her as if she weren't there. Only she stood close to them, even though she could barely make out the outlines of their shapes through the fog. She remained drenched from the icy river that had carried her for miles in its grasp before releasing her on the muddy shore in her dreams. After she had surrendered herself completely to its whims unable to fight any longer, it had deemed her worthy of asylum as it pulled her away from the shapeless men in pursuit. The voices which had chased after her while she ran through endless forest finally receded into a whisper and she began to feel numbness and then warmth replaced the chill. Then she knew death had come for her.

She didn't know if this was all real or just a dream she'd created inside her own head.

"I don't know what happened on that island," the man continued, "Something about a kidnapping."

"I heard someone's wife was abducted right from the celebration party," the feminine voice countered, "What the Cassadines call a bacchanalia."

The man nodded.

"Yes but they refused to file a police report about it," he said, "Even the so-called husband."

"Hardly surprising. You know the Cassadines take care of their own and dispense their own brand of justice."

The man spoke again.

"Is that what happened here?"

In the distance, she felt a breeze rustle her damp hair, and she knew the gentle touch belonged to the woman sitting by her bed.

"Well she's coming back now," the woman said, "Her breathings slowed down and her heart rate's nearly normal. Perhaps we will find out soon enough when she wakes up."

"If she does…"

"She will…these aren't major injuries though the Sea's quite chilly that time of year."

The woman who spoke those words seemed so sure and Alexis didn't know why but she felt that same certainty now. She couldn't see the path in front of her any more than she could make it out behind her. Still, she felt as if the women's words and the inflection that carried them served as a light on the trail before her trying to break through the fog to illuminate the way.

"We couldn't risk a hospital," she said, "We were told to take care of her here and that someone could come for her."

"I don't know when that'll be," the woman said, "The Cassadines are out searching for the missing woman."

Alexis looked back and forth between them, guided by the timbre of their voices. She felt her strength returning and then ebbing like the tides of an ocean. Her arm ached vaguely and the skin on her face and hands stung. Exhaustion had filled her every cell for a while but now she felt it recede. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. A gentle squeeze, filled with affection and warmth. She didn't need to look for its source.

It was the source of the singing she'd heard earlier. She looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair streaming down around her shoulders, her face mostly hidden.

"Oh Natasha…it's you."

Alexis looked at her puzzled as she focused on her voice.

"Who are you?"

"You may not remember but I'm someone who loves you very much," she said, "You need to get your strength back. You have people out in the world who really need you or will need you."

Alexis looked up at the woman's hands and saw the angry red cuts wrapped around several of her fingers that accentuated her pale ivory skin. Something sharp had sliced into them at some point. Something tapered at its tip and very deadly. Her memory searched for the answers but came up empty. Just thinking about it, trying to remember made her head hurt.

"He's been looking for me," she said, "The men of my nightmares and I don't want them to find me."

The woman studied her face and she reached out her hand.

"Look at me closely."

Alexis hesitated,

The woman reached out and put his palm on her chest. Alexis felt the warmth of her touch even underneath the bed sheets.

"He can't take what's here."

Meaning her heart, she realized. But the woman didn't know that even that part of her had shattered into smaller pieces than fine crystal did when it fell on the ground. She felt as if the men of her nightmares had crushed her spirit as they might a small bird that landed in an evil hand, ridding it of its song forever.

"Where are you," Alexis asked.

But the woman didn't tell her. The woman just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and buried in the scent of sandalwood and the sea, she closed her eyes and felt peace wash over her. After a while, she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. A trace of her remained with her as she still felt the woman's embrace and the smell of gardenias after a spring rain.

And then she heard the singing fading into the distance.

"I think she's coming around," a voice said.

She felt the touch on her forehead again.

"She certainly is looking better," a woman said, "I think the worst of it's behind her."

Her eyes fluttered and the light replaced the darkness. Bright and blurred at first, the outline of two faces which looked at her. She shifted her position and felt something heavy on one of her wrists.

"Welcome back," a woman said, her smile coming into focus.

* * *

**Late 1993**

Julian had seen the mysterious man several times that day, catching him pausing on some street corner or in the middle of some crowd on the sidewalk. Dressed in a dark suit looking totally out of place in this festive little village, but oddly persistent in showing up in places that Julian frequented. Was he from a WSB tailing him even after they'd cut him loose? He guessed he'd find out soon enough because if the man were tailing or watching him, the reason would be made clear soon enough one way or another.

He had gotten some breakfast at a nearby café and then had decided to check out the nearby forest and hillsides, taking a small bus to the base of one of the nearby mountains, deciding to hike up it and check out the view in the surrounding valley.

One of his favorite activities had always been mountain climbing especially when he needed to get away from it all and up some place high to think. It'd been an important type of rehab for him after recovering from his latest "death". First starting with eight feet tall brick walls, to 15 foot chain link fences to artificial walls and to their more natural, more formidable counterparts.

He had been doing that a lot in the past week or so once he decided to keep from closing his mind while he kept moving from place to place, country to country. He had packed up a lunch kit he had picked up at the grocery store in a small pack and had gotten off the bus and had begun his climb up a narrow trail that wove in its beginning between trees in a small grove, then through a meadow that had been filled with flowers at one time.

These mountains were somewhat different than those he had climbed at Yosemite last year and different from those in Mexico, where he had stopped to check out some old ruins of a prior civilization. The air felt brisk, a soft breeze caressing his face as he continued up the incline. He looked forward to the challenge, his mind had been even more restless lately. He had the whole rest of this new life under a new identity ahead of him and he had yet to define it.

He had lost the guy who had been outside his motel doing something besides just behaving ordinarily. Since he was traveling alone sometimes in some risky places, he kept his attention on what happened around him, his senses sharp but except for the mugging in Guatemala, he had done pretty well. But there had been a lot to be said about having the ability to just take off when it suited him, spend his days like this checking out the highlights of his temporary homes, to interact with the locals as he chose or to spend most of his time alone. It all depended on whether he wanted to think or remember. This morning, he just wanted to keep moving but on a path that took him somewhere. Clarissa the interpreter had filled the role of helping him forget that he was alone, a bit of diversion the past week in the German village. He didn't really have relationships with women since Cheryl, just brief trysts as he traveled his way around the world.

Making more permanent attachments to anyone wasn't on his agenda now. He made it up to the top of the mountain and enjoyed the view of the valleys below him, patches of green alpine mixed with amber squares of grain fields that when harvested would be made into some of the darkest and richest ales in a country known for its beer.

He started to head down and then he almost literally bumped into a tall man with a muscular build, dark brown hair and piercing eyes, the color of which Julian couldn't make out.

"Excuse me…"

The man smiled easily enough. Julian saw that though his wardrobe was casual, the fabric and style was of high quality.

"No problem," the man said, "I walked down pretty quickly. I was checking out the south end."

The man had a clipped accent, probably European but Julian supposed he sounded pretty foreign to the man as well.

"It sure is a beautiful view."

The man nodded.

"I came to Berlin for pressing business but I stopped here on the way back for some relaxation," he said, "anyplace where you can look down on the rest of the earth to remember how insignificant it all is in the scheme of things."

Julian knew all about that.

"Where you based?"

The man smiled again.

"Just about everywhere on this great continent and other places as well," he said, "but I've got offices other places as well."

Sounded like his own life, Julian thought.

"And you're obviously American," the man pointed out, "I would guess eastern seaboard?"

"Sounds about right," Julian said, "Grew up in New York and lived there most of my life."

"That must have been interesting," the man said, "Me? I was born in Greece and grew up in Russia until I was old enough to go into higher education."

Julian nodded.

"I did like though I went into the family business….for a while. I'm taking a long break from it."

The man chuckled.

"I can imagine. You must be or you wouldn't be here on top of a mountain in some remote village in Germany…though you picked your country well with Oktoberfest festivities this week."

Julian hadn't considered the social life though Clarissa had mentioned something in passing about hitting the night clubs. The man continued.

"So you thinking about checking any of the parties out? Get your mind off of business?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to head out in a couple of days," Julian said, "I'm still trying to figure out what next to do with myself."

"Well you picked the right activity. Climbing summits, it help keeps the head clear…when I have a decision to make about a business deal."

"I can understand that."

The man's face lit up.

"Ah you are a businessman," he said, "So you know how crazy it can get."

Julian smiled.

"I know a thing or two," he said, "I don't handle the day to day operation anymore in my line of work."

"I don't either, I delegate all that out now that I'm creating my own umbrella of businesses," the man said, "I work in pharmaceuticals, computer technology and buying and selling…other commodities."

"Sounds interesting…well I've got to get going," Julian said, "I have some things I have to do since I'm only here for a couple more days."

"Never can quite leave the business at home can you," the man said, "I'm heading back later myself because I'm planning on checking out the nightlife. A couple of what you would call…beer celebrations?"

"I might be doing that myself," Julian said, "I'm not sure what my plans are."

The man chuckled.

"I'm a Vodka man myself," he said, "but this village boasts some really fine ales to try out. You should think about dropping in on some of the celebrations."

"Maybe I will…"

"Then maybe I'll see you here," the man said, "and we can maybe discuss our businesses a little further? If you're looking for some opportunities to expand I might be able to help you."

Julian hedged.

"I'm on an open ended sabbatical," he said, "I'm trying to get away from all that for a while. I'm not decided on what I plan to venture into next."

"I understand," the man said, "I however have a business crisis of sorts I do have to get back to, one of my deliveries got…diverted so I might be leaving in the morning myself."

Julian nodded. The man smiled, shifting his pack on his shoulder.

"You have a name?"

Julian paused, then knew how to answer.

"Derek…Derek Wells."

The man stuck out his hand.

"Just call me Adrian Mikkosovich. If you ever find yourself needing any business contacts just let me know.

Julian nodded and then the two men said their goodbyes and headed in different directions.

* * *

Alexis left her car and walked up the path to her house. She unlocked the door and walked inside the living room, putting the takeout food on the table. Julian came in from the hallway and walked up to the table helping her to sort through the sandwiches and sides that they'd ordered. A bottle of Pinot Grigio would complete the meal along with butter pecan ice cream in the freezer. She went to get some plates and silverware, while he set the table. They had this comfortable routine between them, living together even though they weren't together. It seemed strange to Alexis sometimes but oddly enough she found some comfort in it.

"So what are you going to do?"

He'd fixed her a plate of food without asking and then prepared his own. They both took the food to the living room where the chilled wine awaited. He poured them both glasses while she picked up her sandwich.

"I don't know. Julian I feel like I'm caught in the middle here of something I don't really understand."

He sipped his wine glancing at her.

"You have doubts about Milan as well as Kostas."

She hesitated not sure how to answer so she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Alexis…do you?"

She sipped her wine, working on an answer.

"Milan has his own secrets," she said, "but then don't we all? With my past I can't judge him for that."

"What secrets? Did he tell you?"

She blinked her eyes at him.

"No…someone else mentioned something about that. It doesn't change the way I look at him because he kept it from me…and likely Nikolas. My family is all about secrets, many of which are taken to the grave."

"What is Milan's secret?"

She furrowed her brow.

"He might be here because of someone else."

Julian frowned.

"You think it might be Kostas Ivanov he's interested in?"

Alexis looked at her sandwich.

"Possibly. I don't think it's me or Sam or Nikolas or any of the surviving Cassadines. I'm not sure it's even Kostas except maybe what he knows about one or more of us."

Julian put his napkin down.

"Then I need to talk to him because if it affects you or Sam…it affects me…and Nikolas he's part of your family so that applies to him."

Alexis saw the determined look on his face and felt her defenses weakened, not that she'd let that happen. She had to fortify her walls around her family if anyone threatened. She didn't have time for anything…or anyone else.

"Julian this is my family. Believe me you don't want any part of this…or what could happen."

He shook his head.

"I can't walk away Alexis and leave you to face this by yourself. You or Sam. No that's not going to happen.

She felt herself start to weaken but she couldn't…not when she didn't know who was coming after her or her family. She'd been used to dealing with threats to her family all by herself and just as many times as not, the threats came either from or because of her children's fathers.

"Julian I can handle it. That's what I've always done."

He softened.

"You shouldn't have to Alexis. That's why I'm here so you won't be alone."

Alexis saw that he meant it but did he really know what that meant? Her children's fathers, Sonny and Ric had always done more harm than good when it came to their daughters Kristina and Molly. She felt she had to go up against them to protect the family she'd carved out for herself.

"I just don't know Julian if I can do that."

He nodded.

"Okay but I'm not leaving and I'm not going anywhere and you'd better get used to that."

He poured himself another glass of the wine and continued eating his dinner. She just looked at him baffled but deep inside she wondered if she had found someone who might indeed prove to be an ally. She felt tempted to let him in that part of her life even though they weren't together anymore.

So she nodded slowly.

"Okay Julian I will try but I can't promise you anything…"

He sighed.

"All right that's going to have to be enough…."


	28. Chapter 28

Alexis drank her third glass of pinot grigio as she sat in the living room with Julian after they'd laid waste to their takeout from Kelly's. The wine relaxed her and almost made her forget the events of the day. She spread out on the sofa while listening to jazz music Julian tuned up on her new sound system.

"I meant what I said Julian. I'm not getting back together with you."

Julian cleared the plates away but made sure the wine glasses remained full.

"I know that Alexis. I just want to help you protect your family."

She sighed, better positioning herself on the couch.

"Well it's my family mostly minus Sam and Danny. I can handle that. That's what I've always done."

He poured her another glass of wine and she accepted it.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he said, "I want to help you protect all of your family, not just what we share."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Julian, you don't know what that means. I'm not sure I know what it means."

He joined her on the sofa and she made room for him, eying him warily.

"I think it means that we work together to protect the people we love from anyone trying to harm them. I mean it when I said I'd do that."

She heard the sincerity in his voice.

"I know what you said Julian but you've never dealt with the Cassadines," she said, "I thought most of them were dead but new ones have emerged along with other people associated with them."

He nodded slightly.

"People like Kostas Ivanov and whoever's working with him."

She shot him a sharp look.

"Julian there's things you're better off not even knowing," she said, carefully, "let alone getting involved with. Maybe you should stick to the mob."

He shook his head.

"I can't…this is my family we're talking about and I'm not going to ignore that. I am not going to let anyone hurt you or anyone else."

She bit her lip.

"Julian, I'm caught in the middle of something between my cousin and Kostas. I want to believe Milan because…."

She paused sipping from her wine glass. He watched her.

"Because of what? Because you don't believe that Kostas Ivanov is telling the truth? Come on Alexis, I was there the night in the hospital when you had that nightmare or memory flash or whatever it was and it had to do with him didn't it?"

Alexis just stared at him not sure how to answer.

"I don't remember. There's nothing between him and me Julian. In the past or now."

He just looked at her, challenging her in the way she didn't like.

"I don't believe you. I don't want him around you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do," she said, "I'll associate with whoever I want to…or I need to…without your input."

He shook his head.

"You don't need him Alexis. I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone…but my family," she said, "but I'll do whatever I need to protect the people I love."

"You don't trust me?"

Damn that was a hard question for her to answer. She wanted to so desperately and yet he held so many secrets from her covering them with lies that seemed to pass so casually from his lips.

"I want to…but you're not always honest with me Julian. You keep a lot from me including about who you worked for. Any time I asked you've found ways to…distract me."

He looked at his wine glass.

"Alexis that time…"

She shook her head.

"Never mind. Look you have the areas of your life that you can't talk about…and so do I…"

"So it's a two way street?"

She shrugged.

"That's the way you want it. That's the way it has to be for me. Julian this isn't any of your business. It's between me and any surviving members of my family who come out of the woodwork to cause trouble."

"So you think it's Milan?"

She poured herself another glass of the Pinot. Damn the stuff was delicious and hit the spot tonight. It'd been one of those days but she'd had quite a few of them lately.

"No I don't. But he's here for a reason," she said, "That's what Duke told me…"

Julian frowned.

"Duke what's this have to with Lavery?"

She shot him a pointed look, putting down her wine glass.

"I know you and he don't see eye to eye but he's been square with me and he gave me some valuable information."

He gave her a grudging look because she knew there was bad blood between him and Duke.

"So he told you something useful?"

She nodded.

"Julian I'm worried about Nikolas most of all," she said, "He's holds the Cassadine title and runs the family business. I think Kostas might be after it and without knowing who his silent partner is…I don't know how dangerous it might get for my nephew."

He leaned forward.

"I'm concerned about how dangerous this will get for you. Look Alexis I know you want to protect Nikolas from any threats to him but what I see is someone trying to kill you and that's what has my attention."

She nodded slightly, hearing the edge in his voice.

"I realize that Julian but I know what I'm doing here," she said, "I'm the one who has to look out for the good Cassadines who are left…just in case there's still ones who are less than good out there."

"Meaning?"

She finished off her wine in her glass.

"There's been stories told in my family about another Cassadine," she said, "Another bastard child of my father Mikkos. Only my father allegedly had nothing to do with him after he was born. Just cast him off into the world…I don't know more than that. I don't even know if he's real…or just a piece of folklore in my increasingly convoluted family tree."

Julian frowned.

"Does this…Cassadine have a name?"

She paused then nodded slowly.

"Valentin Cassadine. That's what he goes by in all the family stories," she said, "I've never really thought he was real…but you really never know do you? Every family has skeletons in its closet and he could be a big one."

"You think he's out there somewhere?"

She almost reached for the wine bottle again but stopped herself.

"I know he is…I'm one of those Cassadines who believe that he really exists…"

* * *

**1989 Yale **

Alexis had graduated from Yale School of Law with honors, bringing to an end the three years she had spent working diligently to achieve her dream, the one she had forged out of the ashes just a few years ago. It had been Stefan who'd given her the inspiration and the financing but it'd been her own diligent efforts that brought it to fruition.

Her closest friend in law school was unable to graduate with the rest of the class. She'd been a young woman who'd been born in a village in Wales, the youngest of a family of six who'd felt different from her siblings most of her life. Whereas they'd been willing to quit high school, work the farms and marry young and bear children even younger, Prudence had wanted a better future for herself. She'd been valedictorian of her high school class against incredible odds and had won a full ride scholarship from a wealthy spinster in the village to attend Wesley University. She went onto study for her postgrad degree at Yale School of Law and she had met up with Alexis the first day spent in Legal Research class.

They'd started off as study partners and then became best friends for most of their years in law school. Alexis never had a best friend before or even a close friend really. Her relationship with Stefan couldn't really be described in quite those words because it was so complicated. But with Prudence she'd been tempted to dream and think of other uses for her law degree besides handling the legal detail for Cassadine Industries. Stefan had been overseeing it until Nikolas was old and knowledgeable enough to take over as was his destiny as Stavros' son.

It had almost seemed a viable alternative future in her mind that she and her best friend would start a firm together when they graduated to help mainly women and children…

Until the day had come when her friend had been diagnosed with cancer.

At first, when Alexis had given her the grave news of her diagnosis, she had comforted Prudence who had cried softly as Alexis did when she heard that Prudence had opted out of returning to Yale and would be starting chemotherapy treatments. Prudence had been left to face her illness alone. Her parents were too distracted by their own lives and her boyfriend had already taken off and abandoned her once again. So she had turned to Alexis for support but she had not wanted the friend to give up her dream to become a kickass attorney out making a difference in the world.

"I don't know if I can go back," Alexis had told her as they met in a café after Prudence had received an outpatient treatment. It'd been the summer before their third year in Yale was to begin. Alexis had stayed in Connecticut over the summer interning at a local firm as a law clerk. She knew better than to return to life on Cassadine Island since she'd been banished by Helena.

"You must Alexis," Prudence insisted, "You can't let what happened to me stop you from moving forward."

Alexis had looked down at her hands for a while, while Prudence listed all the reasons why her friend needed to return to school for her third year of legal training. She had tried to listen but her thoughts strayed away to events in the past that had plagued her dreams. She had picked up the newspaper that morning and had read about the body of a young woman, brunette like herself who had been found abandoned by the river, washed up on its shore. She wondered if anyone had ever reported her missing when she had been alive.

She knew the faceless man of her nightmares was out there somewhere.

"I don't know if I can make it without you," Alexis said, "You're really the first real friend I've ever had in my life…besides my cousin of course."

Prudence shook her head.

"You don't need me," she said, "You'll be fine and I'll be living with some relatives. I have an aunt who's living in Paris who can look after me. Her husband was killed and his father exiled her to live away from America. It's a complicated story."

Alexis knew her friend was probably right but still she worried about Prudence and facing that last year of law school without her. Life just wasn't fair. If Prudence's fatigue and bruising had been from anything but leukemia.

Prudence had brightened up.

"I have a family in America," she said, "My father who I've never met and his sons. The youngest took over the family business but I don't know what it is…though he's a bit of a mess now…my aunt doesn't talk about it much. I want to get better so I can meet them someday."

Alexis heard the enthusiasm in her friend's voice. Though she might be facing a death sentence she still had dreams…just not connected with being a lawyer anymore. Alexis envied her those dreams. She'd longed for a family that would accept and even embrace her into its fold. .

"You're lucky then. That's something I've never known myself. I don't really have a family of my own."

Prudence smiled at her.

"You have a daughter out there somewhere," she said, "I know you gave her up but you can find her someday and get to know her again."

Alexis had shaken her head vehemently.

"That can never happen. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll never see her again," she said, "Just like I'll never see her father."

Prudence looked sympathetic.

"Alexis you don't mean that. Maybe it's being ill that's made me realize what's really important…and that's family," she said, "So even though frankly Aunt Veronica scares me and all that I don't know about her…and her crazy mafia inlaws she's somewhere to start and she's at least willing to help me."

"I don't think that's how it works for me," Alexis said, "My uncle, he made it clear I was never going to see my daughter again. That it couldn't ever be for us to be a family.

Prudence had interjected.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can find her if that's what you really want."

Alexis paused for a long moment.

"What I want…what I need is to go on with my life," she said, "Stefan's helped me lay out a course and I need to follow it."

"But…"

"I just need to be able to forget it ever happened," Alexis said, "That's the only way I can live with it."

She'd done just that and graduated with her law degree while Prudence had been undergoing medical treatment in France while living with her Aunt Veronica. After her graduation ceremony, she'd boarded a flight to London to start working with her cousin without looking back.

* * *

.

**1993 Germany **

Julian and Clarissa continued to dance with the other couples as the band played its music.

"This is a really nice night," she said, pulling him closer.

Yeah it was, he thought, not too chilly and the mood had been festive. Most people hung out around the bar where beer and other drinks were on tap. He'd have enough drinks and had been cutting back during his travels, not really missing it. He had been drinking quite a bit before he left town, not enough to get seriously drunk or hung over but simply to ease the ache and the tension inside him. The former had pretty much cleared up on its own but the latter…

When it returned and he felt like it coiling inside him gathering strength, that was when he took off again.

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

He saw the expression on her face and knew she was already working on how to get him to remain in town until she had to make her own discussion to return to work. But he had a few countries to visit before he took off on a plane or two to the island down in the Caribbean where his family's cluster of friends hung out. Not his friends exactly yet but associated with a man who wanted a business partner for a new venture.

"Yeah…I've got to travel up the continent a bit on my way towards flying out of Heathrow," he said, "I made someone a promise."

She nodded.

"Those are tough to break," she said, "and I'll stop trying to make you do so. It's just that it's been fun to hang out with a fellow wanderer these past several days."

Julian agreed that it had been a fun diversion but internally he knew that he had to face the fact that he had only really begun to stop running away from his life. He no longer felt that way but he still hadn't been ready to go back and start a new life from the ashes of his old one. Not ready to slip back into the pattern of his life especially since almost all of his family was gone. His former paramour Cheryl was dead not that he felt picking up anything with her was an option. Before his latest death, he knew she'd been in love with someone else.

He'd been wondering about some young woman with dark brown hair and widespread eyes that were hard to forget. She lingered in his mind some mornings when he awoke after dreaming and he had no idea why. But he wasn't here to remember anything in his past, but to say goodbye to it and to try to forage a new future for himself in an uncertain present.

Clarissa wanted to keep him on the dance floor so he humored her.

While they danced a slower dance to a 1970s ballad, his eyes caught the familiar sight across the party. Standing by the bar talking to a couple of men was the same man he had encountered on the mountain earlier that day. Then again, he had said he would be checking out the social action in the village that night. Julian hadn't given him much thought because nothing unusual about a businessman taking off some time away from his hectic life. After all, that's what he had been doing for over two months

The man hadn't arrived in costume either just a casual suit yet he seemed more formal in his demeanor than dress. Clearly from upper society at some point in his background, reared in the importance of social etiquette and in skills that would assist him greatly in his ascension through the business world.

She pulled away from him suddenly and looked up at him.

"What are you looking at," she said, "another woman?"

He shook his head.

"Just saw a man I ran into on my hiking today," he said, "He's over by the bar in the dark jacket."

She glanced over, not seeming very interested.

"A dime a dozen in my world," she said, "That's why I'm here after all like you."

They walked off the dance floor, her arm interlinked in his own.

"I think I'll refresh my drink."

"Scotch," she asked, "Sounds good to me."

He walked over to the bar leaving her and ordered their drinks while the man stood there drinking from his own glass. The other men had clearly moved on and he looked up seeing Julian. Adrian Mikkosovich looked like he'd been enjoying himself.

"I guess we travel in the same circles," Adrian said, "A friend of mine actually owns this estate."

Julian raised his brows.

"It's very impressive," he said, "Renovated but by someone who worked with and not against the original architecture."

"You study building design?"

"It interests me," Julian said, "It's better than demolishing the original building and putting up a concrete block."

The man chuckled.

"I greatly agree," He said, "A nation's heritage should be preserved."

"Is that why you're here," Julian asked, "to check out the preservation of historic architecture."

The man shook his head.

"I'm here on vacation like I said but I'm going to have to head back early," he said, "Some merchandise I had been waiting got lost in transit and I know it won't be recovered unless I address it myself."

"That can be frustrating," Julian agreed, "and yes, often the head of the operation does have to resolve it especially if it's valuable."

"Ah, very valuable indeed," the man said, "The most valuable of all."

"I had to track down a missing deed on a shipping lane," Julian said, "and the licensing rights misappropriated for 20 years by a major export company."

"Sounds impressive," the man said, "but I don't deal in most exports, or precious gems except as a hobby. I'm into computer technology and pharmaceuticals."

"Research or just sales," Julian asked.

"Both…but they're only part of my operations."

Julian clearly had picked up that this man was a powerful player at least someplace. And from his attitude probably a formidable one, not one to cross clearly. He looked up and saw Clarissa heading towards him. Her smile dimmed momentarily when she saw the man but it returned quickly enough.

"Such a pretty young woman," the man said, "Is she with you?"

"We met up at that party last night," Clarissa said, "He's good company for now but I'm leaving town in the morning."

"Sounds like you're having a good holiday," the man said, and then he frowned, "I have a phone call that I have to take. Excuse me."

Clarissa and Julian watched him go and Julian knew somehow their paths would cross again somewhere in the wide world.

He just didn't know how pivotal this stranger would be in setting the course for his new life.

* * *

**1980 Maine **

Alexis had changed into some clothes for the first time since her arrival that she wouldn't be sleeping in and it felt invigorating to slip on a pair of old jeans and a loosely fitting shirt. Bonnie had brought over a bag of old clothing when she found out about the young woman staying at the cabin until she was ready to give birth to her child. Like the other neighbors, she didn't ask the questions that had been on her face but had accepted her as part of Thea's household of unwed soon to be mothers.

Thea ran the clinic for women who'd be delivering babies there including younger women like Alexis and the women were housed in cabins on a huge spread that were within 10 miles of the clinic itself. A family that raised horses had renovated the cabins that ranch hands used to occupy to serve as a residence for single women…even girls who were preparing to give birth.

Alexis lived in a cabin alone though Bonnie checked on her daily and before lights out at night.

She thought that Bonnie fancied one of the foreman of the cabins a man named Jed more than a little bit but hadn't been too sure about that. Although she didn't talk much, Alexis had been aware of the body language between the two, who on the surface appeared so very different. Bonnie had been extraverted and always throwing herself into the social mixture whenever she had dropped by and Jed, more reflective and on the quiet side like Alexis. She sensed his past held painful secrets like her own and that caused him to understand her in a way the others hadn't. He had been very understanding, nodding when she explained to him that she needed to help out in some way to get her mind off herself and something had flickered in his eyes while she said that and she had just known that he had gone into ranch work for the same reason. Both of them were trying to hide from secrets in their pasts. Jed had sat with her at times giving her some good advice that she tried to follow.

To leave the past behind and to cut off memories of it, remembrances which did no good except to serve as reminders that nothing could be changed. Focusing on the present, that could be done and let the future take care of itself.

Valentine's Day rolled around and Thea had told all the residents that there'd be a party for them and all the employees on the ranch. Alexis had started to feel clumsy at that stage of her pregnancy even though she'd been about five months along. She felt huge as she'd started to show a month earlier, more so than other pregnant residents at the ranch at similar stages. Thea had assigned tasks and told Alexis she'd be making some apple cider for the party.

So Alexis had been working on some apples that Thea had given her to prepare to make plenty of cider for the guests at the party. Bonnie had apparently gotten some help at the general store in some town miles away to help with the food for the women. She and Thea had been working on some desserts in the spirit of the holiday which had started to take hold among those residing at the ranch. Most of the women there came from troubled pasts and needed some time to enjoy themselves and put that aside for a while.

Alexis didn't know if she could ever forget but she decided to at least try. So she helped prepare bushels of apples that had been picked months earlier from the orchard to be made into cider. She half listened to the conversation around her.

"Now Bonnie, you know that the Hamptons hadn't even moved to town yet," Thea said, "And Millicent hasn't been holding out on us with the plans for the spring social."

The other woman sighed.

"I know that but you have to admit it's pretty odd isn't it? It's not like we're harboring lepers here. These are just women who need support, that's all."

Alexis listened to them in a detached way, realizing that Bonnie had an eye for detail and an ear for anything not sounding right. She wondered if the woman suspected anything about her coming from out of nowhere after her uncle had surely paid off everyone from the school nurse to the headmaster at her high school to forget all about her. But here she was just one of a group of women some with more tragic stories than her own. Most of the time she felt numb, because she didn't want to even remember her own experiences. She didn't remember why but her mind had already started closing off parts of what had brought her here.

"I think they'd just accept it. These women did nothing wrong," Bonnie continued, "but they still treat us like pariahs like we're condoning irresponsible sex."

"We still have to do what we feel is right," Thea pointed out, "and it's really none of their business anyway. They should stick to worrying about their own lives and transgressions."

Bonnie sighed.

"I know but you know it'll never change. It's a small town."

Thea looked over at Alexis and gave her a smile.

"Sometimes it's not our place to know everything Bonnie," she said, "Every women here is entitled to her secrets."

Alexis listened and hoped at least that for that woman, hers were better than her own. But she had been successful at keeping them at bay as long as she kept busy. And at night, she would just close her eyes tightly so she wouldn't look out at the dancing shadows on the walls of her room and see something else.

Or someone.

She knew that the man who had gotten her pregnant was far away, out in the world not looking for her but going on with his life. Telling anyone about him wouldn't make her any safer nor would it help her baby; it would just spread the net of danger to include that man. She didn't know why but she knew it was important to tuck that chapter away somewhere deep inside her so no one could ever know about it. Somewhere inside of herself she remembered a conversation about him but she'd said she didn't remember him and that seemed the truth most of the time.

She didn't want him to fall into harm's way. She thought about that now, even as her memory of him had dimmed, as she felt with her hands her baby kicking inside of her.

"Alexis…"

She looked up suddenly to see Bonnie looking at her.

"It's nice to see you helping out with the party. You'd been keeping to yourself a bit lately..."

Alexis put a smile on her face, still trying to feel her way through exactly what it meant to be back among people again, preparing for a party, a chance to relax and forget about everything else in her life for a little while.

The real world would catch up to her soon enough.

* * *

Alexis felt she'd had enough wine to drink and plenty of good food so she relaxed on her couch in her living room pulling a comforter over her. Smooth jazz still played over her sound system. Julian cleared the glasses and plates and went into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang suddenly and she struggled to sit up on the couch. She got up to look into the peephole and saw her daughter Sam there with Patrick. She opened the door and saw the looks on their faces.

"What is it Sam? Why are you here so late?"

Sam glanced at Patrick.

"There's something we found," she said, "something we need to tell you…"


	29. Chapter 29

Alexis felt a little unsteady on her feet as she walked back to her couch while Sam and Patrick joined her in the living room. She'd had quite a few glasses of wine and they'd left her feeling more than a little relaxed. Julian walked in from the kitchen and Sam just looked at him.

"Dad…you're here…"

He cleared his throat and joined Alexis on the couch.

"I told you I wasn't going to let your mother stay here by herself not with a killer on the loose."

Alexis shot him a sharp glance.

"Julian, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

He looked unrepentant.

"It's most certainly not," he said, "Next time anyone makes a move on you I'm going to take them out."

Alexis rolled her eyes but Sam nodded slightly at her father.

"We'll all make sure that mom is safe from whoever is after her," she said, "and that means finding out who's responsible and why."

Alexis conceded that.

"I don't want to have to try to bail your father out of jail," she said, "On murder 1 and/or conspiracy to commit such, bail's usually not granted."

Julian shrugged.

"I'll make sure it's not traced back to me."

Alexis and Sam looked at each other and then back at Patrick who sat there taking it all in.

Sam furrowed her brow, as she pushed a tendril of hair out of her face.

"Mom, Dad maybe we should end this discussion right now."

Both of her parents nodded, but Julian still had that determined look on his face. Alexis just would have to make sure it didn't come to that. Sam was right they had to figure out why someone wanted her dead all of a sudden.

Alexis spoke up.

"You want something to drink," she said, "We just about finished the second bottle."

Sam scrutinized her mom for the first time.

"I can see that. No Patrick and I just finished dinner at the Rib and we're fine…are you fine?"

Alexis paused then nodded, noticing Sam had shot a look at her father.

"Sam…your mother's fine. We're both fine…"

Sam turned her attention back to her mother.

"You're probably wondering why he dropped by so late," she said, "It's something that I discovered in my research."

Alexis nodded and leaned forward.

"What did you find?"

Sam paused.

"I was looking into Maximillian, any records him, birth certificates, adoption files and I couldn't find anything. It doesn't help not knowing where he was even born or exactly when."

Julian interjected.

"He must have a birth record somewhere. Don't Milan and his sister know this information?"

Sam sighed.

"I don't think so. I know his sister doesn't know very much," she said, "Just the day he was brought to her brother when he was a few months old. I need to talk to her more about that time period, see what she remembers."

Julian and Alexis looked at each other.

"Is she cooperating," Julian asked, "Giving you anything useful?"

Sam nodded.

"She's got her own questions and I've agreed to help her find answers too," she said, "I'm thinking Milan's keeping his own secrets about it or perhaps he doesn't know very much either."

Alexis frowned.

"But she knows for sure he's not Milan's biological son?"

Sam nodded.

"She seemed sure of that. That's Kostas Ivanov's claim but he's got no proof that he's presented has he?"

"No he hasn't…it's just words so far."

Julian snorted.

"So far his word haven't been credible," he said, "I don't think he'll have any proof."

Sam bit her lip.

"No but we don't know anything about either of Max's parents," she said, "We just know it's highly probable that his father's a Cassadine."

Alexis sighed.

"I saw Max on Cassadine Island around the time of Stavros' memorial service. He was at least two years old maybe older…quite a bit older than Nikolas."

Sam digested that.

"Stavros died in 1983, so that puts the birthdate in 1981, maybe 1980. If it's one of the Cassadine men and the child was given away like happened with me… then he must have been illegitimate."

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck. She noticed Patrick had slid his hand over Sam's shoulder as her daughter glanced at him.

"Mom you okay?"

She looked up to see both Sam and Julian looking at her as if waiting for her to say something.

Alexis took a deep breath, smiling.

"I'm fine. Okay…so the baby was conceived in 1979 or 1980 most likely because the service was in the early spring. That doesn't eliminate too many Cassadine men."

Sam frowned.

"Mikkos, Tony and Victor were all alive then," she said, "It could have been Stavros or Stefan…or any children of the other two brothers."

Alexis threw her hands up.

"I don't know where we start with," she said, "I don't think it was Stefan. I'm sure he had relationships with women but I don't see him agreeing to give a child away."

Sam rubbed her chin.

"Any child of his wouldn't be a threat," she said, "because he's Mikkos' second son and not heir to any of the fortune unless of course Stavros had died without producing a son."

"Which wasn't the case because Nikolas was born…"

Sam nodded.

"What if it were Stavros, what if Nikolas weren't his first born?"

Alexis thought about that. She knew if her older brother had produced a male child earlier, he probably wouldn't have been so obsessed with having a child with Lasha after their impromptu nuptials. Part of Lasha's allure to Stavros had to do with his incessant drive to produce the Cassadine prince.

"I'm not sure he's a likely candidate either though it's possible. Tony and Victor I don't see as likely. There's no reason for either one of them to hide a child away. As long as my father was alive as they were not rivals to him after Stavros was born."

Patrick knit his brows.

"So the Cassadines are like traditional royalty?"

A smile almost came to Alexis' lips.

"They had similar traditions that they held onto even after going into exile. Mikkos was the oldest son, Stavros was his oldest son and since he sired Nikolas before his death, his legacy was assured."

Julian frowned.

"Who's left? What about your family?"

Alexis paused a long moment deep in thought. She knew her father had produced at least two children outside of his marriage to Helena. Her and her late sister Kristina. Her father had been devoted to her mother but after her death, he might have had other lovers as Helena inevitably drove him to it. The ice queen probably left him wanting in all kinds of ways after she'd produced the family heir. After all, Helena had doted on Stavros and pretty much ignored Stefan.

"I guess it's possible," she said, "but the purpose would be the same as for my sister, to protect her from the wrath of his wife."

Sam pursed her lips.

"Okay then he's a candidate," she said, "Mom I hope that doesn't make it difficult for you."

Alexis smiled and shook her head.

"I have no illusions about my origins. I believe my father did care for my mother in his own way. For whatever that's worth because ultimately it got her killed."

She felt Julian shift his body closer to hers so their shoulders brushed. She glanced sideways at him.

Sam worried her lip some more and that caught Alexis' attention. Obviously her daughter had something weighing on her, something she hadn't said.

"What is it Sam? What are you debating on whether or not to tell us?"

Sam knew she was busted but she didn't answer right away. Alexis leaned towards her daughter, catching her eyes.

"You can tell us Sam. What else did you find out?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"If it's not Mikkos, there is one other candidate," she said, "but I'm not sure this member of the family even exists."

Alexis knew what…who she was talking about and she sucked in her breath.

"Valentin Cassadine, Mikkos other son?"

Sam looked uncomfortable as she nodded.

"He might exist out there or did exist," she said, "I haven't found him yet but surely with all the stories about him they must point to some live person…or the possibility."

Alexis saw Julian glance at her.

"Sam, you seriously think this Valentin Cassadine exists?"

Alexis saw Sam widen her eyes slightly at Julian's question.

"It's possible…why you know anything about him?"

Julian sighed.

"Just what your mother told me."

Alexis nodded.

"I told your father that I think he might have a real person," she said, "If he was born before Stavros and Helena found about it, his life would have been in danger. I don't know for sure whether Mikkos could have protected him."

Sam digested that.

"It make sense. Mikkos wanted to protect him like he wanted to protect you and your sister."

Alexis hedged.

"There were also accounts that my father might have never accepted him as his son."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Why? I mean he didn't you and Aunt Kristina publicly but he did provide for you," she said, "He didn't cast you out."

Alexis smiled.

"No he didn't…like I said, all I've heard growing up were the stories. They could have been folklore for all I know."

Sam shook her head.

"There's no way to know for sure until I investigate him and try to find out more about him…"

Alexis put her hand up.

"Sam I don't know if that's a wise idea. If he's existed and he's still alive, he could be very dangerous. Some said that even Helena feared him…and that woman doesn't scare easily."

Sam ran a hand through her hair.

"Mom I can handle myself on an investigation," she said, "I always take precautions and I do carry."

Alexis saw Julian smile in pride at his daughter but that part of Sam's job always scared her. When Lucas had been shot at the art gallery and Sam had run out to catch the assassin, Alexis had run right after her.

"Mom, I want to see if I can find information about him first," Sam said, "We don't even know he's real but if he is, we need to find out if he's Max's father."

Alexis watched her daughter's resolve to what was a challenging case to her with personal undertones. But she wondered if she'd put herself in hind's way. If so, it'd be her fault for not telling her the entire truth.

Her rational side told her that her half-brother never existed but sometimes she wondered if her memories were trying to tell her differently.

* * *

**1982 **

Alexis as she used to call herself woke up, her body aching as it often did each morning after a night she spent with Kostas. She rolled over underneath the silken sheets of her four poster bed and opened her eyes. She looked around the stylishly decorated room, an elegantly carved bureau from a distant place and time and a large mirror which reflected the loveseat by the window which she knew looked out into a glen of trees that shielded a rocky beach and then the Mediterranean Sea as wide as the eye could envision. She winced as she moved, because her muscles felt tight and the juncture between her legs mildly sore. Kostas' side of the bed remained empty which didn't surprise her.

She'd flown in for the holidays on Cassadine Island a week earlier and had settled more or less into the festive season. More so than usual this year because of the bacchanalia being hosted for Analia Cassadine and her fiancé the man who'd claimed her as his lover.

People had begun to jet in for the party nearly two weeks away and Analia had held serious counsel with the planners including Helena. Alexis didn't know much about Analia except that she had lost her parents and that she'd mentioned having a brother that Alexis hadn't yet met. Irina Cassadine had also flown in for the party though she and Analia hadn't exactly hit it off which didn't surprise Alexis. Irina still had that wild side of her that she'd seen at the yacht party some months earlier.

Alexis of course had her own secret, the times she spent with Kostas that his bride to be didn't know about. She felt guilty about the deception but she couldn't help how she felt about him. She couldn't stay away from him…when he was in her space, she just couldn't resist. There were other reasons, ones that she didn't want to think about right now that she was lying in his bed after another night where they rode each other to exhaustion.

She sat up dressed in her black silk negligee that barely covered more than her thighs and her breasts stretched it tight. She looked around for her robe and saw it lying across the back of a chair. She looked at the clock which told her it was barely sunrise, though the room remained softly lit. Soon enough the housekeeper Maia would be bringing her a sumptuous breakfast at least they fed her well here at the hideaway estate owned by Kostas' family.

Her body flopped back on the firm mattress as memories reemerged of last night. A brute of a man if he could be sometimes, other times surprisingly gentle. He stood well over six feet high and like the others, his body heavily muscled and very strong. His broad shoulders, tapering to a hard abdomen and thickly toned thighs and what existed between them…she felt a rush through her at the sheer memory of it.

Kostas had been gentler last night at first, peeling her clothes off of her until she'd been down to her black negligee, her designer dress was spared. Kostas enjoyed the finer things and took good care of them and occasionally he took good care of her.

But then he'd stripped off his black pants and shirt and stood before her, gloriously naked and standing ready to pounce, his body poised on the balls of his feet. She just tried to look unaffected, her heart thudding inside her chest as he appraised her carefully, his mind perhaps wondering what surface would suffice tonight.

The bed, the plush rug in front of the stony fireplace or on top of the loveseat. Perhaps all three and more places because Kostas could be almost insatiable. She'd learned to match his own appetites.

It didn't matter what he did, once his mouth touched her lips, her body would relax, feel warmth permeate it just before her nipples hardened beneath her slip and that part of her that ached for him grew slick with that want. She needed him to fill her up in so many ways sometimes but knew that there was an emptiness inside of her he couldn't touch let alone fuck away.

The door opened suddenly and Maia a tall woman with long blonde hair and wearing a casual dress walked inside the room carrying a silvery tray of Eggs Benedict and slices of baked ham, not to mention buttered toast and a glass of pungent liquid that didn't quite taste like orange juice. It was a family recipe, the juice of several fruits with the bite of rum.

"Your breakfast Alexis," she said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Alexis just nodded, and walked towards the table where Maia had placed the tray.

"Are you feeling good this morning?"

Alexis smiled as she seated herself in a chair and placed her napkin in her lap.

"Yes I do…has Kostas left already."

Maia nodded.

"He was called away on business in Kiev," she said, "He'll be back in a day or two."

Alexis filed that away knowing that he often left Greece to go on some business trip. But with the Bacchanalia approaching she thought he'd spend more time inhouse.

"Did he leave me any messages?"

"Yes...the first one is waiting downstairs," Maia said, "You're to meet him in the garden in an hour."

Alexis sighed; at least it would be in a place of great beauty. The estate boasted a fruit orchard, gardens that grew roses of every hue and a throng of thick trees bordering the property to give them privacy. She thought that behind those trees might exist the ocean which she thought she had heard last night as she lay in bed before drifting off into a slumber. The crashing of waves against a rocky shore which reminded her so much of the home she had left behind. The one she sometimes loved more than she despised.

After she ate breakfast, she showered luxuriating under the steady stream of hot water which soothed her muscular and other bodily aches. Her body bore bruises and bite marks from what Kostas had done to her last night but then he'd always tried to leave his mark on her. She never noticed at the time, as she felt alive when she was with him in ways that eluded her other times.

She dressed in a simple dress, wearing the lingerie left on her bed. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, straight and shiny.

She left her room and walked down the hallway lined with antique wall paper and ancient photos on the wall of people she didn't know. The winding staircase always left her feeling disoriented and even breathless as she walked down it but she saw Mika at the bottom and the butler nodded to her and then opened the door that would lead to the garden.

The garden looked beautiful, patterns of flowers of different species only some of which she recognized greeted her. A path led through them that wasn't visible until she started walking along it. The sky shone a deep blue etched by sunlight arising from the horizon.

"You are more beautiful than what Kostas told me."

She turned around suddenly not having sensed him at all. She had thought she had gotten better at knowing when they would just appear.

"I was told to meet you."

The man in front of her wasn't as tall as some of the others she'd seen lately but shared their muscular frame and had dark tight curly hair that framed his angular face.

"I am an associate of Mr. Ivanov's," he said, "I'm in town on business and am an associate with the Cabal of business interests in Greece and other countries."

She widened her eyes a bit at that because only the most powerful belonged in that circle. Stavros had positioned Cassadine Industries in a coveted position or so he liked to boast to whoever would listen.

"I'm Alexis…"

He smiled at her and just looked at her with eyes that seemed to pierce past a person's defenses into their minds.

"Good…let's walk to someplace private."

She felt wary.

"Why…why not here?"

He chuckled.

"Oh come on Alexis…just a little ways. We'll still be in view of the house."

She relaxed and nodded.

They'd walk alongside each other until they reached one of what looked to be rooms only instead of concrete or wooden walls, there would be ivy covered branches grown so tightly and with other vines so interwoven into them they would shield anything inside from view. She didn't look at him as they walked, his nearness unnerving her in ways that reminded her of the Cassadine men who had surrounded her life as she remembered it.

"I'm here for the Bacchanalia and am staying in Athens," the man said, "Analia is special to me."

She felt her heart beat quicken, the way he looked at her like he knew her secret. He knew what she was to Kostas.

"I…are you family?"

He appeared to consider that a moment.

"In a manner of speaking," he said, "We do share common family…"

She frowned.

"Are you….?"

He nodded.

"Yes I know of the Cassadines," he said, "I know their history and traditions intimately more than I know my own."

She didn't know how to respond to that. He unnerved her with the way his eyes kept track of her every moment though his face looked at her gently.

"I also know that Kostas has taken you as his lover even while engaged to Analia."

She looked at him then a moment suddenly speechless so she just nodded.

"Yes…but he's not yet married…"

He chuckled at her words and that caused the hairs to prickle on the back of her neck. She thought he might be upset with her given that he was close to Analia.

"I don't care about that. Kostas is right. You are a very beautiful woman Alexis and if his tastes suit you, I'm not one to contest whether that is right or wrong. As long as Kostas doesn't hurt Analia, I don't care what he does when he's not with her."

She swallowed, her throat dry.

"That's not…what I'd expect someone in your position to say."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fortunate to you I'm this forgiving, this tolerant of what you're doing. You wouldn't want to experience me if I were anything but."

His voice took on a menacing tone even has his mouth curved into a smile. His eyes, the way they trapped her in their gaze sent a shiver through her. She felt flustered and tried to rein it in not wanting to appear weak.

"I… I'll keep that in mind Mr…."

He smiled more widely this time and his eyes looked almost friendly if not warm.

"You can call me Adrian…Adrian Mikkosovich."

* * *

**Oktoberfest in Germany 1993**

Clarissa had grown restless at the party, partly fueled by the adrenalin generated by her run in with the thief. She stroked Julian's face while he finished his Scotch.

"Let's head on back," she said, "I know you're leaving in the morning but it's still dark and we've got plenty of time to say goodbye."

He nodded and they headed towards the exit of the party which still was in full swing. They ran into Adrian at the gate and stopped to say goodbye.

"Thanks so much for what you did," Clarissa said, "I'll never forget it."

The man smiled.

"It's nothing…just pass it along for someone else."

"That's such a nice thought…I'll do that, thanks."

Julian shook the man's hand and reached into his pocket for his wallet to hand him a business card.

"The name's going to be Derek Wells like I told you," he said, "I'm on the road now but give me a call and I'll return it when I get back to the States."

The man looked at the card and nodded. He'd already figured out his real identity, through means Julian didn't know. He thought his new face would be enough of a disguise.

"I'll be sure to look you up. I have many associates who can help you get your business up and running..."

Julian smiled and started to leave. Clarissa walked with him for a few moments until they reached the end of the street. She bit her lip.

"I forgot something," she said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here…"

He watched her walk quickly back and disappear once again into the party.

Clarissa walked by and felt him grab her arm to stop her.

"I thought you left…"

She stared up at him and smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that you send me on another one of these junkets like that again and I'll walk."

He chuckled and stroked her arm, not as idly as it appeared.

"You know the price that you'll pay if you betray me," he said, "I'm not a forgiving man even towards family."

Her hand shook as she pulled her arm away.

"Why did we do all this," she asked, "Julian Jerome is a man who has his own problems keeping him busy. You know he'll never be satisfied with being Derek Wells, legitimate businessman."

Adrian sighed.

"That's what I'm counting on," he said, "It's only a matter of land before he's itching to return to his old life…well not his life but the kind of business you can't declare on a income tax form."

She shook her head.

"I don't understand why he matters so much," she said, "Men like him who are put in WPP with one foot still in their old life are a dime a dozen."

"That's why I do the thinking Analia," Adrian said, "But then if you were better at sticking to a plan to the end, you'd be married now and set for life."

Analia looked up at him and knew he was right. Whatever Adrian wanted, he usually got in spades. She just shook her head at him, both in awe and fear of the man who had plucked her out of a boring existence after her parents had died and had molded her into one of his top procurers of business associates on a growing cabal style network. Her easy going manner and delicate style of dealing with people made her marks trust her all the time she led them into her snare until it became too late. Cutting in with Adrian in some ways was like dealing with the devil though some of his associates were far worse. She knew which one Adrian had in mind for Julian and a part of her hoped the man had enough sense to say no, not that she'd ever reveal that to Adrian.

But Julian, he had shaken her resolve in a matter of days of a casual hookup, something about him. Something drove him into wanting to steer a better path for himself, a future. He mentioned someday wanting a family of his own down the road.

Adrian interrupted her musing soon enough. She couldn't afford to get sentimental after all.

"You'd better head on back to him before he suspects anything."

She looked directly at him.

"He won't…and I'll be back to the London office in two days…and down the road I'm sure his soul will belong to someone else."

With that, she turned and walked down through the gate to rejoin Julian.

* * *

**1981 **

Julian kicked the sheets off of him on a hot humid summer night, the kind New York City was famous for hosting. It was past midnight and he'd just gotten off the phone with Evan several hours before.

Their father had expanded his business and put Evan in charge of the operation on the Jersey side. Julian had bristled because he wished his father had that faith in him to allow him to join the family business but every attempt to bring it up…Victor had vetoed it strongly. It stung…it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never earn his father's approval. His father had kept him on the periphery by sending him away to be educated. He was in his first year of an MBA program and took some seminars in journalism and media. He'd ran into Cheryl there and they'd started dating. He really liked her a lot and she seemed to like him but something seemed to be missing.

She'd gone back to stay with her family and work at their business while he had been working at a restaurant, learning how to cook Italian cuisine. Pastas were his favorite and he often took his lessons home cooking for his apartment mates.

They'd been out to the movies catching a double feature in Manhattan and taking the subway home.

He'd been exhausted or so he'd thought but when he'd drifted off, his dreams had been filled with her.

Not Cheryl but someone else.

They'd been sprawled in his bed eating Chinese takeout from a place two blocks away. She'd curled her feet under her and handed him the Sesame noodles while she tackled the broccoli and beef, mixed with rice.

"I don't know what they look like in the dark," she'd said, "But one of them looked like one of Mikkos' brothers…Victor's his name."

Julian heard the apprehension in her voice that often arose when she talked about the family she'd grown up with far away on an island off of Greece.

"What about this Victor?"

She shrugged as she used her chopsticks to take another bite.

"He spends a lot of time with Mikkos and another brother named Tony," she said, "I don't see them very much…any more than I see Mikkos."

"Why would they come here to Hanover?"

She looked down at her hands, her long hair hiding her face.

"Mikkos must have sent them to check up on me for some reason," she said, "I don't know any other reason…"

He sighed, brushing a strand of hair off of her face, looking at her.

"You were frightened by them. So why do you think they're really here?"

She glanced away from his intense gaze.

"I don't know…I really don't. I just know I didn't want to go back to the school in case…"

He clenched his jaw.

"Your roommate will cover for you…"

She nodded.

"I'm away for the weekend with a friend remember? I'm better just avoiding them until they head back to Greece."

Julian felt his throat tighten when she talked about it because he sensed it wasn't the entire truth. So much he didn't know about the beautiful woman he'd met at McCoy's.

She put her food aside and moved closer to him.

"I don't want to think about that. All I want to think about now is being here with you…"

Julian had woken up, the memory of her voice saying those words fresh in his mind followed by a wave of confusion. His own memories of the time spent with the girl he'd met at the bar in Hanover confused him. She seemed most alive to him during the hours that he retreated into his dreams. The timbre of her voice with a slight accent, the softness of her skin underneath his fingertips. Always the scent of gardenias surrounding him.

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering about her. Despite the time he'd spent with her she still seemed like a mystery to him. One that likely wouldn't ever get solved because he knew he'd never see her again.

Still it was a while again before he slept.

Sam and Patrick left not long after their discussion about whether or not Valentin ever existed or not and if so, whether or not he'd sired a son. Just the idea of it disturbed Alexis because what she'd heard about him had been unsettling to downright frightening.

She felt it deep inside of her just at the mention of his name and she had no reason why. The stories that she heard must have turned him into something tangible inside her head.

"You okay?"

She glanced over at Julian who settled back on the couch as she got ready for bed. She wore her silky pajamas and her blue robe. His eyes still pored over her from head to toe and everywhere in between in a way that made her feel suddenly warm.

"I'm fine…what Sam provided us leaves a lot of food for thought."

He gestured her to join him on the couch and she threw him one of those irritated looks. As usual it didn't faze him at all and she went and joined him. She still felt the wine she'd drank and couldn't remember which one of them had kept her glass filled. Right now, it'd be easy enough to do what they both wanted, slide back into bed together, wrapped up in each other. It'd been so hard not to succumb to temptation…

But she remembered what she'd told him that day in the penthouse after they'd christened the floor behind the sofa. He'd made his choice and she'd made hers. She had her family to think about, and his lifestyle had proved dangerous and nearly fatal.

Still she'd learned that her life and family could be endangered by forces apart from him. Her family history was not free of ghosts that might come back to haunt her.

He sighed.

"Yeah. If Max has a man like Valentin as his father…I can see why other family members might want to keep that from him."

She rubbed her forehead.

"I can…though I know what it's like to have a crazy father who tried to wipe out an entire town…this town…though I didn't realize he was my father a lot of my life."

Julian shrugged.

"My old man had his moments when he seemed less than sane especially towards the end. At least in your case, you didn't become just like him."

She heard the tone in her voice and she slid her arm around him.

"You're not your father. You are your own person. You just have a few priorities to get straight."

He felt chagrined underneath his smile.

"I know…I wish I could tell you how difficult that is in reality…"

She narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"Why don't you tell me? I can handle it Julian. I've handled a lot worse. Why can't you at least be honest?"

He hedged and she sensed the struggle inside her which she could partly understand. She knew what it was like to wrestle with moral choices or even trying to develop a moral code while growing up in a family with a warped set of ethics and values.

"I want to…but I can't. I can't put you and your family…our family in that kind of danger."

She snorted.

"I can handle danger. What I can't handle is being at this impasse with you. I do love you Julian. You do believe that?"

He cupped her chin in one of his hands and turned her face towards his.

"I do…can't you believe that even though I'm still in the business it doesn't mean I love you any less? It doesn't mean I chose the business above you."

She felt the familiar ache settle in her chest anytime she remembered that night in the penthouse.

"I don't know if I can Julian…"

She knew he didn't like her answer but she was being honest.

"I can't put my family through that," she said, "I already lost my sister to a mob war and it led me down a path…one familiar to Cassadines…I did what you did to Mickey Diamond and it didn't end well."

He glanced away. He knew all about Luis Alcazar and how his life had ended.

She looked at him then, stark emotion on her face and he knew that she hadn't forgotten her resolve to protect her family from any threats including this latest one..

"Then you let me help you okay," he said, "Don't try to deal with this by yourself especially if it turns out that Valentin Cassadine exists."

She heard how much he meant his words and she bit her lip to keep her face straight.

"I don't even know what I'm dealing with here…I don't know him, I don't know if I ever did…sometimes I think he might have been real after all."

She didn't know if she were making any sense. She always felt emotions warring inside of her when she thought about the man who might be her half-brother.

"Then we'll pay close attention to what's going on here. What Sam told us and we'll figure it out," Julian said, "And we'll get some answers and find out who's trying to hurt you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She just looked at him, trying to figure out ways to dissuade him even though she didn't want to do that. But she never wanted to draw anyone she cared about into anything involving the Cassadine family. Too many lives had been destroyed or lost along the way including close friends of hers. She herself had been threatened or targeted by Helena and Stavros more than once. Even though both of them were dead, she didn't rest much easier with them out of the picture though she hoped this time at least they stayed dead. Still, she knew danger existed out there regardless.

Another man might be out there now doing the same for his own reasons and she had no idea where to look for him.

But still Julian looked at her like he wasn't going anywhere and in some ways, that scared her as much as anything else.


	30. Chapter 30

Alexis got up early the next morning and saw that Julian had left a note for her that he was heading to the office. She didn't even care to know whether he was heading to the publishing office to oversee production on one of his magazines or newspapers or organizing another load of illegal cargo to be shipped in or out of the PC harbor. She knew from what Anna and Dante had told her that the drug shipments out of South America were shut down by the feds which she assumed made a lot of gangsters out there unhappy.

Julian didn't seem fazed about that at all. Sonny was grumbling about it she heard on the grapevine and she wondered if he was as completely free of the drug trafficking world as he claimed over and over.

She heated up a leftover egg sandwich in the microwave and brewed some coffee in her instant machine. Strictly dark and thick this morning as she'd woken up with a bit of a hangover. Last night was a bit hazy mostly involving how many glasses she'd had to drink. She'd woken up in her bed and vaguely remembered stumbling in there just a little bit after midnight. God, she hoped there wasn't something cringe worthy she'd done or said that she'd forgotten. Like made any passes at Julian though she'd remember doing that wouldn't she?

Then again that first night they'd spent together years ago she remembered very little about. Fragments, images, smells not much more. It'd only been a few fleeting hours in an overcrowded noisy bar smelling of spilled booze before they'd headed outside to his Camaro.

Julian did say something about picking up dinner for them. That sounded almost…domesticated and Alexis didn't know how she felt about that. He'd moved right into the guest bedroom of her house insisting he just wanted to protect the mother of his child from whoever hunted her from the shadows. He hadn't made any moves towards or against her since then and that perplexed her as well. Maybe he'd finally realized that if he had chosen the mob over her and his family that he'd have to accept her decision to choose to break it off with him.

She had business at her office and she had to process what Sam had told her. She had listed the potential candidates as fathers for Maximillian Cassadine and they'd narrowed it down to a smaller list. Sipping her coffee, she sat in her breakfast nook pondering that list. Mikkos was one candidate but she didn't know if it'd be him. If so, Max would be another half-brother to add to her collection. What a mixed match they'd turned out to be, with Stavros being evil and maniacal and Stefan being good if tortured battling the forces of light and darkness within him. She closed her eyes not wanting to remember which side had won him over in the end.

No, she had to eat breakfast and get ready to head to the office. Simone her client had called and left a message that ELQ had filed more papers in court to seize her property under eminent domain and Felicia hadn't been answering her calls. Alexis wondered if the flighty mayor hadn't disappeared for parts unknown just to avoid having to deal with the unpleasant side of her job. Her attempts to revitalize the waterfront were turning into a bidding war among some powerful if somewhat ruthless business entities. The city's population of Cassadines had nearly doubled and Alexis knew that Kostas Ivanov was waiting in the wings to make his own aggressive moves at the right time.

Then the attempts against her life. She hadn't thought much about them because she'd been so worried about keeping her family safe. Kristina was at university hundreds of miles away and Molly was tucked into her boarding school in Switzerland. Sam? She was working her cases including the one involving Maximillian and besides she packed a weapon. Still Alexis worried anyway.

After showering and dressing for work, she took off towards the office. She stopped by Kelly to pick up some pastries and coffee for Maxie, Lulu who was doing some clerking and anyone else who might show up.

She dashed into Kelly's and saw Ned there with Olivia sitting by the counter while the waitress topped their cappuccinos and they were talking. She knew that Olivia quite liked her ex and she encouraged that. Olivia needed to build a life away from Sonny and build an identity apart from being Dante's doting mother and Rocco's grandmother. Alexis knew what it was like being in those roles without having much of a social life. She'd had that with Julian…but no she couldn't think of that right now. She had to think of her family and that every decision she'd make no matter how difficult would be to protect it.

At the counter, she perused the selections all delectable, all hundreds of calories packed into several square inches. Not that she'd be sampling any of them she promised herself.

Ned saw her first. His brows rose.

"Alexis what are you doing here?"

She smiled back at him.

"A breakfast run on my way to the office. How are you two doing?"

Olivia looked up from her coffee and Danish and smiled.

"We're doing great. We just finished a yoga class at the Y."

Alexis thought they looked like they'd both done some vigorous exercise. If not the most pleasurable kind at least something that looked more strenuous than what interested her.

"That's nice. I'm just off to deal with my workload."

Ned nodded.

"You still hanging around with that loser Jerome?"

She gritted her teeth behind her smile.

"I'm not with him. But he's still my daughter's father and we share a grandchild."

Ned shook his head.

"You do pick them well don't you," he said, "If you'd taken my advice…"

Alexis decided the apple turnovers looked scrumptious.

"I haven't committed bigamy nor have I been the only one here to have hooked up with someone in the mob."

Olivia cleared her throat suddenly and Ned sipped his coffee suddenly before putting it down.

"Yes but really Sonny, Ric and Julian?"

She folded her arms looking at him.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything," she said, "Could I have picked the fathers of my children better, perhaps but I love my daughters and that means coming to terms with their fathers…even when they're at war with each other."

Olivia nodded.

"I get it. I got a kid by Sonny too. It's rough because I still are about him even though he dumped me for that blonde ice queen. But we'll always share Dante and little Rocco…even if we're no longer together."

Ned sighed.

"Last I heard old Sonny was rekindling things with Carly," he said, "What a train wreck waiting to happen."

Alexis couldn't disagree with that. That's how it was always with Sonny and his enabling moll of the moment.

"Yeah she's wearing that god awful necklace her fiancé the serial killer gave her," Olivia said, "Evil eye or something. She's showing it off like it's a hunk of rock on an engagement ring."

Alexis hadn't seen Carly lately and considered that a small favor. She'd heard about the god awful nuptials but planned to avoid them.

"I'm skipping that wedding especially if Sonny crashes it."

Olivia nodded but Ned shot her a caustic look.

"I thought you steered clear of all weddings…"

She blinked her eyes back at him.

"Not unless I'm in the wedding party or god forbid the bride," she said, "my wedding to Jax notwithstanding. He looked damn good in his suit."

Ned bristled.

"Didn't I look handsome?"

Alexis bit her lip in thought.

"I didn't see you but in the front page of the PC newspaper the next morning. You looked…fine."

Ned shook his head.

"All because you couldn't face being a member of my family…"

Alexis chuckled knowingly.

"Oh Ned, I'm a Cassadine. My family would eat your family for hors d'oeuvres. I'd tell you what was really running through my mind that day years ago but you'd just cut me off again."

Ned glanced back at his cappuccino. Olivia's face brightened.

"Oh Ned you never told me that story…"

He and Alexis just looked at each other and both shook their heads. Olivia returned to sipping her coffee. Alexis made her selections and the person behind the counter boxed them for her.

Ned sipped his own cappuccino looking at her.

"I hope you're not upset that I filed the counter respond to your counter response to my response to your injunction motion."

Alexis smiled and nodded.

"I know and I expected as much," she said, "but there's no way in hell that my client will have to pack her things into a U-Haul and leave the only house she's ever known."

Ned sighed.

"Alexis this is just business…it's for the betterment of the waterfront. You better than most people know the criminals who hang out there."

Alexis tilted her face.

"Seems to me that the righteous pristinely clean business interests fighting over those properties aren't entirely on the up and up themselves. Really using Felicia like that…pushing Eminent Domain on a woman who makes less than a year than ELQ brings in during a week."

Olivia piped up.

"Wait a minute Ned, you really going to kick a woman out of her own house? Why? How could you? That's kind of heartless don't you think?"

Ned put his hand up.

"Olivia you don't know the whole story. There are reasons for this…"

She just got more animated.

"What reasons could be more important than a woman holding onto her house, her home? How many other people are going to be homeless and out in the streets in the name of so-called progress?"

Ned sighed again.

"They're not going to be homeless Olivia…they will be reimbursed…"

Alexis interjected helpfully.

"At somewhat less than the property's real value," she said, "Which ELQ doesn't want to pay because then they'd be bidding on it like everyone else rather than resorting to eminent domain."

Olivia drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp and then stood up.

"Someone must do something. We must organize a protest or…or one of those sit ins. Where can I sign up?"

Ned looked chagrin. Alexis bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Olivia now you don't have all the facts…don't believe what the press is telling you…"

She wasn't deterred.

"I'm going to chain myself to that poor woman's property, I will be arrested and apologize to Dante after the fact and I'll open up the MC to all these poor homeless people."

Alexis silently applauded her. She liked the Olivia who no longer drank Sonny's Kool-Aid and knew that control freak Ned would have his hands full with her. She grabbed her items under arm and smiled at both of them.

"Ned…Olivia nice to see you again and Olivia if there's a need for a sit in, I'm depending on you and Maxie to organize it."

Olivia nodded. Ned's face turned ashen. Alexis decided it was definitely time to head on out to her office.

Hopefully Maxie would have good news for her on a couple of clients' cases when she arrived there.

* * *

Julian saw the copy of the newspaper about the bidding on the waterfront parcels. ELQ still continued with its attempted grab through Eminent Domain and Julian had sent a reporter to suss out whether or not Mayor Felicia was aiding the company in this process as suspected. Two staffers researching into both Seneca Shipping and its apparent parent company Chimera Enterprises, hoping they would maneuver their way past the obstacles in learning more information about either company.

He had his suspicions about other prospective bidders, Milan Cassadine and his sister Cecelia and most of all Kostas Ivanov. Alexis had told him she seemed sure that the Cassadine family members were on the up and up but he wasn't as sure especially not since Milan at least had ties to the WSB. Julian knew that agency intimately both as himself and as Derek Wells so he was more wary. He'd do what he could to make sure that Alexis didn't become a casualty or target for trusting her cousins.

As for Kostas, Julian didn't trust him at all. He knew that whatever history Alexis shared with him hadn't ended well for her. No matter how civil she appeared to be with him now. He had his suspicions that Kostas might be the one targeting Alexis and so he'd be keeping a close tabs on him.

He knew that the man had his secrets most especially his silent partner. Why couldn't any information be discovered on who that person might be? If they were doing legitimate business why was the paper trail just not here? So Julian knew that whatever legitimate business Kostas and his invisible partner might be doing, it was only covering something illegal.

Julian left the office and headed to the Metro Court restaurant. Olivia hadn't staked it out so he was free to come and go as he pleased since co-owner Carly was clearly wrapped up in her wedding plans. He'd get a quick lunch and then check on a shipment that was due in later tonight. Not drugs of course since the shutdown but rather artwork for Ava's gallery.

He walked into the restaurant. He checked his phone for messages from Alexis or Sam. He'd checked in with Lucas who was applying for a job at GH as a physician assistant since he had dropped out of med school to deal with the whole Carly kidnapping. They'd be going out to dinner at the Floating Rib after his final interview.

Alexis hadn't called or texted him. Sam had texted him that she and Patrick were working on the Valentin Cassadine lead. Julian didn't know if he liked that. From what Alexis said, the man fictional or otherwise sounded like a dangerous type. Just like with everything else Alexis was holding back on the information but he knew she was very reticent when it came to that side of her family tree.

"Julian…"

He looked up and saw Cecelia Cassadine smiling at him. He didn't know why so he remained guarded.

"Hello Ms. Cassadine…"

She smiled broadly.

"You can call me Cecelia. I know that you care deeply for my cousin Alexis and her family so I feel like we're almost friends."

"I barely know you. As long as you're no threat to my family then you're not my enemy but we're not exactly friends."

She nodded.

"Fair enough…Julian may I call you that? I'm about to grab a bite to eat, will you join me?"

He gazed at her cautiously but something in her face made him nod. So they sat at a table and someone waited on them. She ordered a salad. He ordered the house special soup with bread. He wasn't planning on staying long.

"So you and Alexis…how long?"

He picked a piece of bread out of the basket and pulled it apart.

"We reconnected over a year ago," he said, "but we haven't been together that long."

Cecelia sipped her water.

"You share a daughter and a grandson right?"

He nodded.

"We met up years ago but not for very long. I didn't know I had a daughter and grandson until after I'd met them and Alexis."

"That must have been quite a shock to find out after all this time."

Julian remained guarded at her interest in his family history. He didn't know what she wanted from him…or Alexis for that matter.

"It was…but we've built a family together even after all this time," he said, "and they're mine to protect."

"I can see that. Milan and I…we just wanted to reconnect with family," Cecelia said, "for us but for Milan's ward Maximillian as well since he's a Cassadine."

Julian heard the emotion in her voice. He just didn't understand it. From what Alexis told him in bits and pieces, she and her family had been pretty much marginalized and shunned by most of that family.

"That's Alexis' choice on how to handle her family," he said, "I'm just going to make sure it doesn't endanger her or her family."

"I understand…but Milan and I aren't the ones to worry about here. I…I asked your daughter Sam to investigate Max's background to see if there's any problems…"

"Meaning…?"

Cecelia took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Look no matter what Mr. Ivanov might imply. Milan isn't Max's father. I don't think even he knows who his father might be…not that I'm sure. I don't pry into my brother's business."

"My daughter Sam's been looking into it and she's considering a short list of Cassadines," Julian said, "but the list is very short. She mentioned as a possibility a Valentin Cassadine."

Cecelia visibly shuddered.

"Oh no it can't be him. We're not even sure he ever existed at all. There's stories of course but none that can be proven."

Julian sighed, looking up as the waiter delivered his food.

"I've heard similar. No one seems to even have a photograph of him."

Cecelia sipped her drink.

"He might have gone under aliases even if he does exist," she said, "It doesn't seem like according to legend his own family accepted him."

Julian paused.

"That's possible. There's different reasons why a man might assume a different name."

She nodded.

"Still it's just legend. Even if he did exist, that doesn't make him Max's father. God, I hope not anyway because what I've heard about him…"

Julian saw the apprehension on her face.

"He's not the most likely contender," he said, "but just a possibility."

Cecelia dug into her salad.

"I was hoping it might be some other more benign Cassadine. They have to exist don't they? Even Mikkos would be a better option than Valentin but he doesn't seem likely."

Julian didn't know how to respond to that. Cecelia sighed.

"At least his biological father whoever might be didn't raise him," she said, "My brother did that without a second thought or pause and I assure you Max has grown up into a very well-adjusted productive young man."

"I didn't say otherwise…"

She sighed.

"I know but to even think that such an evil man as Valentin is reputed to be could have been his father…"

She shuddered before continuing.

"I can't even imagine and I just hope for a better outcome…"

Julian hoped so too because it seemed the right thing to do.

* * *

**2007**

Maximillian looked up at the wall that stood in front of him, the same one that surrounded the impressive estate which housed an even more regal mansion inside its gates. He heard sounds of dogs barking in the distance which meant that the Dobermans were probably someplace else on the multi-acres spread but where?

He knew that the wall itself, built of stone and mortar was deceptive to the eye. Infrared beams probably crossed it, lining the top of it in some fashion which would set off alarms if they were broken by say, a human intruder. He heard the sound of a car on the road behind him and he looked over at his companion standing near a tree, signaling him with a slight of his gloved hand before shrinking against the wall, as two beams of light passed by just yards away.

Dressed in black from his cap to his socks and shoes, he blended in well with the darkness of the moonless night. Even the stars which filled the sky seemed muted in their light. By his feet, he had a rappelling hook attached to enough rope to get over the wall if he could navigate through any infrared. He looked over at Zeke who he'd teamed up with to do the job, recruiting the mercenary who still remained headquartered with Starsky's old crew on the island. Max had flown his Lear Jet to the Mediterranean island just two days earlier and he and Zeke had spent two days planning while conferencing back to Max's partner in Zurich. The two of them had been working on a new assignment and were about to put it into action.

The estate looming behind the huge wall.

"How much longer are we going to wait?"

Max saw that Zeke had moved closer towards him, leaning against the wall, waiting to make their move over the wall. He looked at his watch.

"About 10 minutes…we have to time this perfectly."

"Where are the dogs?"

Max didn't hear them now which of course meant they could be anywhere but probably not close enough to pick up their scent or they'd be at least growling by now. He definitely didn't want to climb the fence only to find the guard dogs waiting on the other side for them.

After all, he'd promised his contacts. that he'd return back home to Zurich in one piece and he always kept his promises. He'd talked to Starsky just before he headed to the estate and he'd assured him he'd get the assignment done.

"Hey we going to stand here all night or are we going to pull this job?"

Max heard the trace of irritation in Zeke's voice.

"Come on; let's get started then while it's still quiet."

The two of them moved alongside the wall, walking parallel to it to find just the perfect spot to hook the rappel so they could mosey on over it…hopefully taking off towards the house before the dogs caught their scent. Not that they didn't have the means to deal with any vicious guard dogs but he wanted to keep this plan as simple as possible, while maintaining its flexibility. Often a tricky balance, he had found, particularly here.

"How's this spot look?"

Max looked up where Zeke had pointed, his eyes carefully casing the wall for any signs of weakness that could be exploited. He knew there had to be such a spot because no designer not even those in the security industry neared perfection; in fact many weren't even close. The darkness surrounding them made it difficult so Max slipped on a pair of night goggles and he saw what he'd been looking for, some breaks in the wall paired with an apparent blind spot in the infrared beams.

He looked over at Zeke with a careful smile.

"This will do just fine…get me the rope with the hook."

Zeke retrieved it and handed it to him and Max looked up at the top of the wall as he wrapped the rope in one hand and then using the same arm that had won him plenty of impromptu wrestling matches, he lobbed the rappel and it arched high enough to sail over the wall and clank just audibly on the other side. Max listened for a moment so sure the dogs might have heard it and come running over but if they had, they'd be barking at this point.

Silence met the two men instead.

"Okay I'll go over first," Max said, "You follow…I'll be waiting on the other side. If you hear me yell, that means the dogs got me."

Zeke just looked at him.

"Not funny… I promised the missus that I wouldn't be scarred in any place I wasn't already. "

Max had promised Starsky. more than that but he had evaluated the risks and the window of opportunity would be open long enough for them to get over the wall and rush to the throng of trees near the near side of the mansion. So he grabbed the rope and wrapped it around his hands as he took some running steps and climbed up the wall, step by step as he pulled the rope with one hand at a time. The climb didn't faze him much because he kept himself in top physical condition.

For reasons other than the day job.

He tugged on the rope while almost in a crouch, his core muscles working overtime to help him climb the wall until he reached the top and deftly stepped inside the breach in the infrared beams. He half expected to be an inch or so off in his precise measurement of the safe zone and for alarms to go blaring around them.

But the night remained quiet and when Max navigated the top portion, he leapt down and landed on the damp grass with a soft thud. He looked around him across the huge lawn for the dogs but still nothing. Some light cursing broke the night air and he knew that Zeke had started his climb. He had chosen Zeke for the job because of his experience rappelling off the sides of buildings on some of his jobs. The mercenary hadn't been much of a hiker when they had both been training together on the island more than 18 months ago but when it came to actually climbing, he had been king.

Sure enough, Zeke soon landed right beside him and then looked around just as Max had just done. But the grounds looked completely quiet, not even the branches on the looming trees moved.

"Come on, we'd better get moving."

They walked across the grass keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. There were several buildings, their outlines visible besides the mansion in front of them. Max knew that the man who lived here housed his own private animal preserve and boasted a collection of exotic felines including some rare varieties. He also had a stable filled with prized show horses that were trained by his wife and her staff of trainers. Max guessed it had started as a hobby to keep her busy and happy while her husband spent much of his time traveling the world on business for his pharmaceutical firm.

They neared the house and suddenly Zeke tapped his shoulder. Max turned around and then he saw them. Two sentry guards armed with shotguns walking by not 100 yards away. Max tucked himself into an alcove created by a strand of several trees, and Zeke slid in beside him. They watched as one of the men whistled a couple of times and then two Dobermans came racing across the grass towards the men. They were lucky that the men hadn't passed by the wall a few minutes early but then split-second timing had always been an integral part of his work.

"Do you think they'll find us?"

Max watched the men walk further away with the dogs dancing around them until one of the men barked an order in what sounded like Russian.

"They might if we stay here," he said, "There's a window on the second floor on the other side."

"Is that how we're getting inside?"

"Maybe…and it's going to be secured in several different ways…bolted, infrared, ultra-violet, radio signals…who knows?"

Zeke shook his head.

"What about the side entrance below it…we can see if we can crack the code."

Max considered that and wondered if that might work quickly enough…which it would need to so they would avoid a run in with any perimeter security forces…hopefully the two man team would be it but he didn't know for sure.

Still they kept close to the building as they step by careful step walked around it, looking for a way in they might have missed in their planning. Soon enough, they saw the side door and they approached it carefully. Standing on either side, Max and Zeke looked at each other before Max reached into his pack and pulled out a device that when attached to the security lock would test out thousands of different possible codes over a Maxer of seconds or sometimes minutes until finding the one needed to unlock it.

The perspiration itched his face as he carefully and slowly attached his gizmo as he called it to the door. At any moment, an alarm might blare if the door was rigged that way. But Max knew what he was doing and he had gentle hands that never trembled even under the severest pressure. Zeke watched him as he deftly hooked up the device and pressed the button, which started it to work trying out codes.

"How long will it take?"

Max sighed, rubbing the sweat off his face with his arm.

"Hard to say…hopefully sooner rather than later….I'd hate to get caught red handed out here when we're so close."

Zeke frowned.

"No that wouldn't work would it…?"

Max didn't even want to think about that happening on this job. They had prepped for it over a period of weeks and had considered every scenario that might arise and had planned out every possible course of action they might need to take including aborting the job if necessary.

But he wasn't about to let it come to that.

Suddenly, Zeke's eyes widened.

"They're heading back this way…"

Max looked over outside the shadow which protected the two of them and saw the two sentries and the dogs…

"If they catch a whiff of us…"

Max watched the device willing it to work even faster though he knew that wouldn't help. But the men were approaching and he didn't think receding further into the building's shadow would keep them hidden either. The men didn't seem to be looking in their direction but Max saw one of the dog's stop. His head shoot up, poised and Max knew they'd been detected.

Zeke just looked at him as the men drew closer and their voices carried through the night air.

"What is it Zeus?"

The other man spoke up.

"I think he's keyed on something…what is it boy?"

Max looked over at the device still spitting out code combinations quickly and still…nothing. Zeke kept looking nervously towards the approaching men. The dogs took off running and the sentries ran to keep up.

"We'd better…"

But before Zeke could get the word out that they needed to abort, they heard a click from the door's lock opening. Max looked at Zeke smiling at him.

"And you were saying…"

Zeke cracked a grin back.

"We'd better get on inside there before we turn into dog chow."

They slipped in quickly and quietly, Max pulling the door behind him just before they heard the chains around the dogs' neck clinking as they moved around, no doubt sniffing the door and picking up their scent.

Max knew that the sentries wouldn't read too much into the dogs keying on the door because they'd probably guess that the security system was too sophisticated to be penetrable. After all, they weren't he ones that had designed it or had the expertise…to know of any barely perceivable flaws. But Max knew because that's what he had been paid to find out.

They knew enough to put on the night goggles that would illuminate the beams of light that suddenly became visible in order to navigate carefully through them. In some cases that meant stepping over them and in others, getting on their stomachs and slithering beneath them, ducking their heads as if to brush what the normal eye couldn't see. The floors were hardwood so at least none of their clothes got caught or stuck while they crawled. They were inside what looked like a meeting room, with a large table made out of ancient oak and chairs around it. On the wall was what looked like a blind that no doubt covered a flat screen. This room didn't look much different than the one that Max and Starskey had already dissected in many a briefing.

They made it the hallway which was layered with beams including those that crisscrossed each other and they had to stop to figure out a path to travel through…when suddenly they heard a loud chime and Max looked over and saw a Grandfather clock of intricate design on its casing. Paintings including what looked like a Rembrandt lined the walls, their sophisticated security systems nearly hidden.

Max saw the staircase in front of them which was free of infrared beams but that didn't mean it was unsecured. He knew that the springboards below each individual step were set to go off if the security system underlying them had been activated but he also knew the designer of that system and that if they walked on the outer edges of the steps about an inch inside, they'd be able to get up undetected.

"Follow my footsteps exactly…"

Zeke nodded and they proceeded slowly up the stairs which creaked enough to break the stillness but that was much better than the shrill sound of an activated alarm.

They made it upstairs and proceeded down another hallway with a tapestry of beams distributed throughout until the end. They had to contort their bodies in all kinds of positions and step all over each other to make it through. Max rubbed his back where Zeke had just stood on it and thought there had to be easier ways to make a living.

But ahead of him he saw what looked like an interesting room, clearly not a bedroom and though he thought it might be locked, the knob moved easily in his hand. He looked at Zeke, his brows raised.

"What's inside?"

Max stepped inside the room and saw rows of locked filing cabinets and figured it was a room for storing records, possibly business files. Now Max knew that they couldn't hold anything highly confidential because anything falling in that category would be stored in a much more secured facility but they might hold something important. Some of them had looked like they were labeled like one would with letters of the alphabet. But ahead of them was what had been really interesting and that was the safe….

Zeke had some expertise in cracking safes from his time doing similar jobs like stealing secrets to sell them to the competition in a number of different industries where unfortunately espionage went part and parcel with them.

That was certainly true of the pharmaceutical industry, they both knew. But without much further thought, Zeke moved forward with Max covering him and started the arduous work of cracking the safe's combination. He had brought his own toolkit of equipment to make it easier.

Max kept glancing behind him because he couldn't believe that it had been as uncomplicated as it had been…nothing ever went this smoothly, a cardinal rule in their line of work.

Zeke grew more animated as he closed in on the combination and Max wondered what had been locked up inside of there. He would need to run an inventory if Zeke got the safe opened.

"I'm getting really close…man this job is one of the easiest…"

Then they heard a pair of footsteps behind them and when Max turned around quickly, he saw a man standing in front of him.

And in one of his hands, he held a gun.

"Move away from the safe…both of you."

Max and Zeke looked at each other, having no choice at this point but to obey.


	31. Chapter 31

Julian walked away from his lunch conversation with Cecelia with a lot of questions inside his head. She'd expressed her fear that Maximillian Cassadine might be Valentin's son and that had remained with him.

It had seemed so farfetched that someone like Valentin could even be alive at one time let alone siring a son. He realized that a lot of folklore about the cast off Cassadine had been passed among the actual family members but that didn't make him a real person. It didn't make him flesh and boned rather than the figment of overactive imaginations combined with a healthy dose of Russian Vodka.

There were other candidates that could have been Max's father. Mikkos, his two brothers who were mostly out of the running but not entirely. And if any one of these male Cassadines real or imagined had been the father, who had been Max's mother?

Julian realized he shouldn't give a damn about Maximillian the Cassadines or even this Valentin. He had his own issues to deal with, running his legitimate businesses, trying to keep his sister alive and relatively sane in her business dealings. As for the less than legal side of his businesses, nothing had moved into PC harbor let alone been parceled out and sold on the streets. It didn't bother him that the flow of cocaine and now heroin had been staunched by the feds but he knew that soon enough his boss would lose patience with the stoppage.

He had his own crowded plate but it didn't matter because someone had tried to kill Alexis more than once. They might not still be together but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not that he didn't want to win her back on his team even though now she kept pushing back.

At least she'd let him help her and Sam with Sam's latest case. He headed to the penthouse and saw Ava there with what looked like a decorator.

"What are you doing here dear brother," she said, "I thought you were out earning a living."

He twisted his mouth in amusement as he went to pour himself a drink.

"I am. What are you doing to here?"

She smiled.

"I'm turning your room into a nursery for the baby of course. You don't mind do you? I mean you haven't been hanging your shirt here for a while."

He shook his head before sipping his drink.

"Go ahead but you need to keep watching your back because Sonny might send his goons after you again."

Ava snickered.

"That's why I'm having a meeting with Mr. Ivanov. I'm going to invest in his company."

Julian immediately vetoed that.

"Ava I told you the man is not trustworthy and is probably dangerous."

She shrugged.

"I am usually surrounded by dangerous men but I can handle them. No need to worry about me. If I can survive Sonny…and have my baby I'm going to need some powerful allies."

Julian shook his head.

"You can't trust him. He's not even honest about his business partner. So how can you be sure you won't be dragged into anything more dangerous than Sonny?"

She smirked.

"You won't tell me the real name of our boss and I'm supposed to trust you which I do sometimes. But Mr. Ivanov is clearly a very powerful and wealthy man and I am checking it out to make sure I don't get burned."

"You're going to get burned by him. I wish you'd reconsider."

She tilted her face.

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

He paused then shook his head.

"It's your decision Sis but I don't think it's the right on. I think you're asking for more trouble than you want and you're making a mistake."

She shrugged, a trace of sadness on her face.

"It's no more of one than I made with Sonny. I can't take that back…"

She rested her hand on her swollen abdomen.

"I don't know if I would but I have to find a way to protect myself and my child from him. If that means consorting with a dangerous man, then so be it…"

Julian heard the resolve in her voice and knew she'd made her decision.

* * *

Alexis stopped by the hospital after a busy day in the office. She'd filed yet more responses to aggressive actions by ELQ against Simone and another new client threatened with losing her own home. Dianne had joked with her at the clerk's office that Coleman would be hosting a strip pool tournament at the Floating Rib tonight but Alexis just said she was tired.

Dianne shook her head.

"Must be really tired to pass that up," she said, "I mean it's free drinks night too."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you back with Max?"

Dianne waved a hand.

"Well yeah…sort of…he's been so busy working with Shawn and Sonny I barely see him anymore and he got upset when I tried to handcuff him to my bed for some private time…"

Alexis sighed, adjusting the stack of papers in her satchel.

"You know he's serious about his job," she said, "He's always been like that."

Dianne looked worried.

"I hope he has a good retirement plan after almost cashing it in last year."

Dianne took off after that and Alexis headed to GH to hand off some legal papers to Patrick. He wasn't there so the nurse put them in his box. She turned around towards the elevator and saw Kevin standing there. Obviously back from his conference in Boston but looking somewhat forlorn. She knew that he and Lucy were clearly over as Lucy had been frolicking with Scotty when she hadn't been wrestling with Bobbie over that dubious privilege.

Kevin would move past it. She knew that and hoped he would as she walked up towards where he stood waiting. He smiled when he saw her.

"Alexis…nice to see you. I hope you're not here because anything's wrong."

She shook her head.

"No I'm well…I'm glad I ran into you. I came by your office a few days earlier to make an appointment to see you."

His face looked serious.

"Alexis you are all right aren't you? I know you've been through a lot lately losing your house and your daughter losing her father…"

She nodded.

"True but why I need to see you doesn't really have anything to do with that. It has to do with what you said last summer. You know after you hypnotized me to help me remember more about my one night stand with Julian."

"You did find him I know and I did tell you that might allow your mind to release more memories about what happened."

She sighed.

"I think it has…but they're confusing. They come to me as dreams so I don't know if they're real memories or just my imagination playing with me."

Kevin nodded.

"Either could be the case or a combination of both," he said, "What kind of dreams are you having? Are they about Julian?"

"Yeah partly. The ones about him can't be real," she said, "I only knew him for a few hours after all. I just don't know why my mind would make things up."

He shrugged.

"If that's the case, it could be to protect you from the truth…or the dreams could be memories that you suppressed for some reason."

She sighed.

"It wouldn't be the first time that ever happened. I suppressed the truth about most of my childhood for years. Maybe I'm doing that again… I don't know but I want answers."

Kevin smiled.

"I can work with you to help find some answers if you'd like," he said, "I have some time next week. I'm still finishing up some research but I should be finished by then."

She nodded.

"That'll be great. I'll book an appointment. There's other…memories too but I want to start with the dreams about Julian because they're at least nice."

Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"Okay…that might be the place to start with then. Alexis I will do what I can to try to help you make sense of all this. You have my word on that…"

Alexis listened to him and believed him.

* * *

The dream woke her up from her slumber, quick and violently. She sat up in bed, breathing hard and her tee-shirt, well his tee-shirt soaked to her skin. What had she been running away from, and then she remembered.

The man whose face she didn't remember or that she'd hidden from herself. Damn she had him in her sights in the darkness and then she'd been forcibly tugged away and now he'd turned back into a silhouette.

.Suddenly she heard some footsteps and saw Julian standing in her doorway wearing his familiar briefs.

"What you doing awake…?"

She heard Julian's sleepy voice next to her and saw that he'd gotten close enough to look at her, concern in his eyes.

She sighed.

"It's nothing…just a dream…"

The next thing she knew he climbed into bed with her and she shifted position without really thinking about it, her eyes on him and his impressive build. .

"What kind of dream," he said, reaching out to stroke his shirt plastered to the body he'd grown to know so well again.

She glanced away at him.

"I don't remember…"

He reached with his hand to stroke her face, so she'd look directly at him.

"Yes you do…I can see it on your face and I can feel it…so what did you dream?"

She bit her lip knowing she couldn't easily hide anything from him but knowing that she didn't need him to know everything about her or the past. What she'd told him had inflamed him enough already. He'd always been protective…maybe overprotective of her which she had wanted to admit to anyone least of all herself…he'd made her feel safe during times when no one else could. That was a dangerous feeling for someone raised a Cassadine.

She looked at him now and knew he'd figured someone had factored into that dream that had awoken her up so suddenly.

"I…it doesn't matter…let's just go back to sleep…"

He sighed and those damn fingers of him kept stroking her face again because he knew his touch could make her do or tell him just about everything. He knew how to use it, never against her though or at her expense. He was doing this to help her…only she didn't need that right now. She needed to just forget about it and get to sleep again.

"It matters to me so why don't you just tell me?"

She paused.

"Because whatever it is was a long time ago Julian," she said,

That made him react, she could see that and she wondered if she'd told him too much but damn, he could be pushy and relentless when he wanted something from her.

"What happened?"

"Julian…"

He just was relentless with his questions when he knew to be.

Alexis paused.

"It's just part of growing up a Cassadine. That's all. You have to make some difficult choices just to survive and at some point you come out on the other side."

He just looked at her and when he did that, she came much closer to acquiescing to melting her resolve than she'd ever let him know.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

He'd always been good at reading her. Sometimes it amazed her, now it just irritated her.

"No I'm not.

He stroked her arms now…and she started feeling other stirrings inside her.

"I wish you'd trust me,"

She felt his earnestness tug at her and she wished she could.

"Julian I have trusted you and you've lied…or you've been very careful you've worded the truth."

He sighed glancing away a moment and then back into her eyes.

"Alexis if you would trust me…you'd understand…"

She shook her head with some difficulty.

"I doubt it…anyway that's the past and I just want to live in the here and now," she said, "That's how I live my life Julian."

She knew that's all she wanted to think about right now.

"You'll do that…I'll help in whatever way I can…you know that," he said, "and if you've got any demons left to fight, I'll help you with that too."

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. That's exactly what she wanted him to do but…she couldn't rely on him to do that for her. Some of them, you just had to live with to move forward. You couldn't rely on anyone else and you had to be careful who you drew into your world.

"Julian…really I'm fine…now let's just get back to sleep."

She closed her eyes and sensed that he had done so even as his hold tightened on her but her mind didn't want to fall asleep.

No need to even drudge up the past until she could do that and even then…no she didn't want the man lying next to her who had already killed for her to jeopardize his own life let alone his freedom.

Some things just needed to remain buried. She had to move forward just as she had been doing.

Outside the house where they slept, a man lurked and he pulled out his cell phone and made another call.

* * *

**2007**

Max and Zeke both looked at the man who pointed a gun at them in the secured room. The man shook his head and put the gun down.

"I didn't know you were breaking in tonight."

Max stared back at the man who had hired him.

"That's kind of the point," he said, "We needed to be able to map your security system. That's what you did pay us to do."

The man smiled at them.

"I have my security right here," he said, "If necessary, the two of you would have been lying dead on that floor."

Max had no doubt about that but the multi-millionaire businessman had vulnerabilities in that system that he and Zeke had just unmasked to get as far into his house as they did. He stroked his jaw line with his thumb.

"Well a gun can just as easily wind up in the burglar's hand and what if your family had been here?"

The man kept smiling but Max noticed his eyes hadn't left the two of them for a second. The guy looked all predator. He stood as tall as Max and if he'd had a lean frame once, it had filled out with solid muscle some time ago.

"I keep my family safe like I'm sure you do yours and they're at a vacation home."

Max figured as much. Men as wealthy as this one no doubt had houses, bungalows, chalets and condos all over the world but they still picked a home base and this had been it for him.

"Well, your system's not bad…a few weaknesses which could be exploited but nothing that can't be improved."

The man nodded.

"That's what I'm paying you for," he said, "What am I looking at?"

Max paused.

"I have to go back and enter the data to figure that out and draw up the schematics," he said, "We can talk about it in say, a week."

The man considered that.

"I can do that," he said, "I've got business in Zurich next week, actually I'll be there for a month or longer."

"Maybe you can drop by where Zeke and I are holed up," Max said, "See our business setup and what we can do for your security system."

The man nodded again.

"I'm looking forward to that," he said, "What about you, Mr. Cassadine is it, do you have a family?"

Max smiled.

"Yes…I have a man who's been a father to me and other family."

Kostas Ivanov smiled again

"I'm looking forward to meeting them and seeing your work."

He had given Max and Zeke a tour of his magnificent estate including the portion of a guest house extended on a bluff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. He showed them the impressively stables of prizewinning show horses and the arena where they trained, then he led them to his collection of big felines including a Siberian Tiger, a pride of lions and a golden Jaguar.

"Have any of them ever escaped," Max asked as he watched the Jaguar pace the enclosure.

"No… they know their limits and the futility of it…part of their beauty."

Max thought that a strange way of looking at it as they continued to the reptile house where he housed species of lizards and snakes most of them deadly in some form or other…a rather strange hobby for a millionaire to collect dangerous creatures. Zeke just shot him a look as they followed Kostas over to where the estate overlooked a lagoon a hundred feet below. The water shimmered a teal color and Max could see whitecaps riding onto the beach.

"Beautiful and rugged isn't it?"

He looked over at Kostas who looked quite pleased.

"Are you going to tell me you're raising man eating sharks there?"

Kostas laughed.

"I've got property all over the world but this is my favorite spot," he said, which is why I along with my business partner want it protected with the latest in technology."

"You keep any trade secrets in that secured room?"

Kostas looked at him intently.

"From my pharmaceutical firm and other businesses, no," he said, "Those are in a location under much tighter security. What's in my house is more of a personal value."

They walked away from the bluff, back towards the path to the mansion.

"There's ways to keep that room more secured," Max said, "I can include that as part of the analysis."

Kostas hesitated.

"Oh…of course…I don't know what's there that someone would want to steal but better to be safe, right?"

Max looked at him, still not sure he had really learned much about his client. He had read articles in magazines and newspapers about how private Kostas kept his life away from his business successes. Because of that, there had also been considerable speculation about how he really passed that time, rumors of illicit affairs on business trips and whether or not he might be hiding stashes of his fortune offshore to evade paying taxes on it. But it had never been anything more than that, just rumors…similar to those that had circulated around Max most of his professional life. The man's silent business partner proved to be an even deeper mystery and Max figured Kostas wanted to keep it that way.

Max had faced many rumors themselves during his life since he'd been aware people speculated about his background since he had been dropped into the life of Milan and Cecelia, the two most important people in the world to him.

"Yeah, it's better to be safe…"

Kostas looked at him sideways.

"Your own parents…they died in an accident didn't they?"

Max was used to the questions by now.

"So I've been told," he said, "I was too little to remember who they were and I was fortunate enough to have family to take me in and raise me."

Kostas just fell silent but seem to study him carefully. Max expected more questions but none came from the other man.

The three of them headed back to the mansion to finalize the deal before they went their separate ways, which for Max meant heading back to Zurich. His vacation time was over and it was time to start his next assignment with the WSB.

He didn't know where his next adventure would take him.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam brought takeout from the Buddhist Noodle to Alexis' law office knowing her mother needed to eat some dinner. She'd been working tirelessly all day on filling out forms for temporary injunctions against ELQ's attempts to use Eminent Domain to seize three other marina properties to add to Simone's house.

She'd gotten the phone calls after being quoted in an article in the PC Press about the bidding war already taking place on the waterfront in response to Mayor Felicia's ill thought out program to spur development in the more seedy, crime ridden sections of the area. Sam had rolled her eyes at the plan mostly because first of all, the wealthiest enterprises in PC weren't some coffee importing company or a publishing empire, they were what those businesses were shielding from the public. She had no illusions about what her own father did and had never harbored them about Sonny's own illegal businesses. After all, Sonny hadn't sent Jason to kill rival coffee growers or importers to the tune of over 1,000 men dead so far. Her husband had died the way he'd lived this time on the wrong side of hit man's gun.

Sam hoped for better for their son Danny. She never let him forget his father putting up photos of Jason in her house in different spots but she'd warmed to the time Patrick and Lucas spent with her son.

She walked up the steps into her mom's suite in a brownstone and opened the door to see her mother and Maxie poring over open file folders on a table in the waiting room.

Alexis looked up at her a bit frazzled.

"Sam…you're early…"

Her daughter motioned to the door.

"Look I can come back later but…I came bearing Thai takeout and you look like you could use a break."

The waft of the delicious cuisine got through Alexis' mental fatigue as she nodded. You couldn't ever argue against a person bearing takeout as a gift. Alexis cleared the table of her files with Maxie's help while Sam took the food out of the bag. She looked over at Maxie.

"You want to join us? There's plenty of food…"

Maxie smiled.

"Thanks but I've got to meet Nathan at the Floating Rib. He and Dante are shooting some pool so Lulu and I thought we'd just have an easy going night."

She went to get her things to prepare to leave while Sam and Alexis appeared to dive into the food after saying good bye to Maxie. Alexis thanked her for helping her organize the new case files. Maxie smiled.

"No problem…I'm really excited that we're taking on these cases. I really don't like what Michael and ELQ are planning to do to those home owners."

Sam frowned.

"Yeah I wonder why everyone really wants the land."

Maxie arched a brow.

"You don't think it's just the soaring property values that are coming from the increase in shipping traffic into the harbor?"

Sam bit her lip.

"That's part of it I know but there's something else going on here. Something else is bringing in the likes of Milan Cassadine and Kostas Ivanov and whoever he's working with…they all just showed up at once…"

Maxie slowly nodded.

"You might have a point. Dante said that even his father's baffled by all the attention. He's run businesses…different kinds through that harbor for years and nothing like this since…years ago."

Alexis couldn't argue with that. She wished she could look more into it but her main priority was taking care of her clients so they wouldn't lose their homes at least not with a hell of a lot more compensation than ELQ was currently willing to pay them.

The rest would have to just wait to see how it played out unless it impacted her clients.

* * *

Julian walked into Kelly's to pick up some food after a day spent trying to organize shipments on the slip to the main warehouse. Nothing illegal certainly not drugs because the shipments were still halted by the DEA and other federal agencies down south as the federal agencies struggled to catch up to elements within their own ranks that had betrayed them. He wondered how close they were to catching up with the Cobra that worked with cartels in several South American countries to keep the cocaine industries healthy even as the law enforcement agencies went after them. Julian knew that the drug enforcement agencies were often at odds with intelligent gathering and spying agencies like the CIA, KGB and the WSB.

After all since so much of intelligence gathering was tied into the drug trafficking business, it'd only make sense that both the drug enforcement and intelligence gathering communities would clash. Until recently, Julian had no involvement in the drug trade but he'd paid in a favor or two on the intelligence gathering side in exchange for his new identity, new life, new face and the rest of it. It did give him some purpose even when the boundaries were blurred, as were loyalties, it gave him something to hold onto until he wound up in that dark abyss, where the devil found him.

"Hey Jerome…"

He looked up and saw Coleman walking towards him. He didn't much like the bartender at Floating Rib who was so much more than that. He knew that Coleman did some work for Sonny's less than legal business and the man had been a fence. He couldn't read a man like Coleman who had no known loyalties or he just kept them hidden from the rest of the world.

So that made him wary.

"Coleman, what brings you here?"

The man smirked at him.

"Just some business…a guy has to make a living and tending bar for Mac at the 'Rib doesn't exactly do it, you understand don't you?"

Julian answered carefully.

"I do. You have your own extracurricular activities. So what brings you here?"

Coleman shrugged.

"I made a good deal and I'm off to celebrate. Why are you here?"

Julian remained cautious.

"I had business to conduct but now I'm finished…"

Coleman countered quickly.

"You're off to meet with Alexis then. I don't think that's a good idea bro."

Julian narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him who seemed resolute in his admonition.

"Oh and why is that?"

Coleman smiled.

"She's onto you bro. Alexis is a smart cookie. She figures things out and she'll figure out that you're just another in her line of bad choices."

Julian grew impatient.

"She's said that already. That's not what this is about. I'm trying to help her. Someone is trying very hard to kill her and I'm going to find that person and take care of them."

Coleman chuckled.

"You…man. You think you can take on Alexis' baggage? Her family alone," Coleman shook his head, "You could never handle them. They're the Cassadines and they're bad and Alexis knows that better than you ever will."

Julian took a deep breath.

"I know about them. I can handle them if they're coming after Alexis or our family," he said, "They shouldn't even try."

Coleman sighed.

"But they will…sure some of the worst of their lot like Helena and Stavros are taking dirt naps but there are others out there."

Julian leaned forward.

"Like who?"

Coleman paused and fidgeted as if uneasy.

"I don't know…but there's rumors of other family members that aren't dead. Rumors that Mikkos Cassadine had another illegitimate son…"

Julian nodded.

"Valentin Cassadine. I heard of him though he seems more a myth than reality so far. There aren't even any photos."

Coleman shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if he's out there. Legend has it that he's out to get Cassadines first and then finish his family's vendetta against Luke Spencer."

Julian digested that.

"If he exists…that's not a certainty."

Coleman conceded so much but he was on a roll.

"If he exists, the legitimate Cassadines, Stavros, Stefan are all gone," he said, "all that's left are the ones who aren't."

"Like Alexis?"

Coleman nodded.

"Her and her children of course," he said, "If Valentin does exist, she'd be a target as would her children."

Julian digested Coleman's words.

"No one's ever seen him and talked about it. He's probably just a legend."

Coleman shrugged.

"Maybe…but if he's not, he's going to come after any unsavory branches in his family tree and Alexis was a bastard child after all."

Julian grimaced at those words but Coleman didn't seem similarly impacted.

"Oh and he'd take out her children as well…Sam, Kristina and Molly, none of them would be safe from his vengeance. Alexis knows that and that's why she's never been relaxed when it comes to her kids. She must know on some level he's out there somewhere."

Julian folded his arms.

"How do you know?"

Coleman grinned.

"I know the local lore and this is part of it. I know about the Cassadines when they've been in town most especially Helena. They're not to be messed with but Helena she talks when she's hit the vodka hard at the 'Rib and she talked about Valentin as if he were real."

Julian paused studying Coleman carefully. He proceeded in the same fashion.

"Valentin…did he have a child himself…if he was for real."

Coleman remained silent for a long moment.

"I don't know…perhaps. I wouldn't know because Valentin's not supposed to exist after all is he?"

Julian felt frustration course through him. Coleman loved playing coy with his information after all. But throttling him against a wall wasn't going to accomplish much.

"Okay say he does exist…that the lore is true," he said, "Where would he be hiding?"

Coleman gave that some thought.

"He's probably using an alias and making himself a whole lot of money," he said, "Since if he was cut off by his father he'd be penniless."

Julian considered that. He knew what it'd been like to start out with barely nothing and have to build himself back up. But in his case he wound up making the worst decision of his life. Back when he thought he'd lost everything of value and nothing remained for him to do but be resigned to a meaningless existence.

If that'd been the case with Valentin he could be anywhere and if he were a threat to Alexis and her daughters…he clenched his jaw along with his fists. Coleman noticed that and arched his brows.

"Julian if I were you bro, I wouldn't even get involved in anything to do with the Cassadines. They're all crazy…okay Alexis is only a little crazy but you just want to stand clear when this clan goes at it."

"I can't…not when Alexis is involved."

Coleman chuckled.

"Man you really got it bad. But you still can't get involved. They are a messy bunch and don't take kindly to outside interference."

"Tough…Like I said, if Alexis is involved. If our daughter is…"

Coleman frowned.

"I thought you were trying to figure out if Valentin had a kid," he said, "I don't know the answer to that. It's possible…he's been around long enough but he's got to be careful."

Julian realized that. But if Max was truly Valentin's son and a highly skilled and trained WSB agent to boot then he could be formidable even dangerous if he showed up in PC. The Valentin of legend sounded like he wanted to annihilate the Cassadines along with their enemies and if the son picked up the mantle from his father…Julian didn't want to think about it but he had his family to protect including those with Cassadine blood.

He certainly didn't want Alexis to bear that burden alone. She'd been targeted already and if not for luck and quick reflexes, he closed his eyes briefly unable to contemplate that.

Both he and Alexis brought baggage into their complicated relationship and now he was being introduced to hers.

But he'd already made the decision that he'd face it head on with her and not be just another one of the men in her life who punished her over it or ran away from her instead.

* * *

Alexis knit her brow while finishing the last of the Thai curry mixed with rice that tasted so scrumptious right now. Sam glanced at her.

"Mom are you okay?"

Things had gotten more casual and relaxed once they'd pushed work aside for a while. Alexis glanced at her daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine. I….I talked to Kevin today…"

Sam arched her brows.

"About what? Are you really okay?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter's concern.

"I'm fine but I do need to find some answers. I've been having these dreams about…parts of my life including with your father. I just want to make sense of them."

Sam moved a tendril of hair out of her face without thinking.

"Meaning…"

Alexis took a deep breath.

"I just…it's just that I'm having these memories of more time with your father…back when we met. I dream about spending time in his apartment…on a boat together…just…memories that stretch past that night at the bar."

Sam frowned.

"You told me it was just a one night thing and then you never saw each other again."

Alexis was still trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah I know…but these dreams they're in such…detail. I just want to find out if they might be real."

Sam nodded.

"Okay I get that. They're good memories right?"

Alexis nodded.

"They are…except these two men…Cassadines maybe my uncles were there at the bar."

Sam leaned forward.

"Really?"

Alexis nodded.

"Yes really…but the rest of what I remember was good. I just don't know why it takes my dreams to remember it."

"That might not be a bad thing…"

Alexis smiled again.

"I know. I just want to remember more. That's all. So Kevin's going to help me do that."

"You mean hypnosis?"

Alexis nodded.

"If it comes to that…whatever it takes."

Sam reached out to pat her mother's shoulder.

"Then I think you should do it," she said, "to get the answers you need…"

* * *

**1982**

Alexis struggled to sit on the bed facing him, her legs splayed open. He nudged them open even further and slipped his body between them. He placed his hands on her thighs to do that and any thought she had of resisting…well he didn't need to remind her of the high stakes game he played.

Alexis felt fear as she had in the past but now it dominated her emotion. She bit her lip as he appraised her all over again, nearly buck naked except for some garters and stockings and her heeled shoes. Almost as if she were a prize to be purchased from an auction block. She hid her emotions from him knowing they were a weakness, a means for him to trap her.

She didn't think he'd ever stop looking at her. He needed to just get it over with, it'd be so easy to just push her back on the bed, dispose of his own briefs and climb on top of her, he'd pin her right on the bed and then thrust inside of her. She couldn't stop him, she'd be at his mercy.

"No…no I'm not going to force you," he said, "Let your boyfriend the one who got you into trouble fill your thoughts be on your mind. If your brothers knew his name they'd kill him but then you don't remember his name right?"

She tried not to let her mouth bleed dry.

"I don't remember him at all or anything about him except he got me pregnant."

He put a finger on her mouth and looked directly in her eyes.

"That's the wisest course of action to take…just forget everything about him."

He stroked her inner thighs teasingly along her silk stockings and tormenting her bare skin as he reminded her just how she was at his mercy. He wanted her to forget about everything but him.

"You'll have my attention now isn't that enough?"

That sent a charge through him which hadn't been her intent. She knew he'd channel it all into her, breaking her once again. Kostas was not a patient man and an even less patient lover. She thought of breaking away now realizing he was incapable of love. But she'd made a promise and had a role to play.

"I want more than just your body but I'll take that for now," he said, "Your brothers are out looking for the man who aided and abetted in your disgrace of the family and they will find him."

That angered her and she snapped at him knowing defiance came at a high price.

"They won't find him because I've already forgotten him…"

His eyes grew stone cold again which made her shiver. Here was a man capable of violence and forcing a woman to submit to him in all kinds of ways and she'd thought him capable of love. An emotion that didn't exist in their world in any pure form.

"So you forgot him..."

Now fear filled her.

"Yes I have…it was just what is called a one night stand," she said, "We didn't exchange names…"

She forced those words out of her mouth, not catching them on her tongue.

"Okay then, you're mine until I say otherwise."

He spread her thighs open wider and moved closer to her. Then he picked up the bottle of vodka and told her to open her mouth.

She did and he pressed the bottle against her lips and the liquor poured inside…It was hard for her to swallow as it burned a trail down her throat heating up her insides. Her lips hugged the neck of the bottle near its opening as she nursed it.

He told her to stop and pulled it out of her mouth, spilling liquor all over her face and onto her chest. He lowered his mouth over hers, possessing it without any gentleness. He used his tongue to trace her lips lapping up droplets of vodka and his mouth to savor. His hands resting on the bed on either sides of her hips as he did so.

The sensations his mouth elicited. She tried to stem them back…she didn't want to feel the wildness of anticipation that lapped at her. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, trailing it inside, sucking with his mouth to thoroughly taste her. She wanted to flinch because this side of her scared her as it aroused her.

"You taste so damn fine," he said, "Your mouth…you taste amazing..."

He resumed kissing her neck after sprinkling more liquor on it. She tried to sit still but damn it was hard. She remembered what she'd promised Robert Scorpio. She had a part to play after all involving a woman she barely knew.

Her hands clenched against his chest when he reached the top of her shoulder where it met the neck. She pressed her lips close together. It felt too good and she didn't want to feel anything right now…not with him.

"You want it you know you do…you're begging me to just take it…just admit it…"

She gritted my teeth when challenged.

"I don't beg…"

He sighed.

"You will…that's your role," he said, "You're meant to be weaker than your brothers."

He sighed, his muscles tensed like he was almost indecisive but she knew that didn't apply to men like Kostas.

"I own you Alexis. You'll do as I wish and want more of that."

She shook her head.

"I just told you. I'll never beg…"

He picked up the bottle again and this time he poured it on her breasts, where it streamed down in tiny rivulets…making her fight to keep from arching my back. Then he took his hands and squeezed her breasts together before lowering his head to lick in between them, lap at the vodka…before trailing his tongue across the mounds to the nipples which felt rock hard, almost painful.

He traced circles around each one with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around them to suckle each one, oh my god…she was not prepared for that. Shards of pleasure shot from the nipples straight through to other places which did a slow burn. She bit back whimpers that threatened to pour out of her mouth.

No, I so didn't want this…he had forced my hand, she told herself.

"You taste so damn good …but there's something else I want."

She whimpered then…god no…he wasn't going to…and that's when he spread her legs even wider and pushed her on the bed so that her legs dangled over it, feet on the floor. She braced herself and knew what she had to do.

"You know what I want…"

She did and she knew what she had to do. She had to do what she promised Robert in exchange for what she wanted from him. Damn the world had gotten so complicated.

"I'll be good…I promise…"

"Oh I know you will…you're in for a night you'll never forget."

"I'll be real good…"

He smiled picking up the vodka again.

She knew what he wanted and she closed her eyes briefly. She'd cut her deal with Robert Scorpio to help him free Lasha from her imprisonment on the island in exchange for helping her find her daughter…and if possible the man who'd fathered her too.

The one who'd she'd been unable to forget.


	33. Chapter 33

**1979**

The two men walked inside the bar and immediately caught the attention of the man standing behind it. They were similarly dressed in dark suits and even darker jackets. Both appeared to glance around the room though the bartender was sure they were trying to pass themselves off as casual customers.

Mitch Radcliffe knew otherwise. He'd never seen them before but he knew they were seriously powerful dudes. They exuded that in every step they took, every movement of their bodies.

He'd been working the closing shift of McCoy's since his uncle had hired him after he'd finished his stint in the armed forces .He'd done a tour as a specialist in Guatemala, and had done some time in Afghanistan. Now he was content to unwind from the rigorous and regimented schedule of working in military intelligence to sleep when the sun was up and tend bar when it had set.

He watched the two men carefully while drying some shot glasses with a towel, noticing how they scrutinized every patron. The bar had started to clear out as customers finished their drinks and began leaving the warmth of the bar to go outside and face the blustery night in Hanover.

Suddenly as he turned his back to put the glasses back in their places, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see the two men dressed in black standing in front of him. He smiled at both of them but neither smiled back.

He cleared his throat.

"Hi, would you like something to drink? I have to warn you though we're closing in an hour."

They glanced at each other and the one with the darker hair spoke. He had a clipped accident.

"I'll take a Scotch on the rocks. My brother prefers Russian Vodka. We won't take much of your time."

Mitch nodded and prepared the drinks while they took the gloves they'd been wearing off. He glanced up at them.

"Is it raining outside?"

The man with the darker hair smiled.

"Slightly. I think there are darker clouds coming in from the east. It's not the kind of night to be out and about in it."

Mitch shrugged.

"I've been in worse. It's not a bad night for business. People looking for a warm establishment and even warmer company."

The man with lighter brown hair smiled.

"My brother and I are here in town on business. We were in New York earlier today and have some meetings to attend her. We…own an importing firm."

Mitch frowned.

"Really is it well known? There's quite a few in this area…because it's close to the Eastern Seaboard."

"It's a subsidiary of a larger conglomerate. Cassadine Industries. I'm Tony Cassadine and this is my brother, Victor."

Mitch's eyes widened.

"My uncle... He's had some dealings with Cassadine Industries.

Victor arched his brows as he sipped his Scotch.

"Really who might that be?"

Mitch picked up a towel to wipe down the bar.

"Reginald Radcliffe, but he's retired now and sold off his business. He owns this establishment."

Both brothers looked at each other. Tony smiled.

"Yes…our older brother Mikkos back in Athens is familiar with him," he said, "They used to conduct meetings on Mikkos' yacht."

Mitch nodded.

"He spoke of Mikkos. This is a small world. Consider your drinks on the house…so what brings you to America?"

Victor smiled.

"Tony and I are helping Mikkos with some acquisitions. He's developed an interest in rare gems and is acquiring quite a collection."

Mitch put down his towel.

"Really…my uncle has the same interest. He specializes primarily in rare diamonds. Those that have…unusual attributes.

Victor narrowed his brow.

"My brother is looking for a very specific diamond…but he's not sure it exists. It might be folklore after all."

Mitch leaned forward.

"Which diamond might that be?"

Tony shifted and almost tripped over something on the floor. He looked down.

"Someone left their backpack here…"

He picked up a navy blue backpack and placed it on the counter. Mitch studied it.

"I think it belongs to a customer that left…there was a young woman sitting here earlier but she left…with a gentleman…."

Victor sipped his drink.

"How unfortunate…"

Mitch shrugged again.

"I'm sure someone's missing it right now…or not…but about this diamond…"

Mitch picked up the rag again and finished wiping the bar listening to both men. Tony spoke up after finishing his Vodka.

"It's not the prettiest looking diamond," he said, "It's not really a diamond at all or at least it doesn't look like one. In fact it'd damn ugly."

Victor gave him a sharp look.

"How could you say that? A diamond in the rough can still become beautiful…exquisitely so if polished just right…"

Mitch didn't know what the hell he was talking about…it didn't sound familiar to him.

"You have a picture of it?"

Victor nodded and reached for his wallet, searching for it. A photo fell out of a beautiful young woman with long mahogany hair and a serious look. His eyes widened and he studied both of the men again. Victor noticed that he'd eyed the photo and carefully picked it up and put it back in his wallet.

"That's just our cousin…Mikkos' young niece. She was underfoot so he sent her away to be educated on how to be more useful."

Mitch digested that and glanced at the entrance of the bar then back at the men. He picked up a fresh towel to wipe more glasses.

"She's…very pretty. Where is she studying?"

Tony pursed his lips.

"Here actually…she's attending a boarding school just outside town. We were thinking of perhaps visiting her…if we had time."

Victor sighed.

"We likely won't have time. Our schedule is tight. But Mikkos wanted us to check to make sure everything was in order…her schooling was undisturbed."

Tony shot his brother a glance that Mitch couldn't quite read but it made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He hoped these two men would be too busy to drop in on their cousin.

Then he glanced up and saw the young woman from the photo standing, frozen at the entrance.

Coleman's eyes blinked. He had been daydreaming about how much better his life would have been if he'd not been wrapped up in fencing stolen goods…when this memory had slipped inside his head. He didn't even know why. He'd had his dealings with members of the Cassadine family just like his uncle and they'd never ended well. He was always content to be done with them.

Life had been simpler when he'd just been Mitch Radcliffe.

He leaned against the railing looking into the harbor. Julian had left him with some of the information that he had wanted. Besides he had his own wellbeing to protect in case things got real on the waterfront with all this fighting over choice real estate. He chuckled when he remembered the years that no one would give a hoot about claiming some of the slips on the marina which were now choice property. It'd been more than Felicia's goal as mayor to revitalize the waterfront.

Much much more. He just didn't know yet why. But with heavy hitters like Cassadines and this Kostas Ivanov getting involved…things could still get very ugly.

He wanted to stay out of it. He'd stick to bar tending at the Floating Rib and resisting temptation to slide completely back into the criminal world and leave the heavy lifting to others.

He wanted to save his own skin. He knew a storm was coming to PC and didn't want to be swept up in its current.

* * *

Alexis sat in Kelly's mulling over a Cobb Salad. Not her normal food of choice but the thought of the burger special just made her stomach recoil. Sam had told her she thought seeking assistance from Kevin was a good idea but Alexis didn't feel so sure. She'd made this major breakthrough the last session she'd attended with the psychiatrist but she didn't know if she were quite ready to take the next step. She'd sought out Kevin's help on Sam's prompting as a last resort. Because she'd wanted, no she'd needed to know more information about her eldest daughter's father since Danny's life had been at stake. This latest quest of hers seemed different. No lives were at stake and yet she still wanted answers to questions she had about the holes in her memories of her own life. These dreams that she had about herself and Julian when they'd first met didn't fit with what her memories told her.

In her dreams there was a timeline of this relationship she'd had with Sam's father that had lasted at least a weekend and yet….it had only been a few hours spent inside a bar and then the backseat of his Camaro. It didn't make any sense to her yet when she woke from those dreams in her own bed, the images receded more quickly than the emotions they invoked.

She knew she needed answers. She didn't know if she was ready for them.

"Alexis…"

She looked up and saw Ned and Olivia standing in front of her. Both were wearing matching navy blue and smiling at her.

"Ned…Olivia…hi, what are you doing here?"

Olivia beamed.

"We just left our mixed martial arts course and are grabbing a bite to eat…Shawn has a new pasta special on his menu."

Alexis just looked at them. She just wanted a salad before she headed back to finish up her workload at home.

"That sounds…good. I'm just feeding myself before I head on home."

Ned nodded.

"I hope you've come to your senses and aren't seeing him…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'I beg your pardon? What business is of yours?"

Ned sighed.

"I just think you can do better."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I think you can do better than try to seize people's homes away from them just because you can. Ned, what you're trying to do to those families on the waterfront it's wrong but since you seem intent on doing that I'm going to do whatever I can to stop you."

He shrugged.

"You can't stop progress and we both know that the waterfront has been a den of crime for years and all I'm trying to do is make it a place where people will want to come and do business."

"Even if it costs people like my clients their homes?"

"They will be adequately compensated for their losses."

She shook her head.

"Ned…money isn't going to fix what you're doing. These people are leaving the homes where they grew up…and for what? So PC can have another shopping mall or nightclub.

He just looked at her.

"It's more than that….it's progress. It's eliminating blight and undesirable elements and replacing them with what is better."

Alexis sighed. There went Ned again thinking he knew what was best for everyone like he'd thought for her. Like the wealthier people in PC often did when in reality they just wanted to increase their profits.

"You think it's better for your corporation but my clients believe differently…and they will win and keep their homes."

Olivia tilted her head looking at Ned.

"I will chain myself to their homes if you do that," she said, "I mean it Ned and I will sign up people to join me."

Alexis saw the determination in Olivia's eyes and almost believed her.

"I hope it doesn't come to that but I'm not about to watch my clients lose their homes and have it written off as progress…"

Olivia nodded.

"I get it I really do. I remember developers coming in and trying to gentrify my home neighborhood. They thought all that money would make people roll over."

Ned raised his hand.

"Wait a minute…we're trying to make a difference and clean up the waterfront so that people don't feel afraid to shop there…"

Alexis shook her head.

"My clients have lived there for years and have never felt as afraid as they do right now…because of you and others who are trying to take what little they have away from them."

Ned arched his brow.

"A member of your own family tree is one of those parties. So how does that absolve you?"

She sighed. Ned really should know better at this point how she dealt with her dysfunctional family tree.

"He's interested in working with Nikolas and not so much in the waterfront. The slips my nephew want are in the marina, not in the neighborhoods."

Ned smirked.

"Small difference…

Alexis nodded slightly.

"It might be to you but not to my clients," she said, "See you in court. Olivia as always it's been nice…"

Alexis got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. She didn't notice someone watching her leave.

* * *

Julian ran into Sam and Danny at the park, where Danny played with his cars near a sandbox while his mother watched him from a bench.

He joined her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi…we were just about to pick up some pizza and bring it to mom's," Sam said, "She's bringing home some work from her clients on the waterfront case so Danny and I want to make sure she's well fed."

He smiled back at her.

"That sounds like a plan…she told me about the appointment with Dr. Collins…"

Sam bit her lip.

"He did help her once…remember your first name. Maybe he can help her with these dreams that she's been having about…the past."

"Her past with me… I know that's part of it."

She furrowed her brow.

"Is there any reason…why wouldn't she remember it? I mean she said she was drinking when she wasn't used to it…but is there any other reason?"

He smiled at the concern on his daughter's face.

"No…I don't think so unless…"

She waited for him to finish

"Unless what?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing…Your mother went through a lot because of what happened when we met," he said, "She didn't get to raise you but lost you instead…"

Sam sighed.

"I know but if you know what really happened…can't you tell her?"

Julian paused.

"I could…I've thought about it but I think it's much better if she remembers on her own,"

Sam considered that.

"Okay then maybe Dr. Collins can help her do that. Look I don't care what your backstory is but I'm just concerned about mom…and why she doesn't share the same memories as you."

Julian fell silent. There were times he wished Alexis remembered the time they'd spent together years ago in Hanover as more than a few hours spent in the backseat of his car. But he knew there were reasons she didn't remember beside intoxication and that pushing her to remember might do her more harm. It didn't change his feelings were her or lessen how much he loved her.

Sam glanced at her son who'd turned the sandbox into an auto raceway. Complete with sound effects.

"I found the records from that clinic in Maine where I was born," she said, "One of two babies delivered that day. The other was a little boy and I'd looked for a birth certificate for him but couldn't find it."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugged.

"Jason mentioned it when he was alive. The births were close together and there was some confusion…with the doctors at the clinic."

"What confusion?"

She shrugged again.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me back then and now that he's dead…It probably doesn't matter."

Julian nodded. She smiled.

"I did get a copy of my birth certificate," she said, "My mother was on it but my father wasn't listed. I also later found out I had a death certificate when someone falsified them to make it look like I was dead so mom couldn't ever find me."

Julian frowned.

'But it wasn't Mikkos Cassadine because that certificate was produced in 1983 and he was already dead by then."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah but he could have set it up before he died," she said, "or it could have been Helena if she ever knew I existed but I think Mikkos was trying to protect me from her."

"Maybe…If she knew that you'd been born at all."

Sam clenched her jaw.

"I think Mikkos tried to hide it but Helena's sharp. She's absolutely ruthless. It's difficult to keep secrets from her and she has people spying for her…that maybe her husband didn't know about."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had no idea this was all going in… I was in grad school by then."

Sam rubbed her arms.

"There was no way to know," she said, "you don't know the Cassadines. You might not be here today if they did know about you."

Julian wasn't sure about that. His own family was very powerful and just as ruthless. Not for the first time in the year since he'd returned to PC had he thought if only…life had turned out so much differently.

"Do you still have those records from the clinic?"

She thought about it and nodded.

"I'm sure I do in the filing cabinet," she said, "I just filed them away after Jason showed them to me."

"I'd like to see them if that's all right."

She nodded flipping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure…I can dig them up and bring them over to mom's with the pizza."

He nodded. She tilted her head.

"I don't know what's in there that can provide answers," she said, "unless there's something I missed…"

Julian felt she was probably right but he wanted to see them anyway if only to make it clearer to himself.

He had questions of his own that needed answering.


	34. Chapter 34

**2010**

The boat sliced through the ocean like butter under Robert Scorpio's capable hands as both Max and Brady. stood on the bow, looking ahead of them. The sun shone down on them and flocks of birds flew ahead of the boat until they had left their island behind in their wake. The crew had gotten up at the crack of dawn, had stowed some final provisions on the boat and then had left as the rising sun painted the horizon pale shades of orange and pink. They watched the island grow smaller behind them, not knowing if they would ever return. After all, they were going off to take down a very dangerous man.

They would arrive at Ruby Island and proceed to their safe location to prepare for their operation against their target's compound. Their contact, Antonio would meet them there and provide them with the final security plans. He had contacted them just before the boat had left the harbor to give them instructions on how to reach the hideout. Antonio had told them that the island wasn't heavily fortified like the compound would be but some of Dimitri Cassadine's men might be hanging around the village looking for trouble makers who might crash the party.

Max looked at Robert and saw Brady come over and talk to him. Both of them had slept soundly and had woken up bright and early, ready to get started. Neither of them had discussed what happened the previous night, so focused were they on the difficult task ahead. Max left his station and walked up to Robert who looked happy to be at the captain's wheel.

"So you've got the right coordinates," Max said.

Robert nodded.

"I've set us on due course to the island," he said, "You seem to forget I've been out on the ocean most of my life in one way or another and I know my way around even before the WSB."

"I'm not worried," Max said, "Remember we did find Dimitri's island the first time."

Robert scratched his jaw.

"I remember that," he said, "I'll never forget the look on his son's face when he found out that we double crossed him and he was going back to prison and now we're after his father."

Robert's face looked so animated. Max felt bemusement because he knew that Robert had a special stick that he notched each time he took out a member of the Cassadine family. Max knew some of these players might be distant kin but if they'd chosen a life of crime then they deserved what they had coming to them, family or not.

He paused.

"If it hadn't been for you, they'd have killed me and tossed me right out at 35,000 feet," he said, "I don't even want to think of what would have happened to Brady. They were about to torture him to get information.."

Robert slapped Max on the shoulder.

"We're going to get this Cassadine too," he said, "We'll send him to prison like we did his father and his brother or we'll kill him. Either way he's finished."

Max heard the steely tone in his leader's voice. His friend who once had flirted with being a cop back in his native Australia but had learned that sometimes enforcing the laws wasn't enough to stop the truly evil men out there. Max had to agree with him there.

"It's going to take everything we have to bring him down," Max said, "And everything's going to have to go according to plan."

Robert sighed.

"You know that rarely ever happens, so we're going to have a contingency plan just in case," he said.

Max nodded.

"We'll have to finalize that at the hideout when we get there."

Serena walked up to them.

"I got some food in the galley," she said, "If you'd like to get something to eat."

Robert looked up.

"That sounds great," he said, "Save some for me."

"I'll bring you back some," Max said, as he followed Serena into the cramped galley below deck.

Zeke and a couple other guys sat at a small table eating stew and they looked up at Max.

"Beautiful day isn't it," Zeke said, "We should be at Ruby Island in just a few hours."

"Then the fun really begins," Max said, sitting down at the table with his food.

Zeke shrugged.

"We had a great time on that last mission," he said.

And Max had to agree. He had fit into the team of mercenaries and they had worked very well together. He knew that would have made Robert very happy. But he owed so much to the man who'd become his mentor over the years. When he'd asked the older man why he took such a special interest in him, Robert blew him off saying he simply knew a diamond in the rough when he saw one.

One night when they'd been drinking at a dive on St. Thomas after a successful mention and he'd asked that question again, Robert had mumbled something about a promise he'd made to a woman long ago. Max had tried to press him on it but he'd been waved off by Robert who then ordered another round of tequila for the crew.

"This one will go just as well Max," Zeke continued, "and there's nothing better than bringing a truly evil man like Dimitri Cassadine down."

"Yesterday got pretty intense," Max said, "We don't know that Cassadine's men aren't tailing us right now."

"One's dead and the other two probably need reinforcements before doing anything," Zeke reasoned, "That may give us a breather."

Max wasn't so sure.

"Maybe," he said, "But we'd better keep our eyes open just in case. I don't want any more surprises than the ones we're expecting. There's been some chatter that he's connected with some heavy players including this Cesar Faison character."

Zeke shook his head.

"That man's too crazy and delusional to organize any band of criminals," he said, "More likely that Dimitri's connected with a mercenary for hire named Jerry Jacks who's just received a large payoff from two companies, Barrett Enterprises and Wells' Publishers Conglomerate."

Max frowned.

"Never heard of either one of them…."

Robert joined them at the table, with another bottle of Scotch.

"That's because there's no evidence that they're financing Dimitri's operation," he said, "Julia Barnett and Derek Wells seem to be legitimate business owners…"

Zeke narrowed his eyes.

"But we don't know that yet…"

Robert glanced at Max, and shook his head.

"The focus is going to be on Dimitri's association with Cesar Faison if it's true he's resurfaced. It wouldn't be the first time…"

Max felt confusion fill him.

"Why…can't we keep our options open? I'd like to check out both corporations to make sure they aren't shell companies…fronts to finance Dimitri and his partners."

Robert paused.

"We're not going to waste valuable agency time charging down rabbit holes. Derek Wells and his company are off limits…"

Max's body tensed.

"But…"

Robert's eyes turned steely.

"That's the last word on the subject," he said, "You're not to mention him or his company again. Is that clear?"

Max glanced at Zeke and then stared back at Robert.

"Crystal clear but I don't agree…"

Robert sipped his Scotch.

"Duly noted…now let's focus on the mission at hand…"

Max listened to Robert outline their next steps of action but his own mind began to work.

* * *

Alexis left Kelly's still hungry after her Cobb Salad. Sam said she'd bring her some of her favorite pizza and breadsticks later at the house. She walked out into the parking lot and saw him standing by her car.

Milan and he tensed when he saw her approach him. Then he smiled as if he were happy to see her.

"Alexis, nice to run into you. I was going to call your office."

Despite her happiness at seeing him, wariness filled her.

"Milan, what did you want to talk to me about? Is Nikolas having trouble with his company?"

Milan shook his head.

"It's not that. I've been trying to get in touch with Max but he's been embedded undercover for the past several months," he said, "so I left a message with his handler."

"You mean with the WSB?"

Milan nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine and working hard but after what Kostas told you….or anyone about Max being Valentin's son…"

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't believe something just because Kostas tells me."

Milan sighed.

"This Valentin he might have never existed at all," he said, "There's no proof that the stories about him passed around have any truth to them."

Alexis paused. She wasn't nearly so sure. She wanted to believe that tales about her half-brother were just folklore. But somehow she never felt secure in that…even before Irina told her the stories about him.

"I would hope that the man you raised would never have someone like Valentin as his father…if he did actually exist."

Milan frowned.

"You don't seem so sure."

She tried to smile.

"I heard the stories growing up from other…Cassadines. That he'd been cast out by my father along with his mother. It didn't make much sense to me…because Mikkos hid my mother and us away so Helena wouldn't know we existed."

Her throat tightened.

"Of course that didn't work for very long and she took her anger at him out on my mother."

Milan shook his head.

"I'd heard about how ruthless she was and that more than one person died at her hand…"

Alexis chuckled somewhat bitterly.

"If Cassadine Island was Mt. Olympus, then she was Hera to Mikkos' Zeus," she said, "Fitting because some people living on the Island had a god complex."

Milan sighed.

"I can only imagine what it must have been like…but I assure you if Valentin lived and if he did have a son, I don't believe it's Max."

She looked at her hands.

"We do know some Cassadine fathered him. The challenge is that there's other branches of the Cassadine tree that exit that I don't know about…I wasn't aware that you or your sister existed."

"I didn't know about you either. Your father had hidden you well."

She shrugged.

"I might not be alive if I'd known who I really was sooner than I did. When Helena discovered I knew the truth she dropped in on me. I had to take…measures to counter any threats she presented to me."

"Understandable. Anyway…I understand your daughter is helping ease my sister's concerns on the matter."

She nodded.

"It's a big concern of hers but I think there's more to it than she's revealed."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure it's not too serious. There's a lot about Max and where he came from, we don't know but all he knows is that his parents died in an accident…"

"Like I was told about my own parents."

He just looked at her without answering.

* * *

Julian stared at Anna, after bumping into her on the way to his warehouse. He had some shipments of art work to handle before heading off to join Alexis and Sam.

"Going anywhere Julian? To check on your illicit merchandise?"

He bristled and had turned to face her when he heard her voice.

"You should know that there's no "illicit" merchandise coming into PC unless it's Sonny's imports."

Anna pressed her mouth in a fine line.

"If it weren't for the DEA shutting down that pipeline down south we'd be having a different conversation."

He smiled.

"We aren't having a conversation. I told you if you have any questions for me you need to contact my attorney. I do hope you're working diligently with your officers to find out who's been targeting Alexis and why."

She smirked.

"You know you and your organization is still on the suspect list."

"I'm not behind these attempts on her life," he said, "They started when some of those people interested in buying up the waterfront came to town."

She frowned.

"You mean people like Milan Cassadine and Kostas Ivanov and others. Rest assured we've been keeping tabs on them."

Julian rolled his eyes.

"I bet…since you're so quick to label me as a suspect in every crime that's happening within city limits and probably outside them as well."

Anna sighed.

"I'm doing my job. You have any disagreements, feel free to take it up with Mayor Scorpio. You're a criminal Julian and that hasn't changed even after your stint in the witness protection program."

"It's never too late for a criminal to reform and change their ways," he said, "After all you're living proof of that aren't you Anna considering how you started out?"

She fell silent as he knew she would do. After all, quite a bit of her life had been rooted into illegal behavior.

"Now if you excuse me, Commissioner, I have business to check on and you've got a killer to catch…unless you want my organization to do it for you…"

She just shook her head at him and walked away. He headed towards the warehouse and found it dark.

He walked inside and flipped a switch illuminating the large room filled with stacks of crates. His eyes widened when he saw the man standing in front of him.

"Hello Julian…it's been a long time…"


	35. Chapter 35

**1979**

The waterfall was just as he had described it, the most beautiful sight she'd seen. Nestled in a rocky face, the water splashed in several pools on its way down to the basin at the face of the ridge. A rainbow shimmered, embedded in the cascading water and Alexis just stood there watching it.

"Not that many people know about it," Julian said, "It's a secret passed down in my family from one generation to the next."

She looked at him arching her brow.

"Really…I heard about it from my roommate before she took off for the weekend."

He just smiled as he spread the blanket in a sunny area nearby. They had hiked up high enough so that the sun wouldn't blast them with heat, it'd remain pleasantly warm. It seemed that the summer had seemed reluctant to totally surrender itself to the advances of autumn.

She put down her backpack next to his, where they'd packed their lunch and a few other things.

"It's supposed to have magic powers."

She chuckled at that.

"Hadn't heard that part," she said, "What kind of powers?"

"You'll have to kiss me to find out."

She looked at him biting her lip thoughtfully, taking in the outline of his face, the hopefulness in his eyes and the playful curve of his mouth.

"I'll kiss you anyway."

She placed her hands on his hip and drew her closer to him, their bodies brushing just enough so she could feel the solid muscles that defined him. He slid his own hands over her back, rubbing it as she tasted his mouth, intoxicating him with her gentleness which he felt first before boldness replaced it.

Alexis had learned how to kiss a man. He'd figured that out after he thought he'd given her some encouragement and she'd knocked him off his feet soon enough. What she'd lacked in finesse and skill, she made up by putting everything she felt into it, more passion than he thought could be inside one woman and she just tasted so damn good, he'd wanted more. She hadn't held back even when he prodded her lips with his tongue and she parted them enough to let him slide it right inside her mouth.

As close to heaven a living man could be, he thought now as she kissed him to find out the secret behind the waterfall. When they finally broke, he stroked her lips with a thumb and she just looked at him.

"I see what you mean by magic."

She winked at him and then knelt down to open up her backpack.

They ate a hearty lunch and drank their iced tea, sweetened and sprawled out on the blanket.

"Perfect day isn't it?"

She nodded, looking over at him. They'd dressed in cutoffs and tee-shirts in case either was brave enough to take a dip in the waterfall. She'd been thinking about it because the sun would dry them off with its warmth soon enough.

"How cold is it?"

Julian looked over at the water fall.

"It's fed by winter snows up high that melt and get into the water table," he said, "into a spring so I imagine it doesn't warm up much."

She nodded, and lay back on the blanket.

"I'll think about it."

His mouth twitched and he lay down next to her. She felt him there so close even though their bodies didn't touch. She knew that they would soon enough but she looked forward to that. He reached out for her hand and she slipped it in his own, sighing as he squeezed it.

"Thanks for last night."

"Why?"

She looked over at him.

"For listening to me," she said, "I needed you to understand how much I want it…I hate it when I feel unsure of myself."

He squeezed her hand.

"You could have fooled me," he said, "Besides you have one wicked pair of hands."

She smiled at that thrilled that he had enjoyed her handling of him, she'd been nervous at first but when she saw the pleasure play out on his face and the way his body tensed before his climax, she felt elation fill her. That she could give a man's pleasure without it being at her expense. She could give it to someone she loved rather than it being taken by men she hated. She had grown up on the island reminded that she had no better future than that. No man or anyone could ever love her.

She moved closer to him after rolling on her side and this time they were close enough to touch. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the mouth, but she wanted more than tenderness. She draped her leg over his and slid her hands around him. He kissed her, closing his eyes and she felt anticipation build up inside of her and take over.

"God it just feels like…"

He smiled and brushed his fingers over her face before he kissed her again which she really liked, the way his mustache brushed over her face. The way he smelled of aftershave and musk, and his unending patience with her.

"Want to go swimming?"

She threw him a look still intertwined with him.

"Now…?"

His eyes flashed with mischief.

"Why not…we can dry out in the sun afterward…"

She considered that and then nodded and they got up on their feet, with him helping her up with his hand. They headed to the waterfall and while Julian splashed in immediately, she took her time getting used to the water one step at a time.

Afterward, they dried out in the sun on a patch of grass away from any shade. The warmth caressed her body and damn, it felt so nice lying down with him afterward. It hadn't taken long once she'd finally taken the plunge to dip completely in the cold but refreshing water before they'd gotten in a water fight.

She didn't know who started it first but after a few rounds, they'd stopped splashing each other and wrapped their arms around each other kissing, their feet barely touching the ground. Well his did anyway, but he held onto her tightly enough to keep her above the water. The chill of the water clashed with the warmth of their bodies in ways that drove her crazy.

They'd finally gotten out when she started feeling numb and plopped on their current spot, allowing their breathing to slow down and the sun to dry them. But they lay facing each other and she felt lost in his gaze as she often did when they'd been intimate together. She wanted so much to touch him, to kiss him and for their wet clothes to be gone so she'd feel only his skin against her. She hinted at that when she started slipping her hands tentatively beneath his shirt while watching him, feeling his muscles twitching beneath her fingers, she loved the way his chest felt pressed against her own, flattening her breasts while she lay underneath him.

"Alexis…"

So he'd noticed she'd gotten bold with him but that hadn't been a complaint. She just looked straight into his eyes.

"I want you Julian…"

And with those words said, she knew that she did…she wanted him to kiss her, touch her, help her get these damn clothes off that clung to her skin and to make love to her. She shivered at the thought of it, because she knew she shouldn't chase those desires. God, she didn't want that to happen but she couldn't stop the memories from surfacing at times, she didn't want them to hold her captive anymore. She was off the island after all, far away from the prison that she'd been sentenced to as long as she remembered without understanding the reason.

He stroked her hair, looking at her.

"You sure…?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"It's perfect here," she said, "We're alone, we need to get these clothes off and I can't think of anything else right now."

He looked at her a long moment and then nodded.

"I'll be gentle I promise, and I'll only go as far as you want."

She bit her lip.

"I want it all," she said, "I want everything with you."

"You don't ever have to do anything just to make me happy."

She nodded again, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"I trust you with my life."

He smiled at that and started kissing her mouth, coaxingly at first and then more urgently, but he allowed her to adjust to it just as she had the waterfall. Then he reached his hands to slip them under her shirt to caress her breasts. She anticipated his touch and her breasts tightened, waiting for his fingers.

She reached out to slip his shirt up as far as she could, leaving his toned abdomen bare and smoothed her hands over it not far above the waistband of his pants. He gritted his teeth.

"It's going to be hard to get these clothes off since they're wet."

She looked at him as she inched his shirt up further.

"It's okay…we'll get as far as we can and then we'll just get them off as quickly as we can.

He kissed her again and his hands palmed her breast, which sent shards of wildness through her. If she started rubbing her rosy nipples, she'd be lost. She bit her lip when it became clear he'd read her mind.

"God I can't wait to taste them…"

She sighed as she caressed him.

"I've got some tasting I want to do too."

He groaned just at the words and she smiled knowing how much he loved having her mouth on him. But the tightness of their clothing from the soaking frustrated her and she finally stopped.

"I can't get your clothes off Julian."

He nodded.

"I'll tell you what," he said, "Why don't we take everything off to our skivvies?"

"Our what…oh yeah…"

He grinned as her skin flushed a lovely soft shade of pink.

"I want to take those panties off myself," he said, "like opening up the best present a guy can receive."

That warmed her more and she thought okay, as long as she got to unwrap her present as well. So they reluctantly sat up and started trying to get their clothing off. She pulled and tugged at hers, driving herself crazy. He didn't seem to have much luck either but he'd whipped off his shirt showing off his magnificent chest and she'd lost her shirt and his eyes widened when he saw her creamy breasts with those nipples tantalizing him, waiting for his attention. Okay, maybe they could wait a few moments on the pants and just enjoy what had been unwrapped so far.

He moved to palm her breasts while he slid his tongue inside her mouth flirting with her own which tasted it.

"Oh god...," he said, as she arched her breasts in his hand.

She broke away suddenly and looked at him.

"Is it just me or does it seem darker now?"

He looked around and like her, noticed that some clouds had blocked out the sun and the wind had picked up, brushing their skin with more than a hint of moisture.

"Damn, looks like rain," he said, "and this isn't the best place to be."

She nodded quickly, reaching for her shirt.

"We'd better head down the mountain," she said, "Looks like we've got about an hour. If we hurry, we might make it before the worst of it."

Late Summer into Autumn storms tended to last only several hours in these parts but could drop a lot of water not to mention pyrotechnics. No, they needed to get back to the cabin. So they packed up their things quickly and left the waterfall to hit the trail. She looked over at him as they headed back down.

"We can always pick up where we left off there."

When he heard that, Julian smiled and they both quickened their pace.

* * *

Alexis snapped out of her daydream as she sat on her couch finishing some work. This random memory from decades ago had invaded her thoughts from out of nowhere. She hadn't even been thinking of Julian or the time they'd spent together in New Hampshire. This didn't make any more sense than the other images of time spent together that had done likewise including in her dreams.

She'd only spent but a few hours with him at the bar or inside his car. There hadn't been anything shared between them outside of that had there? Damn why did something inside her head have to reach out and grab her like this imagined past, this rewriting of that one night stand years ago into something more than what it had been. It'd been a few inconsequential hours save for the fact that they'd left her alone and pregnant with Sam. The baby her father had forced her to give up for adoption within minutes of birthing her. She hadn't even known he would take her child away until the moment it had happened. The immense, visceral pain she'd felt at that moment had wiped out nearly everything else.

By the time she'd returned to Cassadine Island she'd learned to forget the rest of it when the others interrogated her on the details. And then there'd been Kostas who had helped her forget in different ways.

She'd barely remembered the circumstances that had gotten her pregnant, she had forgotten most everything about the man she'd met at the bar including his name. It had taken hypnosis to bring that information back to her. Kevin had told her that once the door to the memories of that night had been opened, more and more images from then would likely be remembered too.

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She reached for it, clicked it on and saw that it was Jax. She smiled, as she enjoyed their phone chats.

"Hey handsome, how are you doing?"

"Alexis…I'm doing great," he said, "How are you faring?"

"All right…Life's never boring in this town."

She didn't want to elaborate why that was the case this time, that among other things someone had been trying to kill her.

"I heard on the news that there's been more violence in town. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She bit her tongue, thinking quickly on how to proceed.

"Like I said, life is never dull," she said, "So news of that made it back to Sydney?"

He paused.

"I'm in London right now actually. I found a new company that's looking for an umbrella to take cover under so I thought I'd fly on in, cut a deal and pick it up."

"That sounds like a plan. What kind of company?"

"Computer technology…Its first year profits were very promising and the research department is working on some promising software for the security field."

"That's one business that is practically recession proof. Sounds like a plan…"

He paused again.

"Yeah the man who started it is supposed to be a genius. He's got a rather impressive empire of his own and his lawyer here tried to drive the price up but I think I'll talk him back down."

She chuckled, easily imagine him doing just that. Not every many people could very easily say no to Jax and his charisma and laid back attitude. The man could be a shark but most people he encountered didn't find that out until it was too late.

'So who's the CEO of this company that you acquired."

"He's a rising star on the scene in the past few years," Jax said, "Maybe you've heard of him."

"Try me."

"His name is Kostas Ivanov."

* * *

Julian looked across the warehouse and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing there.

"Hello Julian…"

"Hello Robert, I didn't know you were back in town."

Julian recovered quickly. He had learned to stop being surprised when Robert popped in and out of his life going back over 20 years ago when he'd first been put Into witness protection by the WSB. Robert had expressed concerns to his bosses about it but to no avail. He'd been censured for doing so by being put in charge of him. Or so Julian had been told.

Robert stepped forward.

"I'm back in town on business. I thought I'd stop on by and see how you're doing since you skipped the program while I was indisposed."

Julian bristled.

"I had business to take care of and someone else to answer to."

"I know and you seem to have diversified your enterprises…to include trafficking in cocaine and heroin."

"Not my idea…you'll have to take that up with my boss. Besides those pipelines were recently shut down."

"I can see that by all the strung out clients of yours hanging out by the piers. But we both know that's just temporary."

Julian sighed.

"Did you come here to interrogate me on my business?"

Robert shook his head.

"I'm here to talk to Anna about rumors that our dear friend Luke Spencer hasn't been himself lately."

Julian shrugged.

"I haven't seen him around," he said, "but he's been known to just drop out of sight for a while."

Robert nodded.

"Luke's been known to do just that…there's been a lot of activity on the waterfront lately."

"Yeah, ever since the mayor decided to clean it up, make it pretty so people will want to come down and shop here."

Robert furrowed his brow.

"You have anything against it besides the obvious given what customers you cater to in your business."

Julian looked nonplussed.

"No not at all. It's just that the customers that want to invest in the revitalization of the waterfront…I would think your agency would be rather interested."

"Meaning?"

"Just that the population of Cassadines in town has increased since Mayor Scorpio announced the waterfront parcels were up for grabs…"

Robert frowned,

"I was notified that a Milan Cassadine has surfaced," he said, "The WSB has files on him and his sister Cecilia."

Julian folded his arms.

"Course you do. Milan did some consulting work with your agency in the past. It's not just business. They do have family in town."

"Alexis and Nikolas of course and their children," Scorpio said, "I imagine that was quite a surprise for them when they showed up."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck. He felt that Robert was being his evasive self around him. There were certain subjects in the past that he'd been reticent on but like most people he likely had history of his own he didn't feel like revisiting.

He knew that feeling very well. Still you always had to be prepared for it to find you anyway no matter where you were hiding.

"Milan has an adopted son, a ward as well. I believe he's also doing some work for your agency."

Robert smiled.

"Max, of course. I know him quite well. A very determined, hardworking young man."

Julian pursed his lips.

"His parents are dead from an accident and so Milan Cassadine took him in and raised him."

Robert sighed.

"Yes he did. It was very noble of him to step up to the plate," he said, "He raised him to be a very fine man."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you really back in town?"

Robert chuckled.

"You don't believe me? I have business with Anna on another matter."

Julian shook his head.

"I don't believe that's your only reason or you wouldn't have let yourself into my warehouse to wait for me."

Robert put up his hands.

"Okay, I am here to drop in on Milan to discuss a situation that's come up."

Julian heard a note of concern in his voice.

"What does that have to do with why you're here?"

Robert paused.

"Because I might need your assistance as well….it has to do with another Cassadine that might have resurfaced."

* * *

Alexis couldn't believe that the man that Jax had purchased the company from had been Kostas. Jax had said he'd been dealing with a team of lawyers sent by Kostas and his business partner for the negotiations.

She'd asked him if he knew the name of Kostas' business partner and he'd said no. he thought he might be some sort of silent partner.

Jax seemed pleased with the deal but she wondered if she should have warned him about Kostas. But she knew that the company would be an asset to Jax's conglomerate.

The doorbell rang and she answered it, seeing Sam outside with her bag.

"I finished a background check I had to do for Lucy," she said, "and I got your message. Milan and you talked about Valentin?"

Alexis nodded.

"We've both heard stories about him and they aren't necessarily true but I'm beginning to wonder if he might really exist."

Sam frowned.

"Why?"

Alexis sat down across from her daughter in the living room.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we could find a photo of him but there doesn't seem to be any out there."

Sam sighed.

"Or online but there's really not that much about him. If he exists, he's cloistered in the Cassadine family even if they shunned him."

Alexis often wondered if she'd encountered him and had just forgotten about it like so much in her life spent growing up.

"Maybe if he had someone in the family protecting him."

Sam bit her lip.

"I wonder who that might be. It wouldn't be your father if he shunned him and it certainly wouldn't have been Helena. What about your uncles?"

"It's possible but only Victor is still alive now and he's not showing his face right now."

Sam paused thoughtfully.

"If Valentin does exist and he had a son," she said, "He might know that he even exists."

Alexis shifted in her seat.

"Milan is firm in his belief that Max isn't Valentin's son. But if he knows who Max's father really is, he's not saying anything."

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe he made a promise."

Alexis shrugged.

"That could be it. But Kostas is intent on tying the two Cassadines together for some reason," Alexis said, "and I don't know what that reason might be. Or how Kostas would even benefit from that."

Sam reached into her bag for her laptop.

"Maybe there is a way he could and we just need to find it…"

Alexis remained silent. Knowing Kostas there was always an objective and more likely than not it could get someone killed.


	36. Chapter 36

**1982**

Alexis walked back to the party with Kostas holding her arm. Not the party upstairs where the women including his fiancée Analia, Lasha and even the dreadful Helena entertained themselves but the one where the men had retreated to below in what looked like a secret room.

They milled around, all dressed in tuxes like they were and they were like a who's who of the town's social roster and even outside the city. Several famous actors and a couple award winning athletes but mostly suited businessmen. They all stood casually spread out through the room in small groups. The tables were piled high with the most expensive cuisine. The choicest cuts of filet mignon, exotic fruit salads and vegetable medleys…she had seen photos of some of the food in magazines. Caviar of course piled up and stashed next to it bottles of some of the best wines.

Several women milled around the room dressed like her and always with a man or two walking next to them.

"What's going on here?"

Kostas didn't say anything. He just led her back to the food table where he prepared himself a plate. Everything looked so fancy but she'd grown used to that by now. He handed her a plate.

"The food's delicious by some of the best chefs."

She looked at it but it all seemed so overwhelming to her…too many choices and she didn't even feel that hungry. She felt tightness in her stomach as she looked at the people around her. All so highly charged and successful in their careers, she could feel the intensity of that inside the room. It reminded her a bit of her first days at Yale.

"You'll need it Alexis," he said, "It's going to be quite a busy and long evening."

She started with the vegetables. Baby asparagus with sauce, artichoke hearts and peppers and squashes in all different shades, it all did look delicious.

"There's some nice salmon here," Kostas said, "Flown in from the Pacific Northwest in the States. Stavros wants only the best for the party honoring the birth of his first son."

She looked at him then at the easy smile on his face. But she remembered Robert's earlier warning earlier about what Stavros and his friends really had planned.. She had looked around for a way out if necessary but didn't see any doors or windows.

They appeared to be underground.

"I'll try some later."

Kostas gave her an odd look but she just smiled back at him. Her heart beating so quickly, she nearly felt faint.

"It's just that I'm nervous…"

"Nervous, why is that? This is a party."

He sounded so sure in what he was saying but did that make him honest? She didn't know that anymore.

She shrugged slightly.

"I just am…this weekend it's been great but…overwhelming at the same time. It's been a long time since a Cassadine birth and those were distant relatives than a cousin. I'm not allowed to acknowledge that in the household but it doesn't change blood."

He smiled.

"Stavros has wanted a son to bear his lineage for so long but I dare say Helena's wanted it even more. Now that Mikkos is no longer with us."

She knew all about what Helena wanted. Fewer servants had disappeared in the days and weeks after Nikolas' birth up to his christening in the Orthodox Church. It'd been easier to slip away and meet with Robert by the caves for the final planning stages.

He nodded as he reached to get some glasses of red wine from the table and then gestured for her to follow him to a small round table without chairs. Other guests stood around similar tables eating and talking.

Another man that was named Adrian Mikkosovich joined them. He had loaded his plate high with food and seemed animated to Alexis. Especially when he looked at her, not just glancing politely but staring at a way that made her stomach tighten more. Something about his eyes…a darkness even more profound than in the eyes of Kostas or even Stavros.

"Hello Alexis…you're looking lovely."

She pressed her lips together.

"Hello…Mr. Mikkosovich."

His smiled.

"You can call me Adrian since you're a close friend of Kostas here."

Alexis looked over at Kostas who smiled at the man.

"Good to see you again."

Adrian's brows arched up.

"Very exquisitely dressed too," he said, "You are doing quite well at Yale I heard."

She nodded slightly.

"I'm going to try out for Law Review next semester…"

Adrian chuckled.

"Ambitious for a first year. But then Kostas here told me how smart you are…perhaps we can give you a job when you graduate."

She pursed her lips.

"That's a nice offer but I'll be working with Stefan at Cassadine Industries. I promised him that in return for him helping me be educated."

Kostas nodded.

"Stefan is her strongest ally. Where is he anyway? He should be down here celebrating."

Adrian smirked.

"He's up following Lasha around. If I didn't know better I'd think he's far more interested in her than he lets on. Not enough to concern Stavros I hope."

Alexis cast him a sharp look.

"Stavros has enough to keep him busy and Stefan…he's just concerned about her after her son's birth. She spends most of her time on the Island and Stavros is away on business most of the time."

"I can see that," Adrian said, "Now that Stavros has an heir he can rest easier. Helena will get off his back."

She frowned at that and Kostas said nothing. She wondered why Adrian was so interested in what happened on the Island and within the Cassadine family.

"After all, it's not as if Mikkos had another son. One who was denied his heritage…"

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean…."

He looked at her studying her again, every angle of her body, every nuance almost as if she were sitting on a merchandise shelf.

"Nothing…it's not as if the Cassadine name and title means the same as it did years ago in Russia."

Alexis didn't know what to say that so she nibbled on her vegetables but they did little to settle her nerves.

Kostas sipped his drink.

"Stavros has been working very hard to elevate Cassadine Industries to a global power," he said, "And his schedule's always relentless."

Adrian sighed.

"He does like to control every part of it," he said, "and most of his employees as well. Just like his mother likes to try to control him."

Alexis eyed him carefully as he replaced his wine with Vodka.

"Now Stefan on the other hand. Maybe he's the one who needs that kind of careful control."

She put her plate down and folded her arms.

"He works hard. His staff is loyal to him," she said, "He rewards them quite well."

Adrian smiled.

"Ah a woman who's loyal to her cousin," he said, "That's very moving."

Kostas interrupted.

"Alexis's a very intelligent, resourceful young woman and Stefan despite his weaknesses has been instrumental in that."

Adrian sipped his scotch slowly then looked at Kostas.

"Then what's she doing here?"

Kostas didn't respond to that and Alexis didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm here because Kostas invited me," she said, "Do you have any objections?"

Adrian stared at her a long moment then shook his head, in amusement.

"Not at all. I see, well it promises to be quite an event."

Kostas nodded and then smiled at Alexis.

"You are enjoying your food?"

She flashed him a look.

"Why do you ask me that," she said, "I know by now that only the best in cuisine for Cassadine parties."

"Ah Alexis, but you're still picking at your food…"

"I'm not very hungry," she said and turned to Adrian, "You see how he looks after me."

He looked amused at her words.

"So unlike Kostas too," he said, "You're losing your edge lately."

Kostas just looked at him.

"I still have it don't worry about that," he said, "You can tell our boss that too."

Alexis just looked at him and Adrian didn't look offended.

"We'll see about that," he said, "You know how competitive our line of business has become and how high the stakes are."

Kostas bit into his filet mignon.

"I'm aware of that and Stavros and I aren't concerned about the other players. You'll find us more than adequate to deal with them."

Stavros, the man in question walked over to them. Alexis tried to resist the urge to bolt unable to stand being around him.

"Excuse me, Kostas and Adrian I need to have a word with you."

Kostas looked over at Alexis and then the men took off leaving her alone. She felt like retreating to the upper floor with the other guests. Stefan still hadn't arrived here and she knew that meant he was with Lasha and if Stavros knew…she closed her eyes because she knew just how close Lasha had gotten with Stavros' younger brother.

She also knew she was planning her escape from the Island. Not to stay away forever, not to leave her young son behind for good. She just wanted to see her real husband one more time. Ever since she'd read the article that Alexis had slipped to her about him being alive, Lasha had suddenly sparked to life again and Robert had a plan.

Suddenly an older man with a mustache and beard and a shock of blonde hair under a hat crept up to her. She furrowed her brow trying to place him…then she knew.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy? If my brothers saw you…after what you did to their father…"

He smiled that easy going grin of his that she'd gotten to know during their clandestine meetings.

"No worries there's so much drinking going on here I'll be hiding in plain sight soon enough."

"It's still too risky. I don't know why I even agreed to help you…except for your promise."

He nodded, serious now.

"I will try to find her. But I can't promise anything. Mikkos covered up his tracks pretty well. There's no paper trail on your daughter."

She knew that already. She knew it was a longshot but she needed to try. If only to know that she was safe and happy.

"As for the other…"

She shook her head quickly.

"No…no I'm better off not knowing. It's definitely safer that way."

* * *

**1982 **

Julian smiled as he saw Evan approach him at the family house. Their father was away on business but would join them the following day for the big family celebration. His brother looked good, working in the family business definitely agreed with him. A flash of envy went through him as always. He wished that he could join them but his father had been adamant that he continue his education.

Evan knit his brow.

"Where's your girlfriend…Cheryl?"

Julian sighed.

"She's with her sister in the city. I have a feeling father doesn't like her that much."

Evan shrugged.

"Dad's picky when it comes to future daughter in laws. He didn't like any of my girlfriends either though he got used to Veronica after some time."

Julian had noticed. Their sister Olivia had too and had not been pleased and the two women had nearly wound up brawling in the foyer. Victor's mood had improved when he learned that Veronica was hoping to give him his first grandchild.

"Who's Dad meeting with anyway?"

Evan smiled.

"Some executives from Cassadine Industries some big operation all through Europe that's hoping to set up offices here."

Julian frowned.

"Weren't they the ones…who had that crazy plot to freeze the world?"

Evan nodded.

"These aren't the same Cassadines. These appear more sane if just as ruthless but they have connections that can help Dad expand his business."

Julian couldn't imagine what they might be. He'd remembered the images on television screens, the photos in the newspaper he'd interned with in New York. Three people dead, frozen to death and carted away in body bags. A household filled with surviving relatives hauled off for questioning during the raid by multiple agencies on the Cassadines compound.

He remembered the young woman with the long dark hair who'd been one of them. Something familiar about her…but that couldn't be. After all he'd never been to Greece and he doubted that she ever left the Island.

But sometimes scraps of conversations barely remembered came to mind. They just didn't make sense to him.

"I hope he's careful with the people he's meeting with," Julian said, "and that he doesn't wind up regretting it."

Evan frowned.

"What are you saying? What do you mean by that?"

Julian paused then shook his head.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

* * *

**1982**

Robert slipped away again and Alexis felt her heartbeat slow again. Damn that seemed risky but at least no one saw them together. Stavros, Kostas and Adrian were out of sight probably discussing business.

The room had thinned out a bit but a cluster of men were still drinking by the bar and the buffet tables were still piled high with food. Suddenly she glanced towards the stairwell and saw that Analia had joined them. She cast Alexis a haughty look. Alexis didn't know if she suspected whatever was going on between her and her fiancé but she'd kept her distance from the woman anyway.

"Alexis…why are you down here? Helena's been looking for you. She wants you to help with the preparations in the kitchen."

Analia always seemed to treat her like a commoner or one of the servants. Alexis smiled.

"Helena is happiest when I'm out of her sight for reasons I don't know but I'm just as happy away from her too."

Analia snapped.

"Saucy aren't you? Since you've been spending so much time with my fiancé helping him while not studying, you've grown more belligerent."

Alexis didn't wonder why Kostas didn't seem to spend too much time around Analia. She knew it must be an arranged marriage between families to strengthen ties and benefit both in some way. After all royalty rarely married for love and the Cassadines had brought that tradition from Russia with them when they'd fled into the night choosing exile over execution.

Analia grabbed a flute of champagne from the waiter but Alexis could already tell she'd hit her preferred Scotch first.

"So have you seen Nikolas today? The christening was a grand event wasn't it?"

It had been beautiful out in the chapel on the Island that stored the religious traditions of their ancestors. Lasha had been much happier than Alexis had seen her. The rest of the family and guests chalked it up to happiness over her baby but Alexis knew the truth.

Alexis picked her words carefully.

"Yes it was…he's a beautiful child."

Analia looked bored already.

"Yeah well, Kostas and I will have children of our own after we get married. Where is he anyway?"

Alexis shrugged.

"Off with his business partners where else? They've picked up a new potential business partner in the States on a product. A businessman from New Jersey."

Analia waved her hand, putting down her glass.

"We still have a lot of preparations for the wedding," she said, "It'll be the event of the season."

"I'm sure…"

Kostas had talked about it a little bit last night when they'd been together, tangled up in each other and silken bed sheets, the perspiration drying from their skin. Her body tingled in memory despite itself. She had been hiding so much from him lately.

Analia smiled suddenly as her fiancé approached.

"Kostas, I see you've been hiding from me again. Business?"

He glanced at Alexis.

"Indeed, in fact I have someone I'd like both of you to meet."

Kostas led both of them away towards another cluster of men. But as she moved, she saw another woman out of the corner of her eye.

Lasha.

She stood dressed and talking to a dark haired man near the wet bar. What was she doing here, and had Stefan followed her? But she didn't see him and she didn't see Stavros either. He wouldn't be pleased at all to see his wife down here.

Lasha just didn't seem to notice her as she met up with the two men that had seen standing with Adrian.

"Ah, this is Alexis Davis," one of them asked, "and the other your fiancée Analia Cassadine?"

Kostas nodded.

"Alexis…Analia meet Dino Antoinelli…he's from an electronics firm in Newark. But the family he works with has other lines of business."

That didn't surprise her and she glanced at the other man.

The other man smiled.

"I'm Pieter Olav," he said, "I run a company in Oslo."

She shot a look back at Kostas, one brow raised. So much for the discretion that she thought had existed during the past several days. Analia wasn't happy that Kostas almost treated her as an afterthought. Alexis smiled at the two men.

"Nice to meet you both. Welcome to Cassadine Island."

Pieter smiled.

"You are a very lovely woman. First year law student at Yale right? Most impressive."

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck which bothered her. Something about both of the men disturbed her.

"My cousin Stefan Cassadine's been good to me," she said, "I've learned so much about his business working with him."

Pieter and Dino looked at each other.

"I imagine you did," Pieter said, "but there are other companies out there that will pay top dollar for a woman with your degree and other attributes. You should keep your options open."

Her skin flushed at that and she wondered if he really thought highly of her or if something else was playing out here. Definite undercurrents which made her remember what Robert had told her about the power play that might soon play out over the Cassadine family's business. The birth of Stavros' heir might just add fuel to that fire.

Analia sighed dramatically at being excluded and wandered off to find another round of Scotch.

Pieter kept looking at her.

"I mean it. I'm always on the lookout for fresh talent for my operation."

Alexis' body tensed.

"Like I said, I plan to work with my cousin. There will be plenty of graduates in my class to choose from…including some far prettier than me."

Pieter chuckled.

"Oh I don't know about that."

Alexis tossed her hair back.

"Oh I think you do know Mr. Olav."

Kostas cleared his throat clearly finished with the conversation.

"If you'll excuse me, Alexis I'll be seeing you later…Dino I need to talk to you on another matter."

He stroked her arm possessively before walking away. That left her alone with Pieter. She shivered, not liking his attitude towards her.

"Alexis…I have something to show you…come with me."

She didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

He sighed looking at her a long moment.

"Alexis it's not what you think," he said, "It might be at another time in the future but I'm here to talk to you because I need your help."

She folded her arms.

"Really. I think I'll for my cousin."

Pieter sighed.

"He's busy with other matters if Lasha was able to slip away from him. Really this is important."

She stared back at him and then nodded reluctantly.

"Okay but…you have one minute…"


End file.
